


Das Schicksal kann so ein Miststück sein

by irat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gerichtsdrama, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Multi, Nach dem Epilog, Romance, post-epilogue
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irat/pseuds/irat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys einziges Ziel war es gewesen, ein sicheres und glückliches Leben für seine Familie zu schaffen. Doch seine Anstrengungen werden eines Frühlingsnachmittages zerstört. Harry trifft auf neue Freunde und alte Feinde, alte Freunde und neue Feinde, während er versucht, einen Weg durch eine sich verändernde Welt zu finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harrys Welt bricht zusammen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fate Is A Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267422) by [Philo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philo/pseuds/Philo). 



> DISCLAIMER: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktere und Situationen die von JK Rowling kreiert wurden. Kein Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte verdient, noch ist eine Markenverletzung beabsichtigt. 
> 
> Updates: immer mittwochs

Kapitel 1: Harrys Welt bricht zusammen

„Harry!”, rief die Stimme in seinem Kopfhörer. „Tut mir leid, dich zu stören, aber hier sind zwei Auroren. Sie sagen, es ist dringend."

Harrys Ärger darüber, mitten in seiner Zauberarbeit gestört zu werden - er dachte, dass er seiner neuen Assistentin Janine verdammt klar gemacht hatte, das er unter keinen Umständen gestört werden wollte, außer Voldemort wäre zurückgekehrt oder eines seiner Kinder wäre vom Besen gefallen-, wurde von einer plötzlichen furchtbaren Angst abgelöst und Adrenalin wurde in sein Herz gepumpt und ließ es aufgeregt schlagen. Voldemort war tot und erledigt und lieber Gott, war Lily von ihrem neuen Phönix25 gefallen? Zwei Auroren bedeutete sicherlich, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war. 

„Ich bin gleich da", sagte er in das Mikrofon. Er schaute auf das Zaubergitter, das in der Luft um ihn herum schwebte und fragte sich, ob er etwas von der Arbeit der letzten drei Stunden bewahren konnte, als die Realität ihn plötzlich einholte. Eines seiner Kinder könnte verletzt sein. Warum zur Hölle verschwendete er auch nur eine Sekunde? Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung rief er alle Stränge zu sich, zog sie fester und fester, bis er sie mit einer Handgelenkbewegung zu einem Ball zusammenpresste. Er nahm die Masse von Beinahe-Materie in seine Hand und zerquetschte sie. Sein ganzer Körper krampfte, als die Magie seinen Arm hochjagte und die ganze Macht, die er angewandt hatte, um das Gitter zu kreieren, versuchte, wieder in seinen Körper zurückzukehren, auch wenn sie nun verdreht und verworren war. Er atmete ein und ließ sie kommen, ließ sie sich ausbreiten und sich selbst ausgleichen, bevor er einmal in die Hände klatschte. Die letzte Energie verschwand mit einem gewaltigen Donnerschlag. 

Harry rieb seine Hände zusammen wobei einiger Glitzerstaub in der Luft glitzerte bevor er verschwand und Harry steckte seinen Finger in die Ohren, um sie zu säubern. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boxdeckel und diese öffnete sich an ihren Scharnieren. Ein schmales Gesicht war an der Kante zu sehen, das auf ihn herunterschaute und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach oben sehend fragte Harry sich, ob er den Auroren kannte. Doch aus dem merkwürdigen Winkel und mit dem Licht hinter dem Kopf des Mannes konnte er es nicht wirklich sagen.

Der Auror sagte kein Wort und ging zur Seite. 

Mit pochendem Herzen kletterte Harry schnell die Leiter hoch und schwang ein Bein über die Seite der Truhe und stand dann in seiner Werkstatt. Er schloss automatisch den Deckel und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber, bevor er sich wieder den zwei Auroren zuwandte. 

Harry nahm die angespannte Haltung und die ernsten Gesichter wahr. Die Frau starrte ihn an, doch der Blick des Mannes wanderte nach unten, als Harry zu ihm schaute. 

„Was ist los?" Die Worte hörten sich trotz seines laut dröhnenden Herzschlages ohrenbetäubend an. 

Janine stand unsicher in der Gegend herum. Harry wünschte sich, sein alter Assistent, Toby, wäre nicht in Rente gegangen: er war ein Meister des diskreten Verschwindens gewesen. 

„Vielleicht könnten Sie gehen und uns eine Tasse Tee machen?", schlug die Aurorin vor. 

„Oh! Äh, ja, natürlich! Aber - der Laden?" Janine schaute besorgt zu Harry. 

„Schließen Sie ihn", sagte der Auror fest. 

Harrys Beine fühlten sich plötzlich wie Wackelpudding an. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis das Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatte. 

„Was ist passiert?" Er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. 

„Mr. Potter. Ich bin Auror Hencliffe und das ist Aurorin Franklin."

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in eine alternative Realität gefallen, als der junge Mann vortrat, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln, wobei sein Blick nur ganz kurz zu Harrys Stirn wanderte. Er hatte seine Hand in einer automatischen Höflichkeitsgeste ausgestreckt, aber zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Glücklicherweise blieb die Frau stehen wo sie war. Sie war eindeutig älter als Hencliffe und Harry wandte sich an sie: „Bitte? Um was geht es? Ist eines der Kinder verletzt?"

„Wir haben Auroren nach Hogwarts geschickt, Mr. Potter, aber wir haben keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass Ihre Kinder nicht völlig in Ordnung ..."

„Oh Gott. Erwarten Sie einen Angriff? Auf Hogwarts? Oder- oder auf eines meiner Kinder insbesondere?", japste Harry. „Aber - James und Albus sind nicht länger in Hogwarts. James arbeitet für Doherty's - Sie wissen schon, das Zaubererreisebüro? Im Ackerweg, direkt bei der Winkelgasse. Albus sollte in Gringotts sein - er hat dort diesen Sommer angefangen. Was - wer - warum glauben Sie, das sie angegriffen werden könnten?"

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Potter", sagte Aurorin Franklin und zog Harrys Stuhl von seinem Zeichentisch hervor. 

„Warum muss ich mich hinsetzen?", sagte Harry. „Um Merlins Willen, sagen Sie, was los ist!"

Franklin kam zu ihm, um ihm gegenüberzustehen. Harry starrte sie an und blickte dann zu Hencliffe, der ein paar Meter an der Seite stand, sein Kopf zum Fenster gedreht. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er daran interessiert war, nach draußen zu gehen. Harry schaute wieder zu Aurorin Franklin. 

„Ich fürchte, es sind sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten", sagte sie sanft. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, Mr. Potter, aber Mrs. Potter ist tot."

Harry konnte die Worte hören, aber sie schienen keinen Sinn zu machen. „Was? Nein. Nein, das kann nicht stimmen. Sie hat heute nicht gespielt. Sie müssen jemand anderen meinen. Das neue Mädchen war ..."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte Hencliff ernst.

„Aber sie hat nicht gespielt", argumentierte Harry. „Wie kann sie tot sein?"

„Es war kein Quidditchunfall", erklärte Franklin und berührte ihn am Arm. 

„Ich weiß, dass muss ein furchtbarer Schock sein, aber Mrs. Potter wurde ermordet. Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie wieder. 

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig und realisierte, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Aurorin Franklin führte ihn durch den Raum zu seinem Stuhl. Harry packte die hölzernen Lehnen und setzte sich. Er fühlte sich, als würde seine Wirbelsäule, seine Knochen sich auflösen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber keine Worte schienen sich formen zu wollen. Der Raum verlor seine Form - im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie eine Hand seinen Kopf zwischen seine Knie drückte. Er holte tief Luft. Tränen traten in seine Augen, komisch und heiß und verbrannten seine Haut und waren unkontrollierbar. 

„Versuchen Sie langsam zu atmen", sagte sie, ihre Hand noch immer auf seinen Schulterblättern, eine feste Präsenz, die ihn in der Realität verankerte. Er war sich skurrilerweise der glänzenden Schuhe, die Auror Hencliffe trug, bewusst, gerade noch so in seinem Augenwinkel zu sehen und das einer seiner Schnürsenkel sich gelöst hatte. Hatte seine Mutter ihm nicht den "Knoten-Halte-Zauber" beigebracht? Mutter.

Ginny ... Mutter seiner Kinder.

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, als könnte er sich aus der Welt hinauskatapultieren, weg von dem, was passierte, als würde es verschwinden, wenn er nicht hinschaute.  
Seine Nase war voller Rotz. Er griff in seine Tasche für sein Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich kräftig, dann rieb er sich mit seinem Handrücken über seine Wangen. Er konnte noch immer Tränen in sich fühlen und er sprach, um sie wegzudrängen: „Wieso würde jemand ... nicht jetzt ... es ist Jahre her ..." Er ging im Geiste das Gesagte durch. „Die Kinder: Sie sagten, Sie haben Auroren gesandt, um nach den Kindern zu schauen? Es gibt eine Bedrohung gegen meine ganze Familie? Von wem?"

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Sir", sagte Hencliffe in beruhigendem Tonfall. 

„Wir haben den Mörder bereits."

„Was?"

„Wir haben ihn in Gewahrsam", sagte er in einem zufriedenen Tonfall. 

„Ich verstehe nicht." Harry stand unsicher auf. „Ist es wegen mir? Es kann sicherlich nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben? Nicht nach all der Zeit? Nicht Todesser?"

„Es war ein Todesser", sagte Hencliffe und er konnte die Aufregung nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. 

„Dann ... dann muss Ron ... Ron Weasley involviert sein. Warum ... Warum sind Sie hier und nicht Ron? Seine Abteilung handhabt Fälle, die mit Todessern zu tun haben, das weiß ich. Gott, er ist nicht auch verletzt, oder?"

„Nicht genau, Sir ..."

„Nicht genau? Was soll das bedeuten?", schrie Harry. 

„Mr. Weasley ist nicht in diesen Fall involviert ...", begann Aurorin Franklin.

„Er ist in St. Mungos und lässt sich seine Fingerknöchel heilen ..."

„Das ist genug, danke Auror Hencliffe", unterbrach ihn Aurorin Franklin mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck. 

In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es. „Er hat Ginnys ... Ginnys Mörder geschlagen und sie haben ihn vom Fall abgezogen?", fasste er müde zusammen.

Aurorin Franklin richtete sich auf. „Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen keine Details nennen, Mr. Potter", sagte sie in förmlichen Tonfall. „Offensichtlich ist es nicht angemessen, dass ein Auror in einem Fall involviert ist, der ein Mitglied seiner Familie betrifft."

Harry konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es eine gute Idee oder nicht war, wenn jemand, der involviert war, Teil des Falles war. Ron hatte sicherlich ein Recht dazu, involviert zu sein: was war der Punkt, Auror zu sein, wenn man seine eigene Familie nicht beschützen konnte? Aber ... aber es war zu spät für Schutz. Für Ginny. 

Harry musste sicherstellen, dass seine Kinder in Sicherheit waren. Er musste sie sehen, ihre Stimmen hören. Gott, er würde ihnen erzählen müssen ...

„Ich muss die Kinder sehen", sagte Harry die eine Sache laut aussprechend, die im Moment Sinn zu machen schien. Er schritt zum Floh. 

Janine stolperte ein Tablett tragend, das mit einer dampfenden Teekanne, Tassen, Untertassen und einem Teller Kekse beladen war, hinein. Harry hielt inne, als er nach dem Flohpulver griff.

„Soll ich eingießen?", fragte sie. 

Harry fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs Haar. „Nein, danke Janine. Du - Du kannst nach Hause gehen. Ich - ich melde mich. Später. Wir werden morgen nicht öffnen. Ich ..."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. 

Es war eine lächerliche Frage. Natürlich war nicht alles in Ordnung. Zwei Auroren waren hier, um ihm zu sagen, dass seine Ehefrau ermordet worden war. Harry konnte ihre Neugier hinter ihrer Besorgnis hören, aber die Absurdität von allem weckte in ihm den fürchterlichen und unangemessenen Wunsch zu Lachen. Harry musste damit kämpfen, seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Mr. Potter hatte einige schlechte Neuigkeiten", sagte Franklin leise. 

„Oh weh." Janine rang ihre Hände. „Was kann ich tun? Ich kann für Sie auf den Laden aufpassen ..."

Harry machte eine abrupte Bewegung und ließ sie damit verstummen. 

Sie sah ein wenig brüskiert aus. 

„Es ... es tut mir leid", sagte Harry. „Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich ... ich werde mich melden", sagte er wieder. 

„Aber ... soll ich morgen zur Arbeit kommen?"

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er gleich explodieren. 

Hencliffe begleitete Janine zur Tür. „Ich schlage vor, Sie kommen morgen vorbei und hängen eine Notiz an die Tür, die besagt, dass das Geschäft wegen einer familiären Angelegenheit geschlossen ist. Mr. Potter wird ihnen eine Eule schicken, um Sie wissen zu lassen, wann er Sie wieder braucht."

Sie hatten die Ladentür erreicht und Hencliffe öffnete sie höflich. 

„Oh! Oh natürlich! Ist jemand krank?", fragte sie. 

„Mr. Potter wird sich bei Ihnen melden", sagte er fest und beförderte sie hinaus. 

„Sie ist neu", sagte Harry belanglos. „Ich muss mit den Kindern reden."

„Ich habe zwei Auroren nach Hogwarts geschickt", sagte Franklin. „Ich werde weitere aussenden, um Ihre Söhne zu finden."

„Sie werden es ihnen nicht sagen, oder? Ich muss da sein", sagte Harry. „Können Sie sie nach Hause bringen? Sie werden dort in Sicherheit sein; es wird das Beste sein, es ihnen dort zu sagen."

Eine nicht identifizierbare Emotion war kurz auf Hendliffes Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Was?" Harrys Blick huschte von einem Auror zum anderen. Sie sahen beide grimmig aus. 

„Ich fürchte, das ist keine gute Idee, Mr. Potter. Das Haus ist ..." Franklin schien sich innerlich vorzubereiten. „Mrs. Potter wurde dort ermordet."

„Zuhause? Nein, das ist unmöglich! Die Schutzzauber dort ... ich habe sie selber verstärkt ..."

„Ich werde es in einem Moment erklären. Aber zuerst: wo sollen Ihre Kinder hingebracht werden? Vielleicht haben Sie ein anderes Haus oder ...?"

„Nein, nur Grimmauldplatz und die Wohnung über meinem Laden."

„Ich werde ein sicheres Haus organisieren", sagte Franklin ruhig. „Nur bis wir unsere Ermittlungen abgeschlossen haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dem Schulleiter nichts ausmachen wird, Ihre Jungen für ein oder zwei Stunden auf Hogwarts zu behalten, um bei ihrer Schwester zu sein, bis ich etwas gefunden habe."

„Ich möchte die Kinder sehen. Ich muss da sein", sagte Harry wieder. Er fühlte sich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte, die sich immer und immer wieder wiederholte, aber alles, an was er denken konnte, waren Lily und Albus und James. Er versuchte nicht an Ginny zu denken.

„Und wir müssen zuerst alleine mit Ihnen reden", sagte Franklin fest.

„Das hört sich ..." Harry holte tief rasselnd Atem, seinen Blick flehend auf die Aurorin gerichtet.

„Es ist nichts Gutes", gab Franklin zu. „Geben Sie uns zwei Minuten."

Harry saß wie betäubt da, während sie die Arrangements machte. Als Franklin fertig war, brachte Harry die Auroren zur Wohnung hoch und führte sie in die Küche. Er hatte den Tee unten nicht angerührt, aber schenkte ihnen nun ein Glas Wasser ein und wartete voller Furcht darauf, dass sie begannen. 

Er sah den Blick, den die beiden austauschten, die Übereinkunft, dass Franklin reden würde. Er sah, wie sie sich innerlich vorbereitete. „Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen", begann sie und hielt dann inne.

„Ja. Aber um Merlins Willen fahren Sie fort! Ich stelle mir wahrscheinlich etwas viel schlimmeres vor ..."

„Es ist schlimm." Franklin holte tief Luft und Harry sackte angesichts des Mitleids in ihren Augen beinahe zusammen. „Wir glauben, dass Mrs. Potter zuerst ... angegriffen wurde. Und es ... es war kein einfacher Tod. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid."

Harry versteifte sich, als wäre ein Petrificus Totalus auf ihn geworfen worden: „Sie wurde ... angegriffen? Was bedeutet das? Jemand hat ihr wehgetan?"

„Unser erster Eindruck war, dass sie schwer geschlagen wurde", sagte nun Hencliffe. „Und wir glauben, dass sie auch sexuell angegriffen wurde. Natürlich werden wir es nicht sicher wissen, bis ..."

„Sagen Sie, das sie ... das sie ... vergewaltigt wurde? Von einem Todesser? In unserem Zuhause?"

„Wir sind dieser Meinung, Sir", sagte Franklin ruhig.

Harry ging zur Seite, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Unten eilten Einkaufende über die Straße oder verweilten, um in die Schaufenster zu schauen. Es schien unbegreiflich, dass die Menschen mit ihren normalen Leben weitermachten. 

„Und Sie haben ihn gefasst?"

„Wir haben einen Mann in Gewahrsam. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden die Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen und ob er Komplizen hatte", sagte Hencliffe zuversichtlich. 

Harry ballte seine Hände, die auf dem Fensterbrett abgestützt waren, zu Fäusten. Die Fingerknöchel nahmen eine weiße Färbung an. „Sie glauben, es könnten andere involviert sein? Das dies nicht nur ein Todesser mit Groll aus der Vergangenheit war? Glauben Sie, dass die Todesser sich wieder zusammentun?", fragte Harry, noch immer mit den Rücken zu ihnen gewandt.

„So wie ich das verstehe, wissen Sie, dass Auror Weasleys Team jegliche Aktivitäten derjenigen, die ihre Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen haben überwacht und von denen wir glauben, dass sie verdächtig sein könnten. Es gab keine Warnung für irgendetwas dieser Art. Außerdem", Franklin hielt inne und rieb sich die Wange. 

„Außerdem ...?"

„Es war nicht ... Der Mann, den wir in Gewahrsam haben, war nicht in Askaban."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen: „Aber ... die Zeitungen sagten ... alle Todesser wurden gefunden und ..."

„Junior Todesser wurden nicht nach Askaban geschickt", unterbrach Franklin.

„Ich glaube, es waren Sie selbst, der vorschlug, dass sie auf Bewährung gesetzt werden und der das Eine-Welt-Bildungs-Programm ins Leben rief, Mr. Potter."

Harry starrte sie an. „Wer war es?", flüsterte er.

„Seine Schuld muss natürlich vom Zaubergamot entschieden werden ..."

„WER!", bellte Harry.

„Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

AN: Willkommen! Schön, das ihr euch hier her verirrt habt! Diese Geschichte ist abgeschlossen und es wird immer wöchentlich und zwar MITTWOCHS das nächste Kapitel geben. Die Geschichte umfasst 105 Kapitel, ich freue mich also darauf, die nächsten paar Monaten mit euch zu verbringen! Lg irat


	2. Ginny

„Fuck!” Hencliffe starrte auf den leeren Platz, wo eine Sekunde vorher Harry Potter gestanden war.

„Musstest du es einfach so sagen?", schnappte Franklin. „Und achte auf deine Wortwahl!"

„Er hätte es früher oder später eh erfahren", zuckte Hencliffe mit den Schultern. 

„Du bist unglaublich", schäumte Franklin, überprüfte die Türen, verschloss die Vorder- und Hintertüren und belegte sie mit Schutzzaubern. „Wolltest du ihn absichtlich dazu bringen, dasselbe zu tun wie Ron Weasley?"

„Malfoy ist in Gewahrsam, er kann nicht zu ihm."

„Nein? Hast du jemals irgendein Geschichtsbuch gelesen, Hencliffe? Selbst als Junge hat er es geschafft, überall hinein zu kommen: in das Ministerium, die Mysteriumsabteilung ... Himmel, er ist in Gringotts eingebrochen und hat es praktisch zerstört ..."

„Ich glaube, das ist alles wirklich aufgebauscht. Er ist nur ein Koffermacher ..."

Franklin trat zu ihm und packte ihn an seiner Robe. „Du Idiot! Seine Frau wurde missbraucht und ermordet. Was auch immer du glaubst: Er hat Voldemort getötet. Und er hat in seinem ersten Schuljahr einen Hogwartslehrer umgebracht. Nur weil er ein ruhiges Leben führen möchte, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht fähig ist, Gewalt anzuwenden. Wenn wir nicht zwei Morde haben möchten, wirst du ihn nicht unterschätzen. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden", murmelte Hencliffe und löste sich von ihr. „Wohin glaubst du also ist er gegangen? Zu den Arrestzellen im Ministerium? Zu seinen Kindern? Seinem Haus? Und was meinst du damit, dass er einen Lehrer auf Hogwarts getötet hat?"

***

Harry war direkt in das Wohnzimmer vom Grimmauldplatz appariert. Ein Auror kam auf ihn zugeeilt, als er die Tür öffnete und rannte beinahe in ihn hinein.

„Sie können nicht hier hereinkommen! Das ist ein Tatort! Wie kommen Sie ...?"

„Wo ist sie?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte? Sie sollten nicht in der Lage sein, hier hereinzukommen. Es sind Aurorenschutzzauber ..."

„Wo ist meine Ehefrau?", knirschte Harry.

„Mr. Potter! Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht ..."

„WO IST SIE!"

„Oben, Sir, aber sie können nicht ..."

Der Auror rannte hinter ihm her, als Harry immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppen hocheilte. Ein zweiter Auror kam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und machte Anstalten, ihn aufhalten zu wollen.

Harry apparierte direkt in das Zimmer. 

„Was zum T..."

Harry hatte es knapp vermieden, zu dem gleichen Ort zu apparieren, an dem ein Mann mit den Händen in den Taschen stand und einen Zauberer in gelben Roben beobachtete, der über dem blutgetränkten Bett lehnte und mit seinem Zauberstab langsam einige Zentimeter über Ginnys Brüste fuhr. 

Oder besser, über die klaffende Wunde an einer von ihnen. 

Der Auror hatte seinen Fluch abgebrochen, als er Harry erkannte. „Sie sollten nicht hier sein, Mr. Potter. Wir haben Schutzzauber errichtet ..."

Der gelbberobte Mann richtete sich auf. Er hatte VAZ in großen Buchstaben auf der Vorder- wie auf der Rückseite seiner Roben gestickt. „Das ist ein Tatort, Sir ..."

„Und das ist meine Ehefrau", sagte Harry. 

In der darauf folgenden Stille näherte er sich dem Bett. 

Wie konnte ein Körper so viel Blut verlieren? Die Luft hatte sogar den Geschmack angenommen. Die ganze Szene war wie ein abstraktes Gemälde, bei dem ganze Dosen voller Farben gegen die Leinwand geworfen wurden. Ginnys herrliches rotbraunes Haar war über den rot und dem weiß der blutbefleckten Kissen ausgebreitet. Das unheimliche Grau ihrer Haut, die unfokussierten blauen Augen, der glänzende Stahl der Handschellen, die ihre Handgelenke an das schwarze Metallgestell des Bettes band.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, hinzuschauen. 

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wegzuschauen. 

Fußtritte waren draußen zu hören und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. 

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Er ignorierte die geflüsterte Konversation, den Schwall der Magie, als er fühlte, wie die Aurorenschutzzauber getestet wurden. 

Das war seine Ehefrau.

Die Mutter seiner Kinder.

Eine Frau, die er seit seiner Kindheit kannte. 

Die Schwester seines ältesten Freundes. 

Ginny. 

Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, um neben dem Bett zu sitzen. 

„Mr. Potter ..."

Er ignorierte die Stimme. 

Er reichte mit seinen Händen nach oben. Er berührte die Handschellen, fühlte das Metall und die Magie. Das Schloss öffnete sich. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger hinein und weitete damit die Öffnung. Ginnys Hand fiel plötzlich heraus. Die plötzliche Bewegung, als ihr Arm fiel und ihr Körper sich verschob, befreit aus der unnatürlichen Position, war entsetzlich bestürzend, als wäre sie plötzlich wieder zum Leben erwacht. Harrys Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust. 

Und dann war sie still. 

Alle schienen den Atem anzuhalten. 

Harry hob eine Hand und nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über das verletzte Handgelenk.

Sie war kalt, aber noch nicht eisig.

Ginny war tot und dennoch war dort eine kleine Spur des Lebens, das in ihr gewesen war.

Harry schaute hoch. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den drei Männern, die nun im Raum waren, hin und her. Er erkannte Dawlish von vor vielen Jahren, älter und mit hängenden Wangen. Mit seiner freien Hand warf er einen schnellen Zauber. Das Geräusch verschwand. 

Der Schutzzauber, den er errichtet hatte, behielt sie draußen. 

Er drehte sich wieder zu Ginny um. 

Dieses Ding, das einmal Ginny gewesen war. 

Seine Finger strichen über die Hand in seiner. Sie hatte Hornhaut von den Jahren voller Quidditch. Er schaute auf seine eigene Hand und legte dann seine eigene Hand an ihre. Ihre Nägel waren in einem dunklen Kastanienbraun lackiert, glänzend und neu und frisch gemacht. 

Sein Blick wanderte von ihrer Hand zu ihrem Bauch, die winzige sanfte Wölbung, die das einzige Vermächtnis der Kinder war, die sie in sich getragen hatte, dann zu dem getrimmten feurigroten Schamhaar und hinunter zu ihren gespreizten Beinen. Ein Bein war mit einem seidenen hautfarbenen Kniestrumpf bekleidet, ein schwarzer Stöckelschuh noch immer an ihrem Fuß. Der andere war nackt.

Dort war ein Schnitt direkt über ihren Oberschenkel, Ein weiterer über ihre Rippen und noch ein weiterer, tiefer, war quer über ihrer Brust und ihrem Nippel.

Das schien irgendwie besonders furchtbar zu sein.

Der letzte Schnitt hatte ihre Wange und ihren Mundwinkel zerschnitten.

Wer immer dies getan hatte, hatte Sectumsempra gekannt. 

Den Zauber, den Harry selber vor all diesen Jahre auf Malfoy geworfen hatte.


	3. Es den Kindern sagen

„Dad! Merlin sei Dank geht es dir gut! Ich dachte, dir müsste etwas passiert sein! Sie wollen uns nicht sagen, warum alle hier sind. Was ist los?"

Seine drei Kinder waren bereits in einem der Besuchszimmer für Eltern in Hogwarts, aber es war Lily, die sprach und von dem weichen Sofa hochsprang, auf dem sie neben Albus gesessen war. James hatte es sich in einem einzeln stehenden Stuhl neben ihnen gemütlich gemacht, aber er und Albus standen ebenfalls auf. 

Lily war sofort zu ihm gegangen, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schaute zu ihm hoch. Sie sah ihrer Mutter so ähnlich. 

Harry legte seine Arme um sie, sein Gesicht sofort in ihren flammenden Haaren vergraben. Sie war das kleinste seiner Kinder und war doch mehr oder weniger so groß wie er. Sie alle hatten die langen Glieder von den Weasleys, groß und schlank wie Bill, Ron und George. Beide Jungs standen dort und überragten ihn, strahlten Lebenslust und Kraft aus und er fühlte sich so zerbrechlich, so widerwillig, ihre Freiheit und Freude zum Zusammenbrechen zu bringen; die Leben zu verändern, von denen er sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte, sie ihnen zu geben: Glückliche, normale, gewöhnliche Leben. 

Das würde verschwinden wie Dampf über einem Kessel in der Sekunde, in der er sprach. 

„Ist es Opa?", fragte Lily.

Opa Weasley hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren mehrere Schlaganfälle erlitten und Zauberer schienen nicht besser darin zu sein, solch einen Schaden zu heilen als Muggel. Es war ein logischer Grund - einer, der Harry nicht einmal eingefallen war -, warum sie alle zusammen waren und warum Ginny abwesend war. Abgesehen von ...

„Warum die Auroren?", wollte Albus wissen. 

Harry schaute über Lilys Kopf zu den Jungen. Seit James geboren wurde, war sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, sie glücklich zu machen, ein guter Vater zu sein und zu versuchen, seinen Kindern die Sicherheit und Liebe, die in seiner eigenen Kindheit gefehlt hatte, zu geben. Er hatte natürlich gelernt, dass es unmöglich war, sie vor allem zu beschützen - das es Krankheiten und Beulen und Schrammen geben würde und dass sie zu lieben bedeutete, ihnen die Freiheit zu geben, sich diese Beulen und Schrammen zu holen und dass sie ihre eigenen Freunde finden mussten und manchmal war auch das schmerzhaft. Aber er hatte es versucht. Er hatte - die letzten drei Jahre - alles umsonst. Er schluckte. Er hatte es falsch gemacht. Es war seine Schuld, dass dies geschehen war. Er hatte versagt. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und zog Lily fester an sich. 

„Dad?" James Stimme schwankte. 

Harry ließ Lily los.

„Setzt euch", sagte er und setzte sich auf den einzelnen Stuhl.

Die Kinder quetschten sich zusammen auf das Sofa und sahen so aus wie damals als kleine Kinder, bevor sie einen Film auf ihrem umgewandelten Fernseher geschaut hatten. Nun jedoch schauten sie auf ihn statt auf einen Bildschirm, die Gesichter besorgt statt aufgeregt. 

„Es ist Mum."

„Was?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ist sie fortgegangen?"

Das letzte kam von James und Harry schaute abrupt zu ihm. James Augen flackerten. 

„Entschuldige, ich ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte später darüber nachdenken. Es spielte eh keine Rolle mehr, oder? Nicht jetzt.

„Ich ..." Es war unmöglich, die Worte auszusprechen. Harry wollte dies nicht tun. Sein Blick nahm ihre angespannten Gesichter in sich auf, er hatte ihnen nichts Gutes zu bieten, nichts, um die Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen. Aber er konnte ihnen wenigstens die Nachricht selber überbringen.

Bevor es jemand anderes tat.

„Mum ist tot. Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er. 

„Was?"

„Wie? Wie kann das sein? Was ist passiert? Tot?“

Die Sätze waren beinahe dieselben wie vor einer Minute, aber nun war die Bedeutung eine ganz andere. 

Lily hatte eine Hand vor ihren Mund geschlagen. Allumfassender Unglaube war ihr im Gesicht geschrieben. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre in seine zu nehmen. Seine Hand zitterte. 

„Wurde sie von einem Klatscher getroffen?" James Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, als er über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte. „Ist sie hinuntergefallen? Himmel!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ... sie ... Gott, das ist schwer." Er rieb sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht. Seine Haut war klamm. „Sie wurde ermordet."

„Ermordet? Mum?"

„Warum?"

„Wo?"

„Zuhause. In Grimmauldplatz", präzisierte er. 

„Wie sind sie durch die Schutzzauber gekommen?"

„Wer würde Mum umbringen wollen? Das ist Irrsinn!"

„Hat sie ihren Mörder gekannt?", fragte Albus geschockt und folgte damit James Gedankengang. „Hat sie ihn hereingelassen?"

„Ich ... Sie wissen noch nicht alle Details", sagte Harry vage. 

„Haben sie irgendwelche Ideen ...?"

„Woher wissen sie, dass sie ermordet wurde und es nicht nur ein Unfall war?", fragte Lily.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er konnte die Szene vor sich sehen, das Blut riechen...

„Sie wurde ermordet", sagte er fest.

„Avada Kedavra?", fragte James.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht in Details gehen. Aber seine Kinder waren nicht wirklich Kinder, nicht wahr? Sie waren alle erwachsen, oder zumindest beinahe, dachte er, als er zu Lily schaute.

„Es war ... ich glaube, es war wahrscheinlich Sectumsempra", sagte Harry und erwähnte die anderen Taten, die Ginny erlitten hatte, nicht. „Ich ... ihr werdet nicht davon gehört haben, glaube ich zumindest. Ich ... ich habe den Zauber seit ... seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Eine Stille folgte, als seine Kinder alles in sich aufnahmen. Auch wenn ihr Vater nie darüber redete, wussten sie, dass er wahrscheinlich damals im Krieg meinte. 

„Ein Todesserzauber?", fragte Albus.

„Nein. Ja. Das heißt ..." Harrys Gedanken über den Zauber waren zu verworren. Es war offensichtlich wichtig, dass er verwendet worden war; aber er wusste nicht, ob er innerhalb der Todesser weit verbreitet gewesen war oder nicht. Es war nur wichtig, dass er ihn benutzt hatte.

Er wollte das nicht gegenüber seinen Kindern zugeben. 

„Es ist wie ein Schneidezauber", sagte er stattdessen. 

„Oh Gott." James ging hinüber zum Fenster, eine Hand vor das Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ist sie ... ist sie verblutet?", fragte Lily mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Der Verbrechenauswertungszauberer wird uns die Todesursache wissen lassen, sobald er mit seinen Untersuchungen fertig ist, glaube ich. Ich denke zumindest, dass sie es uns wissen lassen", fügte er hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das Ganze funktioniert, es tut mir leid."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du es wissen solltest, Dad, außer Onkel Ron hätte es dir erzählt", sagte Albus. „Weiß Onkel Ron Bescheid?", fragte er plötzlich. „Mordfälle gehören nicht in seine Abteilung, ich weiß, aber weiß er, wer für Mum zuständig ist? Er wird uns Sachen erzählen können, oder? Wissen Oma und Opa Bescheid?"

„Ich ... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Bescheid wissen. Ron weiß es, er wird es ihnen also auf jedenfall gesagt haben, wenn er die Chance gehabt hat, zum Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ich schätze, ich sollte zu ihnen gehen, aber ich konnte nur an euch drei denken."

Plötzlich berührten beide Jungs ihn auch, standen jeweils auf einer Seite von ihm und hatten ihre Arme um ihn und Lily geschlungen. Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen, die ihm in die Augen traten und entdeckten dann welche auf James Wange. Albus schaute stoisch. 

„Ich werde die Auroren fragen, ob wir zum Fuchsbau gehen können", brachte Harry heraus. „Wir müssen alle treffen und ich denke, sie werden alle dort sein, denn Grimmauld... Nun. Wir können nicht dorthin gehen."

„Ist Mum noch immer dort?" Lilys Stimme hörte sich dünn an und Harrys Brust war feucht, wo ihr Gesicht dagegengepresst gewesen war. 

Albus streckte die Hand aus, um ihr über das Haar zu fahren. 

„Nein, Schatz, Sie werden sie inzwischen weggebracht haben, aber sie werden das Haus noch immer nach Beweisen und so weiter durchsuchen."

„Überall?", quietschte Lily. „In meinem Zimmer?"

„Was versteckst du dort, das dir solche Sorgen macht?", fragte James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, auch wenn sie genauso zu zittern schien wie seine Stimme. 

Lilys rotgefleckte Wangen färbten sich tomatenrot. „Ich will nicht, dass sie durch meine Unterwäsche suchen oder so."

„Genau, als hätten sie noch nie Unterhosen gesehen", schnaubte James. Die Tränen hatten so viel Nasenschleim produziert, dass er beinahe daran erstickt wäre. 

Harry verstand, dass James versuchte, Lily abzulenken. Es war ein schwacher Versuch und auf lange Sicht sinnlos, aber er wertschätzte den Gedanken. Und er fragte sich auch, was genau Lily verbergen wollte. 

Er realisierte, dass er nichts von den Kindern verstecken konnte. Es würde zweifellos am nächsten Morgen im Tagespropheten sein. Jedes kleinste Detail würde inspiziert werden und er musste sie darauf vorbereiten. Er hatte sich immer bedeckt gehalten, und ein Grund dafür war gewesen, die Kinder vor den Spekulationen und Lügen und der Engherzigkeit der Presse zu beschützen. 

Eine weitere Sache, in der er versagt hatte. 

Es würde ein furchtbarer Schock für sie sein. In den vergangenen Jahren war Ginny diejenige gewesen, über die geschrieben worden war, aber ihre Erfolge mit den Harpies bekamen normalerweise positive Kritiken. Vieles davon war dank dem verdammten Draco Malfoy, der sein Familienerbe für die Medien benutzt hatte und auch ein großer Aktionär in der Franchise der Harpies war.

Er wusste nicht, was nun passieren würde: Malfoy gehörte der Tagesprophet. Welchen Weg würden sie wählen, nun, da er wegen Mordes festgenommen worden war? Würden sie jedes schmutzige Detail, das sie über Ginny finden konnten, herauskramen? Versuchen, ihr die Schuld zu geben? Sagen, dass sie ihn provoziert hatte, sie zu töten? Harry fürchtete, was sie sagen könnten. Er wusste genau, dass die Wahrheiten und die Halbwahrheiten hässlich verzerrt werden würden. Sie würden in ihrer aller Leben suchen und stochern. 

„Lasst uns zum Fuchsbau gehen", sagte er. „Oma wird uns brauchen."


	4. Die erste Nacht

Kapitel 4: Die erste Nacht

Es war 3 Uhr morgens und Harry, Ron, Albus, Bill und Molly waren alle sturzbetrunken.

Mehrere Auroren waren außerhalb des Fuchsbaus stationiert: Harry hatte sich mit dem Ministerium auf Personenschutz geeinigt statt zu einem sicheren Haus des Ministeriums zu gehen: für den Moment brauchten sie einander. Die ganze Familie war da; Molly hatte kurz Wirbel gemacht, als sie versuchte, die Schlafmöglichkeiten zu klären, bis Hermine ihr ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey gereicht hatte und ihr sagte, dass alle sich irgendwie zusammenfinden und voneinander Trost holen würden. Molly schaute ihre Schwiegertochter kurz an, nickte und trank dann das ganze Glas in einem Rutsch, bevor sie es zum Nachschenken ausstreckte. Hermine hatte Molly in ihre Arme genommen und beide standen einige lange Sekunden da und trösteten sich gegenseitig, bevor sie wieder einschenkten. 

Hannah und Neville hatten gefloht und waren dann mit einer Kiste Feuerwhiskey, einer Kiste Bier und noch einer dritten mit Butterbier aufgetaucht sowie einen Korb voller heißer Pasteten und Pommes. Sie blieben nur lange genug, um Harry und Ron zu umarmen und Molly und Arthur ihr Beileid auszusprechen, bevor sie sich leise zurückzogen, nicht ohne zu versprechen, dass sie nur zu flohen mussten, wenn sie noch mehr brauchten. Ihre Freundlichkeit rührte Harry. Er hatte es so verstanden, dass sie Auroren im Pub reden hatten hören; Ron war beinahe ausgerastet, als er das gehört hatte. 

Sie waren zuerst alle zusammen gewesen und Harry wusste, dass nicht alle schliefen, aber manche waren zu Bett gegangen und einige redeten und unterstützten einander in den improvisierten Schlaflagern, in die sie die Schlafzimmer verwandelt hatten. Hugo war eine unglaubliche Stütze für Lily, dass wusste er. Sie hatten Jahre der Freundschaft und Rivalität, die sie miteinander verband und sie zusammen zu sehen erinnerte ihn an die Freundschaft zwischen Mione, Ron und ihm in ihrer Hogwartszeit. James hatte Teddy gefloht und er wusste, dass sie oben waren und mit Victoire und Dominique redeten. 

Percy und Charlie waren einige Zeit zuvor hochgegangen, um zu helfen, Arthur zu Bett zu bringen; seine rechte Seite war gelähmt und seine Sprache war nach dem Feuerwhiskey noch undeutlicher als sie es sonst schon war, aber die Jungen wussten, wie sie ihm taktvoll und effizient helfen konnten. Nachdem Arthur aus St. Mungos entlassen worden war, hatte Molly versucht, allein zurechtzukommen, aber die Anstrengung war zu sehen gewesen, und die Jungen hatten keine Widerrede zugelassen und waren in eine Routine gefallen, regelmäßig auszuhelfen. 

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wo die anderen waren - Angelina und Audrey waren aus der Küche hin- und zurück gelaufen mit Kaffee und etwas Käse beladen, aber er glaubte, dass sie schließlich zu Bett gegangen waren. Er schaute zu seinem Sohn. Es war merkwürdig, von Albus als einen Mann zu denken, aber das war er, er konnte mit dem Trinken umgehen und hatte einen Job. Harry hatte in seinem Alter Voldemort getötet und begann erst zu realisieren, dass er ein eigenes Leben hatte. Er war froh, dass die Kinder eine Kindheit nur mit den normalen Sorgen gehabt hatten, aber er hatte nun Angst um sie. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, zu glauben, dass Malfoy Ginny wegen einem Todesserkomplott umgebracht hatte, und er war erstaunt, dass das Ministerium genug Beweise hatte, um ernsthaft zu glauben, dass eine reale Bedrohung sich abzeichnen könnte. 

Es war merkwürdig, aber sie hatten nicht wirklich viel über Ginnys Tod durch Malfoy geredet. Ron hatte wenig gesagt und gar nichts über die Todessergeschichte und Harry wusste, dass er ihn am Morgen einfangen musste, um herauszufinden, was zur Hölle vor sich ging und warum Ron ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass eine neue Bedrohung entstand. Harry las regelmäßig Zeitung und in den letzten Monaten oder Jahren hatte er keine Anzeichen entdecken können. 

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, warum Ginny tot war; der Gedanke, dass er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte, fraß an seiner Seele. Er wusste nicht, was er wegen dem, was passiert war, tun sollte. 

Nur eine Sache war klar: er würde gehen und Malfoy besuchen müssen.   
\---


	5. Freunde

Kapitel 5: Freunde

Ron, Harry und Hermine waren im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Während die anderen sich die Nacht zuvor gemeinsam die Kante gegeben hatten, hatte Hermine nicht geschlafen, sondern war mit George in der Küche gewesen und hatte einen erstklassigen Katerzaubertrank gebraut. Harry fühlte sich konsequenterweise beinahe enttäuscht, dass der Nebel aus Schmerz und Unwohlsein verschwunden war und er sich der Realität stellen musste. 

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine sanft, die wie immer mehr sah als er sagte. „Wir haben gestern Nacht wenig darüber gesprochen, aber Ron hat ein wenig erzählt. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum Malfoy sie jetzt umbringen sollte, wo er so hart daran gearbeitet hat, den Respekt für den Malfoynamen zurückzugewinnen. Warum würde er all diese Anstrengungen ruinieren wollen? Malfoy ist nicht dumm. Er kann nicht geglaubt haben, dass er damit davonkommen würde?"

„Slytherins hegen ihren Groll", grummelte Ron. 

„Aber warum würde er gegen Ginny einen Groll hegen?", fragte Hermine und hielt dann abrupt inne. 

Harry sah, wie Ron seinem Blick auswich und er fühlte, wie sein Herz fiel. 

„Du glaubst, der Groll war gegen mich gerichtet", sagte er tonlos zu Ron. 

Ron straffte seine Schultern und schaute ihn an. „Ich gebe dir keine Schuld", sagte er leise. „Du bist nur ein Symbol für das, gegen das er ..."

„Aber es ist über 20 Jahre her!", rief Hermine aus. „Du kannst nicht glauben, dass Malfoy all diese Zeit gegenüber Harry einen Groll gehegt hatte! Er hat alle möglichen Wohltätigkeitsverbände unterstützt ..."

„Das hat sein Vater auch, aber das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, die rechte Hand Voldemorts zu sein", schnitt Ron ihr das Wort ab.

Hermine nickte. „Stimmt. Aber - nun, ich habe mehrmals mit Malfoy zusammengearbeitet, ihr wisst das. Er schien sich zu einem anständigen Menschen gemausert zu haben."

„Formieren sich die Todesser wirklich wieder, Ron?", fragte Harry und wechselte das Thema. 

„Nicht die alten", verneinte Ron. „Das habe ich verdammt noch mal sichergestellt. Aber es gibt Gerüchte über eine neue Organisation. Es sieht ziemlich genau wie das alte Zauberer-sind-überlegen-Ding aus. Man könnte meinen ..."

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt", sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute nicht zu ihm. 

„Was?", fragte Harry. 

„Es ist Arbeit."

„Du hast nichts gesagt, weil du es geheim halten sollst?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren, okay!", schnappte Ron. 

Harry lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und hatte seine Hände absichtlich locker auf die Knie gelegt. „Das bezweifele ich nicht, Ron. Aber etwas wichtiges - etwas wie damals - "

„Seit wann bist du daran überhaupt interessiert?"

Harry war so von Rons kurzangebundenen Ton erstaunt, dass er sich aufsetzte und seinen Freund anstarrte. 

Hermines Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ron, Harry hat seinen Teil beigetragen ...", begann sie diplomatisch.

„Ich sage nicht, dass er das nicht getan hat. Merlin weiß, Harry", seufzte er. „Ich weiß, dass du das getan hast. Aber lasst uns ehrlich sein: du hast es deutlich gemacht, dass du keinerlei Absichten hegst involviert zu sein. Du bist kein Auror geworden, du bist losgegangen und hast Schnitzen gelernt verdammt noch mal. Muggelschnitzen!"

„Möbelherstellung, um genau zu sein", korrigierte Harry leise. 

„Harry hat nach Voldemort eine Pause gebraucht", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du aus der Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt bist", fügte sie hinzu und schaute ihren Freund voller Wärme an. 

„Hast du geglaubt, das würde ich nicht?", fragte er. 

„Eine Menge Leute dachten, dass du es nicht würdest."

„Ja und noch mehr hofften, dass du es nicht würdest", sagte Ron. „Als du das erste Mal wieder auftauchtest, merkte jeder - alle Kriminelle - sogar alle Auroren - auf und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschehen würde."

„Oh, komm schon, Ron! Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich nach all dem Auror werden würde! Ich habe mit dir darüber geredet, wie sehr ich genoss, was ich tat, Dinge zu kreieren - erinnerst du dich an den Abend bei Luna? Im Garten?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand glaubte, dass du nicht auf irgendeine Weise involviert sein würdest. In der Politik oder der Gesetzgebung oder so. Ein Job im Ministerium."

„Ich? Den ganzen Tag an einem Schreibtisch sitzend? Ich habe es kaum in der Schule geschafft. Du hast nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ich so etwas machen wollte?"

Ron rieb sich den Nacken und trank dann einen Schluck seines kaltgewordenen Kaffees. Er zog eine Grimasse und deutete dann mit seinen Zauberstab darauf, um ihn wieder zu erwärmen. 

Harry wartete. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie diese Unterhaltung führten. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Menschen darüber nachdachten, was du machen wolltest", meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Sie wussten nur, dass dir alle Türen offen standen und du alles tun konntest, was du wolltest."

„Ich habe getan was ich wollte."

Hermine grinste: „Ich weiß. Es ist nur denke ich, dass die Menschen dachten, dass du etwas prestigeträchtiges wählen würdest, etwas, wo du Einfluss hast."

„Die Zeitungen wären voll damit gewesen, wie ich meinen Status ausnutze, wenn ich das getan hätte."

„Ja, aber als du dies nicht tatst, waren sie etwas überrascht. Du weißt, dass sie immer das Schlechte finden. Die Menschen dachten dann, dass es dir einfach egal war."

„Nun, warum sollte ich mich kümmern? Mehr als jeder andere Zauberer meine ich? Wir haben Voldemort ausgemerzt. Ich denke, das ganze "Es war mein Schicksal"-ding war Schrott, aber ich habe es getan, wir haben es getan. Der ganze verdammte Punkt dabei war doch, dann die Freiheit zu haben, normale Leben zu führen. Außer", er grinste. „Du bist wie Ron und genießt dieses ganze yay-ich-rette-die-Welt-Zeug."

„Hey!" empörte sich Ron und stieß ihn spielerisch mit der Schulter an. 

„Alles in Ordnung damit, das zu mögen. Nur- wir haben immer gewusst, dass wir verschiedene Arten haben, Dinge anzufassen."

Der Geist, wie Ron sie im Stich gelassen hatte, damals, als sie so viele Jahre zuvor Horkruxe jagten, tauchte wieder auf, ein stummes, böswilliges Biest. Harry hatte es nicht wiederauferstehen lassen wollen, die Erinnerungen nicht wieder auferwecken wollen. Er fühlte, wie sein Freund sich versteifte. 

„Kommt in die Küche und lasst uns frischen Kaffee machen", sagte Hermine. 

\---

„Erzähl mir von dieser neuen Gruppe", meinte Harry zehn Minuten später, als sie wieder hinaus in den Garten wanderten, dampfende Tassen in den Händen. Die Küche war voll gewesen und Harry hatte über Lily und James Rücken gestrichen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie in Ordnung waren, bevor er sie wieder in Ruhe ließ. Albus und Rose standen am Herd und bereiteten für jeden, der etwas wollte, ein enormes deftiges Frühstück vor. 

Die Stärke ihrer alten Freundschaft hatte die vorigen Anspannungen vergessen lassen. Es war auch einfacher, hierrüber zu reden als über Ginnys Mord. Harry fragte sich, wieviel Ron, oder der Rest der Familie, wusste. Die vorige Nacht war voller Schock und Horror und Trauer gewesen, aber es schien ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen zu geben, dass die Ursache für Ginnys Tod nicht erwähnt werden würde. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies war, weil es zu furchtbar war, darüber nachzudenken oder aus Taktgefühl ihm und den Kindern gegenüber oder wegen Rons angeschwollenen Handknöcheln und allen, was dies beinhaltete. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen. Er war sich auch der Distanz zwischen sich und den Weasleys nur allzu bewusst - der älteren Generation zumindest, was merkwürdig und unangenehm war. Sein Kopf war voller möglicher Gründe dafür, aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Zumindest war die jüngere Generation direkt und er fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, dass seine eigenen Kinder von ihren Cousins Unterstützung und Trost erhielten. Aber es mussten einige Dinge besprochen werden. 

Er musste wissen, was Ron dachte, was Ron wusste. 

„Die Sache ist", sagte Ron, ", ich kann euch nicht viel sagen."

Harry holte tief Luft. 

Ron schaute überrascht und fuhr dann schnell fort: „Nicht wegen Geheimhaltung, Harry, sondern weil ich - wir - noch nicht so viel wissen. Du weißt, es ist die Aufgabe von meinem Team, ein Auge auf die Todesser aus dem Krieg zu haben. Damals, als ich noch in der Ausbildung war, ging es darum, sie zu finden, Hinweisen auf diejenigen zu folgen, die ins Ausland gegangen sind und so weiter. Später ging es darum, die TE, die aus Askaban entlassen wurden, als sie ihre Strafe abgesessen hatten, zu überwachen. Fünf Jahre Überwachung und wenn es dann den Anschein hatte, dass sie sich benahmen und sich gut eingefunden hatten, ließen wir sie in Ruhe. Bei den meisten ist das der Fall, um ehrlich zu sein. Es war erst vor kurzem, dass wir auf einen aufmerksam geworden sind, der in diese neue Gruppe involviert ist. Das war auch beinahe zufällig: einer auf der Arbeit sagte, sein Kind hätte eine Konfrontation mit jemanden in Hogwarts gehabt; jemand der "Schlammblut" verwendete". Ron schaute zu Hermine hinüber und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie das bereits diskutiert hatten. „Und dann war sein Kind von drei oder vier anderen zusammengeschlagen worden. Philips war zur Schule gegangen, weil sein Sohn im Krankenflügel geendet war und hatte mit dem Schulleiter darüber geredet. Es scheint, dass die Schule ziemlich besorgt über diese neue "Stimmung", wie sie es nennen, ist, welche einige der Kinder beeinflusst.“

„Um Merlins Willen", sagte Harry. „Ich kann es nicht fassen! Wofür zur Hölle haben wir gekämpft? Wieso hat die Schule dem ganzen nicht ein Ende gemacht? Sind es nur die Kinder oder übernehmen sie es von ihren Eltern?"

„Das ist es, was wir versuchen, herauszufinden", sagte Ron. „Und es ist ziemlich besorgniserregend, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich denke, einiges hat mit der Unzufriedenheit mit dem Ministerium zu tun - besonders seit sie die Steuern erhöht haben und es gibt viel Papierkram für alles, seit Benningdean im Amt ist."

„Was zum Teufel hat das mit dem Ganzen zu tun?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Ausrede, eine günstige Gelegenheit", sagte nun Hermine. „Sie behaupten, die neuen Steuern wären für die Beihilfe für die Schulbildung der Muggelgeborenen notwendig, weil die Eltern Muggelgeborener keinen Beitrag zur Wirtschaft leisten, obwohl ihre Kinder davon profitieren ..."

„Aber sie zahlen in der Muggelwelt Steuern", sagte Harry. „Sicherlich können sie nicht erwarten, dass sie zweimal zahlen? Und erhalten wir nicht Mittel von der Muggelregierung wegen der Kinder, die dort nicht mehr zur Schule gehen?"

„Ja, aber es deckt nicht die tatsächlichen Kosten. Die Schulbildung in der Zaubererwelt ist viel teurer. Wenn sie jünger sind ist das Lehrer zu Schülerverhältnis viel besser als in der Muggelwelt. Muss es, nicht wahr? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie so ein armer Lehrer auf sich allein gestellt für eine Klasse von Siebenjährigen verantwortlich ist, die alle in ihre Magie kommen und keine ordentliche Kontrolle darüber haben?"

Ron schnaubte. „Es war schlimm genug an meiner Schule und wir waren nur zu acht in meiner Klasse. Madam Winter war immer am Verzweifeln. Sie sagte allerdings, nach den Zwillingen war alles machbar", gluckste er. 

Harry war immer froh, wenn Ron über die Zwillinge reden konnte, ohne den furchtbaren traurigen Blick, den er fünf Jahre lang nach Freds Tod immer gehabt hatte, auf dem Gesicht zu haben. Nun konnte er sich an die guten Zeiten erinnern. Harry lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. 

„Dann ist da Hogwarts", sagte Hermine. „Ein Internat kostet mehr als eine normale Schule und die Britische Regierung ist nicht bereit, dafür zu zahlen."

„Aber sicherlich hat es immer Muggelgeborene gegeben?", sagte Harry. 

„Jap und tatsächlich ist die Zahl der muggelgeborenen Schüler kaum gestiegen", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie sah, wie Harry protestieren wollte und fuhr fort: „Was gestiegen ist, ist die Anzahl von Kindern aus gemischten Ehen - Ehen zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen oder sogar Muggeln. Es gab eine absolute Explosion."

„Weil Reinblüter sich nun frei fühlen, Muggel zu heiraten?” fragte Harry.

„Weil sie sich frei fühlen, zu heiraten, wen immer sie möchten, egal welcher Herkunft", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und sie scheinen viele Kinder zu haben - mehr als die meisten Reinblüterfamilien haben, deine Eltern ausgenommen, Ron."

Ron grinste: „Nun, was jetzt passiert ist, dass sie alle erwachsen werden und einen Arbeitsplatz suchen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Zauberer und Hexen mit Schulabschluss nicht einfach einen Job bekommen. Und wenn Johnny Inzucht-Reinblut keine Arbeit bekommen kann, gibt seine Familie der Anzahl an Kinder von Muggeln oder aus gemischter Herkunft die Schuld statt der Tatsache, dass ihr Kind einfach nur zu dumm ist."

„Ron", rief Hermine aus, aber sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Du weißt, dass es wahr ist", sagte er. 

„Reinblütig zu sein hat die Köpfe eurer Familie nicht beeinflusst", meinte Harry. 

„Ja, aber schau dir die Familien wie die Goyles, Crabbes und Buntons an. Alle so doof wie daffy-down-dillies.”

„Wie was?", fragte Harry. 

„Es ist eine Redewendung", verteidigte Ron.

„Das hast du dir gerade ausgedacht", neckte Hermine. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es irgendwo gehört habe", argumentierte Ron. „Mum sagt es."

„Das tut sie nicht", lachte Hermine leise. 

Harry blieb stumm. 

„Was ist, Kumpel?"

„Mit Malfoys Kopf war auch nichts."

Stille. 

„Was kannst du uns sagen, Ron?", forderte Harry ihn auf. 

„Über Malfoy?", Ron rutschte auf dem alten Baumstamm, auf dem er saß, hin und her. 

„Ja, über Malfoy. Über alles, über das du uns etwas sagen kannst, dass mit Ginny zu tun hat."

Ron sackte in sich zusammen. 

„Du hast sie gesehen?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. 

„Ja. Sie haben versucht, mich draußen zu behalten, aber..."

Ron nickte. „Muss ein Schock gewesen sein", meinte er. 

Harry schaute kurz zu ihm und gleich wieder weg. „Du hast sie auch gesehen?", fragte er scheu.

Ron nickte wieder und schaute nicht zu Harry. 

Stille. 

„Würde es helfen, wenn ich gehen würde?", fragte Hermine. 

Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick. Ron wollte offensichtlich Harry entscheiden lassen. 

Harry seufzte: „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr noch nicht darüber geredet habt."

„Wir haben beide Dinge von der Arbeit, die wir nicht erzählen", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

„Ja, aber - das hier ist Familie", sagte Harry. Er schaute zu Ron. „Das ist der Grund, warum du nichts gesagt hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Beides", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte davon nichts in Worte fassen."

„Es wird schnell genug in der Zeitung stehen", sagte Harry. „Merlin allein weiß, was sie heute Morgen im Tagespropheten stehen haben werden. Ich habe es den Kindern gesagt", fügte er hinzu.

Als er Rons überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, erklärte Harry: „Ich konnte sie es nicht aus den Zeitungen erfahren lassen, oder?"

„Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde?", fragte Ron geschockt.

„Was?", japste Hermine. „Malfoy hat sie vergewaltigt?"

„Wir wissen es nicht sicher", begann Harry. 

„Zur Hölle, Harry, sieh den Tatsachen ins Gesicht", schnappte Ron. „Er hatte sie mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt und sie...sie..nun, es sah auf jedenfall so aus."

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Hermine. „Oh Gott, arme Gin. Ich dachte Avada Kedavra oder so. Schnell und vorbei."

Harry und Ron wichen ihrem Blick aus. 

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie noch einmal als sie ihr Verhalten verstand. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie schienen sich so gut zu verstehen. Ich hatte Malfoy einmal im Grimmauldplatz gesehen, wie sie zusammen Tee tranken und sich scheinbar gut unterhielten. Sie machten ein Kreuzworträtsel."

Eine weitere Stille folgte. 

Hinter Harrys Stirn arbeitete es fieberhaft und er schaute zu Ron hinüber. 

Ron schaute kurz zu ihm und gleich wieder weg. 

„Ron?"

Ron rollte die leere Tasse zwischen seinen großen Handflächen hin und her. „Schau Kumpel", sagte er schließlich. „Ich hasse es wirklich, dir das zu sagen und wenn ich es vermeiden könnte, dann würde ich es, aber es wird herauskommen und du musst Bescheid wissen. Sie hatten eine Affäre. Es tut mir so leid."

„Du wusstest es?", flüsterte Harry.

„Was? Du wusstest es?", Rons Augen wurden groß.

Harry nickte. 

„Wie lange?", fragte Hermine. „Wieso um Himmels Willen hast du es uns nicht gesagt? Oh, Harry!"

„Als ob ich mit ihrem eigenen Bruder darüber reden könnte. Komm schon, Hermine, das wäre für keinen von beiden fair gewesen", sagte Harry. 

„Aber ... aber ... wenn du es wusstest, warum hast du es nicht beendet?", fragte sie.

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sie war glücklich", sagte er leise. „Sie wollte ihn heiraten."

„Warte mal, du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie gelassen hättest", meinte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

„Ron, du kennst Gin, wie um alles in der Welt hättest du sie davon abhalten können, etwas zu tun, das sie möchte?", fragte Harry. „Außerdem war es nicht fair. Ich wollte, dass sie glücklich ist. Aber ich bat sie, zu warten, bis Lily mit Hogwarts fertig sei. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Kinder mit dem Mist, den sie in der Schule erfahren hätten, konfrontiert werden. Ich habe mich furchtbar gemein deswegen gefühlt. Himmel, ich dachte, Malfoy war ein guter Kerl, weil er zugestimmt hatte. Er schien sie wirklich zu lieben. Genau das zu sein, was sie brauchte. Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so getäuscht wurde. Wenn ich ..."

„Wir wurden alle getäuscht." Hermine berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Du kannst dir deswegen keine Schuld geben, Harry."

„Wir haben ihn auf der Arbeit gecheckt. Er schien blitzsauber zu sein. Ein neuer Start und er schien gut damit zurechtzukommen, hat etwas aus sich gemacht ...", überlegte Ron laut. „Natürlich war ich nicht über die Sache mit Ginny glücklich", fügte er mit einem Blick zu Harry hinzu. 

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast", sagte Harry. 

„Ich bin überrascht, dass er es mir nicht gesagt hat", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Merlin, ich hab ewig gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, was ich tun sollte", sagte Ron. „Es war privilegierte Information, aber auf der anderen Seite, ich meine, du bist mein Kumpel. Aber sie ist meine Schwester. Ich bin schließlich zu Gin gegangen."

„Das bist du?", sagte Harry überrascht. „Sie hat es nie erwähnt."

„Sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich um meine eigenen verdammten Angelegenheiten kümmern. Sie sagte mir, Arbeit und Privates wären zwei verschiedene Dinge. Wir hatten einen großen Streit deswegen. Ich sagte ihr, sie müsse reden, sie sei diejenige, die mit dem Boss schlief - oh, sorry, Harry, aber du weißt ..."

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte Harry zu. „Sie sagte also nichts über mich? Das ich es wusste?"

„Kein Wort. Sie hatte diesen eigensinnigen Blick, den sie gelegentlich hat, weißt du, und es bringt nichts, mit ihr zu diskutieren, wenn sie diesen hat: es macht die Dinge nur schlimmer. Ich hoffte also, dass es einfach vergehen würde. "

„Was würde einfach vergehen?", fragte Lily und erschien hinter der Hecke. 

„Dein Onkel schwelgt nur in Erinnerungen an deine Mum", sagte Hermine nahtlos. „Das man nie eine Auseinandersetzung gegen sie gewinnen konnte."

„Das ist wahr! Sie ist manchmal so sturköpfig. Oh!", Lily stockte. „War. Sie war sturköpfig.“ Ihre Lippe zitterte. 

Harry streckte die Arme aus und zog sie zu sich, so dass sie neben ihm saß. Ron und Harry beschützend auf beiden Seiten von ihr.

„Die Zeitung ist gekommen", sagte James der mit ihr in der Hand über den Rasen zu ihnen gelaufen kam. „Und Reporter sind auf dem Weg hinter den Schutzzaubern und das Floh leuchtet immer wieder auf. Bill hat einen Filterzauber darauf gelegt, so dass nur Menschen, die wir kennen, hindurch kommen, aber es leuchtet gerade genug auf, um uns wissen zu lassen, dass es andere versuchen. Es ist wirklich coole Magie - er könnte es verkaufen."

„Er und George könnten danach schauen. Später", stimmte Hermine zu. „Was steht in der Zeitung?", fragte sie James. 

James gab ihr die Zeitung. Ein Bild von Ginny ihn ihrem Trikot, lächelnd und die Faust triumphierend in die Luft gestreckt als sie auf ihrem Besen saß füllte den Großteil der Titelseite. 

Die Überschrift leuchtete und wechselte zwischen: GINNY POTTER ERMORDET! DRACO MALFOY VON AUROREN FESTGENOMMEN! FAMILIE POTTER ZU SEHR AM BODEN ZERSTÖRT, UM MIT REPORTERN ZU REDEN!

„Es beginnt", sagte Harry und drückte Lilys Hand fest.


	6. Die Weasleys machen einen Vorschlag

Kapitel 6: Die Weasleys machen einen Vorschlag

Drei Tage später fuhr Arthur in seinem umgebauten Muggelrollstuhl ins Bürozimmer, wo Harry alleine saß und auf die Hügel Kondolenzbriefe starrte, die auf Mollys Schreibtisch aufgehäuft waren.

Harry schaute zu seinem Schwiegervater hoch. „Arthur", sagte er und stand auf. 

„Hast du eine Mi-Mi-Zeit, Harry?", fragte Arthur.

Harry machte eine Handbewegung zu den aufgetürmten Mail-Bergen. „Alles lieber als diese hier anzuschauen. Was ist?", fragte er und setzte sich auf dem Armsessel auf der anderen Seite des Kamins, zu welchem Arthur seinen Rollstuhl manövriert hatte. Er wusste, dass es wichtig war, nicht um das Thema herumzureden. Arthur fand reden genauso wie sich bewegen anstrengend und hatte mehr Probleme, die richtigen Worte zu finden, wenn er müder wurde. 

„Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, ich möchte mich ein-ein", stolperte Arthur. 

Harry wartete. 

„einmischen", brachte er heraus. „aber ich habe Bi..Bi..Ron gefragt, wann sie Ginny freig..freig..zurückbringen. Für die Beerdigung", sagte er. 

„Sie haben mir noch nichts gesagt", sagte Harry. „Weiß Ron etwas?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine merkwürdige Bewegung mit seinem Körper, den er nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. „Molly und ich haben geredet."

„Ja? Über die Beerdigung? Was möchtet ihr, Arthur? Sie ist eure Tochter, wir können natürlich machen, was auch immer ihr möchtet."

Arthur warf Harry ein erfreutes Lächeln zu. „Du - Du bist ein guter Junge, H-Harry“, sagte er. „Wir wollten die Gesamten trad-trad-traditionelle...Dingens. Es ist heutzutage n-nicht mehr so üblich. Wäre das in O-Ordnung?"

„Ich denke, aber ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet. Kannst du es mir sagen?"

„Molly kann. Sie wartet in der...der..", er machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür. „Wollte, das ich frage."

Harry tätschelte die Hand seines Schwiegervaters, als er aufstand. 

„Bin ich so furchteinflößend?"

„Denke, sie hatte A-A, dachte, dass du es...schwerer finden könntest, es ihr abzulehnen, wenn d-du es nicht wolltest."

Harry öffnete die Tür. Er konnte Molly mit Angelina zusammen in der Küche sehen, aber sie schaute sofort hoch und kam zu Harry hinüber. 

„Hast du eine Minute Zeit, Molly?"

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat ein, wobei sie ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze abtrocknete. „Immer. Du hast ihn gefragt, Arthur?" Sie ging durch das Zimmer und nahm sich den Schreibtischstuhl, um sich neben ihren Ehemann zu setzen, wobei sie sich kurz vorlehnte, um seinen Kragen glattzustreichen.

Harry dachte, dass es ihn stören würde, wenn er an Arthurs Stelle wäre, aber Arthur machte nur den Hals lang und lächelte, als seine Frau ihn auf die Wange küsste. 

„H-Harry kennt es nicht", sagte er.

„Hmm?"

„Den Ritus, den du angesprochen hast", erklärte Harry und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in Ordnung ist, aber ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Oh! Nun, heutzutage wird er nicht mehr so oft verwendet, er ist altmodisch geworden, aber so, wie sie gestorben ist ...", Molly holte tief Luft „dachten wir, es wäre vielleicht das Beste."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Was hat es für einen Einfluss, wie sie gestorben ist?", fragte er. Molly und Arthur kannten noch immer nicht die Details. Weder Ron noch er hatten sich in der Lage gefühlt, es ihnen zu sagen und sie hatten sowieso noch nicht den Bericht des VAZ. Er fühlte sich plötzlich angespannt. 

„Ermordet zu werden. Es macht einen Unterschied."

„Warum?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nun, es macht es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie als Geist zurückkehren wird", sagte Molly. „und obwohl das ansich ... nun, wir könnten sie sehen ..." Molly schniefte und holte ihr Taschentuch hervor, bevor sie laut ihre Nase putzte. „Die Sache ist, dass Geister normalerweise hier sind, weil sie einen furchtbaren Tod hatten, weil sie unglücklich sind. Wenn wir die richtigen Riten anwenden, sollte das helfen, dass sie auf die andere Seite übergeht."

Harry saß erstaunt da. Es war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ginny zurückkehren könnte. Er dachte an den fast kopflosen Nick und der Gedanke an eine halbnackte Ginny mit diesen furchtbaren Wunden, die durch Grimmauldplatz wanderte, war unerträglich. Die Kinder könnten sie sehen. Das konnte nicht sein. 

„Das hört sich dann nach einer sehr guten Idee an", nickte er zustimmend. „Wieso ist es nicht mehr modern?"

„Ich nehme an, dass heutzutage nicht mehr so viele Menschen eines unnatürlichen Todes sterben", sagte Molly. „Dank dir Harry. Viele Gesamte Riten wurden ausgeführt, als Voldemort am Leben war und früher gab es immer Kämpfe und so weiter. Es ist eine friedliche Zeit, daher sind die Menschen mit ihren Beerdigungen immer mehr "künstlerisch"", sagte sie. 

„Aber Dumbledore hatte nicht dieses Gesamte Ritus-Ding", fragte Harry nach. 

„Nein", sagte Arthur. „Albus p-p- schrieb die Riten die er w-wollte in seinem W-Willen-er-wollte."

„Arthur", lachte Molly. „Er meint seinen letzten Willen", Molly tätschelte voller Zuneigung Arthurs Bein. „Das ist ein guter, den mag ich. W-Willen-er-wollte. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich einen schreibe. Nicht dass wir etwas zu vermachen haben", sagte sie faktisch.

Arthur nickte und lehnte sich dann ungelenk nach vorne. 

Harry machte sich Sorgen, das er aus dem Stuhl fallen könnte und versuchte, nicht so auszusehen, als würde er sich bereit machen, ihn aufzufangen. 

„Hätten es dann wissen sollen", meinte Arthur. „Albus gab uns einen Hinweis"

Harry sah verwirrt aus: „Einen Hinweis?"

„Snape", sagte Arthur.

„Was?"

„Das Severus ihn nicht er-er-ermordet hat. Nicht wirklich."

„Du meine Güte." Harry war beinahe sprachlos. „Aber das ist..."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie schauten alle hoch. 

„Entschuldigt", sagte James an alle gewandt. „Soll ich später wiederkommen?"

„Nein, komm herein", lud Harry ein und schaute kurz zu Arthur und Molly, um ihre Zustimmung einzuholen. „Wir haben gerade über die Gestaltung der Beerdigung geredet", fügte er hinzu. 

„Oh", sagte James. Er schritt durch den Raum und räumte etwas von der Post weg, so dass er sich an die Schreibtischkante lehnen konnte. „Haben sie die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Noch nicht, aber wir bereiten uns für den Zeitpunkt vor, wenn sie fertig sind. Oma und Opa haben Gesamte Traditionelle Riten vorgeschlagen. Sie haben mir gerade erklärt, was dies ist."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wie ist es anders, Oma?"

„Nun, ich weiß, es hört sich ein wenig merkwürdig an, wenn man noch nie bei einer war", sagte Molly vorsichtig. „aber es ist wirklich ziemlich - hilfreich. Es hat einen guten, abschließenden Charakter. Und alle, die involviert sind, fühlen sich - nun als ein Teil davon. Von ihr. Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären."

„Erzähl uns, was man tatsächlich macht, Oma", schlug James vor. 

Harry dachte, wie gut er darin war, mit seinen Großeltern umzugehen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lily lugte hinein. 

Harry fasste schnell einen Entschluss: „Lily, du kommst genau im richtigen Moment. Kannst du Albus holen und zurückkommen? Wir reden gerade über die Gestaltung der Beerdigung für eure Mutter. Ich denke, ihr solltet dabei sein."

„Redet über etwas anderes, bis ich zurück bin", sagte sie schnell. „Ich glaube, er ist unten im Garten."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie nicht zu jung dafür ist, beteiligt zu werden?", fragte Molly und schaute etwas streng. 

„Molly, sie wird teilnehmen. Ich denke, sie ist alt genug, um darüber zu reden", sagte Harry fest. 

„Oh", sagte Molly schwach. „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie es vorziehen würde, hier zu warten. Es wird recht erschütternd ..."

„Ich denke, sie wäre weit erschütterter, zu erfahren, dass sie nicht kommen dürfte", sagte James scharf. 

„Aber eine Beerdigung - in ihrem Alter - "

„Molly, denk zurück", sagte Harry sanft. „Bei wie vielen Beerdigungen waren Ron und ich in ihrem Alter?"

„Sie sollte da sein", sagte Arthur ruppig und streckte seine gute Hand aus, um Molly den Arm zu tätscheln. „Die ganze F-Familie."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Lily und Albus traten ein. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden, ihre Rücken an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, James in ihrer Mitte und schauten fragend hoch. 

Harry erklärte kurz, über was sie geredet hatten. „Und Molly wollte gerade die praktischen Details erklären", forderte er mit einem Lächeln zu seiner Schwiegermutter auf. 

„Es wird ein wenig merkwürdig erscheinen, im Vergleich zu anderen Beerdigungen", begann sie, überlegte dann aber. „Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass ihr bisher bei einer gewesen seid, oder?"

„Ich war bei Barnabas Tomkins' ", sagte Albus leise. Als er die fragenden Blicke sah, fuhr er fort: „Ein Junge in meinem Jahrgang auf Hogwarts. Er hatte die Drachenpocken. Er hatte sowieso ein schwaches Herz. Er hat es nicht überlebt."

„Oh weh! Wie furchtbar", rief Molly aus. 

„Er wurde auf dem Zaubererfriedhof in York beerdigt", sagte Albus. „Sie hatten ein Familiengrab. Sein Bruder spielte irgendeine Melodie auf einem Flötenähnlichen Ding. Tatsächlich sehr bewegend."

„Ah, das ist auch ziemlich traditionell", sagte Molly beifällig. „Die Flöte wird Flauter genannt. Wir könnten das ebenfalls machen", sagte sie überlegend. 

„Es hat in mir den Drang geweckt, zu weinen", sagte Albus unbeholfen.

„Nichts Falsches daran, auf einer Beerdigung zu weinen", sagte Molly scharf. „Es ist sehr wichtig. Die ganzen Gefühle um einen herum. Es hilft der Seele, weiterzugehen."

Harry und die Kinder starrten sie an.

„Wusstet ihr das nicht?", wollte Molly wissen. „Wirklich! Es ist gut und schön, Muggelkunde in der Schule zu haben, aber ich glaube wirklich, Zaubererkunde ist ebenfalls nötig."

Alle starrten. 

„Nein, ich bin nicht elitär", schnappte sie. „Es ist eine gute Sache, dass es für Reinblüter nun vorgeschrieben ist, dass sie Muggelkundeunterricht besuchen müssen, aber die Kinder aus gemischten Ehen oder Muggelfamilien sollten auch Zauberertraditionen lernen. Wie sonst sollen sie es lernen, wenn die Schule es ihnen nicht beibringt?"

„Du hast Recht, Oma", sagte Albus. „Ich meine, wir haben Glück, weil wir viel von Mum und dir und Opa gelernt haben, aber das jetzt zeigt uns nur, dass es noch sehr viel gibt, dass wir nicht wissen. Ich weiß nicht, warum es nicht Teil des Lehrplans ist."

„Erzähl uns von dem Ritus, Oma", sagte Lily schließlich. „Ich dachte, Mum würde im Friedhof weiter unten an der Straße mit allen anderen Weasleys begraben werden."

„Nun, Lily, zuerst einmal ist deine Mutter eine Potter, oder nicht? Godrics Hollow ist der Ort, von dem die meisten Leute erwarten würden, wo sie begraben werden wird, aber wenn euer Dad den Gesamten Ritus erlaubt, wird die Feierlichkeit im Grimmauldplatz stattfinden."

„Warum?", fragte Harry. 

„Bei einem ... einem unnatürlichem Tod", sagte Molly mit angespannten Gesicht. „muss man den Ritus so nah am Todesort wie möglich ausführen. Idealerweise platziert man den Körper", Molly holte tief Luft, schluckte und bereitete sich innerlich vor, weiterzureden. „an den genauen Todesort. Wäre das möglich, Harry?"

Harry fühlte sich gefangen. Er hatte seinen Kindern die Grundzüge dessen erzählt, was passiert war, aber er wusste nicht, ob Ron es seinen Eltern gesagt hatte. Die Zeitungen waren erstaunlich detaillos gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob das war, weil Malfoy der Besitzer des Tagespropheten war und sie deswegen vorsichtig waren. Lunas Vater war noch immer der Herausgeber des Klitterers; ihre wöchentliche Ausgabe war am Tag zuvor erschienen und die Titelseite war vollständig einer Geschichte über die Sichtung eines Hogwizzle in Tasmanien gewidmet. 

„Was beinhaltet der Ritus, Oma?", fragte Albus. 

„Alle kommen, die der Person nahe standen, jeder der den Verstorbenen mochte. Ihr müsst davor einen Zauber lernen und ihr müsst 24 Stunden lang fasten und von Sex absehen."

James verschluckte sich. 

„oder von irgendeiner anderen sexuellen Aktivität", fuhr Oma fest fort. „Ich weiß, wie junge Männer sind", sagte sie streng. 

Harry sah, wie seine Kinder versuchten, nicht zu kichern. Gott, dachte er, er brauchte wirklich nicht daran denken, ob seine Kinder masturbierten. Es gab ein paar Dinge, die Eltern nicht zu wissen brauchten; er konnte nicht fassen, dass Molly diese Dinge einfach ansprechen konnte. Dann wiederum hatte sie ein Haus voller hormoneller Jungs aufgezogen. Es war schön zu sehen, dass die Kinder etwas zum Lachen hatten, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. 

„Gibt es andere Vorbereitungen?", fragte Albus mit ernster Miene. 

„Nun, man muss im Voraus entscheiden, wer den Ritus durchführen wird und man sollte einen Ort zum Ausruhen und einen Imbiss für diejenigen, die involviert sind, vorbereiten. Es kann sehr erschöpfend sein", sagte sie. „Wir haben eine große Familie und Ginny hatte so viele Freunde, das wird die Anstrengungen natürlich erleichtern."

„Welche Anstrengungen?"

„Nun, die Riten - für die spirituelle Reinigung und die Wünsche für Liebe und Freiheit - benötigen magische Energie. Jeder muss sich darauf konzentrieren. Dann, wenn sie vorbei und die Verabschiedungen gesagt sind, konzentrieren sich alle auf den Bannungsritus."

„Das hört sich ... ziemlich furchtbar an", Lily kräuselte die Nase. „Mum bannen? Das hört sich falsch an."

„Der Name hört sich schlimm an, das stimmt, Lily", nickte Molly. „aber was du wirklich tust, ist, den Geist vom Körper und dem Ort zu befreien."

„Was? Sagst du etwa, dass Mum ansonsten hier sein könnte - wie ein Geist?", fragte James und lehnte sich vor. 

„Genau", nickte Molly.

„Aber ... aber Oma", sagte Lily nach einem Moment. „wäre es nicht schön, wenn Mum noch immer bei uns wäre? Ich meine, ich weiß, sie hätte keinen Körper, aber wir könnten noch immer mit ihr reden und sie würde wissen, was geschieht, wie die Geister in der Schule ..."

„Und sie könnte uns sagen, ob Malfoy sie wirklich umgebracht hat. Ob er alleine arbeitete oder was genau geschah", sagte Albus. 

Harry atmete scharf ein. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Sein cleverer Sohn ... Aber Molly schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Oh meine Lieblinge, ich glaube nicht, dass die Zeit so vergeht, wenn du tot bist. Es könnten Jahre über Jahre vergehen, bevor der Geist erscheinen würde. Ich glaube, das erste verzeichnete Auftauchen der Grauen Dame war etwa 150 Jahre nach ihrem Tod. Ihr würdet nicht wollen, dass eure Mutter zurückkommt und nur Fremde hat, mit denen sie reden kann, oder? Denkt außerdem an die Schulgeister: egal was sie machen, sie scheinen eine traurige Aura um sich zu haben, meint ihr nicht?"

„Molly hat mit der Zeitsache Recht", sagte Harry ohne Nachzudenken. „Es fühlt sich an, als würde Zeit überhaupt keine Rolle spielen ..."

Er hielt abrupt inne, als er realisierte, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Er hatte nie wirklich darüber geredet, was passiert war, wie Voldemort besiegt wurde. „Wie auch immer", versuchte er sich zu sammeln. „Molly hat Recht. Wie meist", versuchte er zu witzeln. „Äh, so, nun. Was, äh, passiert als nächstes? Wird Ginnys Körper dann begraben? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie hier auf dem Friedhof begraben werden würde ..."

Arthur machte ein Geräusch. Molly schaute zu ihm und nickte. „Ich habe es nicht besonders gut erklärt", sagte sie. „Mit dem Bannungsritus, mit genug Macht, ist es das. Es wird keinen Körper geben. Er verschwindet."

„Er verschwindet?", fragte Albus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wohin?"

Molly warf Arthur einen Blick zu, der mit dem Kopf wackelte. 

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht wirklich, Schatz. Zurück in die Magie, die um uns herum ist, nehme ich an."

„Was?" James lehnte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt nach vorne. „Du meinst, der Körper löst sich in Luft auf?"

Molly nickte.

„Konzentriert sich das Ritual auf einen Ort?", fragte Harry. „Könnte der Körper an einen spezifischen Ort geschickt werden? Was meinst du mit "in die Magie", Molly?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie alles funktioniert, nur das es so ist", sagte Molly, die begann, sich überfordert anzuhören.

„Entschuldige, Mum", sagte Harry und benutzte das Wort, von dem er wusste, dass sie es beruhigen würde. „Es ist nur ... Du weißt, wie ich bin. Ich verstehe so vieles nicht, und ich weiß nie, was die Grenzen zu dem, was jeder weiß und zu dem, was alle als gegeben hinnehmen, sind. Ein wenig wie Arthur", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken zu seinem Schwiegervater. „der denkt, ich weiß, wie ein Computer funktioniert, weil ich mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen bin, wobei natürlich kaum ein Muggel weiß, wie sie funktionieren, nur das sie es tun."

Mollys Blick war weich geworden und Arthur sah interessiert an dem Vergleich aus. 

Harry schaute zu seinen Kindern. 

„Molly, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie wir das ganze nachschlagen können? Ich denke, die Kinder und ich würden uns wohler fühlen, wenn wir es zuerst besser verstehen würden."

„Oh! Natürlich, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht zu einer Entscheidung drängen. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es sein wird, bis ..."

„Buch von Cornelius ... Ziegel", sagte Arthur.

Sie schauten alle zu ihm.

„Cornelius Ziegel?", sagte Molly mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich habe nie von- oh Arthur!", gluckste sie. „Cornelius Stein meinst du. Steht etwas in dem alten Buch, das er geschrieben hat?"

Arthur nickte.

„Haben wir noch immer ein Exemplar?", fragte Molly.

„Dachboden", sagte Arthur und machte eine Kopfbewegung nach oben. 

„Ich hole es für dich, Harry, Schatz. Aber zuerst Mittagessen. Wie wäre es mit Shepherd’s Pie?”

###


	7. Abschied

Kapitel 7: Abschied

Zwei Tage später erhielt Harry einen Besuch von den Auroren Hencliffe und Franklin. Besorgt, was sie vor den Kindern oder vor Ginnys Familie sagen könnten, lud er sie ein, mit ihm im Garten spazieren zu gehen.

Es war ein sonniger Tag und die Frühlingssonne wärmte Harrys Haut. Die Apfelbäume blühten und Harry führte sie zu einer Bank neben den knorrigen alten Baumstämmen.

„Haben Sie Neuigkeiten?", fragte er.

„So ist es, Mr. Potter", nickte Aurorin Franklin, als sie sich setzte, die Roben ordentlich um sie herum drapiert.

Auror Hencliffe blieb ihnen gegenüber stehen. „Die Verhandlung wird am Freitag stattfinden", sagte er. „Wir erwarten, dass es nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden dauern wird, da Malfoy sich schuldig bekannt hat. Wir können Mrs. Potters Körper direkt danach freigeben."

„Was?", Harry blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Bis zum Ende der Woche wird alles vorbei sein, Mr. Potter", sagte Aurorin Franklin sanft.

„Was?", sagte Harry wieder. „Nein!"

„Entschuldigung?",sagte Aurorin Franklin und sah brüskiert aus. „Das Zaubergamot hat einige Fälle verschoben, so dass diese Angelegenheit schnell gehandhabt werden kann, Mr. Potter ..."

„Genau!", sagte Harry. „Es sollte keine Sonderbehandlung geben! Und Malfoy hat sich schuldig bekannt? Wirklich? Und ... und sicherlich kann Ginnys Körper vor der Verhandlung freigegeben werden? Ich dachte, wir warten nur auf die Ergebnisse der VAZ."

„Mr. Potter, ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind sich bewusst, dass dies ein viel beachteter Fall ist. Es ist für die Familie und für die Behörde im besten Interesse, die Sache schnell aufzuklären."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Im besten Interesse der Familie?" Er sprang auf die Füße. „Unsinn", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Warum sollte die Verhandlung uns kümmern? Wird sie sie zurückbringen? Wird sie meinen Kindern ihre Mutter zurückgeben? Sie denken nur an Ihre Behörde! Wie es in den Zeitungen aussehen wird!"

George kam über den Rasen angelaufen, da er Harrys erhobene Stimme an der Hintertür gehört hatte, wo er seine Pfeife geraucht hatte. Nicht, das er sie beobachtet hatte, natürlich.

„Harry! Was ist los?" Er stellte sich neben seinen Schwager.

„Sie werden die Verhandlung am Freitag abhalten. Als ob ich daran überhaupt denken könnte. Nach allem, was ich weiß, könnten sie Malfoy ein Geständnis herausgeprügelt haben ..."

„Mr. Potter!"

„Nun?", sagte George, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wollen Sie uns sagen, dass niemand Hand an ihn gelegt hat?"

„Ihr Bruder hat das zum Beispiel!", schnappte Auror Hencliffe.

George plusterte sich auf.

James, Lily und Albus kamen angerannt, Ron nur kurz hinter ihnen. Glücklicherweise schien er den letzten Kommentar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Was ist los, Dad?", fragte Lily und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

Alle hielten merklich ihr Temperament im Zaum.

Harry schaute zu den Auroren hinüber. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum Ginnys Körper nicht sofort freigegeben werden kann, wenn Sie ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben?", wollte er wissen.

Die Auroren wechselten einen Blick.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, wenn alle Tests durchgeführt wurden", sagte Ron herausfordernd.

Aurorin Franklin nickte: „Wir können Mrs. Potter freigeben. Aber die Verhandlung ..."

„Wir würden es vorziehen, trauern zu können, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen, der Verhandlung beizuwohnen, bevor wir die angemessenen Riten durchgeführt haben", sagte Harry fest. „Ist das ein Problem? Fließen die Zellen über, dass Sie in solch einer Eile sind?"

„Wir dachten nur, dass Sie ..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso Sie denken sollten, dass Sie wissen können, was ich möchte", sagte Harry eisig.

James und Lily wechselten einen Blick. Ihr Vater war immer so mild-sie hatten ihn noch nie in so einem Ton mit jemandem sprechen hören. Er erwähnte nie seine Rolle als Retter der Zaubererwelt, lebte sie nie und dennoch hatte er eine Autorität, eine Haltung, welche es ihnen kalt über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Mr. Potter", sagte Aurorin Franklin und sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Die Familie kann Mrs. Potter abholen, sobald es Ihnen passt."

„Und unser Haus?", fragte James. „Sind Sie damit fertig? Können wir nach Hause zurückkehren?"

Er verstand den schnellen Blickwechsel zwischen Harry, Ron und den Auroren nicht. Nur das es bedeutete, dass sie etwas wussten, was sie nicht mit ihnen geteilt hatten.

„Wir werden es Sie wissen lassen, sobald es möglich ist", sagte die Frau fest.

„Aber wenn Malfoy gestanden hat, dann gibt es keine Bedrohung mehr", drängte James. „Sicherlich heißt das, dass wir normal weitermachen können? Wir müssen uns nicht länger hier verstecken?"

Alle schauten zu den Auroren.

„Sie können sich frei bewegen", stimmte Auror Hencliffe zu. „Wir hatten geplant, aus Höflichkeit ein Team zur Beobachtung hier zu lassen, bis die Verhandlung vorbei ist, aber wir haben andere Fälle und da Sie wünschen, die Formalitäten hinauszuzögern ...", sagte er geringschätzig.

„Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, Auror", schnappte Ron. „Harry, wenn du keine anderen Fragen für diese beiden hast, werde ich sie nach draußen begleiten."

„Mir fällt im Moment nichts Weiteres ein." Harry und Ron wechselten kurz einen Blick.

„Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können", sagte Aurorin Franklin in einem freundlicheren Tonfall. „zögern Sie bitte nicht, in Kontakt zu treten, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte und Ron führte sie durch den Garten hinaus.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte James seinen Vater, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Harry öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu. Es brachte nichts, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Schau", sagte er an seine Kinder gerichtet. „ihr erinnert euch daran, was ich an dem Tag gesagt habe, als wir erfahren haben, dass Mum tot ist?"

Es war einen Moment still.

„Über das, was passiert ist?", fragte Lily.

Harry nickte. „Ich - nun, ich bin überrascht, dass noch nichts in den Zeitungen steht - wahrscheinlich, weil der Tagesprophet immer noch nicht weiß, wie sie damit umgehen soll und die Lovegoods werden es nicht schlimmer machen. Die Sache ist, ich habe niemanden sonst - Oma und Opa insbesondere - erzählt, wie genau Ginny gestorben ist." Er hatte seine Hände fest miteinander verschränkt.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Lily.

Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Lils, denk darüber nach. Oma möchte die Alten Riten, was bedeutet, dass wir sie in unserem Haus abhalten müssen. Aber ... schau." Er holte tief Luft. „Ron und ich müssen zuerst hingehen und ... und ... etwas aufräumen", sagte er, seine Gedanken voll mit dem blutgetränkten Raum. Es war besser zu sagen, dass es besser für Oma war, als das seine Kinder realisierten, dass er sie unmöglich den Raum sehen lassen konnte, in welchem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Er wusste nicht, wie die Auroren ihn zurückgelassen hatten, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie das ganze Blut sahen, oder die Handschellen, die an dem Metallrahmen des Bettes befestigt waren.

„Ron frägt also die Auroren, ob ihr hineinkönnt, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen?", fragte George.

Harry verstand angesichts der fehlenden nachbohrenden Fragen, dass George und Hermine keine Details von Ron erfahren hatten.

„Ja, denn wenn wir Gin haben, brauchen wir wirklich auch das Haus, um die Riten darin abzuhalten", nickte Harry.

„Werden wir wieder einziehen? Nach der Beerdigung?", fragte Lily.

„Das ... das hängt von euch ab", sagte Harry und schaute zu seinen Kindern. „Was denkt ihr darüber?" Er war dumm; er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.

„Nun, ich bin sowieso schon ausgezogen", zuckte James mit den Schultern. „Es hat also nicht wirklich eine Auswirkung auf mich. Was möchtest du machen, Lils?"

„Ich mag mein Zimmer", sagte sie. „Aber wenn du lieber woanders wohnen möchtest, Dad, können wir gehen, wohin du möchtest. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, nach der Schule mit Genna Flaubert in eine Wohnung zu ziehen", meinte sie zögernd.

„Genna? Geht sie nicht zurück nach Frankreich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", flüsterte Lily. Sie schaute zu ihrem Vater hoch. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, an der Zaubereruni in Paris zu studieren. Wo Fleur war. Aber ich werde nach etwas anderem schauen, wenn du mich brauchst, Dad."

Harry umarmte sie fest. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass seine Familie so auseinanderfiel. Lils, die das Haus verließ? Aber wenn Gin am Leben wäre ... Es hätte die Dinge einfacher gemacht, dass die Kinder ihre eigenen Leben hatten, ihre eigenen Pläne. Und war das nicht der Kern des Eltern-sein, sie darauf vorzubereiten, in die große weite Welt zu gehen? Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

„Lass dir von Fleur Ratschläge geben, wo ihr suchen könnt", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

„Dad!” Lily umarmte ihn.

„Über welches Studium? denkst du nach?", fragte er und schaute zu ihr hinunter. „Nun, vielleicht reden wir besser später darüber." Er schaute von Lily zu James und dann zu Albus. „Ich bin stolz auf euch.", sagte er leise. „Und ihr wisst, dass ich nur möchte, dass ihr glücklich seid. Es wird, egal wo ich lebe ein Zimmer für euch geben und ihr seid für einen Tag, ein Jahr oder für immer willkommen. Albus, was ist mit dir? Ich weiß, Grimmauldplatz ist praktisch, aber du könntest von meiner Wohnung über dem Laden zur Arbeit flohen, wenn du lieber nicht im Haus wohnen möchtest. Ich kann sie vergrößern, so dass genug Platz für alle da ist. Oder etwas neues finden ..."

„Ich glaube, du solltest schauen, wie du über das Haus denkst, nachdem du mit Ron da warst", sagte Albus. „Es ist praktisch, dort zu leben, aber ich kann meine eigene Wohnung finden ..."

„Nur, wenn du das möchtest", sagte Harry schnell. „Lasst uns keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen, okay? Hoffentlich hat Ron seine Kollegen davon überzeugt, uns wieder ins Haus zu lassen", sagte er und hob seine Stimme, als Ron durch den Garten auf sie zukam.

„Jepp, kein Problem", sagte Ron. „Merlin allein weiß, warum sie zögern. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass diese beiden im Schrecklich Horrormäßigen Intermezzo Team sind. Wird seinem Namen gerecht mit Deppen wie denen."

Die Kinder lachten. Harry konnte ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Nun“, sagte Ron. „Stinklangweilig die beiden."

George tippte an seine Nasenflügel. „Ein Zusammenspiel", sagte er. „Wie in den Muggelfilmen. Sie ist mitfühlend und er gibt vor, ein Idiot zu sein. Lässt einen all seine Geheimnisse verraten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Trottel viel vorgibt." Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Muss in den Examen geschummelt haben, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Es braucht Köpfchen, um zu schummeln, Brüderchen", sagte George und legte einen Arm über Rons Schulter. „Nur weil du es auf den ersten Versuch geschafft hast."

„Ich bin kein Streber", sagte Ron sich brüstend und überrascht über das Kompliment von seinem Bruder.

„Ne, ich schätze nicht", nickte George gelassen. „Die schlauste Hexe ihrer Generation hat dich für das berühmte Weasley-Tackling geheiratet, kein Zweifel."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin lachten sie wieder.

George grinste seine Neffen an: „Ich habe euch beide in der Badewanne gesehen. Ihr mögt Kleinkinder gewesen sein, aber ich bin froh zu sehen, das die alten Weasley-Gene weitergegeben wurden ..."

„George", schrie Harry auf, aber alle lachten und wie immer hatte George die Situation aufgeheitert und alle in gute Laune versetzt. „Und damit: Mum hat Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei fürs Mittagessen vorbereitet."

Ihr Lachen füllte den Garten, als sie zum Haus gingen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Später standen Ron und Harry in der dunklen Diele von Grimmauldplatz. Harry machte eine Handbewegung, woraufhin die Wandleuchter aufflammten und nun den Flur beleuchteten.

„Bist du bereit, Kumpel?", fragte Ron. „Ich kann das tun ..."

„Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen", sagte Harry und schweigend stiegen sie die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch.

Harry konnte die Erleichterung, die er fühlte, als sie durch die Tür traten, nicht fassen.

Nirgendwo war Blut.

Das Bettgestell war leer, ohne Matratze oder Bettwäsche. Auch keine Handschellen, bemerkte Harry.

„Ich habe für das Aufräumteam von Doherty gefragt", sagte Ron leise. „Sie schwatzen nicht und sie geben der Zeitung keine Tipps. Ich habe versucht, ihm 50 Galleonen zuzustecken, aber er wollte nicht. Der Mann ist so ehrlich wie der Tag lang ist."

„Gott! Danke, Kumpel", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte ..."

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie waren gestern da. Sie sind daran gewöhnt, Harry", sagte er sanft.

„Furchtbarer Job", sagte Harry leise. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Frisiertisch, wo Ginny ihr Make-up auftrug.

Aufgetragen hatte.

„Es wird gut bezahlt und sie sind nicht mit den Menschen involviert", zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. „Aber ja, ich könnte es nicht."

„Malfoy war noch immer hier, als du ankamst?", fragte Harry.

Überraschenderweise hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, alleine mit Ron zu reden.

„Ja. Er hat angerufen."

„Was?", fragte Harry. „Das hast du nie erwähnt!"

„Wir hatten nicht wirklich die Zeit, um zu reden", meinte Ron.

„Erzähl es mir", forderte Harry ihn auf.

„Nun, ich war in meinem Büro und plötzlich war sein Kopf im Floh ..."

„Warte! Du sagst, er hat dich gerufen? Dich insbesondere?"

„Ja. Das war der Grund, warum ich so wütend war. Ich dachte, er würde sich brüsten", Ron rieb sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

„Aber?"

„Nun. Ich meine, ich habe ihn geschlagen", sagte Ron. Er zog den Kopf ein und schaute dann zu Harry.

„Ja, das weiß ich", nickte Harry.

„Nun, ich habe nicht wirklich klar gedacht", meinte Ron.

„Verständlich", beruhigte Harry ihn.

„Er ... sie ... er ..."

„Spuck es aus, Ron."

„Nun, ich bin durch das Floh getreten und er hat nichts gesagt. Oder vielleicht sagte er: "Hierher", oder so etwas, aber nichts, dass ich erwartete. Keine ... Attitüde. Seine Schultern waren gesenkt. Ich glaube ...", Ron hielt inne. „Nun, er war wie ein Roboter oder so etwas. Wie in den Muggelfilmen. Ich habe nichts von ihm gespürt. Es war irgendwie gruselig."

Harry nickte, um Ron zu ermutigen, fortzufahren.

„Dann." Ron stammelte wieder. Er schaute schnell zu Harry und wieder weg. „Er brachte mich direkt in das Schlafzimmer und ... nun, ich hatte eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

Harry konnte es sich vorstellen. Obwohl er ein brillanter Stratege war, trotz Jahren des Trainings: wenn seine Gefühle oder sein Temperament geweckt wurden, handelte Ron noch immer zuerst und dachte dann erst nach.

„Als ich ankam," sagte Harry, „waren die Auroren und ihr Team hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie etwas bewegt oder verändert hatten. Gin war ... mit Handschellen an das Bett gefesselt", sagte Harry und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln kurz zu Ron.

Ron nickte einmal: „Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Beide Hände. Sie ... überall war Blut."

„Ja", stimmte Harry mit leiser Stimme zu. „Hast du irgendwo ein Messer gesehen?", fragte er.

„Wa...?" Ron hielt inne um nachzudenken. Er schritt im Raum auf und ab, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. „Nein. Ich habe angenommen, es wäre ein Zauber", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich auch. Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Es ist einfach, zu sehen, was man erwartet."

„Du hast erwartet, deine Frau gefesselt und ermordet zu sehen?"

„Ich meine, dass ich annahm, es sei Sectumsempra", sagte Harry leise.

„Sectum... oh! Merlins Skrotum, Harry, sah Malfoy so aus, als du den Zauber auf ihn geworfen hast? Himmelherrgott!"

Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen: „Ja. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben ... ich meine ..."

„Rache nach all diesen Jahren?"

„Ja. Ich ... Es scheint so unwirklich. Ich war so sicher, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Das er sich wirklich geändert hatte, Ron. Verdammt nochmal, wenn ich das nicht gedacht hätte, hätte ich ihren Wünschen nicht zugestimmt! Ich meine, wenn sie geheiratet hätten, wäre er der Stiefvater meiner Kinder gewesen, um Himmels Willen. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass jemand über solch eine lange Zeit einen Groll hegen würde, solche Länge gehen würden. Es ist mein Fehler, dass sie tot ist", flüsterte er.

Rons Stille, sein Rücken als er aus dem Fenster hinausschaute, war wie ein Dolchstoß in Harrys Herzen.

Nach einer Minute stand Harry auf. „Nun, der Raum ist in Ordnung", sagte er leise. „Wird der Ritus hier drin abgehalten werden müssen? Molly sagte, es wären einige Leute. Ich könnte den Raum vergrößern ..."

„Um Platz für hundert oder so zu schaffen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ron, ich manipuliere Raum für meinen Lebensunterhalt."

„Zugegeben. Ok, so habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber vielleicht könnten wir es im Garten durchführen?"

„Ich werde mit deiner Mum reden."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie weiß, was geschehen ist", sagte Ron. „Ich meine, wenn sie das Schlafzimmer betreten, wird sich jeder seine Gedanken machen."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich konnte mich bisher nicht dazu überwinden, etwas zu sagen. Der Garten wäre besser. Ich wollte die Begräbnisriten zuerst, weil ich nicht wollte, dass jemand weniger von Ginny denkt.“

„Warum sollte jemand weniger von ihr halten?", fragte Ron scharf. „Sie hat nicht darum gebeten, vergewaltigt zu werden."

Harry holte tief Luft. Er hatte sich gefragt, wieviel Ron über Malfoy und seine Schwester ermittelt hatte. Das würde nicht einfach sein. „Das weiß ich. Es ist nur ... ich wollte nicht, dass sie überhaupt darüber bei der Beerdigung nachdenken. Und Anwälte versuchen immer, mit allem, was sie können, scheußliche Dinge auszugraben ..."

„Ja, nun, es gibt nichts Scheußliches über Ginny zu sagen! Sie ist berühmt und wird gemocht. Du magst das nicht sehen ..."

„Natürlich weiß ich das“, unterbrach Harry. Er brauchte es jetzt nicht, das Ron ein defensiver Blödmann war. Als ob Harry wollte, das ein Skandal um Ginny entstand. „Aber ich will nicht, dass sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken, wie sie gestorben ist, wie furchtbar, Ron. Es ist schlimm genug, dass sie tot ist, ohne die ganzen grässlichen Details, oder?"

„Ja, okay. Wir werden Mum dann einfach sagen, dass sie im Haus gestorben ist, aber ob der Garten nicht besser wäre? Wenn sie auf das Haus besteht, müssen wir noch einmal nachdenken."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unglücklicherweise sagte Molly, das es bei weiten das Beste wäre, wenn der Ritus genau an der Stelle, an dem der Tod geschah, abgehalten wurde.

Harry beschloss, das Schlafzimmer komplett leer zu räumen, nur Ginny und die Totenbahre darin zu haben und die Portschlüssel direkt dorthin zu leiten. Dann wäre es der richtige Ort, ohne jeden mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass es das Schlafzimmer war. Seine Kinder würden es wissen, von dem Ausblick aus dem Fenster, aber Ginnys Teamkameraden und ihre anderen Freunde würden nicht wissen, dass es normalerweise ein Schlafzimmer war.

Er verbrachte den gesamten nächsten Tag damit, den Raum vorzubereiten. Es war ermüdende und komplexe Magie, Raum zu vergrößern. Es war der Verwandlung ähnlich, aber es war viel schwerer als Verwandlung, wo man ein körperliches Objekt als Fokus hatte. Indem man Raum kreierte und vergrößerte, kreierte man im Essentiellen einen Hohlraum, ein Nichts, das noch die Kapazität hatte, gefüllt zu werden und einer beliebigen Anzahl Objekte - animiert und nichtanimiert - erlaubte, es zu besiedeln; das flexibel genug war, Menschen zu erlauben, sich von normaler Realität in kreierten Raum hineinzubewegen. Die meisten Zauberer hatten keine Ahnung von der Komplexität und der Magiekraft, die gebraucht wurde, um es zu bewerkstelligen - was Harry nur gelegen kam, als er sein Koffermachergeschäft eröffnet hatte.

Ähnlich wie Muggel die Fernseher und Computer verwendeten, ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wie sie funktionierten, nahmen Zauberer die magischen Kapazitäten seiner Koffer als gegeben hin. Die Menschen konzentrierten sich auf die Schönheit seines Handwerks, auf die gestalterischen Fähigkeiten, die er benutzte, um die Koffer herzustellen, welche er von Muggelhandwerkern in einer Lehre in Herzen der Hampshiregegend erlernt hatte.

Er fand Ruhe und Gefallen an seiner Arbeit. Er formte Stücke, die das Beste aus dem Holz selbst herausholte oder bearbeitete es in seinem Willen unter seiner Hand, um dem Zweck zu dienen, den er von dem Holz wollte. Solche körperliche Arbeit war selten in der Zaubererwelt, beinahe aus der Mode. Echte Zauberermöbel überdauerten ausnahmslos hunderte, wenn nicht tausende von Jahren und wurden durch die Generationen hindurch weitervererbt. In England gab es nur sehr wenige, die moderne Stücke fertigten und mit Sicherheit keiner, der auch das handwerkliche Training, welches Harry hatte, besaß.

Zuerst hatten die Menschen wegen seines Namens seine Arbeit begutachtet; Harry hatte das erwartet. Aber schließlich bekam er Kommissionen. Harry liebte die Tatsache, dass jedes Stück, welches er fertigte, einzigartig war - seinem Besitzer zugeschnitten. Er hatte alles gemacht: von winzigen Kästchen für Gringotts, welche eine große Anzahl von Juwelen beherbergte über Kisten für Alchemisten bis zu Koffern und Schränken für Madam Malkin, in denen die gesamte Anzahl an Kleidungsstücken für die neue Saison aufbewahrt wurde. Viele seiner Kunden kamen aus dem Ausland. Europäer wie auch Amerikaner schienen seine klaren, kompromisslosen modernen Linien zu mögen. Besonders für diese Kunden stand seine Arbeit für sich selbst, nicht für seinen Namen. Er hatte nun eine Warteliste, da jedes Stück Monate zur Anfertigung brauchte.

-.-

Bevor er jedoch den Raum vergrößern konnte, musste er ihn ausräumen. Das Bettgestell stand noch da, anklagend und kalt. Die verschnörkelten Eisenblätter am Kopf- und Fußende schienen ihn mit ihrer Lebensähnlichkeit auszulachen, während das nackte Lattenrost skelettartig und bedrohlich wirkte. Die Matratze - ohne Zweifel voller Blut - war von den Auroren entfernt worden.

Harry war froh, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, ob er Überbleibsel von Ginnys Blut im Raum in Ruhe lassen musste, so dass die Riten funktionierten. Harry konzentrierte seine Magie auf das Bett, bis die Metalläste sich zu winden begannen. Das Bett bockte und kreischte, als das Metall sich krümmte, sich schließlich zusammenzog und einen festen Ball aus Eisen formte. Harry verbannte es in eine Ecke des Gartens. Er drehte sich zu den Möbeln um- dem Frisiertisch, der Kommode und dem Kleiderschrank. Er wusste, dass es Dinge geben würde, die Lily von ihrer Mutter haben wollen würde, aber er wollte nicht, dass es Überraschungen gab. Er öffnete Schubladen, durchsuchte den Schrank und holte verschiedene Dinge aus den magischen Räumen, die er in ihnen geschaffen hatte, heraus. Er schaute auf den kleinen Haufen auf dem Boden. Er versuchte nicht zu denken, nicht zu reagieren. Ruhig und konzentriert verbrannte er sie mit einem magischen Feuer und sandte dann die Möbel zu einem der Räume auf dem Dachboden. Er konnte sie nach den Riten wieder zurückbringen, so dass Lily sie durchgehen konnte, wenn sie sich bereit fühlte.

Das Zimmer war nun leer. Harry konnte fremde Magie im Raum fühlen und schaute aufmerksam zu den Wänden. Er erkannte, dass Magie verwendet worden war, um die Wand hinter dem Bett zu säubern. Ginnys Blut musste dorthin gespritzt sein, auch wenn er es erst nicht erkannt hatte. Die Tapete sah zu sauber, zu makellos aus. Harry konzentrierte sich und langsam begann die Tapete sich zu lösen, Blasen an der Wand zu bilden und fiel schließlich zu Boden. Harry rief einen Besen zu sich und kehrte die Tapete zusammen, froh, eine körperliche Betätigung zu haben. Der Haufen wurde ebenfalls verbrannt.

Harry begutachtete die leere Stelle und probierte dann verschiedene Möglichkeiten an der Wand aus: von Eichenverkleidung, über weißer Farbe bis hin zu einem Streifen in Ginnys Teamfarben. Dann erinnerte er sich, das Malfoy der Klub gehörte und ließ es wieder verschwinden. Er begnügte sich mit einer neutralen Cremefarbe.

Das erledigt ging er wieder hinunter, wo Mitty ihm in der Küche wortlos eine Tasse Tee und ein belegtes Brot zubereitete. Die kommende Aufgabe würde viel von ihm abverlangen, das wusste er und er brauchte die Energie. Er war jedoch froh, diese praktische Arbeit zu erledigen - er hatte die anderen im Fuchsbau zurückgelassen, um Flohanrufe zu machen und Eulen zu versenden, um die anderen Teilnehmer an den Riten morgen einzuladen.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, das Haus.

Zu leise.

Harry war selten ohne die Kinder oder Ginny im Haus. Es war etwas seltsam gewesen, seit Albus wieder zu Hause war, nicht, das er es ihm je sagen würde. In den vorigen Jahren hatte Harry während des Semesters normalerweise in der Wohnung über dem Laden gewohnt. Es war ein Arrangement, dass ihnen beide zugutekam. Wenn die Kinder zu Hause waren, war er zurückgekehrt. Als James mit der Schule fertig war, war er sofort mit seiner Freundin zusammengezogen, sehr zum Missfallen der Weasleys, da keiner von beiden es eilig zu haben schien, zu heiraten. Harry hatte sich fest auf James Seite gestellt. Die Beziehung hatte nicht gehalten, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Als Albus Hogwarts abschloss, waren er und Lily beide für den Sommer nach Hause gekommen und als Lily zur Schule zurückgekehrt war, war Albus einfach geblieben. Harry war froh, dass sein Sohn fühlte, dass das Haus sein Zuhause war und es keine merkwürdige Stimmung gab, die ihn dazu brachte, sich so schnell wie möglich seine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Er hatte es genossen, dass Albus' Freunde um den Küchentisch herumsaßen und das Albus sein eigenes Bier in den Kühlschrank stellte. Ginny war viel unterwegs, so dass es oft nur sie beide gewesen waren, dennoch hatte es sich immer wie zuhause angefühlt, so richtig, wenn eines der Kinder da war, ihr Zeug im Wohnzimmer, und Bücher und Papiere auf dem Küchentisch herumlagen.

Das Haus fühlte sich tot an.

Es konnte nicht sein, weil Ginny tot war.

Molly war das Herz des Fuchsbaus und jahrelang hatte Harry gedacht, dass Ginny das Herz vom Grimmauldplatz war und es warm und einladend und zu einem Heim machte.

Das war, bis Kreacher unerwartet starb. Sie hatten eines kalten Wintermorgens seinen Körper kalt und steif in seinem kleinen Schlupfwinkel an der Seite der Küche gefunden, in der Hand das Medaillon. Harry hatte sofort St. Mungos gerufen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, das Kreacher tot war, aber nur für den Fall, dass es etwas in der Elfenanatomie gab, das ihm falsche Hinweise gab.  
St. Mungos sandte nur wegen seines Namens Hilfe und der Medizauberer schaute ihn steif an, bevor er den Elf für tot erklärte, ohne ihn überhaupt berührt zu haben. Harry ließ ihn gehen und flohte Hagrid, der sofort mit einem der Elfen von Hogwarts kam. Der Elf erklärte Harry, dass Elfen wie jede andere Kreatur sterblich waren, wenn sie auch sehr lang lebten und das Kreacher sehr alt gewesen sei. Harry hatte ihn im Garten vergraben. Er hatte schon längst die Elfenköpfe von den Wänden entfernt, aber er hoffte, dass der Grabstein - von den Kindern wie auch von Ginny und ihm beschriftet - ihn auf eine andere Weise ehren würde. Es war erst in den Wochen, die folgten, dass Harry realisierte, wie kalt sich das Haus anfühlte, wie die kleinen Dinge, die er Ginny zugeschrieben hatte, fehlten - der Teekessel, der am Morgen pfiff; das Feuer im Ofen entzündet, wenn er eintrat; der Duft vom Kochen; Blumen in verschiedenen Ecken. Er erkannte sofort, wie närrisch er war - wie dumm er gewesen war, dies alles von Ginny zu erwarten - sie war schon einmal eine Karrierefrau, die viel mehr verdiente als er. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Kreacher nie gedankt hatte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, als sie gerade die Kinder bekommen hatten war er furchtbar unsicher über Kreachers Einfluss gewesen – dass er trotz seiner Treue zu Harry versuchen könnte, seinen Kindern Reinblüterüberzeugungen zu vermitteln. Aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen vergötterte Kreacher die Kinder. Er war bereit, jegliche Einschränkungen, die Harry machte, zu akzeptieren aus Angst, dass Harry ihn daran hindern könnte, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Die Kinder waren aufgewachsen und hatten den Elf geliebt. Unter ihrer Wärme und Liebe war Kreacher unfassbar mild geworden.

Schließlich war Mitty gekommen, um Kreacher zu ersetzen, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Vielleicht brauchte es eine lange Zeit für einen Elf, um sich an ein Haus zu binden.

Harry seufzte schwer. Kreacher war gegangen und Ginny ebenfalls und die Kinder waren alle fast bereit, ihren eigenen Weg im Leben zu finden.

Vielleicht würde er Grimmauldplatz verkaufen.

Aber zuerst ... Harry schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse ein, trank sie, und stieg die Treppe hoch.

Das Zimmer sah bereits überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein Schlafzimmer aus, war Harry erfreut zu sehen. Er stand in der Mitte, rief seine Magie zu sich und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

24 Stunden später stand er wieder alleine in dem Raum. Nun klang dessen Stille mit der Magie und mit dem Nachhall von dutzenden von Menschen, die Momente zuvor den Raum bevölkert hatten, wieder. Die Riten waren vollzogen. Harry fühlte sich ungemein erleichtert und war Molly und Arthur dankbar, denn die Gestaltung hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Irgendwie war der Horror des Ganzen durch die Teilnahme aller, dem Drang zusammenzuarbeiten besser gewesen und hatte verhindert, dass er und die Kinder im Mittelpunkt als Fokus der Trauer für alle standen. Mit diesen Riten wurde jeder gebraucht, jeder konnte seine Emotionen verwenden, um zu helfen, sicherzustellen, dass Ginny von den Fängen dieses Ortes, wo der Tod überraschend gekommen, befreit wurde.

Harry hatte Molly gebeten, für Erfrischungen zu Sorgen und seine Kinder hatten alle durch das Portal, welches Harry erschaffen hatte, direkt in den Garten hinaus begleitet. Neville war früher gekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass der Garten so gut wie an einem Frühlingstag möglich aussah. Die Sonne war herausgekommen und hatte ihre Wärme den Wärmezaubern, die Charlie und George geworfen hatten, hinzugefügt. Er wusste, seine Kinder waren da draußen unter all den anderen Menschen und tröstend, was eine merkwürdige Aufgabe für die, die am schwersten getroffen waren, zu sein schien, aber eine, an die sie sich alle nach ein paar Tagen gewöhnt hatten. Er schaute sich ein letztes Mal in dem Raum um, auf die Brandspuren auf dem Boden wo das magische Feuer Ginny verzehrt hatte.

Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie nicht mehr da war, auch wenn er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Er fühlte sich todmüde, aber konnte es nicht ertragen, den Raum so zu lassen wie er war. Er holte tief Luft, schloss den Zugang zum Garten und erlaubte dann der Magie zu kollabieren. Er fühlte sich schwindelig, als der Raum sich verzerrte und die Wände sich bewegten und dann plötzlich, mit einem Schnapp, war es vorbei. Er fiel auf die Knie.

Er war vornübergebeugt, sein Kopf auf die Knie gelehnt, als er hörte, wie die Tür sich leise öffnete. Er richtete sich auf und schaute zu Albus auf.

Albus ging zu ihm und legte linkisch eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Harry erlaubte sich für einen Moment, sich dagegenzulehnen.

„Ich komme besser runter", sagte er und kämpfte sich auf die Beine.

Albus trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte: „Wir brauchen dich. Ich glaube, Lily ist von den Riten verstörter als ich zuerst dachte."

„Ja. Ich bin nicht überrascht", sagte Harry und schritt zur Tür. Er blieb stehen und schaute zu seinem Sohn. „Was ist mit dir, Albus? Wie kommst du zurecht?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich wünschte, sie würden sich alle nach Hause verziehen", sagte Albus mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich möchte mich einfach nur auf das Sofa fallen lassen, zu viel Bier trinken und etwas beim Inder bestellen. Ich weiß, Omas Kochkünste sind großartig, aber ..."

Harry nickte und fuhr mit der Hand über Albus' Haar, auch wenn er sich dafür strecken musste. „Hört sich gut an. Hier oder möchtest du zurück zum Fuchsbau gehen?"

„Hier. Nur wir - du und ich und James und Lily. Können wir das machen? Können wir nach Hause zurückkehren?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht. Komm. Lass uns unter die Menschen mischen, und wenn wir so müde aussehen, wie ich mich fühle, werden sie hoffentlich eher früher als später verschwinden."

-.-

Albus hatte Recht gehabt, was Lily anging, sie war durcheinander, auch wenn jemand, der sie nicht gut kannte, nicht wissen würde. Sie redete mit mehreren von Ginnys Teamkameraden, verteilte Taschentücher und holte Gläser voller Wein. „Sie sieht ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich“, dachte Harry. Ihr rotes Haar war gesprenkelt mit goldenen Strähnen von der Sonne. Harry ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. Ihr sofortiges erleichtertes Lächeln ließ ihn bedauern, dass er sein Kommen verzögert hatte. Er hätte den Raum bis morgen lassen sollen. Es war nur ... Er umarmte sie schnell von der Seite und Lily stupste nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Es war okay. Alles war okay. Es musste so sein.

Ende 7

An:  
Schrecklich Horrormäßigen Intermezzo Team = Seriously Horrible Incidents Team = SHIT => bitte, Wenn jemand von euch eine bessere Idee hat, nur her damit!! Meine „Übersetzung“ Ist da doch sehr unglücklich…


	8. Unerwartete Gefühle

Kapitel 8: Unerwartete Gefühle

Die Beerdigung war am Freitag gewesen und die Kinder waren über das Wochenende zuhause geblieben, einfach zusammenbleibend. Es wurde nicht viel gesagt. Sie schauten Filme im Fernsehen. Ihre Freunde kamen vorbei. Harry machte Tee und holte Bier und kochte Pasta für so viele Personen, wie im Haus waren. Es war nicht anders als jedes andere Wochenende, dass sie verbracht hatten, wenn Ginny auf Tour war.  
Aber Ginny war nicht auf Tour und ihre Abwesenheit wurde stärker wahrgenommen als ihre körperliche Präsenz es jemals gewesen war.

Harry wusste über Verlust Bescheid. Selbst die Kinder wussten nach dem Tod von Kreacher wie es war, jemanden zu verlieren, der ihnen viel bedeutete.

Es machte es kein bisschen einfacher.

Am Sonntagabend war Harry froh, Lily zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen und er konnte sehen, dass sie auch froh war. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie zurückkommen würde, würden die Dinge anders sein. Die Wunde wäre nicht ganz so frisch. Und in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie ihre Freunde um sich, die Routine, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie apparierten vor die Tore.

Harry fühlte sich getröstet, als er das alte Gebäude sah. Menschen waren für über eintausend Jahre gekommen und gegangen, aber noch immer stand das Schloss, willkommend und beschützend und deklarierte mit Stein und Magie, das das Leben weiterging.

Es war schon lange her, seit Harry den Pfad von den Toren entlanggegangen war. Das Licht verließ den Himmel über ihnen und die Kühle des schottischen Frühlings war in der Luft. Er atmete tief ein und ließ den Frieden und die Ruhe in seine Knochen fließen.

Mrs. Banton, die Filch ersetzt hatte und eine völlig andere Vorgehensweise an den Tag legte, was ihre Rolle anging, stand wartend oben auf der Treppe und hieß sie willkommen.

„Das Abendessen wird gleich serviert werden, Miss“, sagte sie in einem autoritären Tonfall.

Lily neigte ihren Kopf: „Ja, Mrs. Banton. Ich bringe nur kurz meine Tasche hoch in mein Zimmer ...“

„Geh und iss, Mädchen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern“, sagte die respekteinflößende Dame fest. Sie mochte nicht mit Folter und Strafen drohen, aber sie setzte immer ihren Willen durch.

„Danke“, gab Lily nach.

Harry umarmte sie fest.

Mrs. Banton musterte sie und richtete dann ihren Zauberstab auf die Tasche. „Ich nehme an, Sie finden alleine den Weg zurück, Mr. Potter.“, sagte sie schon auf dem Weg. Sie drehte sich kurz um. „Mein Beileid“, fügte sie hinzu und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verschwand sie durch die Tür.

„Formidabel“, sagte er in Lilys Haar.

„Sie ist toll.”

Harry lachte leise. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das irgendjemand jemals über Filch gesagt hatte.

„Gut. Nun, wenn du mich brauchst, schick mir eine Eule oder floh. Ich mein es so, Lily. Melde dich, okay?”

Lily nickte, das Gesicht in die Schulter ihres Vaters vergraben. „Liebe dich, Dad.” Und dann war sie verschwunden.

Niemand hatte das in so langer Zeit zu Harry gesagt. Er schluckte, sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich und er drehte sich um, um den Pfad wieder zurückzugehen.


	9. Eine Bitte

Kapitel 9: Eine Bitte

Zwei Tage waren vergangen.

Lily hatte einen Brief geschrieben, um zu sagen, dass es ihr gut ging. James war wieder zur Arbeit gegangen und er hatte nichts von ihm gehört. Das Leben war beinahe normal. Harry war sogar in seinem Laden gewesen, um nach seiner Post zu schauen.

Janine hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, sie zu sortieren und nach der ersten Unbehaglichkeit verhielt sie sich wie gehabt. Obwohl sie beinahe 20 Jahre jünger war als er, versuchte sie offensichtlich, ihn zu bemuttern, machte ihm genug Tee, dass er ständig auf die Toilette musste und hatte sogar selbstgebackene Brownies mitgebracht, um zu versuchen, ihn "aufzumuntern".

Harry war froh, wieder bei der Arbeit zu sein. Am zweiten Tag stieg er wieder in den Koffer, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, als er die Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte. Er ließ diesen Gedanken hinter sich und verbrachte fünf Stunden damit, die Arbeit zu beenden. Er kletterte erschöpft, zitternd und erleichtert, dass er so etwas Normales getan hatte, hinaus.

Er bereitete das Abendessen zu, als Albus eintrat.

Harry drehte sich um und lächelte: „Hühnchen Jalfrezi okay?"

„Großartig. Riecht gut, Dad."

„Deck den Tisch, ja? Und hol uns beiden ein Bier. Und etwas Wasser. Ich glaube, das wurde etwas schärfer als ich beabsichtigt hatte."

Albus lachte und holte zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete sie und reichte eins seinem Vater, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem eigenen trank und dann die Besteckschublade öffnete.

Sie waren schon fast mit Essen fertig, bevor Harry bewusst wurde, dass etwas mit Albus Verhalten nicht stimmte.

„Albus? Alles in Ordnung?"

Albus rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ja, doch, aber... nun. Lass uns erst fertig essen."

Etwas Ernstes dann. Harry aß die letzten Bissen mit viel weniger Genuss. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Albus belasten könnte, außer die Zeitungen hätten etwas abgedruckt ... Er hatte heute noch keine Zeit gehabt, in den Tagespropheten zu schauen, erkannte er.

Aber als Albus fertig gegessen, sie den Tisch abgeräumt und abgewaschen sowie sich eine Tasse Tee gemacht hatten, war Harry überrascht, als Albus sprach: „Jemand hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten und ich weiß nicht, ob ich helfen kann."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor.

„Ist es illegal?"

„Nein! Oh, nichts in diese Richtung, Dad. Nur ... naja ..."

„Nun?", forderte Harry ihn nach einem Moment auf.

„Ich kann den Gefallen nicht erweisen", sagte Albus.

„Du kannst oder du willst nicht?"

„Ich ... die Sache ist ..."

„Komm, Albus. Tut es jemanden weh? Ist es für einen Freund? Es muss einen Grund geben, warum du widerwillig bist, weil ich kann mir sonst nicht vorstellen, warum du sonst ablehnen würdest."

„Es ist Malfoy. Scorpius meine ich."

Gott. Harry hatte nicht an Scorpius Malfoy gedacht. Wie furchtbar musste es sein, wenn der eigene Vater wegen Mordes festgenommen war?

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Harry sanft.

Albus sah überrascht aus. „Nicht so toll. Die Sache ist, Dad, er ist auf der Arbeit zu mir gekommen und hat mich gefragt, ob du ihm einen Besuch abstatten würdest. Er dachte nicht, dass du einen Brief beantworten würdest und er weiß, dass du keinen Grund hast, zu ..."

„Hofft er, dass ich um Gnade für das Leben seines Vaters bitte?", fragte Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Er hat nichts gesagt. Ich nehme es an. Er war sehr höflich. Hat mich nur gefragt, ob du ihn für ein paar Minuten sehen würdest."

„Seid ihr Freunde? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du viel über ihn geredet hast."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kannte ihn, offensichtlich, aber mit mir in Slytherin und er ein Ravenclaw, haben wir uns nicht oft gesehen. Wir waren einmal Partner für ein Zaubertrankprojekt, das ist alles. Er war okay, aber wir hatten einfach beide schon unsere Freunde."

Harry nickte: „Hast du seine Flohadresse?"

„Wirst du ihn besuchen?"

„Du hast deine Mutter verloren, Albus. Überleg mal, wie furchtbar er sich fühlen muss in dem Wissen, das sein Vater wahrscheinlich den Kuss bekommen wird oder sie ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban stecken. Er muss jeden Tag überstehen, wissend, was kommt. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich auch alles versuchen, was ich kann."

„Aber sein Dad hat es zugegeben! Er ist ein Mörder!"

Harry schaute seinen Sohn an. „Das bin ich auch", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, die Umstände sind andere, aber ich habe dennoch noch immer getötet. Liebst du mich deswegen weniger?"

Albus starrte seinen Vater an: „Es ist nicht dasselbe ..."

„Ich weiß. Aber ob es Krieg oder Brutalität war, die Menschen, die du tötest, haben noch immer Eltern, Ehefrauen, Geschwister oder Kinder. Lestrange schien Bellatrix noch immer zu lieben, obwohl sie bösartig und total übergeschnappt war. Scorpius hat nichts Falsches gemacht. Ich werde zu ihm gehen."

Er streckte seine Hand nach der Karte aus, die Albus aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Hose zog und ging zum Feuer.

„Du gehst jetzt zu ihm?"

„Wenn er da ist", nickte Harry und bückte sich vor dem Feuer. Er rief die Adresse und wartete.

Einen Moment später erschien ein Blondschopf in den Flammen.

„Mr. Potter!"

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Scorpius? Hast du Zeit? Ich könnte jetzt zu dir kommen."

„Oh! Wenn ..." Albus und Harry konnten beide sehen, wie durcheinander Scorpius aussah und wie er sich umdrehte und eilig jemanden etwas signalisierte.

„Wenn ich deinen Abend störe ...", begann Harry.

„Nein! Bitte! Ein Freund war hier, das ist alles- er geht gerade. Bitte- Kommen Sie durch", sagte er und nahm eine Haltung an, die so typisch Malfoy war, dass Harry sich beinahe verschluckte.

Er schaute zu Albus zurück und trat hindurch.

\---

Er fand sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer wieder. Ein gemütliches Sofa stand schräg zum Feuer und Wandleuchter hingen an der Wand. Harry bemerkte, dass zwei Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch standen. Es war merkwürdig, daran zu denken, dass Scorpius seinen Abend wahrscheinlich sehr ähnlich wie er und Albus verbracht hatte.

Außer das Scorpius den Abend nicht mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte und dies nie wieder tun würde.

„Vielen Dank!", sprudelte es aus Scorpius hervor. Er schaute sich schnell um und lud Harry dann ein, sich auf den Sessel, der gegenüber vom Sofa stand, zu setzen. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen - etwas zu trinken, ein ..."

„Danke, nein", sagte Harry fest. Er lehnte sich im Sessel vor, die Arme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt. Er schaute fragend zu Scorpius.

Scorpius knetete die Hände.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht?", schlug Harry vor.

Scorpius folgte sofort und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Sofas. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder.

Harry wartete. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte er schließlich.

Der Name schien den Jungen aus der Erstarrung zu wecken.

„Mein Vater hätte Mrs. Potter nie umgebracht!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er sprang auf die Füße.

Harry schaute ihn an.

„Er hat sie geliebt!"

Das überraschte Harry.

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte er. „Du weißt, dass dein Vater gestanden hat?", fragte er sanft.

Scorpius nickte. „Ich weiß. Er möchte nicht darüber reden, wenn ich ihn besuche. Er sagt mir nur, ich soll es ruhen lassen und er entschuldigt sich ständig bei mir. Aber er sieht furchtbar aus. Er verblasst langsam."

„Er ist noch immer in Untersuchungshaft im Ministerium?", fragte Harry. „Behandeln sie ihn schlecht?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, er ist dort. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihm machen! Er hat blaue Flecken, aber es scheint ihm egal zu sein. Er sagt mir nur, ich solle es ruhen lassen und er hat sein Testament verfasst und alles!"

Harry kam ein Gedanke. „Sie könnten sein Geld konfiszieren, fürchte ich", sagte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das ich dagegen unternehmen könnte, obwohl ich fragen könnte ..."

„Ich will sein Geld nicht", schrie Scorpius praktisch. „Ich kann meinen eigenen Lebensunterhalt verdienen, um Merlins Willen! Ich sage nur, dass er nichts tut. Seine Anwälte waren da, so dass er sein Testament verfassen kann, aber er weigert sich, mit ihnen über ... über das, was geschehen ist, zu reden. Er will nicht einmal eine Verteidigung erlauben! Er sagt, sich schuldig zu bekennen ist das wenigste, was er tun kann! Bitte, Mr. Potter, sehen Sie es nicht? Wissen Sie es nicht? Er wollte sie heiraten! Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, sie war Ihre Ehefrau, aber er hat sie geliebt."

„Hat er dir das gesagt? Das er sie heiraten wollte?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Vor fast zwei Jahren", nickte Scorpius. „Er sagte mir, dass er sie liebe und das er warten würde, bis sie bereit war, ihn zu heiraten, egal wie lange das dauern würde. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, wie furchtbar es ist, Ihnen das zu sagen ..."

„Glaubst du, dass er sie geliebt hat, Scorpius?", fragte Harry. Irgendwie schien die Antwort wichtig zu sein.

„Das hat er. Das hat er! Er war anders - als würde er die ganze Zeit über von innen heraus leuchten. Mr. Potter, er hätte sie nicht umgebracht. Niemals!"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er das, was er als nächstes sagen wollte, formulieren sollte. Der Gedanke war ihm schon früher gekommen. Wenn es wahr war, wenn es wahr war, das Malfoy sie wirklich geliebt hatte, dann würde das erklären, warum er sich ohne Verteidigung schuldig bekannte.

„Scorpius, ich weiß, das ist schwer zu hören, zu verstehen, aber wenn er sie wirklich so geliebt hat wie du denkst, ist es noch immer möglich, dass er sie unabsichtlich umgebracht hat."

„Was?", Scorpius stand auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Locken, welche die gleiche Farbe wie das Haar seines Vaters und seines Großvaters hatten, ihm aber ein ganz anderes Aussehen gaben.

Harry fragte sich, ob er es aus diesem Grund getan hatte.

Er starrte Harry an. „Sie wussten es? Sie wussten, dass sie zusammen waren?"

„Das wusste ich", stimmte Harry zu.

„Sie wissen also, dass mein Vater sie geliebt hat!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das dachte ich. Aber dein Vater und ich hatten eine lange Geschichte ..."

„Sie glauben, mein Vater würde jemanden wegen der Vergangenheit umbringen?" Scorpius wurde lauter. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie schwer mein Vater gearbeitet hat, um zumindest etwas Ehrsamkeit zu unserem Familiennamen zurückzubringen? Glauben Sie, er würde das aufs Spiel setzen, indem ... indem er jemanden umbringt? Nein. Auf keinen Fall!"

Harry hatte dasselbe gedacht. Er sagte nichts.

Scorpius begann auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ein Unfall", sagte er. „Ein Unfall würde es erklären. Sie würden ihm nicht ... ich meine, sie können ihm nicht den Dementorenkuss für einen Unfall geben, oder? Ich meine ..."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es ein Unfall war", zeigte Harry auf. „und Ginny ist noch immer tot, egal ob es ein Unfall war oder nicht."

„Aber es ist etwas anderes! Warum sagt er es nicht, wenn es ein Unfall war? Das macht keinen Sinn!"

Für Harry machte es Sinn, aber es war nichts, das er Scorpius sagen konnte. Wenn es wahr war, tat Malfoy beinahe etwas Nobles. Er beschützte Ginnys Namen.

Harry stand auf. Er wusste nicht, was noch zu sagen war.

Scorpius ging zu ihm: „Sie sind berühmt dafür, zu unterstützen, was richtig und gut ist. Sie können ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen, weil er Ihnen ihre Frau gestohlen hat! Nicht wenn es ein Unfall war ..."

„Schau, es tut mir leid ..."

„Bitte gehen Sie und besuchen ihn! Bitte! Vielleicht redet er mit Ihnen. Bitte!"

Harry nahm eine Prise Flohpulver zur Hand. „Das habe ich vor“, sagte er, nickte und verschwand in den Flammen.


	10. Ein Angebot

Kapitel 10: Ein Angebot

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry sich gerade eine Tasse Tee gemacht, als Mitty ihm sagte, dass Mr. Malfoy im Floh war und um Erlaubnis bat, sie zu besuchen.

„Scorpius?“ Er hatte es doch sicherlich klar gemacht, dass er tun würde, was der Junge wollte.

„Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Master Harry, Sir“, sagte Mitty und wrang ihre Hände entschuldigend, dass sie es nicht klar gemacht hatte.

Harry trank einen tiefen Schluck von dem heißen starken Tee, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich komme“, sagte er und ließ seine Hand einen Moment sanft auf Mittys Schulter ruhen, als er an ihr vorbeiging, um sie zu beruhigen. Er war neugierig, aber wie immer ließ selbst der Gedanke an Malfoy Senior eine Abneigung in ihm aufsteigen.

Er ging in den Salon - ein Raum, der als ihr Flohempfangsraum verwendet wurde und nie für die Familie, und wartete ruhig mit gefalteten Händen dastehend auf Lucius.

Zu sagen, dass die Veränderung in Lucius Malfoy ihn schockierte, war eine Untertreibung. Er hatte Malfoy seit den Kriegsprozessen nach dem Fall von Voldemort nicht mehr persönlich gesehen und obwohl sein Bild nach seiner Freilassung nach seiner fünfzehnjährigen Freiheitsstrafe in der Presse zu sehen gewesen war, hatte ihn nichts auf das hier vorbereiten können. Er wusste nicht, ob Malfoys Erscheinungsbild wegen seiner eigenen Gefangenschaft war oder wegen der Aussicht auf dasselbe für sein eigenes Kind.

Der Mann hielt einen Moment inne, um die Asche von seinen Roben zu streichen; Harry hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er den Moment benutzte, um sich zu sammeln. Malfoys Haar, noch immer lang, verbarg sein Gesicht; aber Harry sah, dass das feine Haar nicht länger blond, sondern schlohweiß war.

Der Mann hob seinen Kopf und stand aufrecht da, sein Blick wanderte direkt zum Hausherrn.

Harry hielt seine Schultern entspannt. Sein Zauberstab war in seinem Ärmel, aber er fürchtete Malfoy nicht. Er war offensichtlich hier, um um Hilfe für seinen Sohn zu bitten.

Er fühlte, wie der Blick des älteren Zauberers über ihn hinwegstrich und ihn musterte. Er sah, wie seine Hand sich um seinen Stock verkrampfte.

„Mr. Malfoy“, sagte Harry ruhig. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.”

Die wenigen Worte sagten so viel aus. Höflich und formell, aber auch ein Zugeständnis an eine Gebrechlichkeit, von der Malfoy sicherlich vorziehen würde, sie nicht anerkannt gesehen zu haben. Es war auch offensichtlich, dass Harry ihm gegenüber höflich war, ihn aber nicht in die Räume der Familie im Haus bat.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Mr. Potter, dass Sie so freundlich waren, mich zu empfangen“, sagte Lucius leise, als er sich auf einen der recht steifen Sessel setzte.

Harry war überrascht, dass kein Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme lag. Er versteckte es offensichtlich oder vielleicht hatte er in den Jahren seit dem Krieg tatsächlich Respekt gelernt.

„Sie möchten mit mir über Draco reden”, sagte Harry und kam direkt zum Punkt.

Lucius Augen leuchteten kurz auf, vielleicht wegen dem Mangel an weiteren Nichtigkeiten.

Er schien sich innerlich vorzubereiten, seine Hände hielten den Stock vor ihm fest.

„Ich - Ja, Mr. Potter. Ich weiß nicht wie ich Sie überzeugen soll, aber ich kann nicht mit guten Gewissen schweigen. Ich glaube nicht, das mein Sohn Ihre Frau getötet hat.“

Harry musterte seinen alten Gegner kalt.

„Sie glauben mir nicht”, sagte Lucius.

„Ich verstehe und schätze, dass Sie ihren Sohn unterstützen möchten.”

„Sie glauben, dass ich versuche, meine vergangenen Fehler mit Draco wiedergutzumachen?“, fragte Lucius mit einem scharfen Tonfall.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sagte nichts.

Lucius rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Es geht nicht um meine vergangenen Fehler“, sagte er leise. Er packte den Stock noch fester. „Mein Sohn liebte Ginevra, Mr. Potter. Ich weiß, Sie möchten das nicht hören ...“

„Was lässt Sie das denken?”, fragte Harry scharf.

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen ...“

„Ich denke, es ist zu spät, sich Sorgen über die Schmerzen, die Ihre Familie meiner zugefügt hat, zu machen.“

Lucius zog eine Grimasse und senkte besiegt seinen Kopf.

Harry war wieder überrascht. „Fahren Sie fort. Ich nehme an, dass nichts, dass Sie sagen, die derzeitige Situation verschlimmern kann.”

„Nun gut. Draco erzählte es mir beinahe vor zwei Jahren; er sagte, dass Sie von ihrer Beziehung wüssten, aber keine Scheidung zulassen würden, bis Ihr jüngstes Kind Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat.” Er schaute bestätigend zu Harry.

„Draco hat sich schuldig bekannt”, sagte Harry, ohne auf Lucius Aussage einzugehen.

Es war eine Unterredung, wie Harry sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Er schaute ungläubig zu wie Lucius Malfoy sich von seinem Sitz erhob - jedoch nicht aufstand, sondern sich auf seine Knie fallen ließ. Harry setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Mr. Potter, ich bitte Sie, mein Leben anstelle das von Dracos anzunehmen“, sagte Malfoy während er seinen Stock neben sich ablegte und seinen Kopf zu Boden neigte.

Harry hatte diesen Zaubererbrauch nicht mehr seit den Gerichtsverfahren nach dem Krieg gesehen. Ein Zauberer hatte das Recht, sein Leben im Austausch für das Leben einer seiner Familienmitglieder anzubieten. Sein Leben und all seine Besitztümer gingen an die Person, der er es angeboten hatte: dem Angeklagten blieb nichts weiter als sein Leben.

„Sie warten nicht auf die Verhandlung?”, fragte Harry scharf. „Sie müssen ihren Sohn für schuldig halten.”

Sein Kopf noch immer zu Boden geneigt antwortete Lucius: „Wegen der Erniedrigung, die ich auf meinen Familiennamen gebracht habe, glaube ich nicht, dass mein Sohn eine faire Verhandlung erhalten wird.”

Er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, dachte Harry.

„Ich dachte, Sie und Draco verstanden sich nicht besonders gut”, kommentierte er.

„Er ist mein Sohn!” Lucius blickte mit feurigem Blick nach oben.

„Stehen Sie auf”, sagte Harry.

„Ich erwarte Ihre Erwiderung ...“

„Sie können meine Erwiderung im Sessel erwarten“, schnappte Harry.

Für einen Mann, der gekniet und gebittet hatte, hatte Malfoy noch immer seinen Stolz. Er kämpfte sich in den Sessel hoch und warf sein Haar zurück. „Danke”, sagte er mit angespannter Stimme.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Draco Ihnen von seiner Beziehung erzählt hat”, sagte Harry kalt, als Malfoy wieder saß. „Wo er mir doch versichert hatte, das Sie nie in sein Haus eingeladen wurden und dass meine Kinder Sie nie treffen müssten.”

Er sah, wie etwas durch Malfoys Augen flackerte, aber es wurde schnell versteckt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Schmerz oder Beschämung oder eine Spur von Bewunderung war. Harry war ziemlich unbarmherzig, aber Lucius Malfoy brachte das Schlimmste in ihm hervor. Nur sein Anblick weckte in ihm die Erinnerungen an zu viele Situationen, in denen er hilflos gewesen war und Malfoy ihn verhöhnt hatte. Er schuldete dem Mann nichts.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dies getan hätte. Es gab - familiäre Beweggründe - diese Sache mit mir zu besprechen“, sagte Malfoy stolz.

Harry schaute ihn nur an: „Wenn Sie meine Hilfe wollen, Malfoy, dann erklären Sie es besser.“

„Ich möchte mich an seiner Stelle anbieten!“

„Schnell und einfach das Ganze”, sagte Harry. „Sie sehen schon ganz ermüdet aus. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als würden Sie das Leben sehr vermissen werden“, sagte er wie nebenbei.

Malfoy saß wie erstarrt da.

Harry wartete. Er war unhöflich gewesen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, fand er es schwer, nicht ein klein wenig Gefallen daran zu finden, Malfoy so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Aber der Mann schien sich wieder zu fangen.

„Sie wollen die Wahrheit: Ich habe nur versucht, Sie nicht zu kränken“, sagte er höflich.

Harry fühlte, wie er begann, seine Zähne zusammenzubeißen: „Wirklich? Ich werde das selber beurteilen.“

„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Malfoy beugte leicht seinen Kopf. „Sie möchten wissen, warum ich Ihnen mein Leben im Austausch gegen Dracos anbiete? Weil mir der Familienname wichtig ist ...“

Harry schnaubte.

Malfoys Gesicht spannte sich an. „Unser Stammbaum geht Jahrtausende zurück. Ich würde lieber mein Leben verlieren als ihn aussterben zu sehen. Ginevra Weasley war nachgewiesenermaßen fruchtbar. Ihre Familie ist - unzweifelhaft.“

„Sie haben sie immer verachtet“, meinte Harry.

„Ich gebe zu, dass sie sich gut geschlagen haben“, sagte Malfoy hochmütig. „Und die Familienlinie ist gut dokumentiert“, fügte er hinzu und forderte Harry damit praktisch heraus, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum eine Allianz mit den Weasleys dem Malfoynamen helfen könnte“, sagte Harry.

Malfoy atmete scharf ein. Und sagte nichts.

Er verbarg etwas.

Harry dachte noch einmal über die Unterhaltung nach.

„Wieso machen Sie sich Sorgen darüber, dass Ihre Linie ausstirbt? Draco hat bereits einen Erben. Sie haben auch nicht für „Extras“ gesorgt, als sie Draco hatten.“

„Ich habe keinen Sohn gezeugt, der sich weigert, die Familienlinie fortzuführen!“, schnappte Malfoy. „Sind Sie nun glücklich, dass Sie nun alle schmutzigen Geheimnisse meiner Familie kennen?“

„Ich finde das höchst unwahrscheinlich“, antwortete Harry beinahe automatisch. Was war hier los? „Scorpius weigert sich, weitere Malfoys in die Welt zu setzen?“

„Sie finden wirklich Gefallen an Erniedrigungen, Mr. Potter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Nun gut, wenn dies Ihr Preis ist. Mein Enkel hat unnatürliche Interessen. Sein Vater weigert sich, sich ihm gegenüber durchzusetzen und ihn dazu zu bringen, zu heiraten und die Linie fortzuführen. Draco ist daher essentiell. Und ich bin es nicht.“

„Unnatürliche Interessen? Scorpius? Was hat- oh! Er mag Männer?”, fragte Harry.

„Wie Sie sagen“, sagte Malfoy voller Abscheu.

„Ich verstehe.“

Harry stand auf und ging durch den Raum. Er konnte nicht fassen, das Malfoy so kaltblütig war. Es ging nicht darum, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Sohn kümmerte, nur darum, sicherzustellen, dass der Malfoyname nicht aussterben würde. Harry drehte sich um: „Sie könnten selber noch einmal heiraten.“

Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig mehr.

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie um Narcissa trauern und sich so etwas nicht vorstellen können, wenn Sie erwarten, dass ihr eigener Sohn eine Reihe von Erben zeugen soll, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Frau, von der er behauptet, das er sie liebt, tot ist. Eine Frau, die er übrigens umgebracht hat.“

„Wie ich bereits sagte, glaube ich nicht, dass Draco sie getötet hat. Darum geht es jedoch nicht.“

Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Luft von der Frechheit des Mannes wegblieb.

„Der Punkt ist, dass - sollte er leben - er sich erholen wird und eine neue Frau wird kommen. Er ist jung und hat - glücklicherweise - seinen eigenen Reichtum gemacht. Mein Tod und der Transfer der Malfoybesitztümer zu Ihnen sollte seine Chancen, eine angemessene Frau zu finden, nicht behindern. Die Besitztümer sind recht umfassend. Ich habe Gringotts eine Liste für Sie vorbereiten lassen.“, sagte er und legte einen Umschlag auf den Tisch neben ihm.

„Sie denken, Geld kann mich dazu verführen, den Mörder meiner Frau zu verschonen?“

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Wir wissen beide, dass Sie einer Scheidung bereits zugestimmt hatten. Der trauernde Ehemann ist kaum ein angemessenes Verhalten.“

„Ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden“, sagte Harry im Stehen. Er konnte seinen Zorn beinahe nicht im Zaun halten.

Malfoy verstand anscheinend, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er stand ebenfalls auf, seinen Gehstock fest in der Hand haltend.

„Sie wollen Erniedrigung? Ich bin unfähig, Kinder zu zeugen. Wollen Sie mir gerne ins Gesicht lachen, oh Retter der Zaubererwelt? Mein Zustand war eine Strafe vom Dunklen Lord. Ich habe für meine Verbrechen gezahlt, Mr. Potter. Lassen Sie nicht meinen Sohn für etwas büßen, dass er nicht getan hat.“

Harry war wahrhaftig geschockt, dass Malfoy so viel über sich und seine Familie preisgegeben hatte. Er musste wirklich verzweifelt sein.

„Wenn Ihr Sohn Ginny nicht umgebracht hat, wer glauben Sie war es? Jemand, der zufällig vorbeikam? Ein Todesser, der auf Rache aus war?“

Malfoy musterte Harry. Er schien die Frage das erste Mal zu überdenken. „Ich denke, wir können das Erstere ausschließen“, sagte er schließlich. „Das zweite könnte eine Möglichkeit sein.“

Harrys Blick verschärfte sich: „Gibt es etwas, dass Sie mir nicht sagen?“

„Eine neue Bewegung ist im Aufbau. Ich bin nicht an ihren Aktivitäten interessiert, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht existiert.“

„Sie wurden angesprochen? Sie ... Sie denken sich das aus, um von Draco die Schuld abzuwälzen! Er hat es zugegeben!“

„Als er vor Trauer zerstört war!“, sagte Malfoy.

Harry wanderte auf und ab.

„Ich werde zu ihm gehen. Ich verspreche nichts, Malfoy.“

Lucius Malfoy beugte seinen Kopf im Einverständnis. „Und ich verspreche Ihnen mein Leben und meinen Reichtum, wenn mein Sohn lebt. Sie haben meinen Eid.“

Ende Kapitel 10


	11. Der Besucht

Chapter 11: Der Besuch

Harry saß im Büro des Aurorendirektors Ramsey Felton und nippte Tee aus einer filigranen Tasse, dessen Henkel so klein war, dass er seinen Finger nicht hindurchstecken konnte.

„Bitte akzeptieren Sie mein Beileid, Mr. Potter“, sagte Felton ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht selbst mit ... dem Fall ... befassen konnte.“

„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Sie das hätten tun sollen“, sagte Harry. „Tatsächlich bin ich nur gekommen, um mit Auror Franklin zu reden ...“

„Sie sind mit den ... geleisteten Diensten zufrieden?“, fragte Felton.

Wie konnte man mit den Menschen zufrieden sein, die dir sagten, dass deine Ehefrau umgebracht worden war und dann überall in deinem Zuhause herumsuchten?, dachte Harry.

„Natürlich“, antwortete er. „Tatsächlich“, fuhr er fort, „waren sie so eifrig, dass sie die Verhandlung bereits letzte Woche abhalten wollten. Ich habe sie gebeten, es nach hinten zu schieben, so dass wir das Begräbnis abhalten können ...“

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Das ist alles ... vorbei, nicht wahr?“, fragte Felton delikat.

Harry nickte.

„Eine kleine Angelegenheit dann? Ich habe so viel ich weiß nichts darüber in der Presse gelesen?“

„Familie und Freunde“, stimmte Harry leise zu. „Sie sind die einzigen Menschen, die zählen.“

„Ihre Fans sind vielleicht etwas enttäuscht“, meinte Felton und lehnte sich etwas vor, um sich an einer Praline zu bedienen.

„Es war eine Beerdigung, kein verdammtes Quidditchspiel“, schnappte Harry.

Felton schaute ihn über seine Brille hinweg an. „Richtig, richtig. Dennoch, Ihre Frau war sehr bekannt. Eine sehr beliebte Spielerin“, er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich erwarte, dass die Fans ihr Grab besuchen wollen. Ihren Respekt erweisen wollen, Sie wissen schon.“

„Sie würden mehr Respekt zeigen, wenn sie uns in Ruhe lassen würden“, sagte Harry angespannt. Er hatte nicht über ein Grab nachgedacht. Es gab keinen Körper. Die Fans kümmerten ihn nicht, aber würde es den Kindern etwas ausmachen, dass es kein Grab gab, zu dem sie gehen konnten? Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht.

„So“, forderte Felton nach einem Moment auf.

„Äh? Oh“, sagte Harry. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Malfoy sehen kann. Wenn es passt, natürlich.“

„Sie wollen den Angeklagten sehen? Vor oder nach der Verhandlung?“

„Was? Nun, davor, schätze ich“, sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, auf welchen Termin die Verhandlung verschoben wurde - ich wollte Auror Franklin fragen.“

„Das Zaubergamot hat Pause“, sagte Felton in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass Harry das hätte wissen sollen. „Sie werden erst in einem Monat wieder tagen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob bereits ein Zeitplan ausgearbeitet wurde.“

Harry fühlte sich unerklärlich erleichtert. Irgendwie, obwohl ihm jeder Tag wie eine Woche erschienen war, hatte sich alles so überstürzt angefühlt.

„Dann zuvor, wenn das in Ordnung geht.“

„Sie müssen Ihren Zauberstab abgeben“, sagte Felton ominös.

Dachte er, dass Harry vorhatte Malfoy zu verhexen? Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, warum um Himmels Willen stoppte er ihn dann nicht ganz davor, Malfoy zu besuchen?

„Natürlich“, sagte Harry. „Ich möchte nur mit ihm reden.“

„Er hat bereits gestanden“, sagte Felton.

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass die Verhandlung schnell sein wird. Ich ... Ich muss wissen, warum.“, sagte er leise.

Felton schaute ihn an und Harry dachte, er könnte Mitgefühl auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es verdiente, aber seine Zunge fühlte sich wie festgefroren in seinem Mund an.

„Haben Sie keine allzu große Hoffnungen, Mr. Potter. Soviel ich weiß ist er nicht sehr kommunikativ.”

Harry nickte.

Felton schritt durch den Raum und öffnete die Tür.

„Bitte holen Sie einen der Jungs, um Mr. Potter zu den Gefängniszellen zu bringen, Doris“, hörte Harry, gefolgt von einer gemurmelten Unterhaltung, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Felton kam wieder zurück, ließ die Tür aber offen.

„Einer unserer Auroren wird Sie gleich hinunterbringen, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie bitte bei Mrs. Smetherwick hier warten würden. Es tut mir leid, Sie so drängen zu müssen, aber ich habe einen Termin mit ...“

Harry stand sofort auf. „Nein, nein, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben.“

Sie schüttelten kurz die Hände und Harry setzte sich ins Vorzimmer. Mrs. Smetherwick sah sehr erleichtert aus, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein großer junger Mann in sehr ordentlichen Aurorroben eintrat.

 

Der Auror, der sich als Filius Stubbington vorstellte, schüttelte mit Harry Hände. Harry war ziemlich beeindruckt, als sie hinunter zur Zelle gingen, dass der Auror nicht jede Sekunde mit Geplauder oder Beileidsbekundungen, die er gar nicht fühlen konnte, füllen musste.

Bei den Zellen schien der Wärter sehr verwirrt zu sein, Harry zu sehen. „Ich denke, der Gefangene schläft“, sagte er und sein Blick flackerte hin und her.

„Es ist spät am Morgen. Ich denke, Sie können ihn aufwecken“, sagte Stubbington ruhig.

„Ich habe keine Befehle ...“

„Direktor Felton hat den Besuch gebilligt. Ich wurde gebeten, Mr. Potter zu begleiten.“

„Das mag sein“, brauste der Mann auf. „Aber der Besucherraum ist nicht verfügbar. Ich wage zu sagen, dass Auror Felton dies nicht wusste, angesichts der Tatsache das sich heutzutage niemand die Mühe macht, mit uns abzuklären ...“

„Ich bin zufrieden damit, Malfoy in seiner Zelle zu besuchen“, sagte Harry fest.

„Die Angestellten haben Pause“, sagte der Wärter. „Wenn Sie am Nachmittag zurückkommen ...“

„Haben Ihre Angestellten bis mittags Pause?“, schnappte Stubbington

„Wenn ich Malfoy in seiner Zelle besuche, bedeutet das keinen Mehraufwand für einen Ihrer Wärter“, meinte Harry. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr Wachschutz ist exzellent.“

Der Wärter musterte Harry plötzlich. Ein anerkennendes Leuchten tauchte in seinen Augen auf. „Sie hätten gerne ein paar Minuten alleine mit ihm?“ Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Edwards ist erst in 20 Minuten wieder im Dienst. Passt das Ihnen?“

Von der Kehrtwende überrascht nickte Harry. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter hervor und hielt ihn auf seiner Handfläche liegend hin.

„Um Gottes Willen, Sie wollen nicht ohne den hineingehen”, sagte der Wärter geschockt.

Etwas war merkwürdig und Harry war sich nicht sicher was. Er behielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand; der Wärter hielt Stubbington einen Schlüssel hin.

„Die zehnte Tür rechts“, sagte er und blätterte zur nächsten Seite in seinem Exemplar des Tagespropheten, als er sich wieder setzte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Raum erreichten.

Harry fühlte die Schutzzauber, bevor Stubbington die Tür öffnete. Der Schweigezauber war so stark, dass Harry nicht einmal das Geräusch des öffnenden Schloss hören konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Der Mann, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand an einer Ecke des Bettes zusammengekauert saß, schaute nicht hoch; Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob der Zauber auch in der Zelle wirkte, was ärgerlich wäre. Und lächerlich, dachte er, als er eintrat und die Geräusche seiner Schuhe auf dem Steinboden hörte.

Der Gefangene bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

„Malfoy“, sagte Harry.

Sofort schreckte der Kopf nach oben. Malfoy fiel beinahe vom Bett, als er nach vorne krabbelte und dann zu Harry taumelte und vor seinen Füßen zu Boden fiel, den Kopf geneigt.

„Potter, töte mich.“

„Was?“

Malfoys Kopf war gegen sein Knie gefallen und Malfoys gesamte Haltung war die eines Bittstellers.

„Bitte“, flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie Malfoys Körper zitterte. Stubbington hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet. Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich neben den Mann fallen zu lassen und ihm Trost zu spenden.

„Komm und setz dich, Malfoy“, sagte er im Befehlston.

Harry ging zu dem Tisch, aber Malfoy blieb wo er war.

Harry schaute zu ihm; er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann so fertig aussehen konnte. Auch wenn sein Gesicht versteckt war: sein Haar war matt und verfilzt, seine Kleidung zerknittert. Er roch.

Stubbington stupste ihn mit seinen Zauberstab in die Seite. „Steh auf und mach, was Mr. Potter sagt“, befahl er.

Malfoy stand auf. Harry wusste sofort, dass er verletzt war. Mit einer Erkenntnis, die sich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube anfühlte, sah er, dass die ungeschickte Art, mit der Malfoy sich bewegte, war, weil er seine Verletzungen schonen wollte.

„Schau mich an“, sagte er scharf.

Malfoy hob seinen Kopf.

Harry nahm den sich gelbfärbenden Bluterguss an Malfoys Auge und Schläfe und das getrocknete Blut an seiner Lippe in sich auf.

Malfoy zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Stubbington einen Zauber auf ihn warf. „Er hat drei gebrochene Rippen, seine rechte Ulna ist ebenfalls gebrochen, Quetschungen im Abdominalbereich sowie Verletzungen an seinen Nieren“ sagte Stubbington. „Es muss schmerzen wie blöd, zu pinkeln.“

Er schaute zu Harry hinüber.

„Bitte gehen Sie und holen einen Medimagier“, sagte Harry fest.

„Es ist egal“, sagte Malfoy, und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest.

„Natürlich ist es nicht egal“, brachte Harry heraus. „Haben die Wärter das getan?“

„Vergiss es.“

„Die Auroren? Sag es mir, Malfoy! Das ist nicht akzeptabel!”

„Verstehst du nicht?“, schnappte Malfoy. „Ich habe es verdient! Ich habe sie umgebracht! Ich habe sie umgebracht!“, flüsterte er.

Harry fühlte sich kalt, wie erstarrt. Er hatte es natürlich gewusst, das Malfoy gesagt hatte, das er schuldig sei; es aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören war etwas anderes.

Er nahm den Stuhl und stellte ihn hinter Malfoy: „Setz dich.“

Malfoy blickte zu ihm und ließ sich unsicher nieder.

Stubbington war noch immer da.

„Bitte gehen Sie und holen den Medimagier“, sagte Harry müde. „Ich verspreche, ich werde ihm nicht wehtun.“ Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Flohen Sie St. Mungos und holen Susan Bones, wenn sie da ist. Sie ist ehrlich und vertrauenswürdig und wir waren beide mit ihr zusammen an der Schule.“

Stubbington warf Harry einen abschätzenden Blick zu und ging dann.

Er stieg noch einmal in Harrys Wertschätzung.

Harry nahm eine Münze aus seiner Tasche, verwandelte sie in einen Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist“, sagte er leise.

Malfoy schaute hoch. Er hatte einen verfolgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er jemals jemand gesehen hatte, der bejammernswerter aussah.

„Ich habe sie umgebracht“, flüsterte er. „Ich ... Ich schwöre, es war keine Absicht.“ Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich, als er schluckte. „Aber was zur Hölle macht das? Sie ist tot und ich habe sie umgebracht. Ich habe sie geliebt”, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Etwas in Harrys Brust löste sich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte. Tatsächlich hatte er gedacht, dass es ein Unfall gewesen sein könnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher gewesen. Es war eine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass er Malfoy nicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

„Erzähl es mir“, forderte Harry ihn auf.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht daran denken. Ich ... Oh, Gott, Harry. Sie ist tot!“, klagte Malfoy.

Harry packte ihn an den Schultern. „Das ist sie. Ginny ist tot und es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Wir haben die Beerdigungsriten am Freitag vollzogen.“

Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen entwich dem Mann vor ihm.

„Wir haben die Alten Riten durchgeführt. Im Haus. In dem Zimmer. Molly und Arthur haben es vorgeschlagen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr Geist zurückkehrt, wie ... so wie ich sie gefunden habe.“

Malfoy hielt seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und nickte: „Ja, Oh Götter, danke!“ Er schaute auf. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich schuldig war. Ich bin schuldig. Nichts muss in der Verhandlung gesagt werden. Sie müssen wegen meines Geständnisses nicht ins Detail gehen. Ich habe das nachgeprüft. Die Kinder müssen es nicht wissen. Es tut mir so leid!“

Harry schwieg und nahm alles in sich auf. „Scorpius kam, um mich zu sehen“, sagte er schließlich.

Malfoy sah verwirrt aus. „Scorpius? Warum?“

„Er glaubt nicht, dass du sie umgebracht hast. Er weiß, dass du sie geliebt hast.“

Malfoy stand schwankend auf. Er hielt sich zuerst am Tisch, dann an der Rückenlehne des Stuhles fest, als er ein oder zwei Schritte ging und seinen Rücken Harry zuwandte.

„Ich ... Ich muss dich um etwas ... ich weiß, es ist nicht fair ... Ich muss ...“

„Was ist es?“

„Ich weiß ... Gott ... ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht ... aber ... Scorpius. Er wird niemanden haben. Mein Vater ... mein Vater ... er kann nicht viel mit ihm anfangen. Seine Mutter ... ich weiß nicht. Sie ist mit ihrer neuen Familie beschäftigt; eines ihrer Kinder ist kränklich und sie kann an nichts anderes denken. Ich ... er ... wirst du ein Auge auf ihn haben? Ich weiß, es gibt keinen Grund, warum du das solltest ... aber er kann für all dies hier nichts! Bitte, Harry. Er ist unschuldig. All diese Arbeit ... ich habe versucht, den Malfoynamen reinzuwaschen, aber nun ... mit meinem Vater und mir und, und er ist ... er ist ... Die Leute werden Gründe finden, ihn schlecht zu behandeln ...“ Er rang mit seinen Händen.

Harrys Herz war gerührt. Er hatte Recht. Scorpius würde leiden. Harry stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter. „Das werde ich“, sagte er. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um Scorpius machen, okay?“

Zwischen ihnen wurde das Wissen, das Malfoy von den Dementoren geküsst werden würde, als Tatsache anerkannt.

Malfoy packte Harrys Arm. „Danke“, flüsterte er.

„Setz dich, bitte“, sagte Harry. „Wenn du hinfällst, werden sie denken, dass ich dich geschlagen habe.“

Malfoy brachte ein Lachen heraus: „Sie würden deswegen nicht schlechter von dir denken.“

„Nein“, stimmte Harry zu. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das von mir erwarteten.“ Er verspannte sich und fuhr dann fort: „Draco, ich kann es nicht nicht wissen. Ich muss sehen, was genau geschehen ist.“

Malfoy zuckte zusammen: „Du weißt ... du möchtest das nicht sehen ...“

„Ich muss“, sagte Harry. „Ich muss es genau wissen, nicht die Albträume zu haben und ... es ist besser, die Fakten zu haben.“

„Aber ...“

„Ich kenne das “aber”.”

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Malfoy.

„Das du ihr geben konntest, was ich nicht konnte? Es ist eine Erleichterung“, sagte Harry leise. „Erlaubst du mir, zu schauen?“

Malfoy fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und nickte.

Harry verlor keine Zeit: „Legilimens!“

Die Szene schoss durch Harrys Kopf. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz pochte, aber er fuhr fort. Er wollte nicht schauen, nicht Zeuge von dem sein, was er sah, aber er zwang sich, alles anzuschauen.

Er löste sich und stolperte zurück.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Malfoy wieder, seine Stimme angespannt.

Harry konnte kein Wort sagen. Er drehte sich zitternd um. „Ich muss gehen.“

Er stürzte aus der Zelle hinaus. Mehrere Türen weiter lehnte er sich an die Wand, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Er stellte sich abrupt gerade auf und ging zum Wächter zurück.

„Fertig?“, grinste der Mann. „Keine Sorge, Sir, wir stellen sicher, dass er sich nicht beschwert.”

Harry verpasste ihm einen Fausthieb.  
\--


	12. Harry sucht Hilfe

Kapitel 12: Harry sucht Hilfe

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht. In der nächsten ging Albus mit seinen Freunden aus und Harry trank viel zu viel Feuerwhiskey, was ihm half, einzuschlafen, aber überhaupt nicht mit den Träumen, die ihn schwitzend und hin- und herwälzend in seinen Laken zurückließ. Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit schlechtem Atem, pelziger Zunge und einem pochendem Kopf.

Nach einer langen Dusche und einer gründlichen Reinigung seiner Zunge und Zähne sowie als I-Tüpfelchen einem Atemerfrischungszauber trank er zwei große Tassen Tee und sagte zu Albus, der eine Schüssel Cornflakes aß: „Ich gehe zur Arbeit.“

„Gut“, sagte Albus. „Es hilft. Du kannst normal sein und man muss nicht nachdenken.”

Harry hätte ihn in diesem Moment umarmen können.

Der Tag verging schnell, als Harry seine aufgestauten Aufträge und Korrespondenz durcharbeitete. Es gab mehrere Kondolenzbriefe von Kunden, doch alle hatten eine Spur von: „wann wird mein Auftrag also fertig sein?“

Janine wuselte herum, bis Harry entschied, dass das Maß voll war.

„Ich werde Wedgewoods Koffer fertigstellen“, verkündete er. Es war der Koffer, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, als die Auroren gekommen waren.

„Er hat bereits zweimal danach gefragt“, nickte Janine und sah erleichtert aus.

Es war anstrengende Arbeit. Harry vertiefte sich darin, dachte an nichts als an die Magie, den Raum, den Bedarf für Langlebigkeit, die Zauber, um ihn nach Bedarf zu vergrößern oder verkleinern.

Es war beinahe 19 Uhr, als er herauskam.

Janine saß noch immer da und blätterte durch eine Zeitschrift.

„Du hättest nicht warten müssen“, sagte er überrascht.

„Ich hatte frei, als du weg warst“, sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du hast mich trotzdem bezahlt.“

„Natürlich habe ich das“, sagte Harry. „Es war kaum dein Fehler, dass der Laden geschlossen war. Danke.“, fügte er hinzu.

„Hier ist Tee“, meinte Janine mit einer Handbewegung zu einem Tablett mit einem Teekannenwärmer in Knieselform, Tasse und Milchkännchen. Sie stand auf. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich jetzt gehen. Ich treffe mich mit Stephen in der neuen Bar unten in der Philosophengasse.“

„Viel Spaß“, sagte Harry ermutigend, während er den Teekannenwärmer abzog und zur Kanne langte. „Und komm morgen später, wenn du möchtest. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, danke Janine.“

Sie lächelte, das erste Mal an diesem Tag. „Danke, Harry. Ich werde das Angebot aber vielleicht für ein anderes Mal aufheben.“

Harry lachte und sie ging.

Später schrieb er am Küchentisch sitzend Lily einen Brief, während er ein belegtes Brötchen aß. Albus war wieder ausgegangen. Harry war froh, dass sein Sohn nicht das Gefühl hatte, ihn verhätscheln zu müssen.

Er ließ den Whiskey weg und entschied stattdessen ein paar Gewichte zu stemmen. Die Jungen hatten danach gefragt, als sie in die Pubertät kamen und die Mädchen beeindrucken wollten. Nach und nach hatten sie im Grimmauldplatz einen Raum mit verschiedenen Fitnessgeräten und anderem Zubehör, einer Musikanlage und einem DVD-player, um Muggelfilme schauen zu können, eingerichtet. Harry hatte keine Lust auf einen Film, drehte aber die Musik auf und verlor sich im Sport und dem Rhythmus.

Er duschte und kam dann hinunter, wo er Albus ein Buch lesend im Wohnzimmer auffand. Sie redeten ein wenig, bis Harry ins Bett ging. Dies war auch eine merkwürdige Sache, dachte er, vor den eigenen Kindern zu Bett zu gehen, aber Albus war nun ein Mann und Harry war müde.

Er schlief beinahe sofort ein, aber die Träume kamen wieder. Er war mittendrin in einem, als er sich abrupt aufsetzte, schockiert und mit rasendem Herzen. Er stand auf und ging zur Toilette, bevor er hinunterging um sich Tee zu machen. Er saß am Küchentisch, nachdenkend, und ging alles durch, was er in Malfoys Kopf gesehen hatte.

Er war so aufgewühlt, dass er wusste, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen können würde. Er ging hinunter zu seiner Werkstatt hinten im Haus und schaute die Holzstücke durch, die er dort hatte. Obwohl die meisten seiner größeren Stücke und seine besseren Werkzeuge im Laden waren, behielt er immer einige zuhause. Als die Kinder noch jünger gewesen waren, hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich vielleicht dafür begeistern würden, dass er ihnen einiges der Schreinerfähigkeiten, die er erlernt hatte, beibringen könnte. Doch obwohl sie es alle ausprobiert hatten, war ihr Interesse nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

Er verbrachte die nächsten paar Stunden damit, das Holz zu hobeln, zu schmirgeln und zu polieren. Er sah zu, wie die Dunkelheit der Nacht dem Grau des frühen Morgens wich und sah dann die Farbenexplosion, als die Sonne höher stieg und den Garten und den Hinterhof durchflutete. Er legte das Holz beiseite, duschte noch einmal und ging dann in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Dort fand er Albus vor, der den Tagespropheten am Tisch las.

„Kaffee ist in der Kanne“, sagte Albus und mampfte an einem Toast. „Das Brot ist beinahe aus. Soll ich in der Mittagspause welches holen?“

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry ging zur Arbeit und schrieb Janine eine Notiz, dann lief er zum Tropfenden Kessel. Um diese Zeit am Morgen war es ruhig; Hannah brachte einem ältlichen Zauberer, der beim Feuer saß, einen dampfenden Teller voll Würstchen, Eier und Speck und lächelte Harry willkommend zu, wobei sie ihm bedeutete, hinter die Bar zu kommen. Harry duckte sich unter dem Tresen hindurch und trat durch die Schwingtür in die Küche. Polly, eine der Hauselfen der Longbottoms, die gerade in einem Kessel rührte, schaute hoch und verbeugte sich vor ihm: „Mr. Potter, Sir, kann ich Ihnen einen Kaffee bringen? Oder etwas Tee? Wir haben Würstchen ...“

„Nein, danke Polly.“ Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Bitte lass dich nicht von mir stören. Ich wollte Hannah nur um einen Gefallen bitten.“

„Alles, Harry“, sagte Hannah, die eingetreten war und ihm nun eine dicke Umarmung gab. „Wie geht es dir?“ Sie hielt ihn eine Armlänge von sich fort, um ihn gut mustern zu können.

„Ich arbeite wieder“, sagte er. „Nun, von heute mal abgesehen.“

„Gut. Nun, was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Kann ich dein Flohsystem benutzen? Dieses hier? Privat?“

„Sicher“, sagte Hannah mit überraschter Stimme.

„Es ist nichts Illegales“, versicherte Harry ihr. „Aber das Haus war unter Beobachtung und ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, in die Privatsphäre von anderen von dort aus einzudringen.“

„Kein Problem, Harry. Polly“, rief sie. „Kann der Eintopf einen Moment ruhen? Würdest du bitte nach oben gehen und Dotty zur Hilfe gehen?“

„Ja, Mistress“, sagte der Elf, verbeugte sich vor den beiden Menschen und verschwand dann.

„Komm und iss mit mir, wenn du fertig bist“, sagte Hannah, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

Harry schwang den Eintopf zur Seite und warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer.

„Villa Olorosa“, rief er.

Wenige Momente später tauchte ein Kopf in den Flammen auf und schaute sich fragend in der Küche um.

„Harry?“, war eine überraschte Stimme zu hören.

„Hi Kingsley“, sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, bei dir ist es früh - ich wollte dich vor der Arbeit erwischen. Hast du ein paar Sekunden Zeit für mich?“

Kingsley musterte Harry: „Kannst du mir zehn Minuten geben? Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich mich davor rasiere.“

Harry lachte. „Ich bin hier in der Küche des Tropfenden Kessel. Lass mich einfach wissen, wann du bereit bist. Es tut mir leid, dich so zu überfallen ...“

„Kein Problem. Ich setze frischen Kaffee auf. Bis gleich.”

Harry schwang den Kessel wieder über das Feuer und rührte den Eintopf um. Er wanderte dann in der Küche umher und las die verschiedenen Bekanntmachungen, bevor er erkannte, dass der Kessel im Weg war. Er schrieb schnell eine Nachricht an Hannah und Polly, so dass sie wissen würden, dass er nicht durch ihr Floh zurückkehren würde; er wollte ihr Geschäft nicht behindern.

Einige Minuten später flackerte das Feuer auf, Kingsley bedeutete ihm und Harry trat hindurch.

Die Küche auf der anderen Seite war überraschend kühl, aber die Hintertür und die Fenster waren offen und die warme Luft Nordspaniens wehte hindurch. Harry klopfte seine Roben ab und gab Kingsley seine Hand.

„Gut dich zu sehen, Harry, es tut mir leid wegen Ginny.“

Harry nickte. Kingsleys direkte Art war sehr erfreulich. Er war erstaunt gewesen, wie viele Leute nichts sagten oder sogar die Straßenseite wechselten, um das offensichtlich präsente Thema nicht erwähnen zu müssen.

„Setz dich“, sagte Kingsley und deutete zum Küchentisch. Er schenkte zwei Tassen Kaffee ein, das deliziöse Aroma von frischgemahlenen Kaffeebohnen lag in der Luft, legte einige Biscotti auf einen Teller und brachte sie zum Tisch. Harry nahm seine Tasse, fügte einen Löffel Zucker in das dunkle Gebräu hinzu und trank anerkennend.

Er hatte Kingsley seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Es war eine Überraschung, dass er so aussah, als wäre er kaum gealtert. Er war noch immer glatzköpfig, sein Ohr noch immer durchstochen. Seine Robe war leicht und offen und darunter trug er ein grünes Hemd und Jeans. Harry fragte sich, ob er normalerweise die Robe trug oder sie für diesen Besuch angezogen hatte.

Kingsley drängte nicht. Er war immer schon geduldig gewesen. Harry nahm sich einen Keks und knabberte daran.

„Wow, die sind lecker“, sagte er überrascht.

Kingsley lachte und nahm sich selber einen. „Das Rezept kommt von einer alten Hexe unten im Dorf. Nicht übel, wenn ich so sagen darf.“

„Du hast sie gemacht? Ich bin beeindruckt.”

„Es ist erstaunlich, was für Dinge man macht, wenn man in keinem Krieg kämpft“, sagte Kingsley. „Ich schätze, die Leute sagen dasselbe über das, was du machst.“

„Nun, sie sind vielleicht überrascht. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie beeindruckt sind.“

„Du bist bescheiden. Du hast einen ziemlichen Ruf aufgebaut.“

„Danke“, sagte Harry. Es war wahr, das hatte er. Er war stolz auf seine Kreationen.

Schon bald waren die Tassen leer.

„Ich bin zu dir gekommen unter - nun nicht unter einem falschen Vorwand“, begann Harry.

„Oh?“, meinte Kingsley auffordernd.

„Es tut mir Leid, in eure Privatsphäre einzudringen- die von euch beiden, aber ich muss wirklich mit Professor Snape reden.“

Kingsley rührte sich nicht, aber es war, als wäre sein ganzer Körper plötzlich bereit, loszuspringen.

„Ich weiß, dass er hier mit dir lebt“, sagte Harry schnell, bevor Kingsley es verneinen konnte. „Und ich hätte dich - oder ihn- nicht belästigt, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Wirklich wichtig.“ Er stand auf. „Ich muss mit ihm über Draco Malfoy reden“, sagte er leise. „Wenn er bereit ist, mit mir zu reden, sag ihm bitte, dass er mich kontaktieren soll.“

Harry ging einen Schritt zum Kamin.

Im gleichen Moment, fühlte er eine Unruhe in der Luft. Snape war plötzlich zu sehen, wie er ruhig auf einer Bank unter dem Fenster saß.

Er schaute ernst zu Harry. „Du wusstest, dass ich hier bin“, sagte er.

„Ich ... ja. Ich habe es seit einiger Zeit gewusst ...“

„Ich meinte, Mr. Potter“, unterbrach Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Du wusstest, dass ich in dem Raum war.“

„Ja“, stimmte Harry zu.

Snape schaute ihn anerkennend an.

„Ich arbeite mit Raum“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß normalerweise, welche Dinge ihn füllen; ob es sich richtig anfühlt.“

„Wie lange hast du gewusst, das Severus hier ist? Wie hast du es herausgefunden?“, fragte Kingsley und rutschte etwas zur Seite, als Severus zum Tisch kam und sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte.

„Ähm, ich habe es wenige Jahre nach dem Krieg herausgefunden?“

Snape und Kingsley wechselten einen Blick.

„Möchtest du das weiter ausführen?“, fragte Kingsley.

„Nun, nach dem Krieg war ich ein wenig paranoid. Zuerst war ich zu - geschockt - denke ich, um an etwas anderes als an all die praktischen Dinge zu denken. Ich habe mich diesen Dingen gewidmet - den Wiederaufbau Hogwarts, all diesen Dingen, die getan werden mussten. Ich habe mich furchtbar schuldig wegen Ihnen gefühlt, Professor, aber ich habe versucht, nicht daran zu denken. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versucht, an viele Dinge nicht zu denken, die mich mich schuldig fühlen ließen, dass ich Menschen enttäuscht habe. Ich dachte, ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich zu viel über sie nachdenken würde.“

„Überlebenden-Syndrom“, nickte Kingsley. „Viele von uns haben darunter gelitten. Du bist froh, dass du überlebt hast und fühlst dich schuldig, dass du froh bist, schließlich sind andere tot. Du vergleichst den Wert deines Lebens mit dem ihren. Es ist schwer.”

Harry nickte, erleichtert und überrascht, Kingsley so problemlos davon reden zu hören. Er hatte nie seine Gefühle darüber mit jemanden geteilt. „Es schien so unfair, das Remus und Tonks gestorben waren. Ich konnte nicht ertragen, das Teddy eine Waise war.“

„So wie du es warst?“, meinte Snape.

Harry nickte wieder: „Ich musste sicher sein, dass er eine glückliche Kindheit hatte. Und die Weasleys waren wegen Fred untröstlich. Wenn ich gestorben wäre - tot geblieben wäre - wenn ich etwas hätte tun können, um ihren Tod zu verhindern - hätte es keine großen Auswirkungen auf niemanden gehabt. Nicht lange.“

„Du hast wirklich einen Heldenkomplex, nicht wahr“, sagte Snape mit Hohn in der Stimme.

Es machte Harry nicht wütend. Es war etwas Vertrautes in einem zynischen Snape.

„Ich hab Sie auch lieb“, grinste er.

Er sah, wie Snapes Augen für eine Zehntelsekunde größer wurden und er war froh, dass er den Mann überrascht hatte, indem er den Köder nicht geschluckt hatte.

Kingsley gluckste. „Was kam als nächstes?“, fragte er.

„Nun, plötzlich waren achtzehn Monate vergangen und dann hörte ich, dass du gegangen bist. Ich war absolut geschockt. Wirklich. Du warst amtierender Zaubereiminister, du warst so gut darin; Ich war mir sicher, dass es nur eine Formalität war, bis du in der Rolle bestätigt wirst.“

„Du bist sehr freundlich“, sagte Kingsley.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Du hast den Job einfach gemacht; keine Possen wie Fudge oder Scrimgeour. Du warst wie ein beruhigender Hintergrund ...“

„Großes Lob“, murmelte Snape.

„Es war genau das, was gebraucht wurde“, sagte Harry. „Alle konnten sich darauf konzentrieren, die Dinge aufzuräumen, und deine Ruhe und dein entspannter Führungsstil verhinderten, dass die Leute in Panik ausbrachen. Dann warst du plötzlich verschwunden. Es wurde kaum vom Tagespropheten erwähnt. Ein neuer Minister wurde vom Zaubergamot ohne irgendeinen Wahlvorgang ernannt ...“

„Nichts neues“, sagte Kingsley.

„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt; doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich es nicht und dass ließ es nur suspekter für mich aussehen. Also habe ich herumgefragt und habe nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Jemand verriet, dass du ins Ausland gezogen bist und das hat mich wirklich beschäftigt.“

„Was ist so merkwürdig daran?“, fragte Snape. „Deine Muggelverwandten sind an die Costa Brava gezogen, oder nicht?“

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, überrascht, dass Snape das wusste.

„Das sind sie, aber nur weil sie Todesangst vor dem Krieg hatten und die Costa Brava wie Surrey mit Sonne ist“, erwiderte Harry.

Kingsley grinste: „Nichts Falsches an etwas Sonne, was Severus?“

Harry schaute zu Snape, nahm die hochgekrempelten Ärmel, die überraschend gebräunte Haut und das allgemeine Wohlbefinden, das er ausstrahlte, in sich auf, etwas, dass er nie für möglich bei dem Mann gehalten hätte.

„Es scheint euch beiden auf jeden Fall gut zu tun“, stimmte er zu.

Snape schaute ihn scharf an, vielleicht, um zu sehen, ob Harry sie verspottete. Anscheinend zufrieden forderte er auf: „Du hast bisher noch nichts erklärt.“

„Ich bin einer Eule gefolgt“, sagte Harry direkt.

Die beiden schauten ihn an.

„Ich habe Kingsleys Namen auf den Umschlag geschrieben, ihn einer Eule gegeben und bin ihr gefolgt. Niemand wollte mir deine Adresse geben und es schien logisch zu sein, es zu versuchen.“

Snape und Kingsley wechselten wieder einen Blick. Auf beiden Gesichtern war ihr Vergnügen zu sehen.

„Hattest du irgendeine Ahnung, wo sie hinflog?“, fragte Snape.

„Nicht die geringste“, grinste Harry. „Aber da ich wusste, das Kingsley im Ausland war, hatte ich einen Notfallportschlüssel bei mir für den Fall, dass ich mich mitten in einem Ozean wiederfinden würde, ohne dass ich weiterfliegen könnte.“

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht?“, fragte Kingsley. „Dein Arsch muss dir furchtbar wehgetan haben, nach so langer Zeit auf einem Besen.“

Snape schnaubte amüsiert und Kingsley bedeutete ihm still zu sein, aber Harry lachte nur. „Das hat er“, sagte er. „Es war gut, dass die Eule einige Male anhielt, das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann. Schlimm genug, wenn dein Arsch schmerzt, noch schlimmer, wenn du dringend Pinkeln musst.“

Beide Männer lachten und Harry fand es plötzlich überraschend angenehm, hier mit diesen zwei Männern zu sitzen. Er wurde wieder ernst, als er sich daran erinnerte, warum er gekommen war. Snape bemerkte den Moment: „Du sagst uns besser, warum du hier bist, Potter. Du kannst den Rest später erklären.“

Harry nickte: „Danke.“ Er holte tief Luft und schaute zu Snape: „Es ist wegen Draco Malfoy.“

Harry konnte nichts auf Snapes Gesicht erkennen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie die jetzige Situation ist, aber ich weiß, dass Sie in der Vergangenheit gegenüber Narcissa Malfoy einen Schwur wegen Draco geleistet haben.“

„Und du machst dir Sorgen, was mir zustoßen wird, wenn Draco von den Dementoren geküsst wird?“, fragte Snape überrascht.

„Nein.“

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Natürlich nicht.“ Seine bissige Stimme war bitter.

„Nein, das ist es nicht”, sagte Harry schnell. „Es ist ... Ich glaube nicht, das er es getan hat.“

Beide Männer starrten ihn an.

Harry saß unbehaglich da. Er hasste die Dinge, die er ihnen offenbaren würde, aber er würde noch mehr von Snape verlangen.

„Ich habe ihn in seiner Zelle besucht“, sagte Harry. „Er war außer sich. Hat mich gebeten, ihn zu töten. Ich habe ihn gefragt ob ich Legilimentik verwenden dürfe, um zu sehen, was geschehen ist.“

„Du wolltest es sehen?“, fragte Kingsley erstaunt. „Wie ein Mann, den du hasstest, deine Frau umbringt?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor zwei Jahren“, sagte er leise, „ist Malfoy zu mir gekommen. Er wollte Ginny heiraten.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich wusste bereits ein wenig über ihn - er besaß seit mehreren Jahren das Team, für das Ginny spielte, daher sah ich ihn hin und wieder, wenn er zu Spielen kam, manchmal bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen. Ich wusste, dass ihm der Tagesprophet gehörte und er hart daran gearbeitet hatte, seine Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen. Ich habe genauer in seine Angelegenheiten geschaut, als die Möglichkeit bestand, das er der Stiefvater meiner Kinder werden könnte.“ Er schaute zu den beiden Männern hoch, die ruhig und aufmerksam und offensichtlich sprachlos dasaßen. „Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Ich konnte ihm seine Anstrengungen, die er unternommen hatte, um seinen Familiennamen reinzuwaschen, nicht vorwerfen. Und er schien Ginny wirklich zu lieben. Als sie mir sagten, das er am Tatort festgenommen worden war, war ich- ich war geschockt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er all das getan hatte, nur um sich an mir zu rächen, es schien lächerlich. Dann bekannte er sich schuldig und ich wusste, dass er sie nicht absichtlich umgebracht hatte.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätten wir hier ein halbes Dutzend Schritte in dieser Argumentation verpasst“, sagte Kingsley. „Warum würde sein Schuldbekenntnis dich zweifeln lassen, das er es getan hat? Hatte er gehofft, dass du Mitleid mit ihm haben würdest?

„Er hat mich gebeten, ihn umzubringen“, brauste Harry auf. „Auf seinen Knien, mich anflehend!“

„Du erzählst uns besser den Rest, Potter“, sagte Severus ruhig. „Darf ich annehmen, dass du Legilimentik gemeistert hast? Was hast du gesehen?“

„Ich habe ein wenig mehr gelernt. Nicht genug. Das ist der Grund, warum ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin“, sagte Harry.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen hoch: „Das Ministerium beschäftigt zweifelsohne einige Legilimentiker.“

„Keine, die wissen, wie man Veritaserox verwendet“, sagte Harry leise.

Snape rührte sich nicht und Shaklebolt war stumm.

„Es hört sich für mich an, als hätte jemand geredet, wenn er nicht hätte sollen“, sagte Kingsley.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe beim Zaubertranksymposium in Monaco davon gehört.“

„Mr. Potter, es ist schwer genug für mich zu glauben, dass du Legilimentik gelernt hast. Wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählst, dass du ein Zaubertrankmeister bist, werde ich anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen, dass du den Dunklen Lord doch nicht bezwungen hast.“

Harry lachte: „Keine Sorge, er ist tot. Warum? War er gut in Zaubertränke? Ich dachte, er hätte Sie dafür.”

„Er hatte gute Grundkenntnisse, mehr als das sogar“, sagte Snape ruhig. „Genug, um es mir schwer zu machen, Zutaten auszutauschen, um die Natur oder die Effektivität der Zaubertränke zu verändern, die ich brauen sollte.“

Harry nickte. In den Jahren nach dem Krieg hatte er oft mit Grausen an Snapes Rolle gedacht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der Mann es geschafft hatte, auf Messers Schneide zu leben, immer mit der Angst vor Entdeckung, dem Hass der Seite, für die er im Geheimen arbeitete widerstehend, und das war, bevor er überhaupt an die Dinge dachte, die er getan haben musste, um auf Voldemorts guter Seite zu bleiben, die Strafen, die er erduldet haben musste, und die Fähigkeiten, die er benutzt haben musste, um Informationen herauszubekommen, die er Dumbledore brachte. Und was Dumbledore am Ende von ihm erwartet hatte ... Das Snape so gut aussah, war ein Beweis seiner Widerstandsfähigkeit. Etwas, das Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt tief beneidete.

„Nun, ich fürchte, mein eigenes Wissen hat sich nur zu Haushalt- und medizinischen Zaubertränken für Kinder erweitert, Sie können sich also sicher fühlen. Ich war da, weil ich gebeten wurde, eine Zaubertrankbox für den Gewinn herzustellen“, sagte er.

„Und du solltest sie selbst ausliefern?“, fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Die alten Sticheleien über seinen Ruhm standen wieder im Raum, die Implikation, dass die Box nur wegen seines Namens gekauft worden war, aber Harry erstickte den Ärger, der in ihm aufstieg, im Keim. „Ich hoffe, ich habe eine Reputation für meine Arbeit statt nur für meinen Namen aufgebaut“, sagte er ruhig. „Alle meine spezialisierten Arbeiten sind maßgefertigt, und ich mag es, zu sehen, zu wem sie gehen und für was sie benutzt werden. Im Falle des Preises bat ich, mitzukommen, so dass ich vor Ort letzte Anpassungen nach den Anforderungen des Gewinners machen konnte.“

Snape musterte ihn: „Du musstest deswegen nicht die Konferenz besuchen. Sicherlich könnte der Gewinner anschließend zu dir kommen?“

„Sicher“, stimmte Harry zu. „Lass uns sagen, dass ich nicht alle Möglichkeiten kundtue außer ich stimme zu, wo meine Arbeit hinkommt.“

„Du bist sehr vorsichtig“, kommentierte Kingsley nach einem Moment.

„Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Moody in seinem Koffer gefangen gehalten wurde“, sagte Harry.

Es war einen Moment still.

„Du weißt also von Veritaserox“, sagte Snape. „Warum glaubst du, wäre es angebracht, es bei Draco Malfoy anzuwenden? Was hast du gesehen, als du Legilimentik benutzt hast?“

„Ich glaube, seine Erinnerungen wurden manipuliert“, sagte Harry. „Ich habe zuerst nicht realisiert, was merkwürdig war. Es war erst später, dass ich realisierte, dass sie nicht echt sind.“

„Man braucht einen sehr fähigen Legilimentiker, um solch eine Tatsache zu entdecken, außer es wurde sehr schlecht gemacht und die Art von Menschen, die falsche Erinnerungen einpflanzen, sind nicht die Art, die pfuschen“, kommentierte Snape.

„Das verstehe ich“, sagte Harry. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn. „Schaut, ich weiß, das hört sich dämlich an, aber ... sie ... Ginny ... in der Erinnerung war ihr Ring am falschen Finger.“

„Erklär“, forderte Kingsley auf.

„Ginny sagte mir, dass sie ihren Ehering immer auf die andere Hand steckte, wenn sie mit Malfoy zusammen war.“

„Ich weiß, das ist aufdringlich gefragt, Harry, aber warum sollte sie dir das erzählen? Warum sollte sie das machen?“

„Wir waren immer noch Freunde“, seufzte Harry. „Ginny und ich. Wir haben noch immer geredet, wisst ihr, und haben uns gut verstanden. Sie wollten heiraten, aber ich bat sie, zu warten, bis Lily mit der Schule fertig war. Es war wahrscheinlich unfair, ich weiß nicht. Es scheint nun so, nun, da sie nicht Jahre der gemeinsamen Zukunft haben. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wollte ich nicht, dass die Kinder den ganzen Müll in der Presse, den ganzen Blicken und Kommentaren trotzen müssen, während sie auf der Schule waren. Sobald man nicht mehr in dieser Umgebung ist, ist es einfacher, mit den Dingen umzugehen. Man ist nicht gezwungen, 24h am Tag von Menschen umgeben zu sein, von denen man nicht umgeben sein will. Lily ist diesen Sommer fertig. Sie haben zugestimmt zu warten, aber haben sich offensichtlich weiter getroffen. Aber sie waren diskret.“

„Du hörst dich an, als hättest du die Situation auf beeindruckende Weise akzeptiert.“, sagte Snape. „Hattest du auch eine Affäre?“

„Ich?” Harrys Überraschung war augenscheinlich. „Nein.”

„Deine Frau hatte mehr als zwei Jahre eine Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann und du hast nicht ... woanders Trost gesucht?“, fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Schau“, sagte Harry hitzig, und hielt dann inne. „Nein“, sagte er schließlich.

Snape starrte ihn weiter an.

„Es tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen“, schnappte Harry. „Vielleicht ist mein Sexualtrieb beinahe nichtexistent. Vielleicht geht Sie das nichts an!“

„Dir werden höchstwahrscheinlich diese Art von Fragen gestellt werden, wenn es zu einer richtigen Verhandlung kommt“, sagte Kingsley sanft. „Was der Fall sein wird, wenn Malfoy sein Schuldbekenntnis zurücknimmt.“

„Ja“, sagte Harry und lehnte sich vor. „aber seht ihr nicht? Ich weiß, dass er manipulierte Erinnerungen hat, aber selbst wenn sie echt wären, könnte er noch immer auf Totschlag plädieren. Das hat er nicht. Er versucht ehrenhaft zu sein, glaube ich, um zu verhindern, dass Ginnys Name in den Schmutz gezogen wird. Vielleicht um die Kinder zu beschützen.“

„Ich glaube, es gibt viel, dass du uns erzählen musst“, sagte Kingsley. „Ich brauche etwas zur Stärkung.“ Er stand auf, um Kaffee zu machen. „Harry? Severus?“

„Danke gerne“, sagte Harry.

Er saß da und fragte sich, ob er Kingsley in das Ganze involvieren wollte. Er war für Snapes Hilfe gekommen und hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, Kingsley zu involvieren. Was wirklich dumm von ihm gewesen war. Kingsley war ein ehemaliger Auror und ehemaliger Zaubereiminister. Mehr als das, er hatte nicht wirklich über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass er Snapes Partner war. Seit Jahren. Sie hatten das Gemeinsam-als-eine-Einheit-bewegen-Ding, das Hermine und Ron ebenfalls hatten.

Es war, als ob die beiden Männer in genau demselben Moment auf seine Bedenken aufmerksam wurden, ohne dass er ein Wort gesagt hatte. Kingsley drehte sich plötzlich um, den Rücken an den Tresen gelehnt und gerade als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte, sagte Snape: „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Kingsley involviert wäre: eine weitere Meinung und eine so erfahrene ist es Wert zu haben. Wärst du bereit, deine Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium zu legen, statt das ich Legilimentik an dir anwende? Wir haben eins da.“

Harry nahm an, dass es Sinn machte. Und er vertraute Kingsley. Es war nur ... es war schlimm genug, dass er seine Verlegenheit gegenüber Snape überwinden musste. Auch wenn er sich daran gewöhnen müsste, wenn er weitermachte und versuchte, Malfoys Leben zu retten. Er nickte, um seine Zustimmung zu zeigen und nach einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf und holte die Erinnerungen heraus, um sie in das Denkarium zu legen.

„Bereit?“, fragte Kingsley wenige Momente später.

„Geht ihr beide”, sagte Harry. „Ich werde im Garten auf euch warten. Wenn ihr erlaubt.“

„Du kommst nicht mit uns?”, fragte Kingsley überrascht.

„Ich kann das nicht mit euch ansehen“, sagte Harry. Er holte tief Luft. „Ihr werdet Fragen haben. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, sie so gut ich kann zu beantworten.” Er drehte sich um und ging hinaus in den Garten.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich zu leicht an, zu schwer. Er wusste, dass das Adrenalin sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und er zwang sich, etwas zu laufen. Es waren die erwarteten Kräuter im Garten, aber überraschenderweise blühten Blumen überall rebellisch auf, wuchsen in Kaskaden die Wände hinunter und brachen durch die trockene Erde, in einem angestrengten Versuch zur Sonne zu gelangen. In der Distanz folgten Weinstöcke oder Olivenbäume den Rundungen der Hügel, er wusste nicht was, ihre ordentlich gepflanzten Linien formten ein Muster, das seinen Blick erfreute.

Er roch an einer lilanen Blume, die vor ihm hing und konzentrierte sich auf den betörenden Duft.

Die Sonne brannte heiß gegen seine Haut, ein Windhauch warm aber besänftigend strich über ihn hinweg. Er fragte sich, wie die Männer so einen wunderschönen Ort gefunden hatten.

Es verging eine gute Weile, bevor er mehr fühlte als das er sah, wie Kingsley an der Hintertür auftauchte. Er wusste, dass sie sich ein paar Minuten genommen hatten, um zu diskutieren, was sie gesehen hatten.

Er drehte sich um und ging hinein. Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Die Stimmung war ernst und bedrückt.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt bemerkt hast wo der Ehering deiner Frau war, angesichts der restlichen Erinnerung“, sagte Snape.

„Das habe ich nicht, bis ich im Bett aufwachte und es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.“

„Darf ich annehmen, dass du glaubst, dass die Erinnerung bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Ring seine Position verändert, echt und danach falsch ist?“, fragte Snape.

„Äh ...“, Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eines Fisches. Er versuchte über die Erinnerung nachzudenken, aber da sie aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war ...

„Er braucht seine Erinnerung zurück“, sagte Kingsley und zog die schwere Schale über den Tisch.

„Nun, sicherlich hast du über die Erinnerung nachgedacht“, sagte Snape. „Du hast die Erinnerung in einem Denkarium angesehen?“ fragte er scharf.

„N... Nein“, gab Harry zu.

Snape richtete sich auf eine Weise auf, die ihm bekannt war: „Du erwartest von uns - mir - dir zu helfen, wenn du nicht einmal selbst die Erinnerung angeschaut hast?“

„Ich dachte, Sie seien vielleicht daran interessiert, Draco Malfoy zu helfen“, brauste Harry auf. „Auf welche Weise glauben Sie hilft es mir, Ihnen gegenüber alle meine dunklen und schmutzigen Geheimnisse bloßzulegen?“

„Deine dunklen und schmutzigen Geheimnisse?“, fragte Kingsley neugierig.

Harry errötete.

„Du wirst es uns erklären. Dann wirst du mit uns in das Denkarium gehen. Dann werden wir es besprechen“, sagte Snape kurzangebunden.

„Also gut”, sagte Harry unsicher. Und sagte dann nichts.

„Erzähl uns von deiner Beziehung zu deiner Ehefrau“, forderte Kingsley auf. „Du sagtest, ihr wart Freunde.“

„Du hast auch angedeutet, dass dein Sexualtrieb so gut wie nicht vorhanden sei“, sagte Snape. „Ist das der Grund, warum sie sich Malfoy zugewandt hat?“

„Ich sagte, das könnte es sein“, sagte Harry, „nicht, das es so ist!“

„Ist das gleiche“, sagte Snape. „Kein Mann würde so etwas in den Raum stellen, außer es steht zur Debatte. Du konntest ihn nicht hochkriegen und sie ist in Malfoys wartende Arme gefallen?“

Harry spannte seine gefalteten Hände fester an. Sein Kiefer schmerzte, so sehr biss er die Zähne aufeinander.

„Severus“, tadelte Kingsley. „Viele Männer haben gelegentlich Probleme in diesem Bereich“, sagte er beruhigend zu Harry. „War das der Grund, warum sie die Scheidung wollte?“

„Hast du Hilfe gesucht?“, fragte Severus.

„Schaut“, sagte Harry hitzig. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich konnte Sex haben. Nur ... nur nicht die Art, die sie wollte.“

Es war einen Moment still.

„Erklär.“

„Gott! Es war am Anfang alles in Ordnung, okay? Wir haben drei Kinder, um Merlins Willen! Aber Ginny mochte ... sie mochte ... und dann ...“

„Potter, spuck es einfach aus“, sagte Snape müde.

„Sie mochte es hart. Sie mochte vor allem Fesselspiele. Ich ... Ich konnte nicht gefesselt sein. Ich konnte sie nicht fesseln.“ Er atmete schwer.

„Du konntest dich nicht jemanden anderes unterwerfen“, kommentierte Snape.

„Schau, ich war mehr als einmal Voldemorts Gefangener. Gebunden, während mein Blut genommen wurde, um ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Ich war in den verdammten Malfoykerkern gefangen! Es tut mir leid, vielleicht hätten Jahre mit einem Therapist das alles in Ordnung gebracht, aber ich möchte niemals wieder so hilflos sein. Ich war nicht bereit, „Hilfe“ zu erhalten, um etwas zu kurieren, das mir als völlig nachvollziehbar erscheint. Und ich bin nicht bereit, jemand anderes in diese Lage zu bringen. Ich bin nicht an Machtspielen interessiert. Ich hatte genug davon.“

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nicht einmal um deine Ehe zu retten“, sagte er.

„Nicht einmal dafür“, knirschte Harry und die Worte erstickten ihn fast. Seine Augen blitzten auf: „Es erschien mir nicht als unzumutbar, zu erwarten, dass sie es versteht.“

„Du warst wütend.”

Harry fühlte sich, als könnte er gleich explodieren: „ Ich war enttäuscht.“

„Und wütend“, sagte Snape wieder.

„Gott, Sie sind ein Bastard”, knirschte Harry. „ Ja, ich schätze schon. Aber wir reden nicht über etwas, das letzte Woche geschah. Wir haben uns damit vor vielen Jahren befasst.”

„Und dann traf sie Malfoy.“

„Sie traf alle möglichen Fans, die gewillt waren, ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen“, sagte Harry mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Malfoy war der erste, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Und ich dachte, ihm geht es ebenso.”

Kingsleys tiefe Stimme brach die Stille, die sich kurz über sie ausbreitete: „Mrs. Potter, die mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt war, wäre also ... nichts ungewöhnliches?“

„Das würde ich sagen“, sagte Harry. „Nicht, das ich es mit Sicherheit sagen kann, aber ... von dem, was sie mit mir wollte ... würde ich denken, dass ...“

„Ja“, sagte Snape und unterbrach damit Harrys Herumstolpern. „Lass uns zum Punkt kommen. Sie mochte es, gefesselt zu werden oder zu fesseln. Mochte sie körperliche Züchtigung? Könnte dies eine Szene sein, die misslungen ist?“

„Sie wurde mit Sectumsempra getötet“, sagte Harry und schaute den Erfinder des Zaubers direkt an. „Ich würde das nicht gerade als einen kleinen Klaps und einen Kitzelfluch bezeichnen.“

Snape lehnte sich vor: „Das ist interessant. Mein Zauber. Den du an Malfoy angewandt hast. Es wäre logisch, zu denken, dass er sich an dir rächen wollte, indem er ihn benutzte. Wie viele Menschen wussten jedoch, dass du ihn damit verflucht hast?“

„Es ist kaum etwas, auf das ich stolz bin“, sagte Harry. „Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, wäre er gestorben.“

Snape nickte: „Also Granger und Weasley nehme ich an. Wir können den Schulleiter außer Acht lassen denke ich. Minerva. Hast du es seitdem angesprochen?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das und das ich in Ihr Denkarium geschaut habe sind die beiden Dinge, über die ich mich am meisten in meinem Leben schäme.“, sagte er.

„Wäre es doch nur so, dass alle unsere Fehler so klein wären“, erwiderte Snape und schockte damit Harry zutiefst.

„Klein! Sie waren - und gerechtfertigterweise- außer sich über das Denkarium und ich habe beinahe einen Mitschüler umgebracht!“

„Du wärst überrascht, wie viele beinahe tödliche Geschehnisse in Hogwarts passieren“, sagte Snape. Er setzte sich abrupt auf. „Es wäre natürlich im Schulprotokoll aufgeführt.“

„Was ist das?“, fragten Kingsley und Harry zusammen.

„Es gibt eine magische Aufzeichnung von allen Zaubern, die an der Schule ausgeführt werden. Es hat natürlich enorme Ausmaße, täglich werden tausende an Zaubern im Unterricht geworfen, aber wenn jemand es entdeckt hat...“

„Es erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich“, sagte Kingsley.

„Es erscheint unwahrscheinlich, dass Draco Malfoy die Frau, die er liebt, umbringt, die Schuld auf sich nimmt und Potter anfleht, ihn zu töten, aber das ist es, mit was wir uns hier konfrontiert sehen“, sagte Snape.

„Zugegeben“, gab Kingsley zu. „Also gut, ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, Harry, aber ich glaube, wir müssen gemeinsam die Erinnerung anschauen. Ich möchte, dass du sie dir ansiehst und dir überlegst, ab welchem Zeitpunkt es falsch statt echt zu sein scheint - das heißt, ob alles falsch ist oder alles echt oder wann es sich ändert. Schau genau nach Dingen, die du zuvor nicht bemerkt hast. Wenn du uns etwas Ungewöhnliches zeigen kannst, wäre das gut. Okay?“

„Nicht wirklich“, sagte Harry. „aber ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit.“

„Wenn du versuchst, dich darauf zu konzentrieren, einen Hinweis zu finden, hilft das manchmal, das Ganze etwas erträglicher zu machen“, sagte er leise. „Ich musste unglaublich viele unangenehme Denkariumerinnerungen anschauen und ich für meinen Teil habe gefunden, dass es hilft.“

Harry holte Luft und nickte.

Gleichzeitig beugten sie sich alle nach vorne und fielen in die Erinnerung.

Harry war überrascht, wie unscharf sie war, bis er verstand, dass er in einer Erinnerung von Dracos Erinnerung war.

Es war unmöglich, nicht zu Ginny zu schauen, geschmeidig und üppig wie sie sich auf dem Bett wand, an den Fesseln zog und ermunternd stöhnte.

Sein Bild von ihr schimmerte immer wieder und plötzlich verstand Harry, warum: er sah sie wie Malfoy sie sah, und das wurde dann mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen übermalt und das Bild schien zwischen diesen beiden hin- und herzuwechseln, das gleiche Bild aber subtil verändert. Harry realisierte beschämt, das das Bild zwischen dem lustvollen und emotionalgeladenen Bild Malfoys zu seinen eigenen unwohleren Gefühlen wechselte.

Es war auch schwer, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Malfoy nackt war. Er war fitt, Schweiß glänzte und betonte seine Muskeln, als er sich bewegte; Harry nahm an, das er die Trainingsmöglichkeiten auf dem Sitz der Harpies nutzte. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er jemals einen anderen Mann mit einer Erektion gesehen hatte und es fiel ihm schwer, nicht zu starren, zu beobachten, wie Malfoy sich selbst berührte und Ginny wieder aufstöhnte. Er fühlte sich auf eine kindische Weise erleichtert, dass Malfoy nicht größer zu sein schien als er und er fand das helle weiße Schamhaar merkwürdig. Ginny bewegte ihr Bein und fuhr mit ihrem Fuß Malfoys Schenkel hoch, bis der Absatz ihres Stöckelschuhs unter Malfoys Hoden lag. Er konnte die Anspannung in Malfoys Körper sehen, wie sein Schwanz sich bewegte, die Lusttropfen, die von der Spitze fielen, als er sich etwas nach vorne beugte.

Er hätte das haben können.

Es musste etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen, denn er war der Meinung, dass es wahrscheinlich erotischer war, zuzusehen, wie dies jemand anderem geschah als an Draco Malfoys Stelle zu sein. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er wusste, das er tollpatschig war - er würde mehr als wahrscheinlich nach vorne fallen und der HighHeel würde ihn genau in seine Eier treffen. Er war nicht gewandt wie Malfoy, der offensichtlich Spaß hatte, aber der Bedrohung auswich in dem er vorsichtig seine Beine spreizte und den Schuh vorsichtig von Ginnys Fuß gleiten ließ. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig weg, seine Hoden fielen in ihr Fußgewölbe, und er rieb das Leder über sie, bevor er den Schuh zur Seite warf und Ginnys Fuß nach oben hob, um an ihrem Fuß zu knabbern. Sie wand sich und Malfoys Lippen fuhren langsam an der Innenseite ihres Beines hoch, bis sie am Anfang ihrer Strümpfe ankamen.

„Du siehst so verdammt perfekt aus”, sagte er, die Stimme voller Emotionen. „So schamlos, nur darauf wartend, was immer ich mit dir anstellen will.“

„Ja”, zischte Ginny und streckte ihre Hüfte nach oben, wobei sie ihre Beine einladend weiter spreizte.

Es war furchtbar, dachte Harry, dass dies die letzten Geräusche sein würden, die er aus dem Mund seiner Frau hören würde. In diesem Moment hasste er Magie, hasste er Legilimentik und Denkarien und alles, was es ihm möglich machte, diese Dinge zu sehen, die er nie hätte sehen sollen. Und Snape und Shaklebolt, sie waren ebenfalls da und das war furchtbar und Harry drehte sich zu ihnen, um zu ihnen zu schauen.

„Überprüfe den Raum”, sagte Kingsley. „Sieht alles so aus wie es sollte? Denkst du, es ist eine echte Erinnerung?“

Harry fühlte sich etwas beruhigt von Shacklebolts sachlichem Vorgehen. „Sie hat seine Gefühle“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wahr ist.“

Snape schaute musternd zu ihm, sagte aber nichts.

Shacklebolt begann im Raum herumzugehen. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel, schaute sich um und auf die Szene auf dem Bett. Malfoy saß in der Hocke und er konnte durch die Erinnerung die Anstrengung in Malfoys Armen fühlen, als er Ginnys Unterkörper hochhob, sein Gesicht in ihrer Leistengegend vergraben und fühlte das Verlangen.

Ginnys Körper war angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, dann erschauerte sie, als ihr Orgasmus sie erschütterte. Danach ließ Malfoy sie sanft wieder auf das Bett sinken und lehnte sich über sie, um an die Flasche Champagner auf dem Nachttisch zu gelangen.

„Die war nicht da!” Harry schaute sich aufgeregt nach den anderen zwei Männern um und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Ginny versuchte, Malfoys Penis mit ihrem Mund zu erreichen, als er sich über sie lehnte. Er reizte sie offensichtlich beide.

Ginny schmollte, als er sich von ihr entfernte, Flasche und Glas in seiner Hand. Harry fühlte sich unergründlicherweise verletzt. Sie schien nie so enthusiastisch gewesen zu sein, seinen Penis in ihrem Mund zu haben.

„Der Champagner?”, fragte Snape.

Harry nickte.

Malfoy schenkte ein Glas ein und lehnte sich ein weiteres Mal vor, um die Flasche wieder zur Seite zu stellen. Dieses Mal erlaubte er Ginny, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen und nippte an dem Champagner, als sein Penis zwischen ihren Lippen verschwand. Er löste sich wieder von ihr, beugte sich über sie und legte das Glas an ihre Lippen.

„Behalte es in deinem Mund und blas mir einen”, befahl er.

Ginny nickte enthusiastisch, ihr Mund bereits mit der Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

Snape trat zu dem Tisch und roch an der Öffnung des Flaschenhalses.

„Hmmm”, sagte er. „Definitiv nicht nur Champagner. Myrte, Sphinxelixier, Muskat - ein Beeinflusbarkeitszaubertrank wurde hier hinzugefügt.“

„Sie würden das sicherlich schmecken”, sagte Kingsley. „Muskat hat einen ziemlichen starken Geschmack.”

„Es ist nur eine winzige Menge. Nur gerade genug für den Zaubertrank und die Luftblasen würden helfen, etwaiges Prickeln auf der Zunge zu verdecken.“

Kingsley lief weiterhin im Raum umher. „Wonach suchst du?”, flüsterte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, laut zu sprechen, obwohl der Raum von Stöhnen und Ächzen erfüllt war. Malfoy hatte eindeutig Spaß. Harry dachte, dass er viel zu grob war, immer wieder hart in Ginny stieß, aber Ginny wand sich wieder und dann löste sich Malfoy von ihr.

„Komm zurück”, forderte sie.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!“, sagte Malfoy und legte seine Hände um ihren Hals. Obwohl Harry es zuvor gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper sich verspannte.

„Ja!”, zischte Ginny. „Fester!”

„Ich geb dir fester!“, sagte Malfoy, packte ihre Beine, streckte sie aus und zwang sie weit auseinander. „Ich werde dich so hart ficken, dass du mich während des ganzen Spiels gegen die Falcons fühlen wirst, du wirst nicht aufhören können, an das nächste Mal, wenn ich in dir bin, denken zu können, du wirst nicht ...“

„Nun, da haben wirs”, sagte Kingsley und verschränkte die Arme.

Harry schaute an den sich windenden Körpern vorbei zu ihm.

„Er redet über die Zukunft!“, verdeutlichte Kingsley. „Kein Vorsatz”, sagte er.

„Härter”, japste Ginny und hob ihre Hüften hoch zu dem Mann, der energisch in sie stieß.

Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich neben all dem unterhielten.

Malfoy stieß härter, packte sie fester am Hals.

„Atemkontrolle ist eine klassische Technik, um den Orgasmus zu verstärken”, kommentierte Snape.

„Tu mir weh”, brachte Ginny heraus.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sie reden konnte. Ihre Augen fielen praktisch aus ihrem Kopf.

Malfoy langte nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry verspannte sich, wissend, was als nächstes kam.

„Sectumsempra” rief er und sie beide hatten einen Orgasmus, selbst als das Blut über Ginnys Gesicht und Körper lief.

Harry sank auf seine Knie, aber als er fiel ... „Der Ring! Er hat sich verändert!“

Shacklebolt schaute sich um. „Die Schatten fallen ein wenig anders. Das ist also der Punkt an dem die Erinnerung verändert wurde. Es erscheint so ungeschickt.“

„Es ist ein Zeitpunkt, an dem seine Wahrnehmung beeinflusst gewesen war und mit dem eingenommenen Trank zusammen ist es nicht überraschend, das er der falschen Erinnerung zum Opfer gefallen ist”, sagte Snape, selbst als das Blut weiter sprudelte und sich über den sich krümmenden Körper Ginny Weasleys ausbreitete.

„Beobachtet Malfoy”, sagte Snape. „Sein Verhalten wurde wahrscheinlich beeinflusst. Schaut, ob er auf irgendeine Weise verletzt wurde ... oder gibt es einen Hinweis auf einen Zauber? Er muss irgendwann überwältigt worden sein.“

Harry hatte sich jedoch näher geschlichen und sich neben seine Ehefrau gekauert. Als immer mehr Blut aus ihr floß und ihre Augen sich wild hin und her bewegten, dachte Harry, dass er etwas gesehen hatte. Er stand schnell auf und beugte sich über sie.

„Potter, es gibt nichts, das du für sie tun kannst”, sagte Snape harsch.

„Da ist etwas ... eine Spiegelung in ihren Augen oder so. Ist das möglich? Ist das alles in Malfoys Erinnerung?“

„Ja und nein”, sagte Kingsley. „Eine Denkariumerinnerung wird alle möglichen Dinge enthalten, die du zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es geschah, nicht bemerktest. Darum sind sie so nützlich. Sie werden aber ausnahmslos von der Person, von der sie kommen, beeinflusst. Aber wenn die Erinnerung falsch ist, so wie diese, kann es möglich sein, dass man etwas findet, was diese Person zurückließ. Wenn sie schlau sind, und das müssen sie sein, sonst könnten sie es überhaupt nicht bewerkstelligen, wird es nicht viel sein. Keine Emotionen, die fühlbar sind. Aber eine Spiegelung“, sagte Kingsley und näherte sich zusammen mit Severus, um in Ginnys Auge zu schauen. „... das ist ein Geschenk.”

Es war furchtbar, dass sie in Ginnys Augen schauten, als sie starb. Harry war froh, dass sie sie nicht sehen konnte. Im Hintergrund brach Malfoy in Panik aus. Harry wusste nicht, wer die Person in der Spiegelung war, daher machte er für die anderen zwei Männer Platz und beobachtete Malfoy. Nun, da er genau hinsah, war es einfach, zu sehen, dass die Erinnerung merkwürdig war. Wer auch immer sie implantiert hatte, hatte sich die Panik, die Malfoy gefühlt haben musste, zunutze gemacht, aber irgendwie war es merkwürdig, als ob die Dinge zusammengeflickt worden waren, das das was geschehen sein musste: das was wirklich passiert war mit diesem schlimmen Tod überdeckt wurde.

Er fragte sich, wie Malfoy mit dieser Erinnerung in seinem Kopf nicht verrückt geworden war. Vielleicht war er es, dachte er. Schließlich hatte Malfoy ihn angefleht, ihn zu töten. Aber dann, in den Umständen, war es möglicherweise eine logische Konsequenz.

Sie warteten, bis die Szene zu Ende war. Malfoy rannte aus dem Raum und es war vorbei.

Sie verließen alle das Denkarium.

„Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal einen Drink”, sagte Kingsley. „und ich schätze, ihr auch. Bist du okay?“, fragte er an Harry gerichtet, während er eine Flasche aus dem Schrank holte und ihnen allen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. „Dumme Frage”, sagte er, als Harry mit zitternden Händen sein Getränk runterkippte.

Kingsley schenkte ihnen noch einmal ein.

„So”, sagte er. „Es ist definitiv eine eingepflanzte Erinnerung vorhanden. Und ich habe das Gesicht nicht erkannt. Du, Severus?”

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wärst du gewillt, nun zu Malfoy zu gehen?”, fragte Harry den Zaubertrankmeister. „Ich meine, er hat es nicht getan!”

„Das kannst du nicht notwendigerweise schließen”, sagte Snape langsam. „auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen ein sehr riskantes Wagnis wäre, es als eine Art Doppeltrick zu verwenden.“

„Irrwitzig, hätte ich gedacht”, sagte Shacklebolt. Er nahm einen Schluck. „So, die Frage ist dann, Harry, wer würde deine Frau töten und Draco Malfoy belasten wollen?”

„Von dir abgesehen, natürlich”, sagte Snape.

\-----


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung: habe Kapitel 9-13 auf einmal gepostet..

Kapitel 13

„Severus!” Shacklebolt schlug seinem Freund auf den Arm.

Gedanken wirbelten wild in Harrys Kopf umher: „Ron sagt, eine neue Gruppe - nicht die wahren Todesser - formiert sich. Ich habe es nicht in Betracht gezogen: ich nahm an, dass die Auroren nicht von Ginnys Beziehung zu Malfoy wussten - die wahre Natur zumindest - und das ihr Tod ein Unfall war. Das die Dinge zu weit gegangen sind. Das heißt, das dachte ich, bis ich seine Erinnerung sah und dann war alles falsch und ich war ... Als ich sah, wie er Sectumsempra warf ... Und dann war es erst letzte Nacht, dass ich realisierte, das etwas mit der Erinnerung nicht stimmte ... Ich meine, ich hatte nicht wirklich an jemand anderen gedacht. Warum? Warum sollte ... Glaubt ihr, dass jemand Ginny getötet hat, nur um Malfoy hinter Gitter zu bekommen?“ Harrys Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Nun, das war alles verständlich”, sagte Snape.

„Schaut, ich ...“

„Alles, was wir wissen,“ unterbrach Kingsley sanft „ist, dass es komplizierter ist, als es den Anschein hat.“

Er drehte sich zu Snape. „Wirst du gehen und Malfoy besuchen?“, fragte er.

„Ja.“

Harry holte tief Luft. Sein Kopf schwirrte vor lauter Gedanken und wegen zu viel Alkohol, den er zu schnell getrunken hatte.

„Wirst du den Vielsafttrank verwenden?“, fragte er. „Die Leute denken, du wärst tot.“

„Man kann Vielsafttrank nicht im Ministerium verwenden“, sagte Shacklebolt Harry.

„Wir haben es getan.“

Snape schnaubte. „Natürlich.“

„Wann? Warum?“, fragte Kingsley. „Jemand, der einen Gefangenen besucht, sollte definitiv überprüft werden.“

„Ich wurde es nicht”, argumentierte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht“, murmelte Snape. „ Aber für den Rest von uns Sterblichen gelten unzweifelhaft andere Regeln.”

„Dann ...“

„Es gibt Wege darum herum, Mr. Potter“, sagte Snape. Er drehte sich zu Kingsley. „Es könnte jedoch eine geeignete Zeit für eine Wiederauferstehung sein.“

„Wirklich, Severus?“

Beide Männer waren einen Moment still.

„Es würde gegen ihn arbeiten“, sagte Kingsley schließlich. „Angenommen, dass er unschuldig ist, heißt das. Später ...“

„Warum würde es gegen ihn arbeiten?“, fragte Harry. „Sie sind ein respektierter Kriegsheld ...“

Die Männer wechselten einen Blick.

„Vielleicht haben wir dein Verständnis der Situation missverstanden“, sagte Snape vorsichtig. „Wir haben unsere Unterhaltung vorher nicht beendet. Vielleicht wirst du weniger gewillt sein, meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen, Mr. Potter.“

„Was? Gott, was jetzt?“, stöhnte Harry auf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das hinter mir gelassen, die ganze Zeit für einen Idioten gehalten zu werden. Ich bin keine fünfzehn, um Merlins Willen!“

Kingsley grinste: „Severus hat diesen Effekt auf viele Menschen, mach dir keine Sorgen. Warum denkst du habe ich das Ministerium verlassen?“

Harry schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr versteht, dass ich viel zu viel getrunken habe, um an einer Inquisition teilzuhaben, oder?“, fragte er leicht entnervt.

„Potter ...”

„Ihr wollt, dass ich es sage? Weil du Snape hier hattest?”

„Was genau meinst du mit „hier haben“?“, fragte Snape.

Harry seufzte: „Okay, okay. Du hast einen ehemaligen Todesser, dem nicht der Prozess gemacht wurde und der anscheinend tod war, Obdach gewährt, obwohl du der Zaubereiminister warst.“

Die Männer wechselten einen weiteren Blick.

„Und“ fuhr Harry fort, ungeachtet dessen, das Snape gerade sprechen wollte. „ich nehme von der Art an, wie ihr beide miteinander interagiert, dass ihr ein Paar seid, statt nur zwei alte Knacker, die sich ein Haus teilen, weil niemand anders sie will.“

Kingsley lachte. „Alte Knacker? Vielen Dank!“

„Nun, ihr seht für mich gut in Form aus, aber vielleicht ist das, weil ich nicht glaube, dass ihr zu der alten Knacker Variante passt.“

„Und es ... macht dir nichts aus ..., zwei Männer in einer Beziehung?“

„Warum sollte es?“, fragte Harry. „Himmel, wenn Menschen ein wenig Glück mit jemanden auf dieser Welt finden, gut für sie!“

„Das ist kein Standpunkt, der im Allgemeinen in England geteilt wird.“

„Ich weiß. Lucius Malfoy bot mir sein Leben im Austausch für Dracos an, weil Dracos Sohn schwul ist.“

„Äh ... was?“

Harry nickte: „So dass Draco einfach alles über Ginny vergessen und jemand anderes heiraten und einen neuen Malfoyerben zeugen kann. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er erwartet, dass Draco Scorpius in der Minute, wo er ein weiteres Kind hat, einfach vergisst, oder was.“

Snape nahm die Weinflasche in die Hand und verteilte den Inhalt auf die drei Gläser.

„Ich bin neugierig. Der Familienname hat Lucius natürlich immer viel bedeutet. Aber dann wiederum so auch sein eigenes Leben.“

„Er sieht recht zerbrechlich aus“, sagte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das Leben, das er sich geschaffen hat, so gut gefällt.“

„Gut“, sagte Snape.

Harry lachte leise.

„Das könnte nützlich sein“, überlegte Kingsley laut.

Harry setzte sich auf: „Was?“

„Hmmm?”, sagte Kingsley plötzlich emotionslos. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“

„Nur an was gedacht?“, wollte Harry wissen. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich Lucius‘ Leben akzeptieren werde! Ich weiß, er war ein Bastard, aber ich bin nicht rachsüchtig! Wenn Draco es wirklich nicht getan hat, unabsichtlich oder anders, dann sollte er freikommen.“

„Noch immer die Welt durch die rosarote Brille betrachtend?“, murmelte Snape.

„Ich schlage nichts anderes vor“, beeilte Kingsley sich zu sagen.

„Dann ...“

„Dann müssen wir zuerst prüfen, ob die falsche Erinnerung falsch ist, und wenn sie falsch ist, ob Draco eine Rolle darin gespielt hat, sie zu kreieren“ sagte Snape. „Kurz gesagt, ich werde zu ihm gehen und Veritaserox verwenden, wie du vorgeschlagen hast.“

„Aber ...“, sagte Harry und schaute von Snape zu Shacklebolt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Kingsley“, sagte Snape. „Er hat eine Vorliebe fürs Pläne schmieden und Taktieren.“

„Stimmt“, sagte Kingsley grinsend. „Die Sache ist - und ich überlege hier nur laut, Harry, also mach dir keine Sorgen, so wie Severus sagte. Aber wenn er es nicht war, können wir vielleicht Lucius benutzen, um diejenigen, die es waren, herauszufiltern.“

„Oh. Wirklich? Was hast du im Sinn?“

„Ich weiß noch nicht, lass uns Schritt für Schritt vorgehen. Du kannst Lucius wissen lassen, dass du die Sache ernst nimmst und einen Experten hinzugezogen hast.“

„Scorpius ist auch zu mir gekommen“, meinte Harry. „Er wusste alles über Ginny ... er sagte, sein Vater hätte sie geliebt und hätte es nie getan.“ Er rutschte in seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich ... wir ... haben es nie unseren Kindern gesagt. Das war meine Schuld. Wenn ich daran denke, wie Scorpius darüber redete ... wie reif ..., vielleicht lag ich falsch. Vielleicht war es falsch, Ginny und Malfoy warten zu lassen. Vielleicht wäre nichts davon passiert ...“

„Was wäre wenn ist reine Zeitverschwendung“, sagte Snape harsch. „Bist du immer so, wenn du betrunken bist? Du solltest besser etwas zu Mittag essen.“ Er stand auf, stellte einen Topf auf den Herd, um Wasser zu erhitzen und holte Nudeln aus dem Schrank.

„Ich möchte nicht stören“, sagte Harry, während er aufstand. Er merkte sofort, dass sich alles viel zu sehr drehte.

„Dafür ist es viel zu spät, meinst du nicht?“, kommentierte Snape über seine Schulter.

„Severus!” sagte Kingsley außer sich. „Setz dich, Harry. Die Zaubertrankfähigkeiten sind praktisch für mehr als nur furchtbare Tinkturen: Severus ist ein König in der Küche.“

„Ich nehme an, du bist hungrig“, meinte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an Harry gerichtet, während er Zucchini, Tomaten und Pilze auf ein Schneidebrett legte, etwas Olivenöl in eine Pfanne goss und anfing die Zutaten klein zu schneiden.

„Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?“, fragte Harry und ging mit seinem Glas zum Spülbecken. 

„Füll einen Krug“, sagte Snape und deutete auf eine Reihe von ihnen, die an der Anrichte hingen.

Plötzlich arbeiteten sie alle gemeinsam, holten Wasser, deckten draußen den Tisch und schnitten Zwiebeln, bis sie die erste Mahlzeit aßen, von der Harry sich erinnern konnte, es zu schmecken, seit ... nun, seit Ginny gestorben war, seit das Essen nur Nahrung, etwas gewesen war, dass er für seine Kinder zubereitet hatte.

„Das ist sehr lecker“, sagte er. „Danke.“ Es schien nicht im Geringsten dafür angemessen zu sein, wie dankbar Harry sich fühlte.

Gesprenkelte Sonnenstrahlen wurden durch die Reben über ihnen zu ihnen gefiltert, eine warme Brise strich über seine Haut und Harry fühlte sich - ruhiger - als er sich erinnern konnte, es seit langen gewesen zu sein. Und schläfrig. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Entschuldigt“, sagte er verlegen, als er sah, wie Kingsley zu ihm schaute.

„Ich habe einen Zaubertrank, den ich beginnen muss“, sagte Snape. „Aber es gibt Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen.“

„Das stimmt“, meinte Harry und stand auf. „Soll ich das hier aufräumen und dann gehen. Ihr könnt mich jederzeit erreichen. Im ...“

„Wir haben einen Hauself”, sagte Snape. „Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass du deine Füße für eine Stunde in der Hängematte hochlegst. Du siehst so aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen.“

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, tagsüber zu trinken ...“

„Harry“, sagte Kingsley. „Severus hat das nicht offensiv gemeint. Eine Stunde im Schatten, ungestört, mit hochgelegten Füßen, wird dir guttun. Ich muss kurz auf der Arbeit vorbeischauen ...“

„Oh, Merlin. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht gedacht ...“

„Husch“, sagte Kingsley und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um ihn zu der Hängematte zu drehen, die sich einladend unter dem Schatten zweier Bäume hin und her wiegte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry erwachte, war das Licht gewandert und die Schatten zeichneten andere Muster über die Landschaft. Er lag einen Moment da und genoß das sanfte Hin und Herwiegen der Hängematte, die Art wie sie ihn umgab. Eine dünne Decke war über ihn gelegt worden und er fühlte sich warm und wohl und unglaublich umsorgt. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Es war bescheuert, dass er sich in dem Haus zweier Männer, die er für ein Vierteljahrhundert nicht gesehen hatte, so wohlfühlte. Er wusste in der Minute, in der er erwachte, das sich alles verändern würde: Er würde sich der Welt - seinem Leben - wieder stellen müssen. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete die unvertrauten Düfte ein, aber alle seine Pflichten begannen seinen Kopf zu füllen und mit einem Seufzen versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Er schwang seine Beine über eine Seite der Hängematte und bemerkte einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Krug Saft darauf. Auf der Seite des Kruges war Kondenswasser, da ein Kühlungszauber seine Magie wirkte. Dankbar schenkte er sich ein Glas ein und trank; es war frischgepresster Orangensaft, herb und köstlich. Er schenkte sich ein zweites Glas ein, stand von der Hängematte auf und nippte dann an dem Glas, während er alles zurück ins Haus trug.

Niemand war zu sehen. Er stellte den Krug zurück in den kühlenden Schrank, leerte das Glas und wusch es im Spülbecken aus, bevor er zur Toilette ging, die er vor dem Mittagessen entdeckt hatte. Dann betrat er den Flur und fragte sich, wo seine Gastgeber waren.

„Hallo?”, rief er zögernd.

„Hier”, hörte er Snapes Stimme.

Harry folgte dem Flur und betrat einen Raum, der offensichtlich Snapes Labor war. Es war so anders von den Kerkern, wie er es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum. Die Wände waren alle weiß getüncht, die Arbeitsplatten waren aus Stahl und der Boden bestand aus Fliesen in einem warmen umbrabraun.

„Schädigt das Licht nicht die Zutaten?”, brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Eine weit verbreitete Fehlannahme”, sagte Snape, der zwei Kessel auf einmal umrührte.

„Aber warum waren Ihre Zaubertrankklassenzimmer in den Kerkern?”

„Historische Gründe”, antwortete Snape. Er schaute zu Harry. „Sie waren schon immer dagewesen, das ist alles. In der Vergangenheit wurde geglaubt, dass es der beste Weg ist, Zutaten aufzubewahren. Während manche Zutaten durch Lichteinstrahlung Schaden nehmen, sind geeignete Schränke die einfache Lösung. Obwohl durch Wärme Schaden entstehen kann, werden viel mehr durch die feuchte Luft der Kerker beschädigt. Alle diese Probleme können durch die korrekte Aufbewahrung verhindert werden. In natürlichem Licht zu arbeiten macht das Zaubertrankbrauen tatsächlich einfacher, da die richtige Farbe des Zaubertranks, welche von Phase zu Phase variieren kann, gesehen und darauf reagiert werden kann. Nun hör auf, da einfach rumzustehen. Da ist ein Stuhl zu deiner linken.”

Harry schaute sich um und sah den Stuhl an der Arbeitsfläche. Er fragte sich, ob Kingsley oft hierherkam, um Snape bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen. Er zog den Stuhl hervor und setzte sich.

„Vielen Dank für den Saft. Entschuldige, dass ich eingeschlafen bin.“

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Brauchst du eine Katermedizin?“, fragte Snape brüsk.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, danke”, sagte Harry.

Snape schaute kurz zu ihm, bevor er diese Aussage zu akzeptieren schien.

„Macht es Ihnen etwas aus? Tot zu sein?“, fragte Harry nach einer Minute oder zwei.

Snape stoppte für einen Moment damit, irgendein nicht identifizierbares Kraut vor ihm kleinzuschneiden: „Bist du in dem Glauben, dass ich ein Vampir bin, Mr. Potter?“

„Sind Sie in dem Glauben, dass ich noch immer ein Schuljunge bin?“, erwiderte Harry. „Besteht die Chance, dass Sie mich Harry nennen könnten? So wie Kingsley?“

„Harry kann schlechter höhnisch gesagt werden. Die Silben sind zu weich“, antwortete Snape.

Harry lachte: „Spotte und höhne nur. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde die Botschaft noch immer verstehen.“

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Also kein Vampir?”, fragte Harry.

„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen”, sagte Snape.

„Es wurde in der Schule in Frage gestellt.“

„Denkst du, das war mir nicht bewusst?“

„Zugegeben“, sagte Harry. „Niemand würde es aber jetzt glauben. Obwohl du zugegebenermaßen nicht älter aussiehst als damals.“ Er lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute den Mann an.

„Falten“, sagte Snape.

„Um deine Augen herum? Lachfalten? Definitiv nicht der Snape, den alle kannten.”

„Das ist vielleicht der Grund, warum es mir so leicht fiel, mein altes Selbst hinter mir zu lassen“, sagte Snape, während er die Kräuter mit einer Hand hinzufügte und mit der anderen umrührte. „Ich bin nicht der Mann, den die Leute damals kannten. Merlin sei Dank.“

Harry sagte nichts, verstehend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es bewerkstelligt hast“, sagte er schließlich.

Snape schnaubte: „Ich auch nicht.“

„Albus war ein kompletter Bastard“, sagte Harry und Snape versteifte sich.

„Du redest von dem Mann, den ich umgebracht habe. Habe ein klein wenig Respekt vor ihm.“

„Ich habe ihn auch verloren“, sagte Harry. „Und überhaupt, ich habe ihn genauso sehr umgebracht wie du.“

Snape legte den Rührstab zur Seite und drehte sich um, seinen Rücken an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt.

„Du hast seinen Sohn nach ihm benannt.“

„Ah, das hast du gewusst, mhmm? Und nach dir auch.“

„Niemand benutzt einen zweiten Vornamen.“

Harry lachte. „Das ist wahr. Es war der einzige Weg, wie ich Ginny überreden konnte. Ich weiß nicht, welche Verrücktheit über Eltern kommt: zwei Kinder nach meinen eigenen Eltern benannt, um Himmels Willen! Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht?“

Snape lachte laut auf und drehte sich wieder zum Kessel um.

„So, was hat Albus getan, um deine angenehmen Erinnerungen an ihn zu zerstören?“

„Meine Kinder sind zur Schule gegangen“, sagte Harry.

„Ein normales Geschehen“, meinte Snape.

„Ich habe erkannt, wie jung sie waren, wie irrwitzig es von ihm war, von mir zu erwarten, was er tat. Es wurde schlimmer, als sie älter wurden. Als James in seinem sechsten Schuljahr war, in Schwierigkeiten geriet und versuchte, keine Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und alles andere, da habe ich ihn angeschaut und dachte: in dem Alter ließ Albus mich ihm versprechen, dass ich ihm einen Zaubertrank zwangszuführen werde, der ihn umbringen würde. Und in seinem letzten Jahr dachte ich, das ist das Alter, in dem ich war, als Albus erwartete, das ich mich selbst umbringe.“

Snape sagte nichts.

Harry saß aufrecht da und wieder von Zorn erfüllt, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Du warst auch geschockt: ich erinnere mich“, meinte Harry, der eine Reaktion, irgendeinen Kommentar wollte.

„Das war ich.“

„Du glaubst nicht, dass er Recht hatte?“, schnappte Harry.

„Er war ein schlauer Mann. Das Ergebnis war gut am Ende.“

„Verdammte Hölle.“ Harry stand auf. „Er war zufrieden damit mich sterben zu lassen, diese Chance zu ergreifen. Du bist damit geendet, im Staub zu verbluten. Wobei alle dich hassen, trotz allem, was du getan hast.“

„Aber ich bin nicht gestorben, und du auch nicht“, sagte Snape.

„Du glaubst, er war allwissend genug, um zu wissen, dass wir überleben?“, wollte Harry wissen. „Ich glaube nicht. Und ich glaube, dass es absoluter Blödsinn war, zu erwarten, dass irgendein Kind die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt sein könnte. Um Merlins Willen, als hätte es nicht genug erwachsene Zauberer gegeben, die den Job mit ein bisschen ordentlicher Planung erledigen hätten können, statt darauf zu warten, das ein Kind aufwächst, um es zu tun.“

„Die Prophezeiung ...“

„Und seit wann hast du eine Zehntelsekunde an Trelawneys Kunst geglaubt? Und ich habe einmal gesehen, wie sie eine Prophezeiung gemacht hat und um ehrlich zu sein, so merkwürdig es auch war, glaube ich noch immer nicht, dass eine Prophezeiung bedeutet, dass niemand Kontrolle über irgendetwas hat, dass es nur einen einzigen Weg gibt, etwas zu tun.“

Snape legte den Rührstab zur Seite und ging zu ihm. Er legte seine Hand an Harrys Kinn und drehte Harrys Kopf von rechts nach links.

Harry war sich der Stärke dieser Finger, Snapes geierschnabelähnlicher Nase die so nahe an seinem Gesicht war, der gebräunten Haut von Snapes Unterarmen, des sauberen Duftes des Mannes plötzlich sehr bewusst. Es war verwirrend.

„Was?“, wollte er wissen, mit einem Mund, der durch Snapes Halt leicht zusammengedrückt wurde. Er fühlte sich wie ein sprechender Fisch.

„Es scheint, als wäre dir ein Gehirn gewachsen, Harry.“

„Fick dich“, sagte Harry freundlich, löste sich von ihm und rieb sich über den Unterkiefer.

Snape ging grinsend wieder zum Kessel zurück.

„Und ich mag ein Idiot sein, aber ich weiß, wenn jemand eine Frage vermeidet”, sagte Harry. „Kinder zu haben gibt einem einen sechsten Sinn dafür.”

„Hmm”, sagte Snape und fügte eine weitere Zutat hinzu.

„Schön”, sagte Harry. „ Ich sollte eh gehen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich gestört habe ...“

„Halt die Klappe, ich zähle”, unterbrach Snape.

Harry stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen da. Er hörte ein Geräusch im Hintergrund und drehte sich um, den Zauberstab automatisch gezückt.

Snape blieb wo er war.

„Es ist Kingsley“, sagte er.

Harry trat zur Tür, leise und vorsichtig. „Sicher?“

„Sicher“, bestätigte Snape, als Schritte auf dem gefließten Boden zu hören waren und Kingsley im Flur erschien.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Erwartest du Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Kingsley.

„Alte Gewohnheit, schätze ich“, sagte Harry. „Entschuldige.“

„Nein, das schadet nie.” Kingsley gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „ Wie läuft es, Severus?”

Snape zählte wieder und hob eine Hand, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht antworten konnte.

„Nun, ich lass dich dann mal“, sagte Kingsley.

„Ich ...“ Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Snape nicht stören, wollte aber auch nicht einfach gehen, ohne sich bei ihm zu bedanken. „Vielen Dank, dass du bereit bist, zu helfen“, sagte er unbeholfen.

„Severus wird die Herausforderung genießen“ sagte Kingsley grinsend, während er Harry aus dem Raum lotste. „Der Zaubertrank ist furchtbar zu brauen.“

„Oh! Arbeitet er am Veritaserox?“ Harry hatte es nicht realisiert.

„Das tut er. Und er hat noch nie jemanden etwas davon sehen lassen, fühle dich also geehrt“, sagte Kingsley.

„Ich bin einfach eingetreten“, sagte Harry peinlich berührt, als sie die Küche erreichten.

„Die Tür hätte sich nicht geöffnet, wenn Severus dich nicht hätte einlassen wollen. Kaffee? Tee? Oder musst du zurückgehen?”

„Ich sollte euch nicht länger zur Last fallen“, sagte Harry. Wenn man gerade über das Überstrapazieren von Gastfreundschaft redete. „Was ist der nächste Schritt? Was muss ich tun?“

„Du musst das Ministerium bitten, dir zu erlauben, einen Spezialist hinzuzuziehen, der Legilimentik verstärkt durch Veritaserox an Malfoy anwendet. Als die geschädigte Partei - die Familie der geschädigten Partei - hast du das Recht. Beziehe dich auf das Gesetz 4312 von 1927.“

„Aber das war lange, bevor Veritaserox erfunden wurde!“

„Ja, aber das Gesetz ist ein unspezifisches Gesetz über die Rechte der Familien von Opfern. Es gilt.“

Harry nickte: „Für wann soll ich es arrangieren?“

„Übermorgen. Das Veritaserox muss für den optimalen Effekt frisch sein. Sende auch wie besprochen Lucius Malfoy eine Nachricht. Sag nur, dass du Dinge in Bewegung gesetzt hast, keine Details. Okay?“

Harry nickte.

„Und schlaf dich aus. Floh uns, um uns die Zeit wissen zu lassen.“

„Wer, soll ich sagen, kommt? Werden sie nicht ihre eigenen Leute den Trank verwenden lassen wollen?

„Sie werden das wollen, aber sie können es nicht: es gibt nur drei Spezialisten, die dazu zertifiziert sind. Severus wird es dich wissen lassen.“

Harry nickte und drehte sich zum Floh um.

„Harry“, sagte Kingsley und packte ihn am Arm. „Woher wusstest du, das Severus Veritaserox erfunden hat?“

„Ich wusste es nicht.“

„Was?“ Kingsley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du sagtest, du hättest gehört, wie ...“

„Ich habe Leute über den Trank reden hören. Ich wusste nicht, das Snape ihn erfunden hat. Ich wusste nur, dass er definitiv davon gehört haben wird, dass er Malfoy mag und das ich die Hilfe von einem Zaubertrankmeister brauche. Er war der einzige, dem ich vertraue.“

„Wir sind Idioten“, sagte Kingsley mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Harry grinste.

Ohne Nachzudenken gab Harry ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter: „Danke für alles, Kingsley. So irrwitzig es sich anhört, ich habe mich- entspannt ist nicht wirklich das richtige Wort, sondern mehr - ich weiß nicht - echter gefühlt als in einer langen Zeit. Es tut mir allerdings leid das ich gekommen und euer Leben durcheinander gebracht habe.“

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken.“ Kingsley legte eine Hand an Harrys Rücken, als er ihn zum Floh geleitete. „Wir haben das Pfeifen und Hausschuh Alter noch nicht ganz erreicht.“

Harry lachte, trat in das Floh und wurde zurück in die Realität gewirbelt.

\--


	14. Kontakte und Konversationen

_I ch habe Draco besucht. Ich warte auf eine vor Zeugen bestätigte Ausarbeitung Ihres Angebotes._  
  
 _H. Potter._   
  
Lucius Malfoy drehte den Brief in seinen Händen um, als suche er auf der Rückseite weitere Worte. Würde Potter sein Angebot annehmen? Es rumorte in Malfoys Magen.   
  
Er hatte sein Leben angeboten.  
  
Er war erstaunt, dass Potter bereit war, es anzunehmen. Er wusste, dass Potter und sein Sohn in der Schule nie befreundet gewesen waren. Es musste ihn erzürnt haben, dass seine Frau in Dracos Arme gefallen war. Nicht, dass er viel von Lucius selbst hielt, aber dennoch? Warum sollte er Draco befreien?  
  
Vielleicht war er doch von dem Geld überzeugt worden. Die Potterfamilie hatte eine Historie, gemeinnützigen Vereinen zu spenden, und er wusste, das der alte James Potter, Potters Großvater, es damals guten Zwecken hinterhergeworfen hatte. Vielleicht hatten die Potters durch das Gehalt der Ehefrau gelebt: sie musste sicherlich genug verdient haben, während Potter sich für diesen niederen Handwerkerjob entschieden hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es sich anders überlegt mit dem Gedanken, wie es sein würde, zu versuchen, das große Haus auf sich allein gestellt und mit seinem Geschäft zu unterhalten. Und er unterhielt wahrscheinlich ebenso die Wohnung seines Sohnes.   
  
Tod.   
  
Nach all dieser Zeit war es merkwürdig, ans Sterben zu denken.   
  
Überraschend unbelastend. Sein Leben war langweilig und sein Körper voller Schmerzen und Wehwehchen. Er fühlte sich ausgezehrt, nicht nur in seinem Körper und seiner Haut, aber auch in seiner Lebenskraft.   
  
Er fragte sich, wie Potter ihn umbringen würde. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Mann es tun könnte. Er hatte die Geschichten gelesen; er wusste, was Potter bereits als Junge getan hatte: die Schmerzen, die er gegen Quirrell benutzt hatte und die Entschlossenheit, Fähigkeiten und den Mut, die er verwendet hatte, um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, waren ziemlich außergewöhnlich. Es zeigte eine Schonungslosigkeit, die so wenige Menschen Potter zuzuschreiben schienen und doch so offensichtlich war. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, das Potter es tun würde: die Frage war: wie würde er es tun? Es würde viel Interesse von der Öffentlichkeit geben: würde Potter ihn in Ruhe beseitigen oder ein öffentliches Schauspiel daraus machen wollen?  
  
Was würde er selbst vorziehen? Mit einem Knall gehen? In irgendeiner dunklen Zelle versteckt im Ministerium eliminiert zu werden?  
  
Würde Draco mehr von ihm halten, nun da er dies tat? Oder ihn verabscheuen? Draco wusste was er über Scorpius‘ Interessen dachte. Solch eine Schande, dass er seine Entwicklungsjahre verpasst hatte: dem Jungen wäre nie erlaubt gewesen, solchen Ideen nachzugehen wenn er da gewesen wäre. Draco hätte dem Jungen wenigstens Diskretion und Pflichtgefühl beibringen können: Lucius hatte Zauberer gekannt, die fragliche Interessen gehabt hatten, aber sie alle hatten die Höflichkeit besessen, Teil von angemessenen Ehen zu sein und Erben zu zeugen. Was sie hinter verschlossenen Türen taten war natürlich kein Thema, das jemand mit etwas Kultiviertheit als erwähnenswerten Gesprächsgegenstand ansehen würde.   
  
Was Draco anging konnte er trotz seines Versagens als Vater, seinen Sohn auf den richtigen Pfad zu lenken, nicht anders als stolz darauf zu sein, das Draco ihre Familie aus der sehr düsteren Situation, in der sie sich nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords befunden hatten, herausmanövriert hatte. Als er gehört hatte, das Draco vorhatte, das Weasley/Potter-Gör zu heiraten, war er wirklich ziemlich beeindruckt gewesen.   
  
„Hetty!“, rief er und der Hauself erschien, sich tief verbeugend.   
  
„Master brauchen etwas?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Einen Sherry. Nein, ich denke ich werde einen Brandy haben”, sagte er. „Den besten, den wir im Weinkeller haben.“  
  
Momente später kehrte der Elf zurück und schon bald nippte Malfoy an dem guten alten Alkohol. Er genoss ihn. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass dies einer seiner letzten sein würde, die er genießen würde.   
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Im Carnegie Place klopfte eine Eule an das Fenster von Scorpius Malfoys Appartement. Er war gerade erst von der Arbeit gekommen, ging hinüber, um das Fenster zu öffnen und gab dem großen Waldkauz eine Leckerei im Gegenzug für die Post.  
  
„Wer schickt dir um diese Uhrzeit Briefe?“, rief eine Stimme, während die Haustür zuschlug.  
  
Scorpius schaute lächelnd hoch, legte den Brief beiseite und füllte den Wasserkessel.  
  
Andy Boniface schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken und schaute über seine Schulter auf die Schrift auf dem Umschlag.   
  
Scorpius lehnte sich in der Umarmung zurück und seufzte genussvoll auf. „Ich kenne die Schrift nicht“, sagte er.   
  
„Ein geheimer Liebhaber, von dem du mir nichts erzählt hast?“, rätselte Andy. Er ließ seine Hände tiefer wandern und presste Scorpius in einer sinnlichen Bewegung fester an sich.   
  
„Muss wohl“, stimmte Scorpius zu und ließ seine Hüften leicht kreisen. „Ich bin so unerfüllt in dieser Beziehung ...“  
  
„Dann sollten wir das besser klären“, sagte Andy, drehte ihn um und legte seinen Mund auf Scorpius‘.  
  
Mehrere Minuten vergingen, gefüllt mit den Geräuschen von raschelnder Kleidung, Schuhe die auf etwas aufprallten, als sie weggekickt wurden, nasse Geräusche von Küssen und hastigen Bewegungen auf der Arbeitsplatte.   
  
„Fühlst du dich schon erfüllter?“ meinte Andy atemlos als er sich in Scorpius versank und ihn gegen die Arbeitsplatte drückte. „Du siehst verdammt atemberaubend aus“, ächzte er. „Das Licht funkelt in deinem Haar. Du siehst aus wie eine Fee.“  
  
Scorpius prustete. „ich bin wenn dann eine verdammt schwule Fee.“, sagte er, und stöhnte dann auf, als Andy hart in ihn stieß. „Du fühlst dich scheiße enorm an.“  
  
"Tu ich dir weh?“, Andy biss in Scorpius‘ Schulter und verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. „Ich dachte, das Öl könnte vielleicht ein wenig dünn sein ...“  
  
Scorpius langte nach hinten und schlug auf den Teil von Andys Hintern, den er erreichen konnte: „‘s fantastisch. Hör nicht auf.“  
  
Es vergingen einige weitere Minuten, die Luft war erfüllt von lautem Stöhnen, bevor Scorpius schließlich: „Gleich ... Gleich ... “ herausbrachte.   
  
„Ja ... Gott..Komm schon..Scorp, ich will dich kommen sehen, will dich eng um mich spüren ... “  
  
„Oh fuck, oh fu-uck, oh jaa! Oh Gott ... ”  
  
Augenblicke später lag Andy japsend über Scorpius Rücken da, und leckte den Schweiß an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang weg. Er löste sich aus Scorpius und dieser fühlte wie der Samen an seinem Bein hinunterlief.  
  
„Uhhgh, du musst Eimer vergossen haben“, sagte er und nahm ein Geschirrtuch zur Hand um seine Oberschenkelinnerseite abzuwischen.  
  
„Musst du gerade sagen“, war Andys Antwort und langte über Scorpius um den Brief in die Hand zu nehmen. Samenspritzer waren über ihn verteilt.   
  
„Das wird es deinem mysteriösen Liebhaber zeigen“, grinste Andy.   
  
„Blödmann.“ Scorpius gab Andy einen Stoß mit der Schulter, öffnete dann eine Schublade um ein Messer herauszuholen und schlitzte den Umschlag auf.   
  
Andy drehte sich zur Seite um einen Zauber auf den Wasserkessel zu werfen, der sofort zu dampfen begann. Er löffelte etwas Kaffee in den Cafetière und goß das Wasser darüber, bevor er sich zu dem wortlosen Scorpius umdrehte: „Problem?“  
  
„Was? Nein”, Scorpius reichte ihm den Brief.   
  
  
  
_Lieber Scorpius, _  
  
_ich war bei deinem Vater. Ich habe arrangiert, das die Heilerin Susan Bones ihn besucht: solltest du weiterhin Grund zur Annahme haben, dass er nicht gut behandelt wird, sag mir sofort Bescheid._  
  
 _Solltest du mich deswegen oder aus einem anderen Grund kontaktieren möchten, weißt du , wo du mich findest. Ich benutze auch ein Muggelhandy \- die Nummer ist O1234 56X8K0. _  
  
_Harry Potter._  
  
„Was zur Hölle heißt das?”, sagte Scorpius wütend.   
  
„Er konnte sehen, dass dein Dad schlecht behandelt wurde und er hat etwas dagegen unternommen?"  
  
„Aber was ist mit ... Was ist damit, das er unschuldig ist? Das ist es, was zählt! Er hat es nicht einmal erwähnt!“   
  
„Nein“, sagte Andy nachdenklich. „Es ist ein etwas merkwürdiger Brief. Ich bin aber froh, dass Mum deinen Dad besucht hat. Sie wäre auch gegangen, wenn du sie gebeten hättest, Scorp“, sagte er zögernd.   
  
„Dad wollte nicht, dass ich jemanden zu Hilfe hole.“  
  
Andy konnte das schlechte Gewissen in Scorpius Stimme hören und bedauerte, es geweckt zu haben. „Er hat wahrscheinlich gebraucht, dass Potter wie ein Racheengel kommt und das Kommando übernimmt“, schlug er vor.   
  
Er goß ihnen beiden Kaffee ein und reichte Scorpius, der splitterfasernackt an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt dastand und das Pergament noch einmal las, die Tasse.   
  
„Du siehst unglaublich aus“, sagte Andy.   
  
„Hmm?“ Scorpius schaute hoch. Sein Gehirn schien zu realisieren, was gesagt worden war, denn er grinste leicht. „Natürlich.“ Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee, ohne scheinbar darüber nachzudenken. „Warum würde er schreiben, um nur das zu sagen?“ Er wedelte mit dem Brief hin und her.   
  
Andy stellte sich neben ihn und begutachtete den Brief noch einmal, während er den bitteren Kaffee ebenfalls trank: „Nun, er hat etwas für dich getan. Und er hat etwas für deinen Dad getan. Und er hat dir seine Nummer gegeben, was bedeutet, dass er möglicherweise gewillt ist, mehr für dich zu tun.“  
  
„Aber nichts davon ist, was ich wollte.“  
  
„Vielleicht kann er dir nicht geben, was du wolltest“, sagte Andy sanft. „und er versucht nur nett zu sein.“  
  
Scorpius ließ den Kopf hängen: „Du hast vielleicht wie immer recht.“  
  
„Nun, ich kann mich auch irren, aber ernsthaft Scorp, dein Dad hat es zugegeben.“  
  
„Er hat es nicht getan! Ich bin mir sicher!“  
  
Andy legte seinen Arm um ihn.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoO   
  
Harry war zurück in seiner Werkstatt und hatte einen beschäftigten Morgen gehabt. Er ging hinten hinaus, wo er einen kleinen Hinterhof hatte. Dort standen ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle, wo er und sein Assistent Mittagessen konnten, wenn das Wetter schön war und auch zwei Topfpflanzen, die Neville ihm gegeben hatte und die nun etwas mitgenommen aussahen trotz der Tatsache, dass Neville Pflanzen ausgesucht hatte, die wenig Wasser brauchten. Harry holte einen Krug, der als Gießkanne fungierte, füllte ihn an der alten Pumpe und gab den beiden Pflanzen überreichlich Wasser, bevor er zum Holzstoß ging.   
  
Unter einem Dach - es gab allerdings keine Wände - bewahrte Harry verschiedene Hölzer auf, die an der frischen Luft ablagerten. Er konnte den Holzstoß nie anschauen, ohne an das erste Mal erinnert zu werden, als er Holz so aufeinandergestapelt gesehen hatte, vor Jahren an einer Landstraße. Er war auf einem Motorrad in den südlichen Grafschaften herumgefahren und hatte trotz des Windes die Sonne auf seinem Rücken genossen. Es war ein Tag Anfang Mai gewesen; die Straßen waren überall von Glockenblumen gesäumt und jeder Hain auf dem Weg war umgeben von einem blauen Teppich und das frische Grün der Bäume streckte sich nach oben zu einem Himmel, der mit weißen Schäfchenwolken gespickt war. Es war absolut magisch.   
  
Er hatte sein Motorrad abgestellt und war durch das Wäldchen gelaufen, die Glockenblumen reichten ihm beinahe bis zum Knie und er kam wieder hinaus ins Freie, nur um den atemberaubendsten Blick über Hügel und hinunter in ein Tal zu haben. Bauernhöfe und Häuser waren hier und dort zu sehen und er setzte sich und aß seine belegten Brote und fühlte sich lebendig und freier als je zuvor. Widerwillig war er schließlich wieder aufgestanden, hatte seine Jeans abgeklopft und war den Hügel auf einer anderen Route wieder hochgeklettert, wobei er darauf abzielte, einen Rundweg zu gehen. Er erreichte eine Straße auf der Spitze und folgte ihr in der wie er hoffte richtigen Richtung, um sein Motorrad zu finden - nicht das ein Vier-Punkte-Zauber das nicht hätte lösen können. Entlang der Straße standen einige Landhäuschen und hinter hohen Hecken größere Häuser und ein Feld mit Pferden. Ein paar Hunde bellten ihn an. Auf der rechten Seite, wo hinter den Bäumen das Land in das Tal abfiel, das er genossen hatte, war ein niedriges Gebäude und daneben ein paar mitgenommen aussehende offene Schuppen, mit enormen Holzbalken darin aufgestapelt. Harry wanderte über die Nesseln und strich mit der Hand über die dicke Planke, welche oben auf einer der Stapel lag. Um ihn herum war eine Vielzahl an Holzarten, manche dunkel und satt, andere mit cremigen Mittelpunkten, andere mit strudelnden Mustern.   
  
„Du magst Holz?“, war eine Stimme zu hören und Harry schreckte zusammen, nicht glauben könnend, dass er seine Vorsicht so weit fahren hatte lassen, das er keine andere Person gehört hatte. Es war ein junger Mann, der so wie er Jeans trug, und an einer Tasse nippte.   
  
„Ich schätze“, sagte Harry. „Man sieht gewöhnlich nicht so große Stücke.” Er dachte an all die verschiedenen Holzarten, aus denen Zauberstäbe gefertigt wurden, an Ollivanders Laden. Er hatte jedoch noch nie Holz wie dieses gesehen.  
  
„Möchtest du sehen, was wir damit machen?”  
  
Und diese einfache Einladung hatte dazu geführt, das Harry eine Lehre bei der Firma begonnen hatte und alles; von den Grundlagen wie man das richtige Holz für die Arbeit auswählt, über sein erstes Stück (ein Schneidebrett) bis hin zur Fertigstellung einer wunderschönen Kommode; lernte. Als seine Lehre endete, blieb Harry und begann seine eigenen Stücke zu kreieren. Zuerst hatte er es genossen, Dinge ohne Magie herzustellen mithilfe von vorsichtiger Bearbeitung und genauen Blick zum Detail Schönheit aus dem Holz zu locken, aber als die Zeit verging, nahm sein Drang, von dem Einfluss der Magie in seinem Leben zu fliehen, ab und er begann darüber nachzudenken, seine Fähigkeiten in der magischen Welt zu benutzen. Die meisten Zauberermöbel waren aus Holz: Plastik und Spanholz und andere „neumodischen“ Materialien waren nicht in den magischen Lebensstil übernommen worden. Zuerst hatte Mrs. Weasley ihm geholfen, Zauberermöbel zu recherchieren, die Art, die in normalen Heimen benutzt wurde und seine neugefundene Wertschätzung von der Konstruktion von eleganten Stücken hatte ihm das Selbstvertrauen gegeben, in Zauberergeschäfte zu gehen, um zu sehen, was am oberen Ende des Marktes angeboten wurde und schließlich mehr über spezialisierte Stücke herauszufinden.   
  
Selbst jetzt fuhr er fort, Zauberer- und Muggelstücke herzustellen, da er sich in beiden Welten einen Namen gemacht hatte. Er liebte, was er tat, liebte es, ganz in dem Entstehungsprozess von etwas absorbiert zu sein, zu fühlen, was das Holz ihn machen lassen würde und wo er mehr aus ihm herauslocken konnte, zu fühlen, welche Teile empfänglich für Magie waren und welche besser für den Muggelgebrauch geeignet waren. Er wusste, das die meisten in der Zaubererwelt dachten, dass er eine Art Zusammenbruch oder eine Verringerung seiner Magie nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort erlitten haben musste. Er sah schnell, das Macht Status war: die Menschen behandelten ihn mit Respekt, aber ohne die Ehrfurcht, die nach dem Krieg vorhanden gewesen war.   
  
Harry war zufrieden damit, sie das Denken zu lassen. Er hatte in Ruhe Zauberkunst und die magische Manipulation von Raum bei Cressy Canticle, einer älteren Hexe, die ihm von Professor Flitwick empfohlen worden war, studiert. Es war ein wenig verwendeter Zweig der Magie, da er tatsächlich unglaubliche Macht benötigte: um einen Gegenstand herzustellen, der seine Anwendbarkeit über Jahrhunderte behielt, lange nachdem der Schöpfer tot war. Es war viel schwieriger als die meisten Menschen gedacht hätten, wenn sie daran interessiert gewesen wären, es herauszufinden, was sie insgesamt gesehen nicht waren.   
  
Harry wählte das Holz aus, das er wollte und ließ es in seine Werkstatt schweben, wo er es auf seine Werkbank ablegte und begann, es abzuhobeln.   
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten, während er arbeitete. Er ging noch einmal seinen Besuch im Ministerium an diesem Morgen durch. Er war beschämt, dass er nicht zuvor dort gewesen war, um den Direktor der Auroren wegen der Behandlung von Malfoy zur Rede zu stellen. Er war ein Risiko eingegangen, den Wärter direkt angegangen zu sein, statt es vor einer höhergestellten Person zu bringen. Um ehrlich zu sein: wenn sie Malfoy trotz seiner Position, die er sich in der Gesellschaft erarbeitet hatte, so schlecht behandelten, fürchtete er sich, daran zu denken, wie schlecht andere arme Kerle behandelt wurden, eine Sichtweise, die er deutlich gemacht hatte. Es hatte kurz so ausgesehen, als würden seine Sorgen abgetan werden. Das erste Mal in vielen Jahren gebrauchte Harry seinen Titel als Vernichter Voldemorts und verwendete ihn wie eine Rüstung. Er war normalerweise glücklich damit, im Hintergrund herumzuwerkeln, sein Ruhm beinahe von zweiter Hand als Ehemann einer berühmten Quidditchspielerin.   
  
Aber als Ramsey Felton ihn aufgrund seiner Trauer nur als überlastet behandelt hatte und seine Besorgnis offensichtlich abwinkte, hatte Harry gefühlt, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt, schlug bedacht ein Bein über das andere, richtete seine Manschetten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Da war etwas in seiner stillen Ruhe, das Felton sofort verstummen ließ. Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. Harry wusste, dass er ihn noch einmal neu abschätzte - er hatte zugelassen, das nur ein wenig seiner Macht ihn umgab und wenn Felton auch nur etwas Sensitivität hatte, musste er sie fühlen. Felton hatte etwas herumgedruckst und sagte, er würde sich mit der Sache befassen und Harry hatte gesagt, dass dies gut sei und er sich auf Feltons Eule freue, die ihm Nachrichten, was unternommen worden war, überbringen würde.   
  
Daraufhin hatte er gebeten das sein Spezialist Malfoy sehen dürfe, um die genauen Details zu bestätigen, was passiert war, und als Felton begann, zu erklären, das dies unnötig sei, da Malfoy sich schuldig bekannt hatte, hatte Harry Gesetz 4312 zitiert und Felton begann zu verstehen, dass Potter keine verbrauchte Kraft war. Er nickte zustimmend und schüttelte mit einem verkrampften Lächeln Harrys Hand, als er ihn aus seinem Büro hinausbegleitete.  
  
„Hi Dad“, sagte James und schreckte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
Harry schaute hoch, ein Lächeln bereits auf seinem Gesicht angesichts seines Sohnes: „James! Hi! Was führt dich hierher?“ Harry schaute auf seine Uhr - hatte er die Zeit vergessen? Aber es war erst kurz nach halb sechs. „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er besorgt.   
  
„Nee, wir haben ein wenig früher Feierabend gemacht. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du essen gehen wolltest. Oder was bestellen möchtest.“  
  
„Sicher“, sagte Harry überrascht. „Albus ist heute Abend unterwegs- du hattest nicht gehofft, ihn zu sehen?“  
  
„Nein, ich wusste, das er ausgeht“, sagte James.   
  
Harry fragte sich, ob James unter vier Augen mit ihm reden wollte.   
  
„Ich muss nur mein Werkzeug wegräumen“, sagte er. „Geh und sag Janine, sie sollte längst gegangen sein, ja?“  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoO   
  
Später in einem indischen Restaurant in Muggellondon sitzend trank Harry einen Schluck Bier und fragte: „So, was ist los, James? Kann ich dir mit etwas helfen?“  
  
„Was?“, fragte James, um einen Bissen sehr scharfen Vindaloo herum. „Nein! Nichts!“  
  
„Okay”, sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich dachte du wolltest vielleicht mit mir aus irgendeinem bestimmten Grund alleine reden. Möchtest du dir Geld leihen, oder so?“  
  
„Nein!“ James schaute seinen Vater an und sagte: „Wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass es dir gutgeht.“  
  
„Wir?“  
  
„Albus, Lily und ich. Wir wollten nicht, dass du zu oft alleine bist. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Mum oft unterwegs war, aber es ist doch anders, oder?“  
  
Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, so geschockt und stolz und geliebt fühlte er sich. Es war so unerwartet dieser plötzlicher Rollenwandel, dass die Kinder das Gefühl hatten, sie müssten nach ihm schauen.   
  
„Ihr Kinder seid wunderbar“, sagte er laut schnüffelnd und tat so, als wäre die Schärfe des Essens schuld. „aber mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Ihr müsst nicht nach mir schauen.”  
  
„Wir möchten es“, sagte James. „Du bist unser Dad.“  
  
Harry lächelte dankbar. Seine Stimme fühlte sich zu zittrig an, um zu versuchen, zu reden.   
  
Sie aßen ein wenig mehr.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an James Kommentar, als er versucht hatte, ihnen zu erklären, was Ginny zugestoßen war. Er fragte sich, ob er es ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Er wagte es: „James, ich will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber als ich versuchte, euch zu erklären, was Mum zugestoßen ist, hast du gefragt, ob sie gegangen sei. Warum hast du das gesagt?“  
  
Er sah, wie James beunruhigt und unsicher aussah.   
  
„Sie ist tot“, sagte Harry sanft. „Du kannst nichts sagen, dass ihr nun wehtun kann.“  
  
Sein Sohn schaute ihn mit besorgten Augen an: „Das heißt nicht, dass es dir nicht wehtun kann.“  
  
Harry holte tief Luft. „Deine Mum und ich hatten vor, uns scheiden zu lassen.“  
  
„Merlin sei Dank.“  
  
Das war nicht die Antwort, die Harry erwartet hatte: „Wirklich? Warum?“  
  
„Weil du so offensichtlich unglücklich warst, Dad. Weil ... Weil ... ich glaube, Mum sich mit anderen Männern getroffen hat.“  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Klatscher getroffen.   
  
„Oh Gott, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen!“  
  
„Nein, nein, es ist okay“, sagte Harry mit beschwichtigend erhobener Hand. „Aber unglücklich? Wie konnte ich unglücklich erscheinen? Ich- ich hatte euch alle und auch wenn Gin und ich eine Scheidung geplant hatten, haben wir uns gut verstanden ...“  
  
James schob die Reste seines Essens auf eine Tellerseite. Normalerweise hätte er leer gegessen und Harry fühlte sich schuldig, dass er ihm die Freude gekostet hatte.  
  
„Lily hatte ein paar alte Fotos für ein Schulprojekt durchgeschaut - während der vorletzten Ferien glaube ich. Und da war ein Bild von uns wo wir sehr klein waren. Du sahst so anders, Dad. So- so voller Leben. Es hat Lily und mich getroffen: du siehst ein wenig wie ein Schatten deines alten Selbst aus. Und..und..als ich fünfzehn war, erinnerst du dich, als ich bei Teddy und Andromeda war? Nun, Teddy ist mit mir einen Trinken gegangen- ja, ja er war wie eine Glucke, keine Sorge - aber - nun, wir haben Mum gesehen. Mit einem anderen Mann.“  
  
Harry öffnete seinen Mund und fragte sich, wo er beginnen sollte. „Viele Menschen haben Freunde des anderen Geschlechts“, sagte er. „Ich treffe mich manchmal mit Hermine zum essen, wenn Ron nicht da ist.“  
  
„Ja, aber wenn du ihre Hand halten würdest und sie dann küssen würdest, erwarte ich, dass sie dich schneller verhexen würde als eine Schlange angreifen könnte“, sagte James.   
  
Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Es tut mir so leid, dass du das sehen musstest“, sagte er schließlich.   
  
James zog seine Augen zusammen: „Du wusstest es?“  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich- nicht spezifisches. Es gibt Dinge - es ist - Ich weiß nicht wie angemessen es ist, mit dir darüber zu reden”, sagte er schließlich. „Aber vor allem“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich war nie unglücklich. Ehrlich, James.”  
  
„Nun, vielleicht hast du dich dann nur verändert”, sagte James. Er schaute zu seinem Vater: „Du wusstest das Mum sich mit anderen Männern trifft? Wir hatten solche Angst, dass du es herausfinden würdest.“  
  
Harry wollte seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch schlagen. „Wir?”, krächzte er. „Sind das du, Albus und Lily oder du und Teddy?”  
  
„Ich habe Lily nichts gesagt! Was glaubst du bin ich? Selbst nachdem wir die Fotos durchgeschaut hatten und sie mich fragte, ob ich glaube, ob du unglücklich wärst! Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dachte, das dies der Grund sein könnte.“  
  
„Aber du hast mit Albus gesprochen?”, folgerte Harry.   
  
„Später. Mum hatte ein paar Termine arrangiert, über die Albus etwas gestresst war, weil er dachte, es sollte alles ganz einfach sein, aber das war es nicht und ich dachte, Mum versuchte wahrscheinlich, noch jemand anderes zu sehen und ich habe es ihm schließlich gesagt.”  
  
Harry lehnte sich auf seiner Bank zurück und seufzte: „Was hat er gesagt?“  
  
„Er hat sich gefragt, ob du auch jemand hast.”  
  
„Gott”, sagte Harry. „Ich habe solch ein Durcheinander verursacht.”  
  
„Du siehst jemanden? Niemand von uns hat je ...“  
  
„Nein”, brach es aus Harry heraus. Er trank einen tiefen Schluck und erzählte dann seinem Sohn alles über die Pläne seiner Mutter, Malfoy zu heiraten.   
  
„Ich muss auch mit Albus und Lily reden”, sagte er, nachdem er fertig war und sie zwei weitere Flaschen Bier getrunken hatten. „Möchtest du hier einen Kaffee oder zuhause?”  
  
„Ich komme mit dir nach Hause”, sagte James. „ Lass uns Albus holen.”  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoO   
  
Wieder zuhause und mit James und Albus am Küchentisch sitzend, alle mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand, erklärte Harry noch einmal, das Ginny und Malfoy geplant hatten, zu heiraten.   
  
„Dann hatte Scorpius Recht“, sagte Albus. „Sein Vater hätte sie nie umgebracht. Oder?“  
  
"Oder hatten sie Streit?“, fragte James. „War es- sorry Dad - aber vielleicht wurde Mum doch nicht vergewaltigt. Wenn Sie einvernehmlichen Sex miteinander hatten und dann stritten könnten die Beweise falsch ausgelegt worden sein.“  
  
Sollte Harry seinen Kindern alles erzählen? Wie konnte man die sexuellen Vorlieben ihrer Mutter mit ihren eigenen Söhnen diskutieren? Ihm war unwohl. Malfoy hatte sich schuldig bekannt um ihn davor zu bewahren diese Unterhaltung zu führen. Seine Kinder davor zu bewahren dies zu hören. Wenn Malfoy Ginny getötet hätte, selbst in der Hitze des Gefechts, vielleicht hätte er dies dann ruhen lassen können. Oder? Aber nachdem er Malfoys Gedanken gesehen hatte ... die Zweifel waren so groß ... sollte er mit den Kindern zu diesem Zeitpunkt reden? Warten bis Snape Malfoy besucht hatte? Und in seinem Hinterkopf wurde ein ständiges Pochen langsam immer lauter: wenn Malfoy es nicht getan hatte, wer dann? Und warum? Und waren sie eine Bedrohung für den Rest seiner Familie?  
  
Es war letzteres, das ihm schließlich zu seiner Entscheidung verhalf: er war als Kind genug im Unwissen gehalten worden: seine Söhne mussten die Fakten kennen, wissen was er ihnen sagen konnte so dass sie wachsam sein konnten. Der Gedanke, das jemand ihnen schaden könnte..und dann war da Lily. Sie war in der Schule und sie war daher hoffentlich im Moment in Sicherheit, aber sie würden miteinander reden müssen.   
  
Albus sprach, bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte: „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, Dad. Ich weiß, das das nicht einfach ist.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Harry, während er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken rieb. „Es ist nur - ich wurde als Kind in soviel Gefahr gebracht. Ich wollte immer, das für euch alles sicher und normal ist.“  
  
„Das hast du erreicht, Dad“, sagte Albus warm. „Aber wir sind jetzt erwachsen. Wir hatten beide Sex und ...“  
  
„Habt ihr?“, rief Harry aus. „Wer-wann- sagt es mir nicht! Das geht mich nichts an!“  
  
Beide Jungs brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.   
  
„Oh Gott”, sagte Harry. „Ich bin so ein nutzloses Elternteil. Ich sollte locker sein und so, nicht wahr? Ihr habt Vorkehrungen getroffen, oder? Wir hatten diese Unterhaltung, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Dad. Du hast uns alles gesagt“, sagte Albus. Und als Harry sich zurücklehnte, mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck im Gesicht, fügte er hinzu: „und überhaupt, weibliche Werwölfe können bei Vollmond nicht schwanger werden.“  
  
Eine Million Gedanken überfluteten Harrys Kopf. Sein Körper verspannte sich vor Schock und dann, in die Stille, lachte James laut los.   
  
„Sorry, Sorry, ich konnte nicht anders. Dein Gesicht, Dad!“  
  
„Ihr Bastarde“, grinste Harry und dann, einfach so, hatte er mit seinen Söhnen gesprochen, als wären sie irgendwelche andere Männer, und sie waren Männer, und es gab kein zurück.   
  
„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du auch nur eine Minute geglaubt hast, das ich es Ernst meine”, sagte Albus und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. „Was für Leute kennst du? Zoophilie. Dad? Widerlich.”  
  
„Zählt es als Zoophilie, wenn du Sex mit einem Werwolf hast?“, fragte James. „Ich meine, ein Werwolf ist eigentlich eine Person.“  
  
„Nicht in der Werwolfgestalt“, sagte Harry und dachte zurück als er vor all den Jahren Lupin sich verwandeln gesehen hatte.   
  
„Nicht einmal mit Wolfsbann?“  
  
„Nun, lass es mich so sagen“, sagte Harry und wollte über die Gefahren reden, sagte dann aber schließlich nur: „Ihhh.“  
  
Die Jungs lachten wieder.   
  
„Wir haben uns in der Schule aber über Animagi Gedanken gemacht“, grinste James. „Ich meine, wenn du und jemand anderes von der selben Tierart wärd, gäbe es einen Grund, das du nicht ...“  
  
„Denkst du darüber nach, es auszuprobieren?“, fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
Er hatte die Animagusverwandlung nie selbst gemeistert. Er hatte sich in der Schule gefragt, warum es nicht Teil des Lehrplans war, wie Verwandlung, oder das Erlangen der Apparierlizenz. Später war er froh, dass er es nicht versucht hatte. Er fragte sich, was ihm zugestoßen wäre, als er ein Horcrux war, ob es disaströs gewesen wäre, auf eine Weise bereits geteilt zu sein oder ob der Verlust seiner Humanität Voldemort erlaubt hätte, Macht über ihn zu erlangen oder so etwas. Sobald er wieder er selbst und niemand sonst gewesen war, wollte er niemals die Kontrolle verlieren, weniger als ganz er selbst, sich völlig menschlich zu fühlen. James und Albus jedoch waren fasziniert gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte das ihr Großvater und seine Freunde alle Animagi gewesen waren und hatten Professor McGonagall gebeten, ihnen Unterricht zu geben. Sie waren nun beide im Ministerium registriert: James konnte sich in eine Krähe verwandeln, während Albus ein ziemlich wunderschöner Kater war.   
  
„Hast du jemanden derselben Tierart gefunden?”, fragte Harry. „Bei dem es dir nichts ausmachen würde, sie zu treffen, wenn ihr Menschen seid?“  
  
„Ah, nein“, grinste James. „Hypothetisch jedoch, ist es eine interessante Idee.“  
  
„Perv“, schnaubte Albus.   
  
„Nun, für dich mag es kein großer Unterschied sein“, sagte James von oben herab. „Als ein Vogel jedoch, es in der Luft zu tun ...“  
  
„Nun, wenn Krähen Tauben etwas ähnlich sind, scheinen sie sich ein nettes Dach oder einen Baum oder ein Stromkabel auszusuchen“, sagte Harry. „Vielleicht solltest du besser ein paar Naturdokumentationen anschauen, um zu erfahren, ob es in der Luft möglich ist.“  
  
„Und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich muss mich etwas konzentrieren, um in der Gestalt zu bleiben“, sagte Albus. „Stell dir vor, einer von euch würde sich mittendrin verwandeln.“  
  
„Es wäre peinlich, verletzt und nackt auf dem Bürgersteig gefunden zu werden, wenn man eine Bruchlandung hinlegt“, stimmte James zu.   
  
„Ich dachte mehr an den Schaden, den du deinem Partner zufügen könntest - oder sie dir“, sagte Albus.   
  
„Autsch. Punkt”, nickte James.  
  
„Wie auch immer“, meinte James. „Ppropos Punkt, wir sind abgedriftet. Was ist mit Malfoy, Dad?“  
  
Harry holte tief Luft. „Nun, es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten. Erstens: er hat es getan. Mit Absicht. Die Frage ist dann warum? Zweitens: er hat es getan, aber es war ein Unfall. Drittens: er hat es nicht getan. Die große Frage ist dann, wer war es?“  
  
„Du denkst also, er könnte es nicht gewesen sein?“, fragte Albus nach.   
  
„Ich hasse den Gedanken, das wer auch immer Mum umgebracht hat, da draußen frei herumläuft und lacht.“ James Gesicht war angespannt.   
  
„Ich glaube tatsächlich, das er es möglicherweise nicht war“, sagte Harry leise. „Ich habe arrangiert, das ein Experte morgen zu ihm kommt. Danach ...“  
  
„Experte? Was für ein Experte? Wer? Wann hast du das organisiert?”, fragte James.   
  
„Ich habe Malfoy vor ein paar Tagen gesehen. Ich habe gestern einen alten Freund besucht. Der Experte wird morgen kommen: ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer es sein wird“, sagte Harry, was tatsächlich wahr war, wenn auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.  
  
„Du meine Güte, wann ist das alles geschehen?“, wollte James wissen. „Du hast nie etwas erwähnt.”   
  
„Es war ein kleiner Schock, Malfoy zu sehen. Es stimmte etwas nicht, aber ich erkannte nicht gleich, was. Als ich es tat, wusste ich, dass ich dem nachgehen musste. Wir werden sehen, was beim Experten zum Vorschein kommt und wir werden von dort aus weitermachen.“  
  
„Die Auroren suchen aber nach niemanden sonst, oder?“  
  
„Nicht mit einem Geständnis, aber am Anfang haben sie alle Register gezogen. Wenn es jemand anderes war, wissen wir nicht, ob sie nur Mum verletzen wollten. Es könnte jemand sein, der etwas gegen Quidditchspieler hat, aber es könnte auch jemand sein, der etwas gegen unsere Familie hat. Seid also bitte aufmerksam, Jungs. Seid vorsichtig. Und haltet eure Ohren offen.”  
  
„Was ist mit Lily?“, fragte James.   
  
„Sie sollte in Hogwarts in Sicherheit sein“, sagte Harry. „Und nachdem der Experte da war, werden wir wissen, ob es wirklich Grund zur Sorge gibt.“  
  
„Was wirst du ihr sagen, Dad?“  
  
„Sie verdient es so wie wir, alles zu erfahren“, drängte Albus.   
  
Harry nickte. „Ich weiß.” Er rutschte hin und her und stand schließlich auf: „Zeit fürs Bett, denke ich.“  
  
Die Jungen standen auf. Albus sammelte die Tassen ein und brachte sie zum Spülbecken.  
  
„Der alte Freund“, sagte James, die Hand auf der Türklinke. „Jemand- jemand aus dem Krieg?“  
  
Albus drehte sich abrupt um und wartete auf Harrys Antwort.   
  
„Ja.“  
  
James nickte.   
  
Harry machte das Licht in der Küche aus, als sie den Raum verließen.   
  
\---


	15. Die Toten kehren zurück

 

  
„Ich habe einen Termin, um den Gefangenen Draco Malfoy zu sehen“, sagte Snape an der Rezeption des Ministeriums.  
  
„Zauberstab“, sagte das Mädchen, und machte sich kaum die Mühe, die Unterhaltung, die sie mit dem anderen Rezeptionisten, einem jungen Zauberer mit einem schweren Fall von Akne führte, zu unterbrechen. Hatte der Junge noch nie vom Vernichte-diesen-Pickel!-Zaubertrank gehört? Das Mädchen kaute Kaugummi.  
  
Snape reichte ihr seinen Zauberstab. Die Hexe legte ihn auf eine Waage und schaute dann auf das Ergebnis: „Olivenbaum und Veelahaar, zwölfeinhalb Zoll. Angefertigt von Alessandrio Vecchio“, sagte sie. „Nie von ihm gehört.“  
  
„Er ist einer der besten Zauberstabmacher der Welt“, sagte Snape abschätzig. „Ich bezweifele nicht, dass Ihnen der Name entgangen ist.“  
  
Das Mädchen schaute ihn leicht überrascht an. Snape war amüsiert, zu sehen, wie sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte, ihn taxierte und ihn dann sofort abhakte. Sie war gutaussehend, nahm er an, und er vermutete, dass die meisten Männer wahrscheinlich mit ihr flirteten. Sie ließ ihr Haar nach hinten schnellen und kaute noch deutlicher an ihrem Kaugummi.  
  
„Name?“  
  
„Severus Snape.“  
  
Kein Anzeichen von Wiedererkennung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Snape, in dessen Magen es rumort hatte bei dem Gedanken, in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, unterdrückte ein Auflachen über diesen Antiklimax.  
  
„Grund des Besuchs?“, fragte das Mädchen, als sie einen Bogen Papier herausholte und das Ende des Federkiels über ihr Gesicht streichelte.  
  
„Ich bin der Spezialist, hinzugezogen unter Gesetz 4312 aus dem Jahr 1927, um ...“  
  
"Okay”, unterbrach das Mädchen ihn. „Sie sind auf meiner Liste. Ich hatte den Namen nicht.“ Sie schluckte einen Mundvoll Spucke hinunter, die sich durch ihr ständiges Kauen angesammelt hatte.  
  
`Zumindest hatte sie ihren Mund nicht offen`, dachte Snape mit Schaudern.  
  
„Der dritte Aufzug von links. Fragen Sie nach den Gefängniszellen.“ Sie reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück.  
  
„Danke“, sagte Snape höflich.  
  
Das Mädchen beachtete ihn nicht; sie hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht, um ihr Gespräch mit dem mit Pusteln bedeckten Zauberer wiederaufzunehmen.  
  
Es fühlte sich für Snape merkwürdig an, in Freiheit durch das Ministerium zu schreiten. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er erkannt werden würde.  
  
Zufälligerweise war es eine ruhige Uhrzeit direkt nach dem morgendlichen Hochbetrieb. Erst als er zu dem Schreibtisch des Wärters der Zellen trat, änderten sich die Dinge.  
  
„Ich bin hier, um den Gefangenen Draco Malfoy zu sehen“, begann Snape, aber der Kopf des Zauberers hinter dem Schreibtisch schnellte hoch, als er erst begann zu sprechen.  
  
„Professor Snape? Professor Snape! Ich würde Ihre Stimme überall erkennen!”  
  
„Spukt sie Ihnen noch immer in ihren Träumen herum, Walsingham?“, fragte Snape und erinnerte sich an den Jungen der zu dem Mann der vor ihm war geworden war. Er musste zwei Jahre unter Malfoys und Potters Jahrgang gewesen sein; das bedeutete, er sollte wissen, das-  
  
„Spuken? Sind Sie ein Geist?” Die Stimme des Mannes war verängstigt, aber er streckte eine Hand aus, als wolle er sehen, ob Snape wirklich war, bevor ein kurzer Blick in das steinerne Gesicht vor ihm ihn veranlasste, sie schnell wieder zurückzuziehen.  
  
„Sehr weise“, sagte Snape, „In welcher Zelle kann ich Mr. Malfoy finden?“  
  
„Aber ... aber ... Sie sind tot!“  
  
„Wirklich“, spottete Snape und hatte einen Moment lang seinen Spaß. „ Das muss meiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein.“  
  
Snape konnte sehen, wie der Mann versuchte, sich an die Vergangenheit- Snapes Vergangenheit - zu erinnern.  
  
„Ich muss Direktor Felton holen, ” sagte der Mann schließlich in einem leicht entschuldigenden Tonfall.  
  
„Ich bin überrascht, dass er noch nicht hier ist.“ Snape hörte sich leicht genervt an. „Er wird als Zeuge für das Vorgehen gebraucht.“  
  
Etwas erleichtert und gleichzeitig entschuldigend aussehend sandte der Mann ein internes Memo auf Flügeln zu Feltons Büro.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass wir Sie warten lassen müssen“, sagte Walsingham, ohne seinen Blick  von Snape abzuwenden.  „Würden ... Würden Sie sich gerne setzen?“  
  
„Noch bin ich nicht so gebrechlich“, kommentierte Snape.  
  
„Oh nein! Natürlich nicht!“  
  
Snape hatte die Freude daran vergessen, jemanden zum Stammeln zu bringen. Er schritt den Flur auf und ab, sich anscheinend völlig wohl fühlend.  
  
Walsingham rutschte an seinem Tisch hin und her, hantierte mit mehreren Bogen Pergament und einem großen Register herum. Er stieß ein Gefäß voller Federkiele zu Boden und murmelte ununterbrochen unnötige Entschuldigungen zu Snape.  
  
Snape dachte über den nächsten Schritt nach. Er hatte in den Zeitungen Berichte über Felton gesehen, daher war er nicht überrascht, ihn mit zwei anderen Auroren im Schlepptau ankommen zu sehen, mit Lederstiefeln bekleidet die einen Rhythmus auf den Fliesen stampften und mit Umhängen die hinter ihnen wehten.  
  
„Aurorendirektor Felton,” sagte er mit ausgestreckter Hand. „Vielen Dank, dass sie sich bereit erklärt haben als Zeuge zu fungieren.“  
  
Er konnte Feltons instinktive Reaktion spüren, bevor der Mann automatisch seine Hand nahm und sie schüttelte.  
  
„Es war mir nicht bekannt, dass sie die Prozedur durchführen würden, Meister Snape“, sagte Felton, offensichtlich sein Bestes gebend, unbeeindruckt zu erscheinen.  
  
Die beiden Auroren versuchten eine leicht bedrohliche Haltung einzunehmen, und gleichzeitig im Hintergrund zu verschwinden.  
  
„Ich war überrascht, dass wir bisher keine Anforderungen aus England erhalten hatten“, log Snape. Sie hatten dem Britischen Ministerium die Information absichtlich vorenthalten, das die IFAA begonnen hatte, den Gebrauch von Veritaserox zu genehmigen. „Sie müssen exzellente Arbeit leisten, den Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten, Auror Felton.“  
  
„Ich versuche natürlich die Dinge geschmeidig am Laufen zu halten“, sagte Felton und packte den Stier bei den Hörnern. „Es tut mir leid, Snape, aber ich bin sehr überrascht, Sie zu sehen. Ihr Orden des Merlins wurde posthum verliehen nicht wahr?“  
  
Sein Ton implizierte, dass es Snapes Schuld war, das er diese kleine Tatsache nicht korrigiert hatte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, dass ich wenige Erinnerungen an diese Zeit habe“, sagte Snape. „Ich habe viele Monate gebraucht, um mich von meinen Verletzungen zu erholen.“  
  
„Sie dachten nicht daran, die Autoritäten zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu informieren?“, fragte Felton leicht angriffslustig.  
  
„Zu welchem Zweck?“, fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach. „Ich hatte keinerlei Absichten gehegt in England zu leben. Als ich mich gut genug fühlte um wieder Zaubertränke zu brauen, habe ich mich natürlich bei den zuständigen Autoritäten registriert.“  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er zuerst eine Tinte hergestellt hatte, die den Leser vergessen ließ, was er gerade gelesen hatte tat nichts zur Sache.  
  
„Sie haben also Veritaserox in - Frankreich verwendet?“, fragte Felton neugierig.  
  
„In mehreren europäischen Ländern und natürlich Asien und Amerika“, sagte Snape und ließ Felton damit die Zähne knirschen.  
  
„Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn sie mir Ihre Visitenkarte zur zukünftigen Information geben könnten“, bat er seidig.  
  
"Ich fürchte, alle Anträge müssen durch die IFAA gestellt werden“, wich Snape aus. Er hatte Harrys höchstpersönlich rückwirkend ausgestellt.  
  
„Natürlich. Aber es könnte andere ...“  
  
„Ich fürchte, das die Autoritäten der IFAA sichergestellt haben, das die drei von uns, die Veritaserox verwenden können, unter einem Fideliusähnlichem Zauber stehen“, sagte Snape abweisend. Kingsley hatte dafür gesorgt. „Offensichtlich wären wir sonst von Entführungen durch - skrupellose- Elemente gefährdet.“  
  
„So ist es, so ist es. Ich bin jedoch interessiert zu erfahren“, sagte Felton, als sie den Flur zu Malfoys Zelle hinunterschritten. „das Mr. Potter Sie kontaktieren konnte. Woher wusste er, dass Sie befugt sind, Veritaserox zu verabreichen?“  
  
„Das wusste er nicht“, sagte Snape vollständig ehrlich. „Bis vor zwei Tagen hatte ich Potter seit Stunden vor Voldemorts Fall nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
Und mit dieser Aussage erreichten sie Malfoys Tür.  
  
„Sie kennen die Prozedur nicht, nehme ich an Auror Felton? Mr. Malfoy ist sich auch nicht bewusst, dass ich am Leben bin. Es kann einen Moment oder zwei dauern, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie ... im Hintergrund bleiben könnten.“  
  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Meister Snape. Beecham und Downing hier“, er deutete auf die Auroren „sind hier, um Ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.“  
  
„Natürlich sind Sie das“, sagte Snape.  
  
Feltons Wangen färbten sich rot, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
Der Wärter, der hinter ihnen hergelaufen war, trat vor und öffnete die Zellentür.  
  
Snape trat zurück, da sie nach außen schwang. Innen stand Malfoy. Er hatte offensichtlich die rhythmischen Schritte der Auroren gehört. Snape bemerkte einen resignierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er ins Licht trat.  
  
Draco stolperte, tastete mit einer Hand nach seinem Stuhl, während er die andere unsicher zu seinem Gesicht hob.  
  
„Du siehst nicht deine Vergangenheit vor deinen Augen vorbeiziehen, Draco“, sagte Snape, als er eintrat. Britische Roben hatten solch einen schönen Schwung.  
  
„Professor Snape?”  
  
„So ist es. Setz dich, bevor du hinfällst, Draco.”  
  
Draco wollte tun wie geheißen, blieb dann aber stehen. Zitternd deutete er auf den Stuhl. „Bitte“, bot er Snape an, langjährige gute Manieren zum Vorschein kommend.  
  
Snape wandte sich an Felton. „Wir alle werden Stühle brauchen“, sagte er. „Keine magischen“, schnappte er, als einer der Auroren Anstalten machte, etwas aus seiner Tasche zu verwandeln. „So wenig magische Einflüsse von anderen Signaturen wie möglich, bitteschön.“  
  
Der Auror sah aus wie ein ungezogener Schuljunge, als er den Kopf duckte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Soll ich-?“, fragte er an Felton gewandt.  
  
„Ja, ja, und beeilen Sie sich.“  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Snape sich auf Dracos Stuhl niedergelassen.  
  
„Setz dich“, sagte er zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler und deutete auf das Bett.  
  
„Sie sind am Leben”, sagte Draco staunend.  
  
„Wie du sehen kannst“, meinte Snape.  
  
Draco schaute sich wild um und suchte nach Felton: „Woher wissen Sie, dass hier kein Vielsafttrank verwendet wurde?“  
  
„Draco“, sagte Snape mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Vielsafttrank von einem toten Mann würde eine Leiche hervorbringen.“  
  
Draco fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über das Gesicht; „Ja, ja, natürlich. Es tut mir leid.“ Er schaute hoch. „Sie sind am Leben“, sagte er wieder.  
  
Snapes Lippen formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
Dracos Gehirn arbeitete offensichtlich nur langsam. „Warum- warum sind Sie hier? Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen - zu sehen, dass Sie am Leben sind und hier - aber ... “  
  
„Mr. Potter hat sich auf Gesetz 4312 aus dem Jahr 1927 berufen“, sagte Felton. „Wissen Sie was es besagt?“  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich werde Legilimentik an dir anwenden“, sagte Snape. „Verbunden mit Veritaserox. Weißt du was das ist?“  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Kann ich mich weigern?“, fragte er Felton.  
  
„Nein, können Sie nicht“, sagte der Mann grinsend.  
  
Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich möchte das nicht“, flüsterte er. „Bitte, Professor.“  
  
Der Auror kehrte mit zwei Stühlen in seinen Händen zurück. Es klapperte laut, als sie in die Zelle gestellt wurden.  
  
Snape hätte Draco gerne beruhigt, aber mit den Auroren, die zuschauten, war dies nicht möglich.  
  
„Es ist unangenehm“, stimmte er zu, als würde er Dracos Widerwillen verstehen.  
  
Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und öffnete sie. Er bedeutete Draco, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, der nun im rechten Winkel zum Tisch stand, wobei Felton auf der anderen Seite saß, von wo aus er das Geschehen beobachten konnte. Die Auroren standen auf beiden Seite der Tür, welche sich automatisch geschlossen und sie alle eingeschlossen hatte.  
  
Snape holte zwei Behälter heraus, welche er vergrößerte.  
  
„Kotzeimer“, sagte er. „Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass einer von uns oder wir beide uns übergeben müssen. Die Erfahrung ist intensiv und anders als alles, was Sie zuvor erlebt haben.“  
  
Snape konnte die leichte Erheiterung und die Überlegenheit in den drei anderen Männern im Raum spüren, als wäre es ein Armutszeugnis, sich aus so einem Grund zu übergeben. Er würde ihnen das Grinsen aus den Gesichtern wischen. Er holte eine hölzerne Kiste hervor, welche er behutsam öffnete.  
  
„Veritaserox“, sagte er und hob eine Phiole hoch, bevor er sie Felton gab und sie dann den anderen beiden Auroren zur Verifizierung zeigte. „Bitte prüfen Sie, dass das IFAA-Siegel intakt ist.“  
  
„Siegel intakt und so vermerkt“, sagten die Männer als sie begutachteten.  
  
„Das Gegenmittel“, sagte Snape und zeigte eine zweite Phiole zur Prüfung herum.  
  
„Siegel intakt und so vermerkt“,  
  
„Traumlosschlaftrank“, sagte Snape und förderte eine dritte Phiole zutage.  
  
„Wofür ist das?“, fragte Felton.  
  
„Das Veritaserox bringt unwillkommene und unangenehme Erinnerungen nach oben“, sagte Snape.  
  
„Sicherlich verdient der Bastard es, von jeglichen Träumen zu leiden, die von seinen eigenen Taten resultieren?“, schnappte Beecham.  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der Zaubertrank ist nicht dafür da, das Leiden des Gefangenen zu mildern“, sagte Snape.  „Im Fall „Der Staat Argentinien gegen Hector Ramirez“, musste der Fall fallengelassen werden nachdem Ramirez nach der Prozedur verrückt wurde. Er ist meines Wissens noch immer in einer psychatrischen Klinik. Nach seinem Fall hat das IFAA bestimmt das das Veritaserox nur von den drei Spezialisten, die ich Ihnen gegenüber erwähnte verabreicht werden darf.“  
  
„Der Scheißkerl hat es wahrscheinlich verdient und den Kuss oder was auch immer sie da drüben haben damit vermieden“, sagte der Auror beißend.  
  
"Im Gegenteil“, sagte Snape mild, während er in seiner Tasche kramte. „Ramirez wurde als unschuldig erklärt. Er hatte implantierte Erinnerungen. Nichtsdestotrotz, der Horror die Wahrheit sehen zu müssen war zu viel für ihn. Der Staat musste soweit ich weiß eine Entschädigung von etwa einer Million Galleonen an seine Familie zahlen.“  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort holte Snape eine rechteckige Box heraus und öffnete sie. Er holte eine Spritze heraus und hob sie so gegen das Licht, dass die Nadel funkelte.  
  
„Was zur Hölle“, japste Dowling.  
  
Snape konnte fühlen wie die Anspannung stieg.  
  
"Der Zaubertrank muss intravenös verabreicht werden“, sagte er und stieß die Nadel durch den Deckel der Phiole,  zog den Kolben heraus und damit die lilane Flüssigkeit in die Spritze hinein. Die Reaktion war nicht unerwartet. Anders als Muggel, waren Zauberer nicht an Spritzen gewöhnt. Beinahe jeder Zaubertrank konnte durch den Magen, die Haut oder durch Einatmen absorbiert werden. Zauberer hatten eine beinahe krankhafte Angst vor Nadeln.  
  
„Warum?“, fragte Felton. Er saß kerzengerade da, eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.  
  
  
  
Hoho, dachte Snape, er mag es nicht einmal zuzuschauen wie jemand anderes eine Spritze bekam!  
  
„Wegen der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Subjekt sich übergeben muss, ist die intravenöse Verabreichung der einzige Weg mit dem wir garantieren können, dass der Zaubertrank effektiv und aktiv ist, ausreichend für unsere juristischen Absichten“, sagte Snape.  
  
„Aber woher wissen Sie, dass es funktioniert?“, fragte Felton.  
  
„Durch die Standardprüfung, die von der IFAA anerkannt ist“, sagte Snape.  
  
Er sah, wie Felton hin- und herrutschte und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Sie sind autorisiert um den Imperius zu verwenden?“, fragte er.  
  
Felton setzte sich auf. „Das bin ich, in genehmigten Fällen, natürlich“, sagte Felton.  
  
Snape spürte, wie die Männer hinter ihm sich aufplusterten. Sie hatten das wahrscheinlich nicht gewusst.  
  
„Die Standardprüfung ist es, das Subjekt mit dem Imperius zu belegen, ihm ein Geheimnis zu erzählen - offensichtlich etwas Unwichtiges, aber das Subjekt soll denken, das es ein Geheimnis ist, und ihn dann mit Obliviate zu belegen.“  
  
„Und dann was?“  
  
„Machen Sie wie geheißen und sehen Sie selbst.“  
  
Severus ging, mit der Spritze in der Hand, zur anderen Seite der Zelle und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.  
  
„Errichten Sie einen Schutzzauber, so dass ich sie nicht hören kann“, fügte er hinzu.  
  
Er konnte fühlen, wie Felton den Zauber vorbereitete. Obwohl es Unverzeihliche waren, hatten Auroren in bestimmten Situationen die Erlaubnis, Imperius und Avada Kedavra zu verwenden. Crucio dagegen war verboten. Snape fand es interessant, dass Felton zugestimmt hatte, den Imperius anzuwenden ohne nachzuprüfen, dass die Situation es erlaubte, ihn zu verwenden.  
  
Er fühlte die Magie des Schutzzaubers und die Macht, die von dem geworfenen Imperius generiert wurde. Ein oder zwei Momente vergingen, bevor der sanfte Nachhall des Obliviate zu spüren war. Schließlich fühlte er, wie die Schutzzauber aufgehoben wurden und er drehte sich um.  
  
Draco war noch immer am Tisch und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.  
  
Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Felton ein schlechter Zauberer war: Gedankenmagie jeglicher Art war eine subtile Kunst, doch als Aurorendirektor hätte er besser darin sein sollen.  
  
„Auror”, sagte Snape und schaute zu Beecham. „entlocke Mr. Malfoy sein Geheimnis.“  
  
„Welches Geheimnis?“, fragte Draco nervös, als der Auror  ein freudiges Glitzern in den Augen zu ihm trat.  
  
Snape wünschte, er hätte den anderen Mann ausgewählt.  
  
„Das Geheimnis“, sagte der Auror drohend. „Das, das du uns vorenthältst. Sag es mir.“  
  
„Welches Geheimnis? Das mir Traumlosschlaftrank verabreicht wird? Das ist kein Geheimnis und ich will ihn nicht!“, sagte Draco, sich von einer Person zur anderen wendend, das Gesicht angespannt.  
  
„Malfoy“, du wirst mir das Geheimnis verraten oder ich werden deinen Sohn festnehmen. Er ist ein pervertierter kleiner Arsch, oder nicht? Ich würde die Chance genießen...“  
  
Draco sprang auf und der Auror lehnte sich zu ihm vor: „Das ist besser. Besorgt, was ich mit deinem süßen kleinen Jungen machen werde? Ich wette er würde es sogar genießen, was ich tun würde. Sag es mir nicht, Malfoy, ich bin recht ... begeistert..was ich mit dem kleinen Scheißer machen könnte.“  
  
Von Dracos Braue tropfte der Schweiß, seine Fäuste waren geballt und seine Hände zitterten. „Scorpius hat nichts damit zu tun! Wage es nicht, meinen Sohn anzurühren!“  
  
„Ich werde tun was ich muss um die Information, die ich brauche zu bekommen. Du wirst es mir verraten, Malfoy.“  
  
„Fick dich.“ Draco zitterte.  
  
„Vielleicht würdest du es genießen mir zuzuschauen ... wie ich deinen Sohn ... befrage. Vielleicht hat er seine Perversionen von dir gelernt.“  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich eine Frau umgebracht habe“, schrie Draco.  
  
„Ah, vielleicht verabscheust du auch deinen Sohn. Vielleicht würdest du ihn gerne schreien hören. Ist das der Grund warum du dich weigerst es mir zu sagen?“ Beecham drehte sich zu dem anderen Auror. „Dowling, geh und hol den Jungen.“  
  
„Nein!“ bellte Malfoy. „Ich sag es euch.“ Er zitterte. „Felton sagte das, das - das ich freigelassen werde wenn ich 100.000 Galleonen auf sein Konto überweise“, rief er aus.  
  
Der Auror drehte sich zu seinem Chef.  
  
Felto schüttelte den Kopf. „Wunschdenken, Malfoy. Er hat keine Ahnung, oder?”  
  
Dowling machte eine Bewegung. Draco drehte sich und fiel vor Snapes Füße. „Professor! Bitte! Bitte lassen Sie sie Scorpius nicht verletzen. Er hat nichts getan...“  
  
„Scorpius ist in Sicherheit“ ,sagte Snape und beugte sich über den Mann.  
  
„Versprechen Sie es mir! Versprechen Sie mir auf ihn aufzupassen“, flehte Draco.  
  
Snape schaute auf ihn herunter. „Steh auf, Draco.“  
  
„Bitte, ich flehe Sie an!“, sagte Draco und packte ihn an der Robe.  
  
Beecham trat vor.  
  
„Ich verspreche es“, sagte Snape. „Nun steh auf.“  
  
Malfoy atmete tief aus.  
  
Er stand zitternd auf.  
  
„Setz dich und mache deinen Arm frei.“  
  
Noch immer zitternd tat Malfoy wie geheißen.  
  
Keine Zeit verlierend injizierte Snape den Zaubertrank in seine Vene. Er hörte, wie einer der Auroren vor Grausen etwas murmelte.  
  
Er setzte sich und hielt eine Hand hoch, bevor Felton etwas sagen konnte und schaute bedeutungsvoll auf seine Taschenuhr.  
  
Als zwei Minuten vergangen waren, sagte er: „Draco, was war das Geheimnis, das Auror Felton dir erzählt hat?“  
  
„Sein Lieblingsgericht ist Hackfleischauflauf“, sagte Draco mit glasigen Augen.  
  
„Merlins Zähne“, japste Felton.  
  
„Es hat funktioniert, Sir?“  
  
Felton nickte: „Ja. Durch Imperius und Obliviate hindurch. Unglaublich!”  
  
„Und nun“, sagte Snape. „Werde ich schauen, was seine Erinnerungen uns sagen werden. Stört keinen von uns beiden aus irgendeinem Grund“, sagte Snape. „Wenn er sich übergeben muss, haltet den Eimer. Redet nicht.“  
  
Alle drei nickten ehrfurchtsvoll.  
  
„Draco, schau mich an“, sagte Snape. „Ich werde deine Gedanken betreten. Kämpfe nicht dagegen an, es wird nur schmerzhafter sein und du kannst mich nicht draußen halten.“  
  
Draco nickte langsam.  
  
Und Snape trat ein.  
  
Eine unbestimmte Zeit später kam er wieder heraus. Draco schwankte, mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Tisch fest. Er schaute wild um sich, bevor er sich übergab.  
  
Das Erbrochene traf auf Beechams Schuhe. Snape glaubte nicht, das es ganz unabsichtlich war.  
  
Angesichts des Zorns und der Abscheu des Mannes meinte Snape abfällig: „Langsame Reaktionszeit, Auror? Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass dies zu erwarten war.“  
  
Der Auror knurrte, warf aber einen Zauber, um die Sauerei zu säubern statt einen Fluch zu werfen. Draco wankte zu der Toilette in der Ecke der Zelle und erbrach sich ein weiteres Mal. Severus stand ebenfalls zitternd auf, ging zu dem Waschbecken und füllte Wasser in eine Tasse. Er nippte etwas daran, füllte sie dann wieder auf und reichte sie Draco. Draco spülte seinen Mund aus und spuckte es dann aus, bevor er etwas trank.  
  
„Professor“, sagte er drängend.  
  
„Sprich noch nicht davon, Draco“, sagte Snape. „Du musst dich ausruhen und darüber nachdenken, was du gesehen hast. Ich werde dich morgen für den Folgetermin besuchen“, fügte er hinzu.  
  
Draco nickte. Er ging zum Bett, ließ sich auf der Kante nieder und verbarg sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen.  
  
„Was passiert nun?“, fragte Felton.  
  
Snape nahm zwei Phiolen aus seiner Tasche. „Das“, sagte er.  
  
Er holte eine lange Erinnerungssträhne aus seinem Kopf heraus und als sie nahe seines Zauberstabendes in der Luft schwebte, warf er mit einem kleinen Zauberstabflicken einen Zauber darauf. Die Strähne verdoppelte sich und die Strähnen schwebten in jeweils eine der Phiolen, die Snape bereit hielt. Er holte dann eine weitere Phiole aus der Tasche und ließ einen kleinen Tropfen auf die Verschlüsse tropfen, bevor er einen weiteren Zauber ausführte.  
  
„Das ist die Kopie für das Ministerium“, sagte er und reichte eine Felton, während er die andere in die Tasche legte. „Sie muss sicher und ungeöffnet bis zur Verhandlung aufbewahrt werden.“  
  
„Ah ja“, sagte Felton. „Das war noch etwas, das ich Ihnen gegenüber erwähnen wollte, Malfoy. Die Verhandlung ist für übermorgen angesetzt.“  
  
Snape und Malfoy schauten ihn beide an.  
  
„Wie soll Mr. Malfoy Zeit haben, die Dinge mit seinem Anwalt zu besprechen?“, fragte Snape.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy hat auf einen Anwalt verzichtet“, sagte Felton belehrend.  
  
„Und wenn er seine Meinung ändern möchte?“  
  
„Das werde ich nicht“, sagte Draco leise vom Bett.  
  
Als die Männer sich zu ihm umdrehten, fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde auch mein Schuldbekenntnis nicht zurücknehmen.“  
  
Snape blickte zu Malfoy. „Wie ich sagte: Du solltest über nichts reden, bis die Auswirkungen nicht abgeklungen sind. Die Verhandlung auf übermorgen zu legen ist unangemessen, Felton.“  
  
„Es ist okay“, sagte Malfoy.  
  
„Draco ...“  
  
„Professor“, sagte Malfoy und stand auf. Er schien den Hochmut, den sein Vater so oft charakterisiert, um sich zu legen. „Ich sagte, es ist in Ordnung.“  
  
Snape schaute zu ihm.  
  
Malfoy schien sich zusammenzunehmen. „Direktor“, sagte er fest. „Darf ich um Schreibunterlagen bitten? Ich würde gerne meinem Sohn schreiben. Für nach der Verhandlung“, sagte er offen.  
  
Sicherlich würde kein Mann einem Vater die Chance verweigern, einen letzten Brief an sein Kind zu schreiben?  
  
„Ich werde es ihnen bringen lassen“, stimmte Felton zu.  
  
Snapes Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er seine Tasche zusammenpackte. Was, angesichts der Tatsache dass er bereits an rasenden Kopfschmerzen litt, nur dazu führte das er sich grantig fühlte.  
  
„Wenn du Briefe für mich hast, die ich für dich verteilen soll, werde ich diese morgen mitnehmen, wenn ich morgen zu dir komme“, sagte Snape. Als Draco ihn nur unverständig anschaute, schnaubte er: „Manche Menschen  fühlen zum Beispiel den Wunsch, sich für ihre Taten zu entschuldigen. Besonders diejenigen, die ihre Schuld zugegeben haben.“  
  
Beecham schnaubte hinter ihm: „Sie sind weich geworden, Professor, wenn sie eine Entschuldigung von jemanden wie Malfoy erwarten. Er will einfach nur ein sauberes Ende, statt den Rest seiner Tage in Askaban zu verbringen.“  
  
Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, hielt sein Temperament aber zurück. „Sie mögen natürlich  Recht haben. Persönlich sehe ich nichts Sauberes am Dementorenkuss. Die Familie bleibt in dem Wissen zurück, dass ein sabberndes Wrack in Askaban vor sich hin vegetiert.“ Er sah wie Draco zusammenzuckte. „Natürlich haben Sie Recht, die schuldige Person muss sich keine Sorgen machen. Nicht das wir wüssten zumindest. Es schien für mich immer mehr eine Strafe für die Familie als für den Schuldigen.“  
  
Er  konnte Dowling sehen, wie ein Zittern ihn durchlief als er darüber nachdachte. Draco war kreidebleich.  
  
„Ich dachte, Exekution wäre heutzutage die Strafe für Mord?“, flüsterte er.  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr so sehr mit dem System in England vertraut“, sagte Snape. „Das Zaubergamot wird dies zweifellos entscheiden“, fügte er mit unbesorgter Stimme hinzu. Er hob seine Tasche hoch. „Nun, meine Herren, sollen wir gehen? Ich habe Formulare auszufüllen und rasende Kopfschmerzen.“  
  
Die Männer lachten und verließen die Zelle. Am Tisch des Wärters übergab Snape einen Traumlosschlaftrank mit strikten Anweisungen über  die Notwendigkeit, es dem Subjekt zu verabreichen, wenn er für die Verhandlung bereit sein sollte.  
  
Als sie zu den Aufzügen gingen, wandte er sich an Beecham. „Sie waren sehr effektiv, um unter Malfoys Haut zu kommen“, kommentierte er.  
  
„Danke“, brüstete sich Beecham.  
  
„Wie kommt es, das Sie so viel über seinen Sohn wissen?“  
  
„Oh, mein Junge war mit ihm auf der Schule. Er sagte, er stellte keinerlei Anstrengungen an, um seine Perversion zu verstecken.“  
  
„Wirklich? Jungen die sich auf den Fluren küssen? Die Zeiten haben sich geändert.“  
  
„Merlins Hoden, bring mich nicht dazu mich zu übergeben!“ Beecham tat so als würde er genau das tun.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, dass ich Sie dann verstehe. Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Er hat immer wieder diesen Jungen auf sein Zimmer mitgenommen. Als seine Mitschüler protestierten, ging er zum Schulleiter. Er sagte, alle Sechstklässler hätten das Recht auf Privatsphäre in ihren eigenen Zimmern und wollte wissen, was geschehen war, um das zu ändern.“  
  
„Er hat Recht“, kommentierte Snape. „ Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum dies ein Problem war. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, war ich lange Jahre Hauslehrer. Ich nehme an, dass die älteren Schüler  sich seit dem Beginn Hogwarts in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen haben. Diejenigen, die mit dem schöneren Geschlecht anbandelten machten viel weniger Sorgen als die Jungen, die normalerweise Pläne für dumme Streiche ausheckten.“  
  
„Ah, nun, da haben Sie es“, sagte Beecham.  
  
Sie hatten die Aufzüge erreicht. Felton und Dowling, die vor ihnen waren, hatten bereits auf den Knopf gedrückt, um den Aufzug zu holen.  
  
Beecham lehnte sich auf vertrauensvolle Weise zu Snape. Snape beugte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung. „Sie haben keine Streiche ausgeheckt! Anbandeln, wie Sie es nannten, das ist es, was sie machten!“  
  
Snape stellte sich gerade hin. „Es hört sich wie eine Geschichte an, die ein Schüler sich ausgedacht hat“, sagte er abwertend. „Wenn  Sie ihre Tür geschlossen hatten, woher sollte irgendjemand wissen, was sie taten?“  
  
„Sie haben einen Überwachungszauber gelegt“, sagte Beecham stolz.  
  
Snape schaute zu ihm, lehnte sich leicht vor, als würde er vertraulich etwas Amüsantes teilen wollten. „Sie werden natürlich nichts damit zu tun haben, ihnen das beigebracht zu haben“, sagte er wissend.  
  
Beecham gluckste. „Ich? Nein”, sagte er in einem Tonfall, der genau das Gegenteil suggerierte.  
  
„Ich kenne den neuen Schulleiter nicht. Was hat er getan?“  
  
Beechams Gesichtsausduck nahm einen sauertöpfischen Ausdruck an. „Können Sie es glauben? Er hat Malfoys Standpunkt unterstützt. Er sagte, dass die Sechstklässler, insbesondere im letzten Jahr, alle volljährig seien und die Schule würde annehmen, dass es angemessen sei, sie als vernünftige, gesetzestreue Erwachsene zu behandeln. Es seien Zauber vorhanden, um Schüler davon abzuhalten, anderen innerhalb des Schlosses Schaden zuzufügen, und das keine weiteren Handlungen notwendig seien. Ich war voller Abscheu. Ich habe beinahe meinen Jungen aus der Schule genommen.“  
  
„Sie stimmen nicht zu, dass Schüler die gleichen Rechte haben sollten, wie sie draußen in der großen weiten Welt haben würde?“  
  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Junge in der Nähe von Schwuchteln sein muss!“  
  
Snape betrat den Aufzug, der nun angekommen war.  
  
Interessanterweise war Felton damit beschäftigt überall sonst als zu ihnen zu schauen und ignorierte ihre Unterhaltung so deutlich wie er konnte, während Dowling seinen Kopf hängen ließ, die Hände in seinen Robentaschen.  
  
‚Interessant`, dachte Snape.  
  
„Um wie viel Uhr ist die Verhandlung, Auror Felton?“, fragte Snape und wechselte das Thema.  
  
„Hmm? Oh ja, ich nehme an Sie müssen dort sein? 11:30 Uhr morgens.”  
  
„Ich werde meine Pläne umstellen“, sagte Snape und wies damit auf die Unannehmlichkeiten über die fehlende Ankündigung hin.  
  
Der Aufzug hielt an und sie traten hinaus. Felton streckte seine Hand aus: „Es freut mich den Gebrauch von Veritaserox  zu sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie in Zukunft noch öfters rufen werden, Mr. Snape.“  
  
Snape schüttelte die Hand und sagte nichts. Dowling streckte ihm seine Hand ziemlich misstrauisch hin. Snape schüttelte diese auf und musterte den Mann scharf. Beecham streckte seine aus und lächelte Snape breit an. Snape zog den Mann zu sich und flüsterte in dessen Ohr, während er seine Hand hielt: „Passen Sie auf sich auf. Man weiß nie, wo sie sind.“  
  
Beecham nickte eifrig und sah zufrieden aus, dass er herausgespickt worden war.  
  
Snape freute sich darauf, ihn irgendwann in der Zukunft aufzuklären.  
  
\---  


 

 

 


	16. Und dann

Harrys Floh flammte auf und Severus Snape trat hindurch. Er schüttelte seine Roben aus und die Asche verschwand mit einem Zauberspruch.

„Tee, Potter", forderte er auf.

„Komm herein", sagte Harry und führte ihn in die Küche. „Wie ist es gelaufen?". Er stellte den Wasserkessel auf den Herd. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus ein Mann war, der es vorzog, wenn sein Wasser ordentlich aufgekocht wurde, statt durch Magie.

„Bring Kingsley her und ich werde dir alles erzählen. Hast du ein Denkarium oder soll er eins mitbringen? Und ich nehme an, dass dein Floh für Fremde verschlossen ist?"

„Ja, nein und ja", sagte Harry. „Warum?"

„Ich vermute, dass du sonst mit Anrufen bombardiert werden wirst. Und mit Eulen."

„Ich hole Kingsley. Und das Denkarium. Brauchst du einen Schmerzzaubertrank? Oder - natürlich, du hast wahrscheinlich etwas-"

„Wieso frägst du?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht sehr gut darin bin, aber Legilimentik gibt mir immer furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Du siehst ein wenig - verkniffen aus. Bedacht wie du dich bewegst. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du einen Trank hast."

Snape war überrascht, dass Potter es bemerkt hatte. Und es war ein tapferer Mann, der einem Zaubertrankmeister einen regulären Zaubertrank anbot.

„Du hast Recht, aber ich habe einen Zaubertrank bei mir. Er wirkt am besten mit Tee."

„Kommt gleich", sagte Harry.

Harry ging wieder in den anderen Raum und kurz darauf kehrte er mit Shacklebolt und dem Denkarium, das Dumbledore gehörte, zurück. Der Wasserkessel fing gerade zu kochen an. Harry kümmerte sich um die Teekanne und Tassen. Er drehte sich um und sah Shacklebolt, der hinter Snape stand, eine Hand lag locker auf dessen Schulter. Snape hob seine Hand und ihre Finger verschränkten sich für einen Moment, bevor Kingsley den Stuhl neben seinem Liebhaber hervorzog und sich setzte.

Er streckte sich und goss den Tee ein, den Harry auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Severus ist danach immer ausgetrocknet", sagte er und reichte ihm eine Tasse. Er holte etwas Schokolade aus seiner Tasche heraus und legte sie vor Snape auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe selber etwas dabei", sagte Snape.

„Ah, okay. Ich dachte ich bringe dir welche mit, falls du es vergessen hast", sagte Kingsley leichthin.

Harry hatte die Teekanne übernommen und zwei weitere Tassen eingeschenkt, lehnte sich dann zurück und trank. Snape nahm den Zaubertrank zu sich, nippte am Tee und knabberte an der Schokolade.

Harry war ungeduldig, nun da sie da waren, zu erfahren was Snape herausgefunden hatte. Seine Manieren gewannen jedoch.

„Brauchst du etwas zu essen? Kann ich dir etwas zubereiten?", fragte er.

„Severus wird höchstwahrscheinlich die nächste Zeit etwas übel sein", sagte Kingsley, während Snape nur seinen Kopf mit einer steifen, nur angedeuteten Bewegung schüttelte, die typisch für jemanden war, der Schmerzen zurückhielt.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry.

Snape schaute ihn scharf an.

„Ich habe nicht über die widrigen Auswirkungen auf dich nachgedacht."

„Abgesehen von den Folgen einer langen Legilimentiksitzung dachtest du nicht, das ich eine Reaktion darauf haben würde, einen Mord zu beobachten?", fragte Snape.

Harry öffnete den Mund und schloß ihn wieder. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er wieder. „Ich habe wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß, das ist furchtbar von mir." Er zögerte. „Darf ich fragen, was du gesehen hast?"

„Ich hab zwei Kopien angefertigt", sagte Snape. „Eine ist als Beweismittel im Ministerium." Er holte eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und stellte sie neben dem Denkarium auf den Tisch. „Das ist die andere. Ich möchte, dass Kingsley ebenfalls einen Blick darauf wirft. Ich würde gerne meinen Tee erst austrinken."

„Ist - hatte ich Recht?", fragte Harry. „War es eine falsche Erinnerung?"

„Du hattest Recht", bestätigte Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Ein paar Minuten später tauchten sie ein.

Es war grausig, wieder das Schlafzimmer zu betreten und alles zu sehen, und dennoch fühlte es sich für Harry zuerst unwirklich an. Wie ein Film, der ihn nicht involvierte. Er war entsetzt, dass er emotionslos zuschauen konnte, wie Malfoy sich an Ginnys Bein hochküsste. Er fühlte sich wie ein Außenstehender, der die Intimität zweier Liebender beobachtete. Dann, plötzlich, gab es einen Moment, in dem das, was Harry zuvor gesehen hatte, sich veränderte. Fünfzehn Minuten später traten sie wieder heraus.

 

Es herrschte Stille.

„Mehr Tee, denke ich", sagte Harry und ging zum Wasserkessel. Seine Hände zitterten.

Kingsley ging zu ihm, legte seine Hände über Harrys und lösten den Kessel aus seinen Händen. „Geh und hol den Feuerwhiskey", sagte er sanft.

Harry nickte automatisch und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Seine Schulter prallte gegen den Türrahmen.

„Schock", sagte Kingsley, füllte den Teekessel und stellte ihn auf den Herd.

„Ja", stimmte Snape zu.

Kingsley setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. „Geht es dir gut?" Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Snapes Finger nur einen Moment lang zu berühren, zog sie aber zurück, als Harry mit der Flasche eintrat.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Macht das nicht wegen mir", sagte er in einem scharfen Tonfall.

„Was?" Snape schaute hoch.

„Aufzuhören, Händchen zu halten. Ron und Hermine lösen sich ständig voneinander, wenn ich einen Raum betrete, als ob ich niemanden glücklich sehen wollte, weil ich allein bin. Sie tun es noch immer, obwohl sie wissen, das Ginny und ich vorhatten, uns scheiden zu lassen. Es ist irrwitzig."

„Ich bin nicht wirklich der Typ fürs Händchen halten", sagte Snape trocken.

„Macht es dir nichts aus, dass wir Männer sind?", fragte Kingsley.

„Was, weil zwei Männer kein gemeinsames Glück verdienen? Ich verstehe die Menschen nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich bin schon lange alleine. Ich habe natürlich die Kinder, bin also nicht allein-allein. Aber ich sehe Menschen die zusammen glücklich sind und es ist schön. Um ehrlich zu sein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühle ich mich kribbelig, wenn ich nur Mrs. Figg und ihre Katzen sehe."

„Kribbelig?”, fragte Kingsley lachend.

„Nun", grinste Harry. Er hatte ein paar Gläser für den Whiskey hervorgeholt und stellte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er zur Flasche griff und ihnen einschenkte. „Rührselig und eifersüchtig zur gleichen Zeit, denke ich."

„Potter, wenn du wegen Mrs. Figg und ihrer Katzen eifersüchtig wirst, dann brauchst du Sex", sagte Snape.

„Severus!" Kingsleys geschockter Blick wandelte sich innerhalb weniger Momente in ein böses Funkeln.

„Was?", fragte Snape. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass Potter seit dem Tod seiner Frau wahrscheinlich keinen Geschlechtsverkehr hatte. Selbst ich würde das als unangemessenes Verhalten ansehen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemanden zu suchen. Nichtsdestotrotz es ist die reine Tatsache in diesem Fall, dass er wahrscheinlich sexuell frustriert ist, und das er, als der heterosexuelle der er ist, dies wahrscheinlich mit romantischen Gefühle wie den Drang berührt zu werden und kuscheln zu wollen verbindet."

„Du bist ein Bastard, weißt du das?", sagte Kingsley. Er wandte sich an Harry. „Ich kann mich nicht für ihn entschuldigen, er würde mich verhexen, aber es tut mir leid." Er drehte sich wieder zu Snape. „Und wie du sehr gut weißt, kuschele ich ebenso gerne, und du auch nach meinen letzten Wissenstand, das war nämlich heute Morgen, also lass diesen herablassenden Scheiß über Heterosexualität."

„Gott, ich wollte keinen berührenden Moment in eine Auseinandersetzung verwandeln", sagte Harry und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Mit Snape zusammen zu wohnen ist eine ständige Auseinandersetzung", sagte Kingsley und schenkte Tee ein.

„Du magst es, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage", sagte Snape mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du magst nur die Verlegenheit nicht, die es verursacht."

Es war unmöglich, nicht zu grinsen. Harry gluckste. Es schien sich in Lachen verwandeln zu wollen. Es war überraschend, wie sehr es die Anspannung löste.

„Nun", sagte Snape, als Harry sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Man sagt, Lachen ist nach Sex das Beste gegen Stress."

Harry lachte wieder leise. Kingsley folgte seinem Beispiel und Snape grinste. Harry fragte sich, ob er es absichtlich getan hatte, um die angespannte Atmosphäre zu lockern.

„Nun gut", sagte Kingsley schließlich, als sie ihren Tee und Feuerwhiskey ausgetrunken hatten. „Kommentare?"

„Er ist unschuldig", sagte Harry sofort.

Kingsley nickte. „Hast du einen der Angreifer erkannt? Ich weiß, sie hatten Masken auf, aber irgendetwas in ihrer Haltung oder wie sie sich bewegten? Kam dir irgendetwas bekannt vor?"

Harry verkniff sich eine automatische verneinende Antwort und ließ die Szene in Gedanken Revue passieren. Drei Angreifer, die in das Zimmer gestürmt waren und auf Malfoy einen Schockzauber wie eine Ganzkörperklammer geworfen hatten, bevor sie ihn ignoriert hatten. Sie hatten dann Ginny grausam geschlagen, bevor alle drei bei ihr standen und Sectumsempra auf sie warfen. Sie waren alle dagestanden und hatten ruhig gewartet, während sie schrie, bis sie verblutet war. Dann hatte einer von ihnen einen Erinnerungszauber an Malfoy angewandt. Der Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass sie gefesselt und hilflos und nicht in der Lage war, ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, war unerträglich. Und was den Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht anging, als er Sekunden nachdem die Angreifer den Raum verlassen hatten wieder zu Bewusstsein kam ... Der arme Bastard.

Er zwang sich, an die Angreifer zu denken. Sie hatten sich viel bewegt, nichts davon weckte in ihm jedoch irgendwelche Erinnerungen. „Nichts, das mir vertraut vorkam", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie alle kannten jedoch Sectumsempra. Wie kommt das? Ich dachte, das wäre ein Zauber, den du für dich behalten hast, Snape? Und derjenige der Malfoys Gedächtnis veränderte - ich kenne den Zauber, den er verwendete, nicht. Er muss aber gut sein. Weiß Malfoy nun, da du seine Gedanken durchforstet hast, was wirklich geschehen ist?"

„Das tut er", sagte Snape. „Was Sectumsempra angeht: Der Gebrauch meines Zaubers hat mich, seit du es das erste Mal erwähntest, sehr beschäftigt. Es war offensichtlich eine absichtliche, geplante Wahl. Was wollten sie damit vermitteln? An wen? Was den Gedächtniszauber angeht: Man braucht einen Zauberer, der die Kunst studiert hat, um ihn zu kennen und so effektiv anzuwenden. Diese Kombination sollte die möglichen Verdächtigen einschränken."

Kingsley nickte: „Lasst uns auch das offensichtliche sagen: stimmen wir überein, dass alle Angreifer männlich waren?"

Harry hatte angenommen, dass sie es waren. Nun dachte er wieder zurück an die drei verhüllten Gestalten. Könnte einer von ihnen eine Frau gewesen sein? „Ich glaube, es waren alle Männer, einer war ein wenig kleiner, aber dann wiederum, ich bin klein."

„Ich tendiere dazu, zuzustimmen, aber wir müssen unvoreingenommen bleiben. Severus, was denkst du?"

„Ich stimme zu, es waren wahrscheinlich Zauberer, aber wir müssen mit dieser Annahme vorsichtig sein."

„Aber ", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Ich meine, wer? Wer würde Ginny umbringen wollen? Warum?"

„Das ist die Frage", sagte Snape. „Und wer würde Draco Malfoy zur gleichen Zeit die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben wollen? Ansonsten hätten sie sie einfach auf der Straße getötet."

„Sie wussten offensichtlich genug von ihrem Leben, um zu wissen, dass sie und Malfoy involviert waren", sagte Kingsley. „Wie viele Leute wussten davon, was denkst du, Harry?"

„Sie waren diskret", sagte Harry. „Es war nie etwas in der Zeitung."

„Malfoy gehört natürlich der Tagesprophet", bemerkte Snape. „das ist also ein großes Schmierblatt, das versorgt ist."

„Ja und der Klitterer würde es nicht tun, glaube ich zumindest, nicht ohne zuerst zu uns zu kommen zumindest und Luna ist nie auf mich zugekommen. Aber es gibt noch immer die Hexenwoche und die ganzen Quidditchzeitschriften - es wären große Schlagzeilen für sie gewesen, ein Klubbesitzer mit einer Spielerin."

„Es war also nicht allgemein bekannt. Und wer immer es herausgefunden hat war nicht an dem Geld interessiert, dass sie mit dem Verkauf der Geschichte hätten machen können."

„Lasst sehen, ob wir es einschränken können", sagte Snape. „Hast du es jemanden erzählt, Potter? Irgendjemanden?"

„Nein."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Kingsley. „Die ganze Zeit nicht? Es ist eine lange Zeit um ein Geheimnis zu wahren."

„Nicht als du betrunken warst?", wollte Snape wissen. „Du hast dich nicht einmal Granger anvertraut?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape.

Harry schaute hoch, seine Augen funkelten: „Sie ist mit Ron verheiratet!"

„Du glaubst nicht, dass sie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten könnte?", fragte Shaklebolt nach.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das kann", sagte Harry aggressiv. „aber es wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, sie zu bitten so etwas vor Ron geheim zu halten, oder?"

„Und du hast es nicht mit den Kindern besprochen?"

„Nein!"

„Hör auf, die Fassung zu verlieren", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Das ist mein Leben!", schnappte Harry.

„Ich weiß", sagte Kingsley und streckte eine Hand aus, um kurz Harrys zu berühren.

'Kingsley ist niemand, der sich vor Berührung scheut', dachte Harry. Er fragte sich kurz wehmütig, wie es wäre, mit so jemanden zusammenzuleben.

„Entschuldigt", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass ihr nur versucht, zu helfen."

Shacklebolt holte tief Luft: „Das wollen wir."

Es war einen Moment still.

„Hängt da ein großes "aber", in der Luft?", fragte Harry und schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Es ist nicht so sehr ein aber, als das ich denke, dass es größere Zusammenhänge gibt", sagte Kingsley. „Schau, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir sage, dass ich nicht wirklich ein Amateur bin, der dir hier meine Meinung sagt."

Harry schaute ihn an: „Was heißt das? Ich habe hier mein Leben vor euch ausgebreitet, Kingsley. Sag mir nicht, dass du noch ein Auror, oder ein..ein..Reporter oder jemand bist, der dies gegen mich verwenden wird."

„Möchtest du die Wahrheit herausfinden, Harry? Was mit Ginny passiert ist?"

„Ja, aber ich würde auch gerne die Wahrheit von dir erfahren. Ich nahm an, dass ich mit einem Freund rede."

„Das tust du. Und als du zu uns kamst, war ich nur Severus' Kompagnon, da du etwas von ihm wolltest. Aber nun kann ich sehen, dass etwas vor sich geht, etwas in das ich erstens, involviert sein muss und zweitens, mit dem ich hoffe dir helfen zu können."

„Okay", sagte Harry langsam. „Du erklärst es mir dann besser."

„Als ich das Ministerium verließ und nach Spanien ging, habe ich den Geschehnissen in England den Rücken gekehrt. Ich hatte mich in Severus verliebt", sagte er und schaute zu dem ihm gegenüber ruhig dasitzenden Mann. „Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass ich das zeigen und Zaubereiminister bleiben konnte. Die Nachkriegssäuberung war mehr oder weniger vorbereitet, ich war also zufrieden damit zu gehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry. Er schaute zu Snape. „Aber du hast alles aufgegeben-"

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gelernt, was wichtig ist. Severus ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich war jahrelang ein versteckter Schwuler - es gab keine Möglichkeit, meine Arbeit als Auror zu behalten, wenn es bekannt geworden wäre, was bedeutete dass meine Liebschaften nur gelegentlich waren und größtenteils in der Muggelwelt. Was bedeutete, dass selbst wenn ich offen schwul sein konnte, ich die Tatsache, dass ich ein Zauberer war verstecken musste. Als Minister gab es keinen Weg, das ich mich bekennen könnte und natürlich hatte ich auch kaum Zeit mit Severus. Ich fühle keinerlei Bedauern."

Harry schaute zu Snape und sah die Zufriedenheit auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ihr habt keine Probleme in Spanien? Das ihr zusammen seid?", fragte Harry nach und bewegte einen Finger zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Nein, es ist überhaupt kein Thema. Die Zauberergemeinschaft ist sehr entspannt. Ich glaube, es ist die ganze Sonne und der Sangria", meinte Kingsley mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Es hat sich also etwas geändert?", forderte Harry auf. „Vor kurzem?"

„Nun, nicht wirklich vor kurzem. Ich war vollständig mit unserem Olivenhain und dem Weingut und etwas Unterrichten an der Universität in Madrid glücklich aber dann wurde ich von der Europäischen Zaubererallianz kontaktiert und gebeten, eine Spezialeinheit aufzubauen. Es war interessant und vielleicht notwendig und wir alle mögen es, uns so zu fühlen, als hätten wir Kenntnisse die Menschen brauchen. Ich habe einem Zweijahresvertrag zugestimmt. Das war vor drei Jahren."

„Was macht die Spezialeinheit?", fragte Harry.

„Im Grunde zu versuchen den Frieden zwischen den Mitgliedsstaaten aufrecht zu erhalten und zu verhindern, das verrückte Interessengruppe sich vergrößern. Lass uns einfach sagen, dass die Mitglieder der Allianz Voldemort und die Todesserbewegung als verrückte Interessengruppe sehen. Das ist die Art von Dingen, von denen wir versuchen sie im Keim zu ersticken."

„Das hört sich tatsächlich etwas besorgniserregend an", meinte Harry.

„Ja, das ist es natürlich, an die ganzen Verrückten und die etwas weniger Verrückten und verdammt viele besorgniserregende Typen - "

„Nein, ich meine die "im Keim ersticken"-Idee. Das hört sich an, als könntet ihr versuchen, die Meinungsfreiheit zu verhindern."

Snape und Shacklebolt starrten ihn an. Ein Leuchten trat in Snapes Augen. „Nun, du bist erwachsen geworden", kommentierte er.

Er hörte sich beinahe anerkennend an.

„Komm schon! Ich nähere mich einem halben Jahrhundert! Ich mag nicht der hellste Stern am Himmel sein, aber ich bin gelegentlich fähig, ein oder zwei Gedanken zu haben."

Die zwei Männer grinsten, doch dann wurde Kingsley wieder ernst: „Es ist ein guter Punkt. Wir versuchen nicht Meinungsfreiheit oder das Freidenkertum zu verhindern. Merlin weiß, dass ich weiß, was Unterdrückung ist. Aber Gewalt ist eine andere Sache und Gruppierungen, die die Rechte von anderen wegnehmen wollen auch. Wir beobachten und observieren, bevor wir etwas tun. Glaub mir, die meisten Fälle, die wir uns anschauen, führen zu nichts."

Harry schaute Kingsley fest an. Das letzte Jahrzehnt, als seine Kinder in der Schule waren, hatte ihn seine eigene Zeit auf Hogwarts und den Kampf gegen Voldemort überdenken lassen. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie naiv er gewesen war, wie er einfach getan hatte, was von ihm erwartet wurde - und das meiste, weil Dumbledore es erwartet hatte und er den Mann gemocht und respektiert hatte.

Nun, er mochte und respektierte Kingsley, aber er würde sich nicht wieder herumschubsen lassen. Andererseits hatte Kingsley noch nach nichts gefragt.

„Okay. Du glaubst also, dass du involviert sein musst. Du denkst, Ginny wurde von einem deiner Gruppen voller Bekloppter umgebracht?"

„Eine derjenigen, die uns mehr Sorgen bereitet", sagte Kingsley. „Ich habe diese Masken schon einmal gesehen, aber wir hatten noch nie einen Bericht, dass sie in England verwendet wurden. Das ist wichtig."

„Wer sind sie? Was wisst ihr über sie? Was für andere Dinge haben sie getan? Und warum würden sie Ginny umbringen?"

„Und es Draco anhängen wollen, statt selber die Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen", fügte Snape hinzu. „Es macht ihre Absichten kaum bekannter, wenn niemand von ihrer Mitwirkung weiß. Die Todesser haben ihre Verbrechen immer angepriesen."

„Sie sind kurz bevor ich begann wieder zu arbeiten aufgetaucht. Ihr Markenzeichen, anders als die Todesser wie du schon sagtest Severus, ist das was sie tun ruhig und ohne Aufhebens durchzuführen. Es ist unglaublich schwer ihre Beweggründe herauszufinden - es ist mehr, das wir uns anhand ihrer Taten ein Bild machen. Dies ist ein weiteres Puzzleteil-"

Harry runzelte die Stirn: Ginnys Tod war kein kleines Verbindungsstück-

„Ich meinte das nicht respektlos, Harry. Aber was sie hier getan haben ist wirklich wichtig. Es ist soweit wir wissen das erste Mal, dass sie in England zugeschlagen haben. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir mit einem Erinnerungszauber konfrontiert wurden, aber die Fähigkeiten mit denen er angewandt wurde, suggeriert das es sicherlich nicht das erste Mal ist, das einer angewandt wurde und das bedeutet, dass das was wir wissen ein noch schmaleres Bild ist als wir zuvor dachten. Sie könnten für viele Verbrechen verantwortlich sein von denen wir dachten, dass wir die Schuldigen haben. Wir wissen nicht wer hier das Hauptziel-"

„Ginny ist tot", schnappte Harry.

„Ja, aber Draco Malfoy ist es so gut wie und mit seinem Ruf und seinem Imperium dazu. Wenn es ein Angriff gegen ihn war, war es weit effektiver als ihn nur umzubringen."

Harry holte zitternd Luft.

„Bevor du Malfoy irgendwelche Schuld gibst, obwohl du weißt, dass er unschuldig ist-“, begann Snape.

„Wenn Ginny nur als Bauernopfer getötet wurde um zu ihm-", knirschte Harry.

„Sie hätte genauso als ein Bauernopfer getötet werden können, um an dich zu gelangen", sagte Snape kompromisslos.

„Ich bin niemand mehr", schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich habe hart daran gearbeitet, niemand zu sein."

„Nun, du bist ein Narr", sagte Snape. „Du wirst immer der Vernichter Voldemort sein, egal wie sehr du versuchst, dich zu verstecken."

Harry fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über das Gesicht.

Kingsley berührte ihn wieder am Arm. „Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, hast du alles getan, um die Risiken klein zu halten. Ginny wussten als sie heiratete wer du bist. Aber lass uns nicht vergessen, dass sie selbst eine wichtige Person war. Sie kann ebenso das Hauptziel gewesen sein. Wir können uns jedoch ziemlich sicher sein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Mörder Masken trugen, dass es nicht durch Teamrivalität motiviert war."

„Teamrivalität! Mein Gott!", rief Harry aus.

„Es ist schon vorgekommen. Ginny Potter war eine berühmte Spielerin. Es gab in der Vergangenheit Zwischenfälle, bei denen Spieler von anderen Teams verletzt wurden, oder sogar von Spieler im zweiten Team in der Hoffnung aufzusteigen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Kingston Kites - du hast von ihnen gehört, nehme ich an."

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Das ganze Team wurde von einem Fan eines anderen Teams umgebracht, nachdem sie diese in der Weltmeisterschaft besiegt hatten."

„Mein Gott, machst du Scherze? Wann ist das passiert?"

„1742, also nicht wirklich vor kurzem. Aber Motivation ändert sich nicht wirklich. Es ist eines der Beispiele, die im Aurortraining durchgenommen werden: manchmal gibt es eine einfache Erklärung statt einer komplexen."

„Aber so wie es aussieht nicht für Ginny. Malfoys Geständnis hat jede Chance auf eine ordentliche Untersuchung im Keim erstickt, nicht wahr? Ich schätze sie hätten alle diese Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen? Es wird schwer für sie nach der Verzögerung die Untersuchung zum Laufen zu bringen", sagte Harry. „Nicht das das Malfoys Schuld ist. Der arme Kerl, dachte die ganze Zeit das er es war. Er muss sich fühlen als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Was?", fragte Harry und schaute zu Snape, der auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte.

„Es war natürlich noch immer im Schock, aber Malfoy sagte, dass er sein Geständnis nicht zurücknehmen würde."

„Was?"

„Das macht keinen Sinn", sagte Kingsley.

Harry stand unsicher auf. Er schritt durch die Küche zum Fenster und wieder zurück. „Ich glaube, der Schwachkopf versucht nobel zu sein."

„Indem er für etwas stirbt, das er nicht getan hat?", fragte Kingsley.

Harry setzte sich. „Wenn der Fall untersucht wird, wird was er und Ginny im Schlafzimmer getan haben ans Licht kommen. Wenn er sich schuldig bekennt, wird es das nicht."

„Er ist mehr über seinen Ruf als um sein Leben besorgt?", wollte Shacklebolt wissen.

„Nein. Ginnys."

„Ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben, Potter", stimmte Snape zu.

Es war in diesem Moment, dass eine Eule laut mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster klopfte.


	17. Entscheidungen in der Familie

Kapitel 17: Entscheidungen in der Familie

Harry mochte es, einen ordentlichen Küchentisch zu haben. Um den Tisch herum zu sitzen hatte für ihn irgendwie immer Familie bedeutet. Es war immer ein Ort lebhafter Diskussionen, kabbelnder Kinder, erzählter Witze und Trost gewesen.

Es war also etwas merkwürdig, Lily dort sitzen zu sehen, die Severus Snape anstarrte. Harry kochte das Abendessen. Er hatte schnell eine eilige Eulenbestellung an den Metzger und Gemüsehändler geschickt und bereitete Spagetti Bolognese vor. Er hätte etwas bestellen können, aber er brauchte etwas zu tun. Nun stand also Snape an der Arbeitsplatte und schnitt Zwiebeln und da war Kingsley, der eine Flasche Rotwein öffnete und Lily, die dasaß und beobachtete.

Er hörte das Floh und dann schnelle Schritte, die er als Al's erkannte. Lily sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und hinaus durch die Tür. Er hörte, wie das Floh wieder aufflammte, einige Schritte und dann das flüsternde Gemurmel der Kinder, die miteinander sprachen.

Snape schaute zu Harry. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass wir gehen?"

„Nein, ich denke, es wird einfacher sein, wenn sie dich sehen", sagte Harry. „Kingsley auch und verstehen, wie ernst es ist"

„Sie wird ihnen also sagen, dass wir hier sind", sagte Kingsley und schnupperte an dem Wein.

„Wahrscheinlich das Beste", stimmte Harry zu.

Im nächsten Moment standen die drei im Türrahmen. Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um, stolz und zur gleichen Zeit angespannt.

„Die alten Freunde, die du erwähnt hast", sagte James und schaute seinem Vater direkt in die Augen.

„Genau", stimmte Harry zu. „Lass mich euch vorstellen." Kingsley war vorgetreten und Harry sagte: „Kingsley, das sind meine Söhne James und Albus. Jungs, das ist Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Shacklebolt schüttelte beiden die Hände.

„Und das", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Mann, der an der Arbeitsfläche stehen geblieben war, ein gefährlich aussehendes Messer in der Hand. „mag überraschend sein. Professor Snape, darf ich James und Albus vorstellen."

Die Jungs durchquerten den Raum, blieben aber abrupt stehen, als Snape sagte: „Ich werde eure Hände nicht schütteln."

James sah überrascht aus.

Snape deutete auf das Schneidebrett: „Ich stinke nach Zwiebeln."

„Könnte schlimmer sein", sagte Harry. „Es hätte Bubotublereiter sein können."

„In deiner Bolognese? Vielleicht essen wir besser zu Hause, Kingsley", sagte Snape.

Harry lachte: „Ich habe dich nur immer mit Zaubertrankzutaten assoziiert."

„Wie schmeichelhaft", murmelte Snape.

Harry lachte wieder.

Seine Kinder wechselten einen Blick, von dem Austausch fasziniert.

Albus trat vor. „Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Professor. Ich wurde nach Ihnen benannt."

„Dein Vater war immer zu gelegentlichen Dummheiten geneigt", sagte Snape, was Albus grinsen ließ.

„Nur gelegentlichen? Das nehme ich als Kompliment", war Harrys Retourkutsche.

„Können wir helfen?", fragte Albus und schaute nach dem Fortschritt des Essens. „Haben wir Knoblauchbrot dazu?"

„Wenn du welches machst", sagte Harry. „Im Brotkorb ist ein Baguette, das du benutzen kannst."

Albus ging durch die Küche, um das Brot zu holen. James schaute sich um und holte Gläser für den Wein, den Shacklebolt geöffnet hatte, und setzte sich dann gegenüber von dem Mann an den Tisch. „Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas einschenken, Mr. Shacklebolt?", fragte er höflich.

„Bitte", lächelte dieser.

„Guter Gott, Potter, entweder sind deine Kinder die wohlerzogensten, denen ich je begegnet bin oder die am wenigsten neugierigsten auf dem ganzen Planeten."

„Oh, wir sind neugierig", erwiderte Albus. „Aber zweifellos werdet ihr es uns zu gegebener Zeit sagen. Sonst hätte Dad uns nicht gebeten zu kommen."

„Und wenn ihr es jetzt nicht sagt, werden wir es später aus Dad herausbekommen", sagte Lily, als sie aufstand, um einen Krug Kürbissaft auf den Tisch zu stellen.

„Wirklich?" Snape schaute zu Potter. „Du kannst vor deinen Kindern keine Geheimnisse wahren?"

„Ich denke, er hat gezeigt, dass dies nicht der Fall ist", sagte James und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Was meinst du? Ich kann Dad immer dazu bringen, mir Sachen zu verraten." Lily war empört.

„Ich nehme an, nur Sachen, bei denen es ihm nichts ausmacht, es zu verraten", widersprach James.

„Schließ nicht von dir auf andere", schnaubte Lily und lehnte sich mit gekreuzten Armen in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Er hat keinem von uns von Mum und Malfoy erzählt", sagte James. „Also komm von deinem hohen Ross herunter, Lils."

„Da hast du Recht", warf Albus ein. Er war damit beschäftigt, Knoblauch durch eine Presse in eine Schüssel voll Butter zu pressen.

„Humff." Lily war für einen Moment still.

Harry rührte die Pilze, die Snape ihm reichte und die Tomaten, die er selbst kleingeschnitten hatte, in die Soße hinein. James hatte für seinen Vater und Snape Wein eingeschenkt und brachte ihnen die Gläser.

„Danke", nickte Snape. „Noch etwas, Potter?"

„Nein, setz dich und mach es dir gemütlich", sagte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich bin gleich fertig." Er fügte eine halbe Flasche Wein, die neben ihm stand, hinzu und dann etwas Brühe die in einem Krug dampfte. „Ich gebe dem ganzen noch 10 Minuten, dann setze ich die Pasta auf. Lily, würdest du bitte etwas Käse reiben und ihn in eine Schüssel tun?"

Lily stand auf und holte den Käse und die Reibe. Harry reichte ihr eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank.

„So", sagte sie.

„Hier kommt es", stöhnte James.

„Was?"

„Es ist, als ob man deinen Gehirn beim Arbeiten zusieht", grinste er.

Albus lächelte, während er das Knoblauchbrot in den Ofen schob. „Ist es okay, wenn wir das als Vorspeise haben, Dad? Ich verhungere."

„Nichts neues", neckte Lily.

„Ja, ja. Was wolltest du denn nun besonderes sagen?"

„Hey! Ich wette, du hast das selbe gedacht."

„Nun, wir werden es nie wissen, bis du es uns tatsächlich sagst", forderte Albus auf.

„Ich wollte nur wissen", sagte Lily, während sie entschlossen den Käse rieb. „welche anderen Geheimnisse du uns vorenthalten hast, Dad."

„Erwachsene müssen euch nicht alles erzählen", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich.

„Wir sind erwachsen", protestierte Lily.

„Das sind Ron und Hermine auch, aber ich erzähle ihnen auch nicht alles", sagte Harry.

„Wirklich?", sprachen James und Snape gleichzeitig.

„Wirklich ihr frechen Kerle! Übrigens, sie müssen jede Sekunde hier sein." Harry ging zur Schublade im Schrank und zählte die Messer, Gabeln und Löffel heraus, bevor er sie an James weitergab um sie zu verteilen. Er schaute hoch. „Es gibt ... Geheimnisse ..., über die ich mit euch reden möchte und das würde ich nicht, wenn ihr nicht auch Erwachsene wärt. Und ihr müsst euch wie Erwachsene verhalten", sagte Harry ernst.

„Über Mum?"

„Ja. Draco Malfoys Verhandlung ist in zwei Tagen. Aber wir werden erst essen und dann reden."

Das Floh war im anderen Raum zu hören.

„Wenn du auf eine Reaktion wartest, Snape, dann sollte das interessant werden", sagte Harry.

Snape setzte sich und nahm sein Weinglas in die Hand.

„Seht einfach so aus, als würden wir normal als Familie zu Abend essen", flüsterte Lily über den Tisch gelehnt konspirativ zu den anderen.

Die Augen der Jungs funkelten und Harry war auch amüsiert. Er bemerkte, dass James und Al ihre Stühle verrückten, um einen guten Blick auf die Tür zu haben.

„Nun, arbeiten Sie noch immer mit Zaubertränken, Professor?", fragte Lily an Snape gewandt, während Kingsley gleichzeitig eine Unterhaltung mit James begann: „Harry sagt, dass du für ein Reisebüro arbeitest. So etwas gab es nicht, als wir jung waren, nicht wahr, Severus? Erzähl mir, was du machst. In welchem Alter sind die meisten deiner Kunden?"

„Verdammt will ich sein, es ist wahr", sagte Ron aus der Tür. „Merlins Hoden! Und- Minister Shacklebolt? Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Wunderbare Wortwahl, Ron. Vielen Dank dafür", meinte Harry.

„Ups?", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. „Entschuldigt."

Hermine betrat den Raum. „Ich glaube, Ron meint, es ist schön, Sie zu sehen", sagte sie, warf ihrem Ehemann einen Blick zu und ging zu Snape hinüber. „Das ist eine unerwartete Freude, Sir", fügte sie hinzu und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Snape stand elegant auf und schüttelte sie. „Miss Granger. Oder ich nehme an, es ist Mrs. Weasley?"

„Oh ja, wer sonst hätte mich ertragen?", gluckste sie.

Snape zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ron schüttelte bereits mit Kingsley die Hände, der darauf bestand, dass Ron ihn beim Vornamen anredete. Kingsley wandte sich zu Hermine und umarmte sie.

Ron schüttelte mit Snape Hände: „Sie haben heute definitiv für Chaos gesorgt! Das Ministerium summt mit Gerüchten! Manche sagen, dass Sie gesehen wurden, und andere sagen ihnen, dass sie Idioten sind. Ich hatte mich so gefreut, Harry davon zu erzählen!"

„Es tut mir leid, Ihren Spaß verdorben zu haben", erwiderte Snape.

Ron grinste: „Morgen wird es noch besser sein. Es wird Gerüchte geben, dass Sie ein Vampir oder so etwas sind. Das sind Sie nicht, oder?"

„Es tut mir leid, wieder enttäuschen zu müssen."

„Sie haben auf jedenfall nicht den Sarkasmus verloren", grinste Ron. „Keine Sorgen hier, dass jemand mit Vielsafttrank in sich hier ist, niemand nutzt Sarkasmus wie Sie."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich beleidigt oder geschmeichelt sein soll", sagte Snape.

„Habe selbst nicht die geringste Ahnung", stimmte Ron zu. „James, was muss ein Mann hier tun um einen Drink zu bekommen? Bist du für die Flasche verantwortlich oder was? Schenk Hermine aber zuerst ein, bevor sie mich erwürgt."

Und innerhalb weniger Momente saßen sie alle um den Tisch, trinkend und plaudernd. Snape wechselte einen Blick mit Shacklebolt. Vielleicht war eine Wiederaufstehung doch nicht so schwer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zum Dessert hatten sie etwas Kuchen, von ihrem Hauselfen Mitty gebacken, und eine Schachtel Praline, die jemand obskurerweise nach Ginnys Tod geschickt hatte. James stand auf, um Kaffee zu machen. Albus und Lily räumten den Tisch ab und brachten das Geschirr zur Spüle, wo sie dann die Waschzauber arbeiten ließen. Albus warf einen weiteren Zauber über das Geschirr, als er sich hinsetzte. Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an, als er erkannte, dass er einen Stillezauber über die Spüle geworfen hatte, so dass das Geklapper sie nicht stören würde.

„Also gut", sagte Harry. „Nun, zum schwierigen Teil." Er holte tief Luft.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wie ihr soviel ich weiß alle wisst, bin ich Malfoy besuchen gegangen."

„Weil Scorpius dich darum gebeten hat?", fragte Albus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil ich ihn sehen musste. Ich wollte herausfinden, was genau Mum zugestoßen ist."

„Und?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Nun, ich war ein wenig geschockt, als ich ging, um ehrlich zu sein. Malfoy ließ mich Legilimentik an ihm anwenden ..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte: „Um das ganze kurz zu machen: er war es nicht."

„Er könnte eine falsche Erinnerung kreiert haben, um dich das glauben zu lassen", meinte Ron nach einem Moment.

„Er hätte sich nicht schuldig bekannt, wenn das der Fall wäre", widersprach Hermine.

„Er hätte sich nicht schuldig bekannt, wenn er wüsste, dass er unschuldig ist", konterte Ron.

„Tatsächlich", sagte Harry, „hat er das vor. Er dachte, er sei schuldig. Nun weiß er, dass er unschuldig ist, aber er wird sein Bekenntnis nicht zurücknehmen."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als würden wir hier einiges verpasst haben, Dad", sagte James. „Kannst du noch einmal ein paar Schritte zurückgehen?"

„Ein sehr guter Vorschlag", stimmte Snape zu. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist und bin dennoch verwirrt. Denke nie darüber nach, Lehrer zu werden, Potter."

„Da schimpft der Esel ja das Langohr", sagte Harry leicht empört.

„Niemand war je verwirrt ..."

„Ja, ja", unterbrach Kingsley. „Lasst uns keine Diskussion darüber beginnen, wer zum Lehrer geeignet ist, einverstanden?"

Harry grinste. „Okay", sagte er und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich dachte, dass etwas an Malfoys Erinnerung merkwürdig war, aber ich konnte es zuerst nicht zuordnen. Als ich erkannte, was nicht passte, ging ich zu Professor Snape, um mir Hilfe zu holen."

„Und du wusstest genau, wo du ihn finden würdest", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ah", sagte Harry, wissend, dass Ron ihm später die Hölle heiß machen würde. „mehr oder weniger. Wie auch immer Snape - entschuldige Prof - ich meine, Meister Snape - hat Draco besucht-"

„Wegen Ihren ehemaligen Verbindungen?", fragte Hermine delikat.

„Weil Snape mithilfe von Veritaserox Legilimentik anwandte", sagte Harry und hinderte Snape damit zu antworten.

„Wirklich?" Hermine sprang beinahe auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab.

"Das ist das erste Mal, das es in England verwendet wurde", sagte Ron. „wow." Er drehte sich zu Harry: „Du wusstest, das der Professor wissen würde, wie es anzuwenden sei?"

„Tatsächlich dachte ich, dass er mir jemanden nennen könnte, der es kann", gab Harry zu. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sagen dürfte, dass Snape es erfunden hatte.

„Aber ich dachte, es gibt kaum jemanden auf der Welt, der es verwenden darf", meinte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie werden registriert. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber wird es die Gültigkeit ihrer Ergebnisse nicht negieren, wenn Sie keiner der autorisierten Benutzer sind?"

Snape und Shacklebolt lächelten.

„Was verpassen wir gerade?", fragte Lily. „Wartet - wir haben letztes Semester ein Projekt übers Patentieren gemacht. Ungewöhnlicherweise wurde der Name des Erfinders zurückgehalten ..."

„Haben Sie es erfunden?", unterbrach Albus.

„Das wollte ich gerade fragen", meinte Lily mit einem spielerischen bösen Blick an Albus gewandt.

„Das habe ich", sagte Snape einfach.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wer der Erfinder ist!“, rief Hermine aus. „Kein Wunder konnte ich niemanden eingrenzen."

„Für tot gehalten zu werden schließt einen normalerweise aus", stimmte Snape mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu.

„Was haben Sie also herausgefunden?", fragte James und kam wieder zum Thema zurück.

„Malfoy wurde eine falsche Erinnerung implantiert. Tatsächlich haben drei maskierte Angreifer eure Mutter umgebracht", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Todesser?", fragte Ron mit grimmiger Miene.

„Nein, nicht in ihrer alten Form zumindest ", sagte Snape.

„Merlin sei Dank", atmete Ron aus.

Sie schauten ihn alle an.

„Wenn es ein Todesser gewesen wäre, wäre es meine Schuld gewesen", erklärte Ron. „Es ist mein Job, ein Auge auf sie zu haben."

„Niemand trifft die Schuld außer die Täter", sagte Kingsley fest.

„Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wer sie waren?", fragte Hermine.

„Persönlich? Nein", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Da ist ein großes aber", folgerte Hermine.

„Ich habe die Erinnerung gesehen", sagte Shacklebolt und als sie alle ihre Aufmerksam ihm zuwandten, redete er weiter: „Harry und ich sahen es beide, als Severus zurückkam. Ich habe diese Art von Masken bereits gesehen, auf dem Kontinent."

„Arbeitest du für das Internationale Team?", fragte Ron.

„Hast du davon gehört?"

„Ja, aber wir hatten noch nichts mit ihnen zu tun", meinte Ron.

„Das werdet ihr jetzt", sagte Kingsley schwer.

Ron nickte. „Gut, es wird gut sein, mit jemanden zusammenzuarbeiten, der weiß, was er tut", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Das ist eine Aussage, über die wir später reden sollten", sagte Kingsley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja", stimmte Ron zu. „Oh scheiße", sagte er plötzlich. „Ich schulde Malfoy eine Entschuldigung!"

„Das tust du", stimmte Harry zu, der verstand, was Ron meinte. „Selbst wenn er schuldig wäre."

„Komm schon", protestierte Ron. „Du kannst mir keine Schuld geben, dass ich ihn geschlagen habe, wenn er gerade zugegeben hat, meine Schwester umgebracht zu haben!"

„Du denkst, es ist okay, dass er gebrochene Rippen hatte und kaum aufrecht stehen konnte, mhmm?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Das habe ich nie getan!" stritt Ron ab.

„Nein, vielleicht nicht, aber die Wächter fühlten sich gerechtfertigt, ihn zusammenzuschlagen", sagte Harry.

„Scheiße", rief Ron aus. Er hob seine Hände. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ich schwöre ..."

„Er bekennt sich also noch immer schuldig, weil er sich fürchtet, was passiert, wenn er freigelassen wird?", fragte sich James. „Da sind offensichtlich diese maskierten Bastarde, die es auf ihn abgesehen haben, und er muss sich fragen, ob ein einzelner Auror ihn in einer dunklen Gasse verhexen wird ..."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", sagte Harry. Er lehnte sich einen Moment zurück und holte dann ein Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche, bevor er es auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er deswegen Scorpius verlassen würde. Er tut es, um Ginnys Namen zu beschützen. Um uns zu beschützen", sagte er leise. „Er hat mir das hier heute Nachmittag geschickt." Harry las den Brief laut vor.

Potter,

Zuerst möchte ich dir vom Grunde meines Herzens danken, dass du Professor Snape gesandt hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du wusstest, dass meine Erinnerung nicht echt war, aber mir fällt kein anderer Grund ein, warum du den Gebrauch von Veritaserox hättest anfordern sollen. 

 

Zu wissen, dass ich Gin nicht getötet habe, ist eine große Erleichterung. Das Grauen, das auf mir lastete seitdem sie starb - mein Selbsthass - kann ich nun hinter mir lassen. Ich kann mich nur schuldig fühlen, dass ich nicht verhinderte, dass diese Männer taten, was sie taten.

 

Ich kann mit einem reineren Gewissen in meinen Tod gehen und ich danke dir.

 

Ich werde, natürlich, mein Versprechen halten und die Beziehung die ich mit Ginevra hatte geheim halten. Ich werde mein Bekenntnis nicht zurücknehmen, sei also versichert, dass die Welt nichts erfahren wird, was dem Gedenken an Gin schaden würde, oder eure Kinder auf irgendeine Weise bekümmern könnte.

 

Meine einzige Sorge bei diesem Handeln ist, das mein Sohn allein in dieser Welt zurückgelassen wird und weiter glauben wird, dass sein Vater ein Mörder ist. Scorpius ist ein erstaunlicher Mann und ich weiß, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen und seinen Weg in der Welt finden kann. Nichtsdestotrotz, Potter, muss ich dich bitten, das Versprechen zu halten, dass du mir in der Gefängniszelle gegeben hast: ein Auge auf ihn zu haben und ihm zu helfen, wenn er es braucht.

 

Ich weiß, dass mein Schuldbekenntnis bedeuten wird, dass das Ministerium den Fall abschließen wird und die Mörder auf freien Fuß sind. Ich habe jedoch Vertrauen in deine Beharrlichkeit und ich bin mir sicher, dass du alles in deiner Macht stehende tun wirst, um die Täter zu finden und sie einer dir angebrachten Form der Justiz zu bringen.

 

Ich habe dir das Versprechen gegeben, mich um Ginny zu kümmern und ich habe ihr gegenüber und dir gegenüber und deinen Kindern gegenüber versagt.

 

Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen.

 

Draco Malfoy

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Lily. „Du hast mir - uns - bereits gesagt, das Mum und Malfoy vorhatten zu heiraten. Weiß er nicht, dass wir es wissen? Ich meine, ich weiß das es Kommentare geben wird wenn es herauskommt, aber er kann sich dafür nicht einfach umbringen, oder Küssen lassen, oder was auch immer!"

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wieder wünschte er sich, dass er nicht so inadäquat gewesen wäre: wenn er Ginnys Bedürfnisse erfüllen hätte können, wäre vielleicht nichts davon passiert.

„Was ist es, Harry", fragte Hermine.

„Schaut", sagte er. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Er fühlte sich erhitzt und unangenehm. „Schaut, Kinder, wisst ihr, als wir zuerst davon hörten, als ich versuchte, euch vorzubereiten ..."

„Als du sagtest, dass sie dachten, Mum wurde vergewaltigt?", fuhr Albus fort.

Harry nickte.

„Aber das wurde sie nicht, nehme ich an - oh lieber Merlin, diese Männer haben nicht ...?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry laut. „Nein, nicht das", fügte er ruhiger hinzu. „Schaut, ich muss direkt sein, okay? Die ganze Erinnerung ist nicht falsch ..."

„Mum und Malfoy haben also Sex darin?", fragte Albus.

„Ja", sagte Harry.

„Und das müsste dem Zaubergamot gezeigt werden, so das Malfoy freigelassen werden kann", folgerte James.

„So ist es", sagte Shacklebolt. „doch ihr könntet um eine geschlossene Verhandlung bitten. Dann könnte die Presse nicht beiwohnen und kommentieren."

„Also, das ganze Zaubergamot sieht Mum beim Sex", sagte James.

„Ja", Harry rieb sich den Nacken. Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. „Schaut", biss er heraus. „das ist schwer zu sagen."

„Was Potter versucht zu sagen", sagte Snape. „ist, dass Erwachsene oft Schlafzimmerspiele spielen. Um das Winden eures Vaters abzukürzen: eure Mutter war an das Bett gefesselt. Und trug Kniestrümpfe und High Heels. Um Malfoy zu befreien, müsste das gezeigt werden. Und obwohl das Zaubergamot die Erinnerung in einer geschlossenen Verhandlung zeigen könnte, könnt ihr darauf wetten, dass die Geschichte am nächsten Tag in jeder Zeitung stehen wird. Und ihr müsst damit zurechtkommen."

„Du bist ein Bastard, Snape", sagte Ron. „Noch immer."

„Er hat genau das gesagt, was ich versucht habe zu sagen", verteidigte Harry Snape. „Wie sollte ich die Worte finden, um das den Kindern zu sagen?"

„Müssen wir es sehen, Dad?", fragte James.

„Ihr werdet es, wenn ihr zur Verhandlung kommt", sagte Shacklebolt. „Ihr müsst natürlich nicht teilnehmen."

„Und zusehen, wie Mum ermordet wird?", meinte James.

Harry, mit einem Blick zu Shacklebolt, nickte.

„Malfoy ist also bereit, für etwas zu sterben, dass er nicht getan hat, um uns zu beschützen?", fragte Lily langsam.

Harry nickte.

„Kein Wunder hat Mum ihn gemocht", sagte sie.

Sie starrten sie alle an.

„Was? Mum muss ihn für etwas Besonderes gehalten haben, um eine Beziehung haben zu wollen, wenn sie bereits Dad hatte", argumentierte sie. „Wenn sie so viel zu verlieren hatte. Es muss etwas Außergewöhnliches an ihm sein."

„Das ist ein sehr gutes Argument, Lily", stimmte Hermine zu. „Aber ich kann das nicht mit dem Verlassen von Scorpius in Einklang bringen. Nicht für etwas, das er nicht getan hat."

„Ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Shacklebolt. „kann es sein, dass Sie nicht völlig die Macht eines Zaubererversprechens verstehen."

Hermines Kopf fuhr zu Harry herüber: „Hat er dir also einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Harry.

„Es muss nicht mit einem Zauber bekräftigt werden", sagte Kingsley. „In alten Familien würde das Brechen eines Versprechens das verabscheuungswürdigste Fehlen an Charakterstärke zeigen. Viele der Familien, die Voldemort dienten, konnten nicht zurück, nicht nur wegen dem Dunklen Mal, sondern wegen dem Versprechen, das sie gemacht haben, um ihm zu dienen. Severus' Erziehung als Halbblut machte es ihm vielleicht einfacher, sich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien", er schaute kurz bestätigend zu Severus. „aber ich bezweifele nicht, dass es andere gab, die schon längst aufgehört hatten, an seine Ideologie zu glauben. Malfoy steckt in der Zwickmühle: er möchte vielleicht wegen Scorpius am Leben bleiben, aber sein Versprechen zu brechen würde als sehr schlechtes Beispiel gegenüber seinem Sohn angesehen werden."

„Wir müssen es also für ihn tun", sagte Lily. „Nicht wahr?"

Harry fühlte sich sehr erleichtert. „Das müssen wir. Wir müssen darum bitten, dass seine Erinnerung gezeigt wird. Ich musste wissen, dass ich darin eure Unterstützung habe", er schaute sich am Tisch um. „denn wir werden deswegen alle leiden."

„Mum und Dad werden am Boden zerstört sein", sagte Ron grimmig.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry sanft. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ins Gericht kommen sollten. Das musst du ihnen erklären, Ron."

„Großer Gott."

Hermine legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Ehemanns: „Deine Eltern sind manchmal überraschend blasé was Sex angeht, Ron. Und ich glaube, wenn du es deutlich machst, dass Scorpius nicht allein gelassen werden wird und die wahren Mörder gefunden werden ..."

„Nun, meine Brüder wird letzteres bestärken", sagte Ron und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass Dad nicht mehr ins Ministerium geht."

„Sind wir uns dann alle einig?", Harry schaute sich am Tisch um.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn wir nein sagen würden?", fragte James.

„Ich wäre sehr erschüttert, dass euer Stolz euch mehr bedeutet als das Leben eines Mannes", erwiderte Harry.

„Du würdest es trotzdem machen, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich würde versuchen, dich von meinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen ..."

„Gut", sagte James.

„Gut, dass ich versuchen würde, dich zu überzeugen?", fragte Harry nach.

„Gut, dass du das Richtige tun würdest, egal was es kostet", sagte James. „Ich glaube, ich habe endlich den Vernichter Voldemorts getroffen."

Er stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Es freut mich, ihn kennenzulernen."

\---

Werbung in eigener Sache: Mein Nebenprojekt, eine Kingsmanstory: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/57c2ac81000021c62ba98adf/1/Solche-wie-Du-und-ich  
Check it out!!!


	18. Lucius Malfoy ist überrascht

Kapitel 18 Lucius Malfoy ist überrascht

Als Lucius Malfoy den Brief von Potter erhielt in welchem er gebeten wurde ihn zum baldmöglichsten Zeitpunkt zu kontaktieren, war er nicht überrascht.

hatte noch immer Kontakte im Ministerium und andere, die er bezahlte um ihn zu informieren. Er musste jedoch einen kleinen Schock zugeben, bei der Nachricht das Severus nicht nur am Leben war, sondern auch seinen Sohn besucht und ihm Veritaserox verabreicht hatte.

Und er wusste auch, dass sein Sohn sein Schuldbekenntnis nicht zurückgenommen hatte, jedoch seinen Rechtsanwalt gesehen hatte um seine Angelegenheiten zu ordnen.

Das Draco schuldig war, war auch schockierend.

Nun würde er herausfinden ob Potter sein Angebot annehmen würde oder ob er seinen Sohn bestrafen wollte. Wenn er erlaubte, das Draco starb, hätte er die Genugtuung, das der Mörder seiner Ehefrau am Ende war und würde auch wissen, dass die Malfoylinie aussterben würde und das Lucius selbst leben und es mit ansehen müsste.

Er glaubte nicht, dass Potter von Geld überzeugt werden konnte, obwohl er seinen aufgeregten Notar alles durchgehen lassen und eine zweite Liste anfertigen lassen hatte, die jeden letzten Knut seines Anwesens beinhaltete. Er konnte sich vor Potters Gnade werfen und ihn vielleicht mit dem Gedanken locken, welche wohltätigen Zwecke er mit solch einer ansehnlichen Summe unterstützen konnte.

Zur verabredeten Zeit, trat er in seinen besten Roben gekleidet durch das Floh. Potter erwartete ihn, was eine Höflichkeit war von der er sehr wohl wusste, das Potter sie ihm hätte verweigern können.

„Mr. Malfoy, bitte setzen Sie sich."

Da war etwas an Potter das anders als das letzte Mal war als er ihn gesehen hatte, dachte Malfoy. Mehr Entschlusskraft? Mehr Entschlossenheit? Er schien aufrechter, größer zu stehen, auch wenn er noch immer ein kleiner Mann war. Vielleicht war es der Mantel der Macht der ihn umgab, der nun offensichtlicher war. Malfoy tat wie geheißen und wartete.

„Sie wissen ohne Zweifel, dass die Verhandlung Ihres Sohnes morgen stattfindet."

„So ist es", sagte Lucius und beugte bestätigend den Kopf. „Ich habe auch gehört, dass Sie die Toten wieder auferstehen haben lassen und Severus Snape zu meinem Sohn gesandt haben."

Harry schnaubte: „Es ist kaum eine Wiederauferstehung."

„Vielleicht nicht wirklich, und dennoch haben Sie einen Mann zurückgebracht der all die Jahre gewählt hat versteckt zu bleiben. Es ist keine unbedeutende Leistung."

„Vielleicht hegte Meister Snape freundschaftliche Gefühle für Ihren Sohn."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf: „Er kam auf Ihre Bitte hin und nur auf diese allein, glaube ich."

Harry setzte sich Malfoy gegenüber hin. „Sie kennen die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen? Sie wissen, dass er Veritaserox verwendete, und das die herausgezogenen Erinnerungen als die wahren Begebenheiten in allen Gerichten der Zaubererwelt anerkannt werden?"

Lucius beugte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass mein Sohn sein Schuldbekenntnis nicht zurückgenommen hat", sagte er gewichtig.

„Und Sie bleiben bei Ihrem Angebot?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Mein Leben und mein Reichtum im Austausch für seines anzubieten? Ja."

Malfoy fand die Art wie Potter nur dasaß und ihn anschaute leicht beunruhigend. Er zog einen Umschlag aus seinen Roben: „Ich verstehe, dass mein Leben wenig Wert für Sie hat. Der Brief mit der Liste meiner Besitztümer, den ich Ihnen zuvor gab, war eine erste Ausarbeitung und ich habe ein ausführlicheres Dokument ausarbeiten lassen welches Ihnen, das versichere ich Ihnen, ein vollständiges und komplettes Bild gibt was ich im Austausch für Dracos Leben bieten kann. Es ist auch das Dokument hinzugefügt, welches Sie verlangten, welches mein Angebot über mein Leben und mein Reichtum bestätigt."

Potter überraschte ihn wieder, in dem er nicht nur die Dokumente akzeptierte, sondern den Umschlag auch öffnete und die Dokumente durchging. War er doch am Geld interessiert? Schließlich lehnte Potter sich zurück, legte die Papiere auf einen Beistelltisch und schaute wieder zu Malfoy. Lucius fühlte sich wie Fünfjähriger, der versuchte nicht beim Abendessen mit den Eltern herumzuzappeln. Schließlich lehnte Potter sich vor.

„Malfoy, ich werde ehrlich mit Ihnen sein."

"Ja?" Es war Jahre her seit Lucius Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen gefühlt hatte. Er war nicht auf Potters nächste Worte gefasst.

„Ihr Sohn hat meine Frau nicht umgebracht."

Lucius fragte sich ob er in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Das letzte Mal als sich sein Kopf so angefühlt hatte, war es vor Hunger in Askaban gewesen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie richtig verstehe, Mr. Potter."

„Ihr Sohn hat sein Schuldbekenntnis nicht zurückgenommen. Er hat mir geschrieben um zu bestätigen, dass er dies nicht tun wird. Wenn ich erlaube, dass der Fall weitergeht, wird er zum Tode verurteilt. Niemand außer mir und Meister Snape wird wissen, das Draco Ginny nicht umgebracht hat. Ich dachte Sie würden verdienen zu wissen, dass ihr Sohn sie nicht getötet hat."

Lucius hatte wieder Kontrolle über sich, doch seinen Gedanken wirbelten noch immer durcheinander.

„Können Sie mir sagen, warum mein Sohn ein Verbrechen zugeben sollte, das er nicht begangen hat?" Er versuchte die Forderung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, aber an Potters leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue bemessen war ihm das nicht gelungen. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagte er unsicher. „Es scheint recht unbegreiflich, dass er dies tun sollte."

„Als er zuerst das Verbrechen zugab, dachte er, er hätte es begangen: ihm wurde eine falsche Erinnerung eingepflanzt."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn: „Das ist sehr komplizierte Magie-"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Als ich Ihren Sohn nach Ihrem ersten Ersuchen besuchte, erlaubte er mir Legilimentik an ihm anzuwenden. Zuerst bemerkte ich nicht das etwas anders war als es den Anschein hatte, aber als ich später die Erinnerung durchging, erkannte ich das etwas nicht stimmte. Das ist der Grund warum ich Meister Snape um sein Gutachten bat."

„Und Sie haben herausgefunden, dass mein Sohn Mrs. Potter nicht umgebracht hat."

„Ja", sagte Harry und lehnte sich zurück.

Lucius beugte sich nach vorn, die Knie auseinander und beide Hände auf seinen Stock gestützt: „Mr. Potter, bitte sagen Sie mir warum mein Sohn sein Schuldbekenntnis nicht zurücknimmt. Haben Sie sich geweigert die Beweise zeigen zu lassen?"

„Ich habe es nicht mit Draco besprochen." Harry holte tief Luft. „Ihr Sohn hat ein Versprechen gegeben. Er hält es."

Lucius saß stockstill da. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, welche sich trocken anfühlten.

„Mitty!" rief Potter und sofort erschien ein Elf.

„Ja, Master Harry, was Mitty kann machen für Sie?", fragte sie sich verbeugend.

„Einen Krug Wasser und zwei Gläser bitte." 

Wieder war Lucius bewusst, dass Potter sich auf eine Art verhielt, die fast freundlich war: er bot keine Gastfreundschaft in dem Sinne, aber er war sich Lucius' Bedürfnisse bewusst und bat um zwei Gläser um es ihm nicht unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Danke", brachte er heraus und trank das Wasser, das nur wenige Sekunden später erschien. Er fühlte sich zugleich am Boden zerstört und stolz. Ehre und Stolz waren Dinge, die ihm sehr wichtig waren, wie konnte er daher schlecht von seinem Sohn denken, der ein Versprechen hielt? Und dennoch, dieses Versprechen würde entweder zu dem Tod seines Sohnes oder seinem eigenen Tod führen.

„Darf ich nach der Art des Versprechens fragen?", wollte er nach einem Moment wissen.

„Ich wünsche nicht es zu diskutieren, nein", sagte Harry mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme.

Lucius neigte seinen Kopf.

„Unser Schicksal liegt völlig in Ihren Händen, wie es scheint", sagte er.

„Ja", stimmte Harry direkt zu.

„Ich bin etwas überrascht", wagte Lucius zu sagen, und hoffte, dass er die Dinge nicht schlimmer machte - aber wie viel schlimmer konnte es werden? - „dass Sie mit Ihrem angeborenen Sinn für Fairplay gewillt sind einen Mann für etwas das er nicht getan hat sterben zu lassen."

„Meine Familie wird dafür zahlen müssen wenn diese Erinnerung gezeigt wird", sagte Harry kompromisslos. „und Ihr Sohn wünscht ebenfalls nicht sie zu zeigen."

„Aber der wahre Mörder wird ungestraft davonkommen."

„Denken Sie? Sie vergessen zu was ich fähig bin", sagte Harry.

Potter sah unerbitterlich aus. Lucius verstand, das vor ihm der Mann war, der als Teenager die Horcruxe Voldemorts gesucht hatte und langsam und methodisch alles gemacht hatte, das er musste um diese verfluchten Gegenstände zu finden und zu zerstören um die Möglichkeit zu haben das Monster welches der Dunkle Lord geworden war zu vernichten. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, wo er ihn so anschaute, das wer auch immer seine Ehefrau ermordet hatte gefunden werden würde und der Gerechtigkeit die Potter ihm zuteil werden lassen wollte unterzogen werden würde.

„Dann steh ich in Ihrer Gnade. Bitte akzeptieren Sie mein Leben anstelle dem meines Sohnes." Malfoy fiel wieder auf die Knie, dem Kopf auf dem Boden.

„Ich akzeptiere Ihr Angebot."

Lucius fühlte wie sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte und spürte eine kurze Leere in seiner Brust.

Er sollte sterben.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Er kniete noch immer. Potter legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig vertraulich an.

„Dies sind meine Konditionen", sagte Potter. „Ich akzeptiere Ihr Angebot als privates Arrangement: wenn ich sicherstellen kann, das Ihr Sohn freikommt, akzeptieren Sie, dass Ihr Leben und Ihr Reichtum mir gehört?"

„Das tue ich", sagte Malfoy und fühlte wie der Schwur zu wirken begann.

Potter legte eine Hand an seinen Ellbogen und half ihm auf die Füße.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich Erfolg haben werde", sagte er. „In diesem Fall ist der Vertrag zwischen uns null und nichtig. Sie werden nichts weiter unternehmen und werden darauf warten von mir zu hören, Mr. Malfoy."

„Natürlich."

„Sie werden sich nicht Ihr eigenes Leben nehmen, verstanden? Ich werde Sie so schnell wie möglich kontaktieren. Kann ich Ihr Wort darauf haben?"

Lucius beugte sich der Forderung.

Gleich darauf hatte Potter ihm zum Floh begleitet und er wirbelte zurück nach Hause um die letzten Stunden seines Lebens zu erwarten.

Ende Kap


	19. Zum Gericht

Kapitel 19: Zum Gericht....

„Nein! Nein!" rief Draco von seinem Stuhl vor dem Zaubergamot aus.

„Mein Klient hat das Recht zu bitten, das die Erinnerungen gezeigt werden", sagte Hermine und vermied es Malfoy anzuschauen.

„Potter! Tu es nicht!", flehte Draco.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie nicht still sein können, werde ich sie stumm zaubern", sagte Argus Anglehurst, der vorsitzende Richter. Er wandte sich an Harry: „Mr. Potter, in Anbetracht Ihrer Leistungen für die Zaubererwelt hat dieses Gericht erst diese Verhandlung aufgeschoben und wurde dann in der Frühlingspause zusammengerufen. Der Angeklagte hat sich schuldig bekannt. Glauben Sie, dass der Gerechtigkeit am besten gedient ist indem diese Sache weiter verzögert wird?"

Harry und Hermine wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Sir", sprach Harry zum Richter. „Ich bat darum das die ursprüngliche Verhandlung aufgeschoben wird, obwohl ich nicht wusste, dass mir eine Sonderbehandlung zukam als mir erlaubt wurde um meine Ehefrau zu begraben." Er drehte sich zu den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot um. Er kannte viele Gesichter: jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer über 40 Jahre mit strafrechtlicher Unbescholtenheit war automatisch Mitglied und es gab eine durchwechselnde Dienstverpflichtung. Harry war selber bei mehreren Verhandlungen auf diesen Bänken gesessen. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Nachsicht", sagte er und sah wie mehrere Mitglieder anerkennend und mitfühlend nickten. „Ich habe jedoch", fuhr er fort, „nicht darum gebeten dass die Frühlingspause unterbrochen wurde. Letzte Woche wurde mir gesagt, dass mindesten ein Monat bis zur Verhandlung vergehen würde; zwei Tage zuvor wurde mir gesagt - und nicht direkt vom Ministerium - das sie heute stattfindet."

Interessiertes Geflüster brach in der Galerie aus.

Harry fragte sie wer Malfoy so dringend beseitigen wollte, dass er die Mitglieder aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgeholt hatte.

„Es gab offensichtlich eine Fehlkommunikation", brummte Anglehurst missbilligend. Er wandte sich an den Gerichtsschreiber: „Whetstone, machen Sie sich eine Notiz dem nachzugehen."

„Ja, Sir", nickte der Schreiber und schrieb auf ein von dem Gerichtsprotokoll separates Pergament.

Hermine stand wieder auf: „Wenn das Gericht es zulässt, möchte Mr. Potter das Zaubergamot bitten die Beweise die durch die Nutzung von Veritaserox und Legilimentik gefunden wurden unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit zu begutachten."

Harry fühlte wie die Blicke sich auf ihn richteten.

„Das ist eine sehr ernste Anfrage", sagte Anglehurst und schaute über seine Brille hinweg streng zu Hermine: „Aus welchen Beweggründen?"

„Die Inhalte würden seine Kinder erschüttern, von denen eines noch immer in der Schule ist."

„Ist das Kind noch nicht volljährig?"

„Sie ist erst siebzehn, Sir-"

„Dann können ihr nicht die Rechte einer Minderjährigen zuerkannt werden", sagte Anglehurst. „Eine Tatsache, die Ihnen sehr wohl bewusst ist, Mrs. Weasley", tadelte er leicht. „Haben Sie weitere Beweggründe?"

„Die Erinnerungen zeigen Inhalte die, obwohl sie wichtige Beweise über den Mord an Ginny Weasley geben, für die Reputation des unschuldig Angeklagten schädlich sein könnten."

„Ist das so? Und Sie richten wer schuldig oder unschuldig ist, bevor diese Verhandlung überhaupt begonnen hat? Das, Madame, ist für das Gericht zu entscheiden."

Harry konnte an Hermines zusammengepressten Lippen sehen, wie sie sich selbst in den Hintern trat. Er schaute sich wieder im Verhandlungsraum um. Der Staatsanwalt, Orton Harcourt, der den Fall gegen Malfoy bereits eingeführt hatte, hatte nach dem Tadel an Hermine ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Auroren Franklin und Hencliffe saßen mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck da und warteten darauf wenn nötig eine Aussage zu machen. Oben in der öffentlichen Empore, konnte er Albus und James, Ron, Bill, Charlie und Percy sehen. Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren der reinste Trubel gewesen in dem Versuch die Dinge zu arrangieren. Es war eine immense Erleichterung gewesen als Lily sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte den Tag mit ihren Großeltern zu verbringen.

„Ich weiß, dass es für dich einfacher sein wird die Erinnerungen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen", sagte sie. Harry war für ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe dankbar. „Und Oma mag es mit mir zu reden. Und um ehrlich zu sein", gab sie widerwillig zu. „Wenn sie zeigen wie Mum ermordet wird, glaube ich nicht, dass ich sehen möchte, wie es vor Gericht gezeigt wird. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Schwächling bin."

Harry hatte sie fest umarmt: „Überhaupt kein Schwächling, Liebling, wie kannst du das denken? Niemand sollte sehen müssen was diese Erinnerungen beinhalten. Niemand sollte sehen müssen wie eine andere Person umgebracht wird und niemand sollte das Recht haben in die Privatsphäre deiner Mum und Malfoy einzudringen; aber wenn es der einzige Weg ist um ihm Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen, müssen wir es tun. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass du bei Oma und Opa bleiben wirst."

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte auch George gesagt, dass er bei seinen Eltern bleiben würde. „Dad wird mich brauchen", sagte er, die Händen in den Taschen seiner Roben. „Ich weiß, dass du tun wirst was richtig ist und versuchen wirst die Auswirkungen so gering wie möglich zu halten. Ich werde ein oder zwei Dinge am Fuchsbau machen um zu verhindern das Heuler oder unangenehme Dinge Mum und Dad erreichen können. Es wird schlussendlich vorübergehen."

Harry war vielleicht genauso überrascht, dass Bill im Gericht war. Er fragte sich wie Bill sich gefühlt hatte als er hörte, dass seine Schwester vorgehabt hatte den Mann zu heiraten, der all die Jahre zuvor Fenrir Greyback in die Schule gelassen hatte. Auch wenn Bill unglaublich stark und fit aussah, war er unleugbar schneller gealtert als seine Geschwister. Er hatte bereits grau in seinen Haaren und Falten im Gesicht. Mit den Narben verlieh ihm das ein sehr distinguirtes, maskulines Erscheinungsbild, aber es war bekannt, das Werwölfe nicht so lange lebten wie Menschen und auch wenn er sich nie vollständig verwandelt hatte, litt Bill offensichtlich unter den Folgen des Angriffs. Bill wusste seit dem Familientreffen in der vorigen Nacht, das Harry Beweise hatte um Malfoy zu entlasten und vorhatte sie zu benutzen. Das Harry besorgt war, dass es Ginnys Reputation negativ beeinflussen könnte und dennoch entschlossen war weiterzumachen.

Harry würde liebend gern in das Gehirn des Mannes spicken.

In der Empore konnte Harry auch Scorpius entdecken und neben ihm, gerade und steif, war sein Großvater.

Der Rest der Plätze war mit der Presse und so vielen wie möglich aus der Menschenmenge belegt, die die Nacht über außerhalb des Ministeriums gewartet hatten um die Verhandlung beobachten zu können.

Harry verfluchte die Tatsache, dass der Telekonverter erfunden worden war. Es war einer der Ergebnisse der wachsenden Anzahl an muggelgeborenen Zauberer: Ein Projektionssystem das erlaubte die Inhalte eines Denkariums außerhalb der Schale zu sehen, so dass eine große Anzahl Personen die Erinnerungen beobachten konnten. Es war unglaublich teuer, aber Harry wusste (weil der Tagesprophet mehrere Skandalartikel darüber veröffentlich hatte), das einige Nutzer Erinnerungen an sexuelle Aktivitäten miteinander teilten, nicht nur mit ihren Partnern, sondern auch mit anderen. Tatsächlich gab es einen Klub der sich angeblich darauf spezialisierte. Harry hatte jedoch noch nie einen Telekonverter in Benutzung gesehen.

Bei den Gerichtsverhandlungen nach dem Krieg, hatte das Zaubergamot unter sich drei Zauberer gewählt die jegliche Erinnerungen, die als Beweis im Gericht eingereicht wurden einsahen. Seit zehn Jahren erlaubte die neue Technologie jedoch dem gesamten Gerichtsaal alles zu sehen. Der Tagesprophet liebte es und laut Hermine, die viel Zeit bei Gericht verbrachte angesichts der Tatsache dass sie eine Anwältin geworden war, die in der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt arbeitete, war die Empore immer mit Schaulustigen gefüllt, die hofften etwas Abstoßendes zu sehen.

Harry hoffte, dass die Jungs nicht zu entsetzt sein würden - sie hatten im Prinzip zugestimmt, aber den Tod seiner Mutter und was zuvor geschah zu beobachten, war nicht wirklich etwas, das man sich vorstellen konnte.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Hermine ihn in den Oberschenkel kniff.

Anglehurst wandte seine Worte an ihn: „...Kommentare, die Sie machen möchten, bevor die Erinnerungen gezeigt werden? So wie ich das verstehe bekamen wir die Erinnerungen mithilfe von Veritaserox? Da ich glaube das dies das erste Mal ist, dass Veritaserox in England verwendet wird, könnten Sie bitte fürs Protokoll erklären was es ist und warum es verwendet wurde?"

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Ich besuchte Malfoy in seiner Zelle im Ministerium, da-"

„Entschuldigen Sie, sagten Sie, dass Sie den Angeklagten in den Zellen besuchten?"

„Das ist korrekt", nickte Harry.

„Obwohl Sie wussten, dass er den Mord an ihrer Ehefrau zugegeben hatte?"

Das würde länger dauern als Harry gedacht hatte.

„Ja, euer Ehren."

„Wieso das, Mr. Potter?"

„Weil ich es nur schwer glauben konnte, dass er Ginny umgebracht hatte und ich herausfinden wollte was geschehen war."

Harry konnte die Aufregung die seine Worte ausgelöst hatten fühlen. Es würde nur noch schlimmer werden.

Harcourt stand und, nach einem Nicken des Richters, fragte er: „Und warum würden Sie überrascht sein, das der Angeklagte Ihre Frau getötet hat? Sie haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte der Feindseligkeiten, oder nicht?"

Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass ihn all die Jahre später noch immer Schuljungenangelegenheiten in den Hintern bissen…

„Malfoy und ich waren keine Freunde, als wir auf Hogwarts waren", sagte Harry und behielt sein Temperament unter Kontrolle. „Aber die Schulzeit ist lange her. Malfoy ist ein Großaktionär in den Harpies, für welche meine Frau spielte. Sie haben sich gut verstanden." Harry holte tief Luft: „Tatsächlich haben sie sich so gut verstanden, dass Malfoy und Ginny wünschten zu heiraten."

Der Raum brach in Chaos aus.

„Ruhe! Ruhe!” Anglehurst klopfte/schlug mit seinem Hammer und schließlich beruhigte sich alles wieder.

Sie wollen nur mehr hören, dachte Harry.

„Wollen Sie dem Gericht sagen, Mr. Potter, das Ihre Frau und Mr. Malfoy eine Beziehung hatten?", fragte Anglehurst und sein Gesicht spiegelte sein Erstaunen wieder.

Harry schaute zu Malfoy, der in der Mitte des Raumes an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er würde dies tun.

„Ja, Sir."

Der Richter nickte wieder Harcourt zu, der dies offensichtlich weiterverfolgen wollte.

„Mr. Potter, hatten Sie verboten, dass sie sich sehen?"

„Nein!", rief Harry aus.

Alle im Raum lehnten sich gespannt vor. Die Verhandlung war nicht länger nur über berühmte Namen, sondern hatte sich in einen saftigen Skandal entwickelt.

„Nein", wiederholte Harry. „aber ich hatte Sie gebeten diskret zu sein bis alle Kinder mit der Schule fertig seien."

Harcourt hatte ein furchtbares, selbstzufriedenes Gesicht, entschied Harry. Er sah richtig schadenfroh aus als er sagte: „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Potter, aber sagen Sie das sie erlaubten - erlaubten- das ihre Frau sie mit einem Mann betrog?"

Harry konnte sehen wie die Flotte-Schreibe-Federn über die Pergamentseiten auf der Empore flogen. Er schaute zu James und Albus hoch und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass ihm Albus ein Daumen-hoch-Zeichen gab.

„Sie hätten es vorgezogen, wenn Ginny und ich uns sofort hätten scheiden lassen, so dass sie sofort heiraten könnten, aber sie haben meiner Bitte zugestimmt ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten", erklärte Harry.

„Sie haben also gutgeheißen, dass sie sich hinter Ihrem Rücken - trafen?"

Gekicher war im Auditorium zu hören.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich war dankbar, dass sie diskret handelte", brachte er hervor.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Anglehurst und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er strich mehrere Sekunden lang mit seinen Fingern durch seinen Bart, bevor er sich wieder vorlehnte: „Dieses Gericht ist nicht dafür da, damit Sie Rache üben können, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy hat sich schuldig bekannt: das Gericht muss weder Mrs. Potter Tod bezeugen, noch sehen wie Mr. Malfoy wie dieser die Tat begeht um ein Urteil zu verkünden und ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass Sie die beide demütigen wollen, wenn ich sehen kann das Ihre Söhne im Gericht anwesend sind-"

„Demütigen!", schnappte Harry. „Sie können nicht glauben, dass ich zeigen möchte, was diese Erinnerungen beinhalten?"

„Dann tun Sie es nicht", sagte Anglehurts streng. „Und Sie werden Ihren Ton unter Kontrolle halten oder dieses Gericht verlassen."

Hermine schaltete sich schnell ein: „Euer Ehren, Mr. Potter meinte es nicht so. Er hat keine Absicht Mr. Malfoy oder die Erinnerungen an seine Frau zu beschmutzen und insbesondere, seinen Kindern Kummer zu bereiten. Es ist nur aufgrund seiner größten Achtung vor der Wahrheit und seiner unfehlbaren Ehrlichkeit und seines Mitgefühls-"

„Wir brauchen keine Auflistung von Mr. Potter noblen Eigenheiten, Mrs. Weasely. Kommen Sie zum Punkt."

„Ja, Sir. Die Tatsache ist, das, trotz der Verlegenheit, die die Beweise erbringen werden und den Kummer für seine Familie, fühlt Mr. Potter, das die Erinnerungen gezeigt werden müssen, so dass der Gerechtigkeit genüge werden kann."

„Das Zaubergamot wird entscheiden was fair und gerecht ist, Mrs. Weasley. Es ist nicht an den Verwandten für härtere Strafen-"

„Er ist verdammt noch mal unschuldig!", bellte Harry, sein Stuhl fiel hinter ihm polternd zu Boden als er auf die Füße sprang.

Es war einen Moment still, mucksmäuschenstill, als ob jeder im Raum zur gleichen Zeit die Luft angehalten hätte.

Und dann brach die Hölle los.

Anglehurst klopfte wieder mit seinem Hammer.

„Ruhe! Ruhe! Ruhe habe ich gesagt!“

Der Raum folgte seinen Worten.

Harry blickte wieder kurz zur Empore hoch. Seine Jungen schauten ihn anerkennend an und er lächelte ihnen zu. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, blieb sein Blick kurz bei Scorpius hängen, der nach vorne über die Balkonbrüstung gelehnt dasaß. Die Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht war fast schmerzhaft anzuschauen.

„Mr. Potter", bellte Anglehurst.

Harry drehte sich abrupt um.

„Ein weiteres - nur ein weiteres unangebrachtes Wort und ich werde Sie aus dem Gerichtsaal verbannen."

„Meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung", sagte Harry mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Ja", sagte Anglehurst. Er winkte den Staatsanwalt zu sich und sie besprachen sich kurz.

Das Gericht wartete erwartungsvoll.

„Ich denke es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir den Veritaseroxbeweis sehen", sagte Anglehurst als Harcourt zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. „Vielleicht können wir eine kurze Erklärung bekommen?"

Hermine stand wieder auf: „Dürfte ich den Erfinder des Zaubertranks herrufen, der ihn in diesem Fall auch verabreicht hat, Euer Ehren?"

„Ich nehme an, dass würde eine Menge Zeit sparen", seufzte Anglehurst.

Ein Murmeln der Enttäuschung war im Raum zu hören.

Sie hofften auf mehr Enthüllungen, dachte Harry bitter.

„Dann rufe ich Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape", sagte Hermine klar.

Das Gericht dachte das alle Ferien auf einen Tag fielen.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Snape je eindrucksvoller ausgesehen hatte. Er schritt bekleidet in strengen, aber wunderschönen Roben in den Gerichtsaal, das Wogen seiner Roben versetzte Harry direkt wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Damals war Snape jedoch ausmergelt und fahl gewesen, nun, mit seiner glänzenden Haut, seinem kurzgeschnittenen Haar, dass mit Grau durchzogen war, sah er nicht nur distinguiert aus, sondern als sei er die Person geworden, die er sein sollte.

Er durchschritt den Raum um an ein Podium zu treten, das an einer Seite erschienen war. Er sah nicht zu Draco oder sich im Gerichtsaal um, sondern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit direkt Anglehurst zu.

„Zaubertrankmeister Snape", richtete Anglehurst sein Wort an ihn. „Ich dachte der Name auf meinen Papieren müsste ein Fehler sein."

„So ist es nicht", sagte Snape. „Sie haben Fragen an mich?"

Und damit verhinderte er jegliche Chance auf eine Diskussion über seinen scheinbaren Tod.

Harry Lippen zuckten.

Snape gab eine kurze Erklärung über die Eigenschaften von Veritaserox.

„Und Mr. Potter bar Sie es Mr. Malfoy zu verabreichen?", fragte Anglehurst.

„Ja."

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie", fragte eine Hexe des Zaubergamots, die in mittleren Jahren zu sein schien. „aber warum bat Mr. Potter Sie den Trank Mr. Malfoy zu verabreichen?"

„Eine gute Frage, Madame Bellamy", kommentierte Anglehurst. „Können Sie uns eine Antwort geben, Meister Snape?"

„Mr. Potter bezweifelte den Wahrheitsgehalt der Erinnerungen, die er sah als er Legilimentik bei Mr. Malfoy anwandte. Er war der Meinung es sei angebracht einen Experten hinzuzuziehen", sagte Snape kurz und bündig.

Harcourt war aufgestanden, aber Anglehurst fragte zuerst: „Mr. Potter? Sie haben bei dem Angeklagten Legilimentik angewandt?"

Harry stand ebenfalls auf: „Als ich ihn in seiner Zelle besuchte. Mit seiner Erlaubnis natürlich", sagte er schnell, da er sehen konnte wie die Augenbrauen von Anglehurst zuckten.

„Ist das korrekt, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Anglehurst.

Draco lehnte sich vor. Seit Snape den Raum betreten hatte, war er aufrecht dagesessen, seinen Kopf seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer zugewandt.

„Das ist es, Sir", sagte er leise.

„Sehr merkwürdig", murmelte Anglehurst. „Nun, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir fortfahren. Wenn Sie so gut sein würden und mit dem beginnen was immer getan werden muss, Meister Snape."

„Wenn das Gericht die Phiole bereitstellen könnte?“, forderte Snape auf.

„Oh! Ja, natürlich. Ist sie hier?", fragte Anglehurst und schaute sich um als erwarte er, dass sie plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.

Der Schreiber stand auf, drehte sich zum Richter und flüsterte etwas. Ein anderer Bediensteter wurde hergerufen, dann eilte er aus dem Gerichtssaal.

„Während wir auf die Phiole warten", sagte Anglehurst in einem leidgeprüften Tonfall. „vielleicht können Sie uns erzählen, was wir zu erwarten haben, Meister Snape. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheinen wir das letzte Land zu sein, welches Veritaserox verwendet."

Snape ignorierte den fragenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Natürlich. Wenn die Phiole hier ist", er hielt inne und entlockte dem Zaubergamot damit ein kleines Lächeln. „ werde ich zuerst überprüfen, dass das Siegel, welches ich daraufgelegt habe nicht gebrochen wurde. Es existieren zwei Kopien der Erinnerungen", erklärte er, da er die Frage des Richters voraussah. „Eine habe ich mit meinem Klienten, Mr. Potter begutachtet. Wenn alles mit der Phiole, die im Ministerium verblieben ist in Ordnung ist, werde ich den Inhalt in den Telekonverter gießen. Jeder wird das Beweismittel sehen können. Ich kann die Maschine jederzeit anhalten, wenn Sie Fragen haben sollten, aber ich empfehle, dass Sie sich zurückhalten", er schaute sich im Raum um. „Es ist viel einfacher einen zusammenhängenden Eindruck zu erhalten, wenn Sie erlauben, dass sie bis zum Ende durchspielt." Er machte eine Pause, schaute zu Harry und sagte dann: „Es wäre fahrlässig von mir, wenn ich das Gericht nicht informieren würde, das das Material welches Sie sehen werden hochgradig verstörend ist. Wenn sie unter psychischen oder anderen medizinischen Beschwerden leiden, welches Sie negativ auf Schock reagieren lassen, möchte ich vorschlagen, dass sie Richter Anglehurst bitten Sie an diesem Punkt zu entschuldigen."

Aufgeregtes Getuschel brach aus.

„Meister Snape ist sehr weise", sprach Anglehurst laut. „Möchte jemand den Saal verlassen?"

Die Stille, die sich über den Raum legte wurde von dem Geräusch zurückschlagender Türen gebrochen. Der peinlich berührte Saaldiener eilte mit der Phiole herein, welche er dem Richter präsentierte. Anglehurst musterte sie, und reichte sie dann dem Saaldiener zurück um sie Snape zu geben.

Harry wappnete sich als Snape den Inhalt in einen Trichter oben auf der Maschine goss.

Alle lehnten sich gespannt vor.

Zuerst war Harry überrascht. Die Qualität der Übertragung erinnerte ihn an eine von R2D2 projizierte Prinzessin Leia aus dem Star Wars Film, den er vor vielen Jahren mit Josh, einen seiner Mitlehrlingen aus der Werkstatt gesehen hatte, als sie ein ganzes Wochenende damit verbracht hatten jeden einzelnen Star Wars Film zu schauen, während sie in seinem Cottage auf dem Sofa mit Bier und Chips und Pizza saßen. Es ließ ihn einen größeren Abstand vom Geschehen fühlen als damals als er in Malfoys Kopf gewesen war oder als sie es in dem Denkarium angesehen hatten. Die Realität holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück als die Zuschauer geschockt nach Luft schnappten. Harry begutachtete die Erinnerung durch die Augen eines Fremden und er knirschte mit den Zähnen als er realisierte das siebzig Menschen oder mehr zusahen wie Malfoy mit seiner Ehefrau schlief. Er schaute zur Empore, zu James und Albus, hoch: theoretisch wusste er dass sie besser vorbereitet waren mit dem Auswirkungen zurechtzukommen, sobald es in den Zeitungen stand indem sie die Erinnerung sagen, aber sie hier zu sehen, sie es sich anschauend zu sehen - er war entsetzt.

Es war falsch. Er mochte nicht was Malfoy und Ginny taten: er hatte zu viele Jahre der Scham und Schuld hinter sich, dass er es nicht hatte tun können, Ginny nicht hatte geben können was sie wollte. Aber es nun beobachtend, war alles was er sehen konnte wie intim es war. Es war mehr als Leidenschaft und Wollen: er konnte die Verbindung sehen, die Nähe zwischen den beiden. Und es fühlte sich wie eine furchtbare Übertretung an das sie dem zusahen.

Aber es war notwendig. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein Mann sterben würde für etwas, dass er nicht getan hatte. Und Ginny hatte Malfoy geliebt.

„Passen Sie hier genau auf", sagte Snape. „Dies ist der Moment in welchen eine falsche Erinnerung in Mr. Malfoy eingepflanzt wurde um ihn glauben zu lassen, dass er Mrs. Potter umbrachte."

Erschrecktes Aufkeuchen war im Gerichtsaal zu hören.

Dann plötzliche Stille als die drei maskierten Gestalten die Szene betraten. Kein Geräusch war in den folgenden Minuten zu hören; mit der Ausnahmen des Kratzen der Flotte-Schreibe-Federn und dem Protokollschreiben des Schreibers.

Als die Erinnerung zu Ende war, war Schluchzen zu hören.

arry sah sich um und konnte mehrere Hexen sehen die sich über die Augen oder Nase wischten, Taschentücher in ihren zitternden Händen. Viele der Zauberer schauten zu Boden in dem Versuch ihre Reaktion zu verstecken. Harcourt stand mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Ich denke dies ist ein angemessener Zeitpunkt für eine kurze Unterbrechung", sagte Anglehurst. „Das Gericht wird in einer Stunde wieder zusammenkommen."

Harry beobachtete wie Malfoy von dem Stuhl befreit wurde. Ein Wächter bot ihm ein Glas Wasser an.

Als er hineingebracht wurde, hatte derselbe Wächter ihn grob auf den Stuhl gedrückt.

Da Blatt wendete sich.

Draußen bahnte Harry sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge um seine Söhne zu finden. Die Menschenmenge teilte sich vor ihm und vermied Augenkontakt.

Er entdeckte James und Albus und war im nächsten Moment von den Armen seiner Söhne umfangen.

Er konnte das Blitzlichtgewitter der Kameras hören, aber es war ihm egal.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. Er löste sich um sie anzuschauen.

Beide Jungen waren blass.

„Ja, alles okay", sagte James.

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry wusste, dass sie nicht in Ordnung waren.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das Mitmachen müsst."

Albus hatte sofort einen reuigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Du musstest es tun, Dad, wir wissen das. Armer Kerl, ihn glauben zu machen, das er es getan hat."

Harry sah Snape ruhig neben der Tür stehen, die zum Gerichtsaal führte. Weiter den Flur entlang stand Scorpius, den Kopf in Richtung des jungen Mannes gebeugt, der neben ihm gesessen war. Lucius Malfoy stieg die Treppen von der Empore hinunter, sah Scorpius und wandte sich absichtlich ab.

„Lasst uns in die Kantine gehen", sagte Harry. Er schritt zu Snape: „Ich habe großes Verlangen nach einer Tasse Tee. Interesse?"

„Eine sehr vernünftige Idee", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Onkel Ron winkt uns", meinte Albus und stupste Harry von hinten an. Hermine war zu Ron, der bei seinen Brüdern stand, gegangen um mit ihm zu reden. Ron winkte ihnen, dass sie zu ihnen stoßen sollten.

„Wir gehen etwas essen", sagte Ron. „Auch wenn ich offen gesagt keinen großen Appetit habe. Lasst uns im 4. Stockwerk in die Kantine für die Angestellten gehen: es ist ruhiger da."

„Dürfen wir dort hinein?", fragte James.

„Keiner wird uns abhalten", sagte Ron fest.

„Wir kommen später nach", sagte Bill. „Wir könnten etwas frische Luft vertragen." Er und Charlie gingen in großen Schritten davon.

„Sie sind verärgert", sagte Harry direkt.

Ron rieb sich über den Nacken: „Ja. Ich weiß, dass wir letzte Nacht darüber geredet haben, aber ich glaube nicht dass sie erwarteten zu sehen was sie gesehen haben. Und Bill hat natürlich eine Geschichte mit Malfoy. Er dachte nicht, dass es etwas ausmachen würde, aber..."

„Komm." Hermine nahm Harry am Arm. „Lasst uns etwas Tee holen. Ich glaube es wird ein langer Tag werden."

###


	20. Zum Gericht Teil II

Kapitel : Zum Gericht..Teil II

Als sie zum Gericht zurückkehrten wurde es offensichtlich, dass das Zaubergamot nicht nur eine Teepause gemacht hatte.

„Es sind einige Fragen aufgekommen, nachdem was wir gesehen haben", verkündete Anglehurst. „Meister Snape, diese Aufzeichnung ist eine wahre und akkurate Wiedergabe der Geschehnisse?"

„Das ist sie", sagte Snape.

„Und Veritaserox ist in den Gerichten in ganz Europa akzeptiert?"

„Und in Amerika und Asien", erwiderte Snape.

„Ich würde gerne den Zeugen befragen, Euer Ehren", meinte Harcourt.

"Bitteschön, Mr. Harcourt", nickte Anglehurst.

„Meister Snape, ist es nicht möglich, dass Ihre frühere Beziehung zu dem Angeklagten Ihre Ergebnisse beeinflusst haben?"

Im Gerichtsaal wurde kollektiv die Luft angehalten.

Snape zeigte in keinster Weise ob die Frage ihn auf irgendeine Weise aufgewühlt hatte: „Es ist eine Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy ein Schüler an der Hogwartsschule und das ich eine Zeit lang, nicht nur sein Schulleiter, sondern auch sechs Jahre lang sein Hauslehrer war. Es ist auch eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur in Verbindung zu dem Angeklagten schwor. Ich habe jedoch bis ich von Mr. Potter gebeten wurde den Wahrheitsgehalt der Erinnerungen von Mr. Malfoy zu prüfen, seit dem 2. Mai 1998 weder von ihm gehört, noch ihn gesehen, noch auf irgendeine Weise Kontakt mit ihm gehabt."

Jeder kannte das Datum von der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Meister Snape."

„Ich habe gegenüber dem Angeklagten weder eine Pflicht noch eine Schuld", bestätigte Snape. „Das Gericht ist vielleicht auch daran interessiert zu wissen, dass es nur drei Zauberer gibt, die vom Internationalen Gerichtsrat ermächtigt wurden den Zaubertrank zu verabreichen und Legilimentik an Angeklagten oder Zeugen zu verwenden, von diesen bin ich einer. Außerdem, als der Schöpfer von Veritaserox, bin ich der einzige Zaubertrankmeister, der das Rezept besitzt, und bin daher auch der einzige der es herstellt." Er schaute sich im Gericht um als jeder seine Qualifikationen verinnerlichte, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich bestätige das das Gericht eine wahre Aufzeichnung der fraglichen Geschehnisse gesehen hat.“

„Danke, Meister Snape", sagte Anglehurst. „Das Zaubergamot würde Sie nun gerne dem Angeklagten Veritaserum verabreichen lassen."

Snape bedachte den Richter mit einem hochmütigen Blick: „Ich bin hier als von Mr. Potter beauftragtem Spezialist. Ich trage Veritaserum nicht einfach so mit mir herum und ich würde solch einen Zaubertrank, der von jemand anderem gebraut wurde, nicht verabreichen. Außerdem ist der Punkt meiner Anwesenheit hier, das Mr. Malfoy eine falsche Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht eingepflanzt wurden. Unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum würde er so antworten wie er glaubt was die wahren Erinnerungen sind, auch wenn es weitere falsche Erinnerungen sind.“

„Aber Sie haben nun die wahren Erinnerungen gefunden", fragte Anglehurst nach.

Snape seufzte. „Insofern was die Ereignisse angeht, welche Sie in der Erinnerung gesehen haben" stimmte er zu. „Doch wenn Sie vorhaben Mr. Malfoy über andere Dinge zu befragen, können wir nicht sicher sein, dass die maskierten Täter keine weiteren Erinnerungen vor den aufgezeigten Geschehnissen veränderten wenn, wie es der Fall zu sein scheint, Mr. Malfoy für ein Verbrechen das er nicht begangen hat büßen sollte. Daher muss ich raten das jegliche weiteren Beweise, selbst unter Veritaserum gewonnen, als unsicher angesehen werden muss."

„Sie sagen also, dass es sinnlos wäre Mr. Malfoy zu befragen?"

„Ich sage, dass das Gericht nicht sicher sein kann das seine Aussage die Wahrheit ist, selbst wenn Mr. Malfoy dies glaubt."

Anglehurst besprach sich mit der Hexe und dem Zauberer direkt an seiner Seite und rief wieder Harcourt zu sich. Schließlich, gerade als die Ungeduld der Menschen im Gerichtsaal sich bemerkbar machte, kehrte Harcourt zu seinem Sitz zurück und Anglehurst sprach: „Das Gericht steckt in diesem Fall in einem Dilemma. Während es klar zu sein scheint, das Mr. Malfoy Mrs. Potter nicht umgebracht hat, ist es auch deutlich, dass er ihr gegenüber gewältig war und wir können nicht sicher sein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie mit Handschellen gefesselt war, anscheinend durch Mr. Malfoy, das er nicht mit den Angreifer zusammenarbeitete."

Nein, dachte Harry. Nein. Er war so dumm. Er hatte nur gedacht, dass sie die Erinnerungen sehen würden und Malfoy gehen lassen würden. Wie konnte er so ein Idiot gewesen sein?

Anglehurst rieb sich über die Schläfe: „Mr. Malfoy muss in Gewahrsam bleiben bis weitere-"

Harry stand auf.

Hermine hatte sich gestreckt um ihm am Bein zu erwischen und ihn wieder hinunterzuziehen, aber Harry sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich unterbrechen muss, Euer Ehren. Als ich bat, dass diese Erinnerung gezeigt wird, obwohl es für uns als Familie schwer war, war dies weil sie beweist das Malfoy das Verbrechen für das er angeklagt wurde nicht begangen hatte. Ich kann nicht sehen, das es irgendwelche Beweise gibt das Malfoy mit den Männern, die Ginny töteten zusammenarbeitete und sicherlich ist ein Mann unschuldig bis die Schuld erwiesen ist.“

„Mr. Potter,” mischte sich Harcourt an. „Mr. Malfoy hatte gewalttätigen Sex mit Ihrer Ehefrau, in einer Erinnerung die wahr sein muss, da sie unter Veritaserox erstand."

Harry nickte: „Ja, aber das macht ihn noch nicht zu einem Komplizen der Männer, die sie getötet haben."

„Das Gericht versteht, dass es für Sie schmerzvoll gewesen sein muss die Beweisführung zu sehen. Sie haben vielleicht nicht bemerkt, Sir, das Ihre Frau ans Bett gefesselt war, in einer Position, in der sie nicht fliehen noch ihren Zauberstab erreichen konnte um sich zu Wehr zu setzen. Das Mr. Malfoy sie in diese Position gebracht hatte.“

Harry schaute zu Boden.

„Mr. Potter?", forderte Anglehurst auf. „Haben Sie dies nicht bemerkt? Ich denke es war recht deutlich-"

„Ich denke es war recht deutlich das Ginny die Situation genossen hat", brachte Harry heraus.

Gekicher brach im Gerichtssaal aus.

„Da dies die Erinnerungen von Mr. Malfoy sind, sind dies sicherlich seine Interpretationen der Geschehnisse. Er hat offensichtlich Gefallen daran gefunden", meinte Harcourt höhnisch zu mehr verhaltenem Lachen.

Harry hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es sagen musste. Sicherlich war es offensichtlich gewesen? „Ginny mochte das", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hob den Kopf.

Malfoy, noch immer auf dem Stuhl sitzend, schaute nach unten.

Harry fühlte sich sehr allein.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie diese Aussage erläutern, Mr. Potter?"

„Wie kann ich deutlicher werden?", schnappte Harry. „Die Menschen mögen alle möglichen Dinge im Bett. Ginny mochte es ein wenig...härter. Sie mochte es Handschellen zu verwenden."

Das Gericht summte vor Aufregung. Harry fühlte sich von ihrer Neugier krank.

„Mrs. Potter mochte es Sie mit Handschellen ans Bett zu fesseln?", fragte eine Hexe des Zaubergamot.

Gekicher war hörbar.

„Meine Frau ist tot!", bellte Harry. „Es geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an was wir im Bett taten."

„Es tut mir leid Ihnen Kummer zu bereiten, Mr. Potter", schaltete sich Anglehurst ein. „Aber Madame Jenkins ist berechtigt jede Frage, die sie wünscht zu stellen. Und in diesem Fall ist es vollständig relevant, wenn Sie sagen, dass das Verhalten welches wir sahen nicht ungewöhnlich für Mrs. Potter war. Sie sind daher vielleicht so gut und beantworten die Frage?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst antworten, Harry", zischte Hermine an seiner Seite.

„Mr. Potter, das Zaubergamot fragt noch einmal: Haben Sie und Mrs. Potter gewalttätigen Sex praktiziert?", fragte Anglehurst ungeduldig.

„Ich weigere mich zu antworten. Ich bin erstaunt, dass das Zaubergamot seinen eigenen Augen nicht traut, noch meine Ansicht akzeptiert, das Ginny in der Szene, die wir sahen willig war. Sie und Malfoy waren in einer Beziehung. Sie haben die Bedürfnisse des jeweils anderen befriedigt. Sie haben einander geliebt. Ich kann nicht verstehen warum das Gericht wissen muss was Ginny und ich taten als wir noch eine sexuelle Beziehung miteinander hatten."

„Wir lassen für den Moment außer Acht, dass Sie mit Ihrer Weigerung zu antworten das Gericht missachten", sagte Anglehurst und schaute Harry streng über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Vielleicht sind Sie bereit uns zu sagen, wann Sie das letzte Mal Geschlechtsverkehr mit Ihrer Frau hatten."

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Der sexuelle Teil unserer Beziehung war lange bevor Ginny mit Malfoy zusammen war beendet. Es stellt sich hier nicht die Frage ob er unsere Ehe zerstörte -"

Die Stille die sich über das Gericht legte war beunruhigend.

„Mr. Potter, ich wiederhole, wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Geschlechtsverkehr mit Ihrer Frau?"

Harry schaute zu Hermine. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", flüsterte er. „Wie können sie das fragen? Wieso um Himmels Willen spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ich glaube wir haben Muggelgeborenen-itis", flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Antworte am besten."

Harry stellte sich gerade hin. „Das letzte Mal, das ich mit meiner Frau schlief", sagte er, „war an Ginnys Geburtstag. Vor neun Jahren."

Die Geräuschkulisse war erstaunlich.

Wie konnten die Menschen so sehr an seinem Liebesleben interessiert sein? Harry schaute zur Empore hoch. Ron ließ den Kopf hängen. Bill und Charlie waren aufgestanden und hatten sich weggedreht. Nur Percy saß da und schaute zu ihm hinunter.

Schließlich klopfte Anglehurst wieder mit seinem Hammer bis erneut Ruhe einkehrte.

„Alle, mit Ausnahme des Zaubergamot, mögen den Raum verlassen", sagte er. „Bitte seien Sie bereit in genau einer Stunde zurückzukehren."

Harry stand für einen Moment nur da und fragte sich was vor sich ging. Die Wärter lösten die Fesseln von Malfoy, aber dieser schaute noch immer nicht zu ihm. Oben in der Empore gingen die Zuschauer zur Tür.

Anglehurst machte ein Geräusch und Harry schaute zu ihm. „Das schließt auch Sie mit ein, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley", sagte er. „Staatsanwalt Harcourt, bitte bleiben Sie zurück."

„Sir", Harcourt beugte seinen Kopf zustimmend.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Hermine und packte ihre Papiere zusammen.

Sie gingen zum Ausgang.

„Was passiert nun?", fragte Harry Hermine. „Ich habe wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf als sie durch die Türe traten.

Und dann traf Harry etwas Nasses im Gesicht. Er stolperte zurück und fasste nach seinem Zauberstab während er über seine Augen wischte. Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück.

Eine alte Hexe stand vor ihm und spuckte noch einmal.

Harry wischte die Spucke von seiner Wange und musterte die Frau von oben nach unten. Er erkannte sie nicht.

„Wieso haben Sie das getan?", fragte er. „Ich kenne Sie nicht, oder?"

„Sie verdienen es", zischte sie. „Sie denken, Sie wären ein großer Held und dann Ihre Ehefrau so zu behandeln?" und sie drehte sich um und stürmte davon.

„Okay, wir brauchen Ron", sagte Hermine.

Aber Rons Reaktion war auch bizarr. „Wir gehen in mein Büro", sagte er direkt und schaute Harry nicht an.

Albus und James erschienen, sie kamen gerade den Flur entlang und Snape war gerade aus der Tür hinter ihnen getreten. Harry bedeutete ihnen mit einer Kopfbewegung ihnen zu folgen.

„Ich rede vor den Kindern nicht darüber was du getan hast!", knurrte Ron.

„Ron, sie haben gerade gesehen wie ihre Mutter in unserem eigenen Haus getötet wurde. Ganz zu Schweigen davon wie sie Sex hatte. Das kann sicherlich nicht schlimmer sein, oder?"

Ron hatte so einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, dass Harry plötzlich wütend wurde: „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung was ich jetzt wieder getan haben soll", schnappte er. „aber du tust dies offensichtlich. Alle starren uns an und ich lasse meine Kinder nicht diesen Pack ausgehungerter Löwen entgegentreten. Sag schon, Ron."

Mit einem Schulterzucken, welches Harry gleichermaßen verärgerte und beunruhigte, drehte sich Ron um. Sie folgten ihm. Die Menschen starrten sie an oder wandten ihnen ihren Rücken zu.

„Weißt du was das soll?", fragte er Snape, der neben ihm lief.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung", sagte Snape. „Lass uns warten was Weasley zu sagen hat."

Harry schaute sich nach seinen Jungen um und war überrascht zu sehen wie sie miteinander und mit gerunzelter Stirn flüsterten. Wussten sie was los war?

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie mit dem Aufzug zu Rons Büro hochgefahren. Er schloß die Tür fest hinter ihnen und hielt damit die Auroren draußen, die interessiert von ihren Schreibtischen hochgeschaut hatten als sie angekommen waren.

„Bestell etwas Tee, Ron", sagte Hermine fest.

Ron streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür: „Ed. Kannst du uns Tee und etwas Gebäck bringen? Wir sind zu sechst. Verdammt schnell bitte. Und Jemima? Könntest du bitte Dalrymple am Gericht 7 bitten uns wissen zu lassen sobald das Gericht wieder zusammengerufen wird?"

Harry beobachtete wie die Auroren aufsprangen um zu tun wie geheißen. Er hatte Ron nicht oft im Chefmodus gesehen, es war daher interessant, die Kombination von Autorität und Formlosigkeit zu beobachten.

Ron kam wieder zurück und ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Was habe ich also getan um es zu verdienen das eine alte Vettel mir ins Gesicht spuckt und du mich anschaust als wäre ich ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter?”, fragte Harry, der mit überkreuzten Armen an den Aktenschrank gelehnt dastand. 

Hermine und Snape hatten sich beide auf vorhandene Stühle gesetzt und James und Albus waren gerade dabei sich welche für sich selbst zu verwandeln. James prustete über die Worte seines Vaters.

„Okay, du willst wirklich dass ich das vor den Kindern sage?", fragte Ron in einem aggressiven Tonfall.

„Sie sind Männer", sagte Harry. „Ich vermute von deinem Verhalten, dass sie mit Schlimmeren von den Leuten zurechtkommen müssen. Spuck es aus, Ron."

Ron lehnte sich nach vorne, seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch aufgestützt: „Also gut. Lass mich erst sagen, wenn wir allein wären, würde ich dir erst eine verpassen und dann reden."

„Okay", sagte Harry gedehnt. „Wir sehen das als gegeben an."

„Ehrlich", murmelte Hermine. „Wie alt seid ihr beide?"

„Wir waren uns einig, dass du die Erinnerung zeigen musstest", sagte Ron. „Ich habe nicht verstanden wie furchtbar es sein würde. Und es lässt Ginny aussehen wie..." er ließ den Satz unbeendet, schaute kurz zu den Jungen und wieder weg.

„Menschlich?", schlug Hermine vor.

Ron runzelte die Stirn: „Ich will nicht nuttig sagen, aber-"

„Weil sie Kniestrümpfe trug und es genoss?", sagte Hermine und ihr Tonfall nahm einen verärgerten Unterton an. „Als ob du das nicht magst!"

„Zu viele Informationen, Mine!", unterbrach Harry eine Diskussion, die zu einem Ehestreit ausarten könnte.

Hermine lächelte ihm zu. „Nun", sagte sie. „Es ist ein wenig beleidigend wenn es für seine Ehefrau in Ordnung ist, aber nicht für seine Schwester."

„Also gut, du hast Recht", sagte Ron, seine Ohren so rot wie sein Haar. „Was ich sagen wollte ist das Ginnys Reputation ruiniert ist, während du versuchst hast so zu tun als wärst du ach so tugendhaft."

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Es ging nur darum das Ginny eine Affäre mit Malfoy hatte."

„Sie hatte eine Affäre mit Malfoy", rief Harry aus. „Ich habe ihr das nicht vorgeworfen."

„Eben."

„Was?"

„Oh, komm schon", sagte Ron. „ Du hast sie dazu gezwungen wenn du dich geweigert hast mir ihr Sex zu haben. Und es ist nicht so als ob du nicht auch deinen Spaß gehabt hättest."

„WAS?"

„Ich habe gesehen wie du zauberstablose Magie verwendet hast nur um das Abendessen umzurühren, einfach weil du die Zeitung weiterlesen wolltest", sagte Ron als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Ich fühle mich als wäre ich in eine Parallelwelt gefallen", sagte Harry. „Worüber zum Teufel redest du, Ron? Was hat Magie damit zu tun?"

Snape räusperte sich. Sie drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Weißt du worüber er redet?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich denke Mr. Weasley bezieht sich auf den alten Glauben, das regulärer Geschlechtsverkehr essentiell sei um die Magie eines Zauberers aufrechtzuerhalten", sagte Snape. „oder die einer Hexe, natürlich."

„Oh komm schon, jeder weiß das!", explodierte Ron. „Du musst es auch mit jemandem getan haben um zauberstablose Magie anwenden zu können ohne auch nur zu blinzeln."

„Ich hatte nie viele Probleme mit stabloser Magie", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Er drehte sich zu den Jungen. „Habt ihr davon gehört, dass Sex und Magie miteinander verbunden sind?"

„Die Leute haben an der Schule darüber gemurmelt", erwiderte Albus. „aber ich nahm an, dass es nur eine Ausrede dafür war um Sex zu haben."

„Als ob irgendjemand eine Ausrede dafür braucht", murmelte James glucksend.

„Komm schon, sie bringen es einem in der Persönliche Magie Klasse bei! Oder sie haben es damals bei uns. Du musst dich daran erinnern, Harry! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es den Mädchen in ihrem Unterricht ebenfalls erzählt wurde, oder Mine?", argumentierte Ron.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Vielleicht liege ich falsch was den Unterricht angeht, aber wir praktizieren es, nicht wahr?", grinste Ron Hermine an.

„Was?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Du weißt schon." Ron errötete.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", bestand Hermine.

Harry zuckte zusammen, aber Hermine hatte nun Lunte gerochen und Ron musste sich selber aus dem Loch, das er gegraben hatte heraushelfen.

„Wenn ich sage "Lass uns heute Nacht etwas Magie kreieren", flüsterte Ron und lehnte sich über den Tisch. „du scheinst immer ziemlich begeistert von der Idee zu sein."

„Das könnte sein, weil ich dachte dass du Romantik meinst, Ron. Sagst du mir, dass du Sex initiiert hast um deine Magie anzukurbeln?"

„Du missverstehst mich-"

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine.

„So begeistert wir auch alle sind die Einzelheiten Ihrer ehelichen Eskapaden zu hören,” unterbrach Snape die geladene Stimmung. „Mr. Weasley ist korrekt, dass dies ein verbreiteter Glauben ist."

Ron sah triumphierend aus, bis Snape fortfuhr: „Mit etwas Nachdenken kämen jedoch Zweifel auf. Wenn Sie sich an Ihre Schultage erinnern, glaube ich nicht, dass ein einziger Lehrer auf Hogwarts war, der verheiratet war. Und auch wenn einige ein amouröses Leben außerhalb ehelichen Glücks geführt haben mochten", er warf einen Blick auf die Weasleys, für die dies in der nächsten Zeit unwahrscheinlich zu sein schien. „Nehme ich an, dass die große Mehrheit dies nicht taten. Was einer der Gründe ist, warum solcher Unsinn höchstwahrscheinlich zu dieser Zeit nicht gelehrt wurde."

Harry dachte zusammenzuckend an Filch, Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore und Flitwick und Trelawney und war mit Snape einer Meinung. Er fragte sich ob Snape zu der Zeit Sex gehabt hatte - und dachte schnell an etwas anderes.

„Nun, Lehrer müssen nicht besonders mächtig sein, oder?", meinte Ron ohne scheinbar zu bemerken wie tief das Fettnäpfchen war in das er gerade mit Elan trat.

„Hallo? Dumbledore?", bedeutete Harry ihm. „Nicht das ich nicht denke, dass all die anderen viel mehr Magie als die durchschnittliche Hexe oder der durchschnittliche Zauberer verwenden müssen. Ich meine, sie verwenden sie die ganze Zeit; und sie müssen immer etwas in Reserve haben um für Notfälle gerüstet zu sein."

„Und lasst uns nicht den Dunklen Lord vergessen", sagte Snape.

Wieder wandten sich alle Blicke zu ihm. „Ich gebe zu", sagte er einen Moment später, „das Bellatrix Lestrange willig gewesen sein mochte, aber wenn ihr denkt, dass der Rest der Todesser ihre Ärsche für seine Aufmerksamkeit hinstreckte, dann denkt darüber noch mal nach."

„Oh mein Gott." Harry tat so als würde er sich einen Finger in den Hals stecken. „Musstest du Voldemort und Sex im gleichen Satz erwähnen? Du hast gerade mein Gehirn zum Stillstand gebracht"

„War er hässlich?", fragte Albus interessiert.

„Unmenschlich", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Wenn du dir vorstellen kannst Sex mit - nein, ich kann nicht mal darüber nachdenken. Uuurgh."

Die Stimmung hatte sich etwas aufgehellt.

„Nun", sagte Ron defensiv. „Es mag nicht stimmen was den Sex angeht, aber alle glauben es."

„Ich bin mir sicher Gin nicht", sagte Harry. „Sie hat nie etwas in der Art erwähnt. Jemals." Und das hätte sie, dachte er.

„Glauben deine Brüder dasselbe?“, fragte Hermine.

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich bin mir sicher Mum hat es erwähnt; sie wird auch mit Gin geredet haben."

„Nun, ich wäre nicht im Geringsten überrascht, wenn das eine weitere Sache wäre, bei der deine Eltern entschieden hätten, dass ihre Ohren zu süß und unschuldig sind um es zu hören", widersprach Hermine. „Du weißt sie haben sie anders behandelt", fügte sie schnell hinzu als Ron Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen. „Ich nehme an, das sie einfach sahen das sie mit Harry verheiratet war und Kinder hatte und ihre Magie in Ordnung zu sein schien und sie haben es nie angesprochen."

Das war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dachte Harry.

„Eine Menge Leute werden also denken, das du ein...ein..Schürzenjäger bist, Dad?", fragte James nach einem Moment.

„Sieht so aus", stimmte Harry zu.

„Nun, ist das von Bedeutung?", fragte Albus nach. „Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht schön für dich, aber es lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit von Mum ab und lässt die Leute eher glauben, dass Malfoy eine echte Beziehung zu ihr hatte, was helfen sollte das die Leute der Meinung sind, das er es nicht getan hat, was wiederum helfen sollte das er freigesprochen wird und darum geht es doch, oder nicht?"

Harry stand auf und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Du hast absolut Recht", lachte er leise.

„Aber die Menschen werden furchtbar zu dir zu sein, Harry", sagte Hermine.

Er schaute zu seiner alten Freundin: „Nun, ich habe das bereits durchgemacht und überlebt, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast wirklich niemanden gefi- du weiß schon eine se- eine Beziehung - mit jemanden gehabt?", fragte Ron.

„Nur wenn du meine rechte Hand zählst", sagte Harry.

„Harry!", tadelte Hermine, aber sie lachte.

Ein Memo flog durch die Tür.

„Das Gericht wurde wieder zusammengerufen", sagte Ron während er aufstand. „Und nicht einmal Zeit für Kekse."

Hermine stand auf und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. „Nun, erwarte auch keinen Nachtisch, Ronald. Ich denke ein wenig Abstinenz wird zeigen ob deine Theorie korrekt ist, meinst du nicht?" Und sie ging erhobenen Kopfes zur Tür.

„Oh, Scheiße", japste Ron und sah recht verzweifelt seiner Frau hinterher, die sich immer weiter entfernte.

Ende Kap 20

Danke an JennySnape für die Review!


	21. Danach

Kapitel 21: Danach

„Ich kann dir nicht die Hand geben", sagte Malfoy, der vor ihm stand. „Ich weiß ich sollte, aber..."

Harry nickte. Er konnte Malfoys gemischte Gefühle verstehen.

Die Verhandlung war, sobald das Zaubergamot wieder zusammengerufen worden war, innerhalb von Minuten vorbei gewesen. Malfoy war für nicht schuldig befunden worden, auch wenn Harry geschockt gewesen war, dass es eine Handvoll im Zaubergamot gab, die trotz der Beweise, gegen ihn gestimmt hatten. 

Der Gerichtssaal leerte sich schnell: Harry wusste, das in der Sekunde in der sie aus den Türen traten, die Kameras aufblitzen und die Fragen kommen würden.

Hermine packte ihre Papiere zusammen, entschlossen ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, dies wurde jedoch zunichte gemacht als Aurorin Franklin zu ihnen trat: „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Mr. Malfoy? Ich dachte Sie würden gerne wissen, dass ihre Schutzzauber von unserer Abteilung entfernt wurden als wir ihr Haus durchsuchten. Obwohl grundlegende Schutzzauber errichtet sind: angesichts des Interesse den dieser Fall wahrscheinlich generieren wird..." Sie blickte zur Tür. Jedes Mal wenn sie aufschwang als jemand hinaustrat, war der Lärm der aufgeregten Menschenmenge zu hören, die draußen wartete.

„Sie haben mein Haus durchsucht? In meiner Abwesenheit?" Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich habe mich schuldig bekannt."

„Routine, Sir", sagte Franklin mit regungsloser Miene.

„Wirklich?", Hermines Tonfall ließ ihren Unglauben erkennen. „Ich werde dem nachgehen.”

Die Geräusche von draußen waren wieder kurz zu hören.

„Verdammt", murmelte Malfoy „Es wird die Hölle sein, sie neu zu werfen wenn sie zur gleichen Zeit unter Beschuss stehen."

„Möchtest du zum Grimmauldplatz kommen?", fragte Harry, sein Mund schneller als sein Gehirn. „Gib dem Ganzen ein paar Stunden und sie werden anfangen woanders nach dir zu suchen, dann kann ich mir dir kommen und dir helfen."

Malfoy schaute ihn an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Dann erinnerte sich Harry daran, das Malfoy das letzte Mal am Tag von Ginnys Tod im Haus gewesen war. „Es ist - ich wollte nicht - Ich -das heißt, es ist alles aufgeräumt", sagte er ungelenk. „Ich meinte nur, dass es ein Ort ist wo sie dich ein paar Stunden lang nicht erreichen können."

„Du kannst einfach nicht aufhören der Jungfrau in Nöten zur Rettung zu kommen, oder?", sagte Malfoy mit gekräuselten Lippen.

Harry sofortige leicht verärgerte Reaktion wurde beschwichtigt als Draco schnell hinzufügte: „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Du bist zu großzügig für dein eigenes Wohl, Harry. Ich verdanke dir bereits so viel-"

„Unsinn", sagte Harry. „Also, möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Tee und Mitgefühl? Wir sind ein merkwürdiges Paar."

Harry lachte kurz auf und Malfoys Mund verzog sich kaum merklich zu einem Grinsen, bevor er sagte: „Ich muss wirklich Scorpius sehen" und zur Empore hochsah um zu sehen ob sein Sohn sie bereits verlassen hatte.

„Bring ihn mit", bot Harry an. „Es werden ein paar von uns da sein, nehme ich an, aber ihr könnt das Wohnzimmer für euch haben, wenn du möchtest."

Er drehte sich um, da er sich plötzlich Snape Anwesenheit bewusst wurde. „Kommst du auch, Severus?", fragte er und sah dann wie Malfoys Augen groß wurden als dieser hörte wie Harry Snape mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. Aber dann wiederum hatte Malfoy ihn Harry genannt. Die Welt stand auf dem Kopf. „Es gibt viel zu bereden", sagte er.

„Ja", nickte Snape.

Harry kam ein plötzlicher Gedanke, der ihn in Verlegenheit brachte. „Oh Gott, ich habe dich nicht mal wegen einem Honorar gefragt und all das. Und jetzt ist nicht der Moment oder der Ort dafür", redete er weiter als er erkannte, dass dies das letzte gewesen war was er vor Malfoy hätte sagen sollen. „Entschuldige", fügte er hinzu, nicht ganz sicher an wen der beiden die Entschuldigung gerichtet war.

„Ich sollte dies übernehmen", sagte Draco.

„Nein! Ich hatte nicht vor es zu erwähnen!"

„Es wäre absolut unangemessen wenn du dies tun würdest, Draco", sagte Snape. Er schaute zu Harry. „Wir besprechen das später. Sollen wir gehen?"

Aurorin Franklin war in der Nähe geblieben und trat wieder vor. „Wenn Sie erlauben, meine Herren, Madam, Aurorenschutz wäre möglicherweise ratsam."

„Zuhause?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ich meinte um sie zu den Flohs zu geleiten."

„Nun gut", sagte Draco. „Aber ich muss meinen Sohn holen."

„Meine Jungs auch", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Und ich muss Ron finden", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht ob er nach Hause geht oder direkt ins Büro."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sie brauchten beinahe eine halbe Stunde um die Flohs im Atrium durch die drängende, schubsende, schreiende Menge zu erreichen.

„Heilige Scheiße!", rief James aus, während er sich abklopfte als er im Grimmauldplatz ankam.

„In der Küche", war Hermines Stimme zu hören. „Ich habe den Teekessel aufgestellt."

Irgendwie ließ ihre körperlose Stimme James die Abwesenheit seiner Mutter wie ein gut ausgeführten Faustschlag fühlen. Er würde nie mehr seine Mutter hören, wie sie ihn zu Hause willkommen hieß. 

Scorpius Malfoy kam hinter ihm durch das Floh, einen Moment später gefolgt von seinem Vater.

James hatte seinem Dad die Tatsache, dass er ihn zu ihnen eingeladen hatte übel genommen, aber nun war er plötzlich froh, dass das Haus voll sein würde.

Das Floh war wieder zu hören und die Malfoys traten zur Seite, aber es war nicht sein Vater, sondern Lily die hinaustrat. Draco Malfoy streckte seine Hand aus um sie festzuhalten.

Es war merkwürdig, dass diese beiden Männer Teil ihrer Familie werden hätten können, Weihnachten mit ihnen verbracht hätten, das Draco Malfoy sein Stiefvater gewesen wäre. Er wusste nicht was er darüber denken sollte. Und wenn er dieser Unsicherheit folgte, war es möglich, schätzte er, das sein Vater eines Tages wieder heiraten könnte: wahrscheinlich sogar. Das würde ebenfalls merkwürdig sein. Aber sein Vater musste in all den Täuschungen seiner falschen Ehe so einsam gewesen sein, egal was er sagte. Er beschloss die Person die sein Vater finden würde um ihr Leben zu teilen zu akzeptieren - nicht das es schwer sein würde, nun da sie alle ihren eigenen Weg gingen, aber Familie war eine Verbindung, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Es hatte seinem Vater so viel bedeutet: er würde ihn niemals enttäuschen.

Scorpius stellte Lily seinen Vater vor und sie sagte, dass sie sich freute das er freigelassen worden war und dann war das Floh erneut zu hören und Albus trat heraus und als dieser sah, dass sie die Malfoys beschäftigt hielten, schritt er in die Küche um seiner Tante zu helfen.

„Habt ihr Milch da?", fragte Hermine, die angespannt im kühlenden Schrank herumschaute.

„Mitty!", rief James.

Der Elf tauchte sofort auf. James dachte, dass sie recht mitgenommen aussah. Arbeitete sie zu hart, seit ihre Mum nicht mehr da war?

Er mäßigte seinen Ton. „Haben wir noch mehr Milch, Mitty? Und könntest du den Rest von dem wunderbaren Kuchen, den du gebacken hast bringen? Den Schokoladenkuchen, den wir gestern Abend hatten?"

„Mitty sie holt sofort, Master James", sagte Mitty, verbeugte sich und errötete bei diesem Lob. „Und ich hast einen Rosinenkuchen gebacken während ihr seid aus gewesen und Würstchen im Schlafrock und anderes. Soll Mitty es holen?"

„Hört sich großartig an", meinte James.

Mitty sah zufrieden aus, machte einen Knicks und verschwand.

Harry betrat die Küche, einen Arm um Lily gelegt. „Ron hat Lily wieder hergeschickt", sagte er zu Hermine. „Er redet zusammen mit den anderen mit Molly und Arthur. Möchtest du hierbleiben oder zum Fuchsbau gehen?"

„Ich bleibe lieber hier, danke", sagte Hermine.

Harry schnaubte: „Feigling."

„Oh ja", grinste Hermine. „Professor", sagte sie über Harrys Schulter hinweg. „Tee?"

oOoOoOoOoO

Sie saßen verteilt auf den Sofas im Wohnzimmer als es an der Tür klopfte.

Harry hatte die beiden Malfoys vorher in die Bibliothek geführt, da er erkannte, dass die Familie noch immer Zugang zum Floh im Salon benötigen würde. Draco Malfoy hatte noch immer Gefängnisroben getragen und Harry hatte ihm seine Roben angeboten. Er war überrascht gewesen als Draco sein Angebot ausschlug. Malfoy war ihm immer so zimperlich erschienen und er fragte sich ob das veränderte Verhalten von seiner Gefangenschaft herrührte oder schon lange zuvor geschehen war.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Draco lugte herein: „Potter? Es tut mir Leid euch stören zu müssen-", begann er.

Harry stand auf und ging zu ihm: „Seid ihr bereit nach Hause zu gehen?", fragte er. „Ihr seid beide willkommen hier zu bleiben -"

„Danke, aber wenn du Zeit hast würde ich es vorziehen nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Draco.

„Ihr errichtet wieder Dracos Schutzzauber?", fragte Snape und trat zu ihm und als Harry nickte fuhr er fort: „Würdet ihr noch eine helfende Hand brauchen können?"

„Ist es für euch Kinder in Ordnung, wenn ich für eine Weile verschwinde?", fragte Harry an sie gewandt.

James stand auf: „Ich wollte sowieso in mein Appartement zurückgehen. Ich muss ein paar Flohanrufe zur Arbeit machen und ein paar Sachen klären."

Harry nickte. Er hatte selbst James Schutzzauber überprüft sobald James nach Ginnys Tod wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich werde dann besser ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen", sagte Lily mit einem Seufzen.

„Woran arbeitest du?" merkte Hermine sofort auf.

„Oh Gott, keine Hausaufgaben. Kann ich helfen, Dad?", bot Albus an und ging zu ihm.

Harry schaute zu Malfoy. Es war schließlich sein zuhause.

„Ich wäre geehrt", sagte dieser mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Sie gingen zusammen in den Salon. Harry merkte, dass Scorpius so wie er seine Roben ausgezogen hatte, wobei Scorpius noch immer die Jackettjacke seines eleganten Anzugs trug, während Harry im Hemd war. Er wollte ihn gerade daran erinnern seine Roben aus der Bibliothek zu holen, als er sah, das Draco sie trug. Etwas tief in ihm war davon berührt.

Sie flohten in Malfoys Londoner Heim. Harry war nie dagewesen. Er hatte angenommen das Ginny sehr vertraut damit war - tatsächlich war er, auch wenn er es niemanden gegenüber erwähnt hatte, geschockt gewesen das Ginny und Malfoy im Grimmauldplatz ein Stelldichein gehabt hatten. Er hatte Malfoy nie von dem Haus gebannt, aber er hatte nie erwartet, dass sie Sex in seinem Zuhause haben würden. Er hatte sich verraten gefühlt.

„Merlins Hoden, sie haben kaum etwas stehen lassen", rief Draco aus, der die Schutzzauber testete.

Harry spürte ebenfalls mit seinen Sinnen. Er musste zustimmen, die Schutzzauber waren so gut wie nutzlos. „Sie wurden bereits durchbrochen", kommentierte er.

Malfoy schaute scharf zu ihm. „Keine Menschen", sagte er schnell.

„Posteulen dann, nehme ich an", sagte Snape.

Sie gingen alle die Treppe hinter Draco zur Eingangshalle hinunter wo ein Berg Post aufgetürmt war. Mehrere Eulen, die auf dem Treppengeländer gesessen waren kamen auf Draco zugeflogen.

Als wären sie über auf die Anwesenheit von Menschen in der Wohnung alarmiert worden, war ein mehrmaliges Klopfen an der Tür und schreiende Stimmen zu hören.

„Lasst und an die Arbeit gehen", sagte Snape fest. „Welche Schutzzauber hast du normalerweise, Draco?"

Sie diskutierten ein wenig und Harry erläuterte die zusätzlichen Schutzzauber, die er auf Grimmauldplatz, seinen Laden und James' Wohnung gelegt hatte. Sie begannen. Albus hatte noch nie an Schutzzaubern gearbeitet und daher freute Harry sich das er diese Erfahrung haben würde. Mit den fünf von ihnen sollte es nicht zu erschöpfend sein.

Sie waren keine Stunde später fertig.

„Das war viel weniger anstrengend als ich erwartet hatte", sagte Scorpius.

„Du hast bereits an Schutzzaubern gearbeitet?", fragte Albus.

„Nur an meiner Wohnung und mit Dads' Hilfe", sagte er. „Es schien aber viel schwerer, auch wenn die Fläche im Verhältnis zu dem hier winzig ist."

„Das bist du, nicht wahr?" Draco schaute zu Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so stark bist. Du hättest es alleine bewerkstelligen können."

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt mit Raum zu arbeiten", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Sie sind sowieso viel besser wenn mehr als eine Person an ihnen arbeitet, insbesondere der Besitzer."

Draco beäugte ihn spekulierend.

Harry hasste es wenn jemand über seine Macht redete. Es war nicht etwas das er verstand. Wie konnte jemand wissen wie viel Macht andere Zauberer hatten? Er wusste einfach was er konnte. Fertig. Er schaute zu Scorpius. „Hast du deine Schutzzauber in letzter Zeit auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, Scorpius? Glaubst du das wäre eine gute Idee? Während ein paar von uns hier sind um zu helfen?"

„Denken Sie das ist notwendig", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Sie könnten denken, dass dein Vater in deiner Wohnung ist, wenn sie ihn nirgendwo anders finden", suggerierte Snape.

„Scheiße! Daran habe ich nicht gedacht! Scheiße!"

„Probleme?", fragte Albus.

„Andy", sagte Scorpius und schaute zu seinem Vater.

„Apparier gleich hin und öffne für uns das Flo", sagte Draco fest.

Scorpius verschwand mit einem Knall.

Harry folgte.

„Wo zum Teufel ist er hin verschwunden?", rief Draco aus.

„Wer weiß das schon bei Potter?“, sagte Snape und schritt zum Kamin. „Die Adresse, Draco?"

Innerhalb weniger Momente waren sie alle in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer in Carnegie Place versammelt. Scorpius versuchte Andy zu halten der wild gestikulierte. Draußen waren Rufe zu hören und Heuler, die unter dem Eulenschütte aufgetürmt waren, und das Ankommen ihres Empfängers erwartet hatten, flogen nun durch den Raum und schrien Scorpius an.

Draco hatte das gerade alles in sich aufgenommen als Harry eine Hand ausstreckte und Scorpius fragte: „Wenn ich darf?" und sie verbrannte.

Der Geruch von Verbrannten war kurz in der Luft aber dann machte Harry eine weitere kleine Handgelenksbewegung und es verschwand.

„Cool!", sagte Albus. „Ich war mir sicher, dass sie den Teppich verbrennen würden. Wie hast du das gemacht, Dad?"

„Übung", erwiderte Harry.

„Wann hast du Heuler bekommen?", fragte Albus nach, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt-

„In meiner vergeudeten Jugend?"

Snape verschluckte sich.

Der junge Mann der im Gericht neben Scorpius gesessen war trat vor und streckte seine Hand aus. „Sie müssen Harry Potter sein", sagte er. „Ich bin Andy Boniface. Sie waren zusammen mit meiner Mum - Susan Bones - auf der Schule. Und ich fürchte, Sie kenne ich nicht, Sir?" Er streckte Snape seine Hand hin, nachdem er Harrys wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Severus Snape. Ihre Mutter war einer meiner besseren Schüler."

„Ich habe sie gebeten Draco einen Besuch abzustatten", sagte Harry. „Kleine Welt."

Andy grinste: „Hatten Sie wirklich viele Heuler?"

„Du würdest es nicht glauben."

Snape war währenddessen zum Fenster gegangen und hatte einen Durchsichtigkeitszauber auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge geworfen. Harry ging zu ihm.

„Da sind vielleicht ein Dutzend Menschen", sagte Snape.

„Was rufen sie?", fragte Harry und versuchte in der Geräuschkulisse Wörter herauszuhören.

„Sie sind furchtbar", sagte Andy. „Als ob es irgendwas mit dir zu tun hat, Scorp! Ich habe versucht mit ihnen zu reden und ihnen zu sagen das du nicht hier seist, aber sie wollen nicht zuhören!"

„Diese Art von Menschen tun das nie", sagte Snape abwinkend.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Scorpius zu Andy.

„Mir ebenfalls", fügte Draco hinzu. „Vielen Dank, dass du meinen Sohn unterstützt. Das kann nicht einfach gewesen sein."

„Es macht mir nichts aus", sagte Andy und warf die Hände in die Höhe. „Außer das sie gehirnlose Scheiße-statt-Gehirn Arschlöcher sind!"

Albus prustete. Selbst Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Albus? Hi! Entschuldige! Wir hatten noch nie so viele Leute in der Wohnung. Ich habe dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's?", sagte Andy und hielt dann inne bevor er hinzufügte: „Du lieber Himmel, Ich habe auch Scheiße statt Gehirn. Was denke ich nur? Es tut mir so Leid wegen deiner Mum." Er wandte sich, rot im Gesicht, zu Harry: „Und mein Beileid - wegen Mrs. Potter meine ich."

Albus zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern: „Danke."

Harry wusste wie er sich fühlte. Es war immer schwer zu wissen wie man reagieren sollte.

Alle gingen zu den zwei Männern am Fenster. 

„Ich habe versucht sie zu ignorieren", sagte Andy. „Ich dachte wenn ich sie verhexe, würde ich nur mehr Schwierigkeiten heraufbeschwören. Aber die Nachbarn werden das gegen uns verwenden wenn es noch viel länger anhält." Er warf Scorpius einen angespannten Blick zu.

„Es ist schwerlich eure Schuld", meinte Harry. „Habt ihr dann schlechte Nachbarn?"

„Es ist schwer für sie zu akzeptieren, dass zwei Zauberer zusammenleben."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Mein Sohn James teilte die Wohnung für eine Weile mit einem anderen Zauberer."

„Die Nachbarn wissen, dass das eine Zweizimmerwohnung ist", erklärte Andy.

„Ihr habt nicht daran gedacht eine Dreizimmerwohnung zu nehmen um Verdacht abzuwenden?", fragte Snape.

Scorpius schnaubte. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich vernünftig gewesen, aber wir brauchen keine zwei Schlafzimmer, wir mochten die Wohnung und ich schätze ich war dickköpfig was das anging."

„Das bringt es auf den Punkt", murmelte Draco. „Der letzte Teil zumindest."

„He!", sagte Scorpius. „Warum sollten wir für eine größere Wohnung zahlen? Es will sowieso niemand bei zwei schwulen Zauberern übernachten: sie fürchten alle es ist ansteckend." Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht verbitterten Klang angenommen.

„Es ist eine schöne Wohnung", sagte Albus, der sich umschaute und versuchte die Spannung zu lösen.

„Danke", sagte Andy.

„Was denkt ihr also über diese Leute?"

„Ich könnte herausgehen und mit ihnen reden", sagte Harry. „Es ist absurd, dass sie noch immer deinen Vater die Schuld geben und absurd, dass sie es an dir auslassen wollen."

„Du würdest deinen Atem verschwenden", sagte Snape. „Man kann mit gehirnlosen Scheiße-statt-Gehirn Arschlöcher nicht vernünftig reden."

Alle prusteten vor Lachen über diese Worte in Snapes kultivierten Bass.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Draco.

Severus warf einen Zauber. Es schien keine Veränderung zu geben, aber dann, nach einer Minute oder zwei, hörte das Geschrei auf und es wurde geflüstert. Dann ging es wieder los, aber nur halbherzig. Harry konnte sehen wie die Missetäter die Arme um sich schlungen und sich mit den Händen gegen die Oberschenkel schlugen.

„Nichts besser als ein einfacher Kältezauberüber einem Bereich um sie zu dem Entschluss kommen zu lassen nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Snape.

„Wie lange wird es jedoch halten?", fragte Scorpius pessimistisch. „Sie werden morgen früh wieder da sein."

„Es sollte ein paar Tage anhalten. Bis dahin könnten sie von der Idee gelangweilt sein oder beschlossen haben, dass dein Vater, trotz ihrem gegenteiligen Wunsch, tatsächlich unschuldig ist."

„Danke", sagte Scorpius als die Gruppe draußen sich wieder zusammenfand um wieder miteinander zu reden, bevor sie schließlich zum Fenster hochsahen und gingen.

„Wow. Es hat funktioniert", sagte Andy.

„Magie. Ist es nicht wunderbar?", fragte Snape drollig.

Harry hatte sich die Schutzzauber genauer angeschaut. Da es genauso sehr Andys Wohnung war wie Scorpius, sagte er was er dachte was getan werden sollte um die Dinge zu verbessern und fragte ob sie helfen wollten.

„Können Sie einfach fühlen was da ist?", fragte Andy interessiert.

„Ich denke die meisten Zauberer können es - es ist nur Erfahrung", sagte Harry. „Denkt ihr nicht auch?", meinte er an Draco und Snape gewandt.

Sie nickten beide. Es waren drei junge Männer hier die lernen mussten, dachte Harry, daher begann er ihnen zu erklären nach was er suchte, was er tat und was er fühlte. Bald standen sie alle, ihre Augen geschlossen da und versuchten sie zu fühlen.

Draco setzte sich.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus", sagte Snape leise. „Kann ich dir etwas bringen?"

„Ich glaube ich habe gerade erkannt dass ich auf freiem Fuß bin", antwortete Draco, sein Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und seine Augen geschlossen. „oder das ich in der Unterwelt sein könnte, wo ein Potterdoppelgänger endlos über jedes Thema lehrt bis ich mir jedes verbliebene Haar ausreißen will."

Snape lachte leise.

„Er ist überraschend gut darin", kommentierte Malfoy.

„Danke." Harry setzte sich auf die Couchlehne. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich hätte merken sollen, dass du müde sein würdest. Sollen wir die Schutzzauber ohne dich werfen?"

Draco stemmte sich auf die Füße. „Sei nicht albern, Potter, wir reden hier über meinen Sohn. Lasst uns anfangen."

Sie setzten die Schutzzauber. Harry war bedacht darauf so viel zu übernehmen wie er konnte, obwohl er fühlen konnte das Scorpius und Andy mächtig waren.

Als sie jedoch fertig waren, war es nicht nur Draco der etwas schwankte, sondern auch Albus.

„Setzt euch", sagte Harry. „Ihr alle. Snape, du kannst helfen."

Die beiden Zauberer gingen in die kleine Küche. Harry machte Tee und suchte die Zuckerdose heraus, während Snape in die Kühlbox hineinschaute und etwas in der Pfanne vorbereitete.

Kurz darauf kehrten sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und reichten Teller voller Rührei mit Toast, dampfende Tassen Tee und Flaschen mit Muggelbier, welche Harry gefunden hatte, herum.

„Ich habe alle eure Eier und das meiste von eurem Brot verwendet", sagte Severus.

„Keine Sorge." Andy nahm sich seinen Teller. „Das riecht großartig."

„Ich habe eure Kräuter verwendet und auch etwas Käse verwendet."

„Schmeckt auch fantastisch", sagte Scorpius und nahm sich wieder eine Gabel voll.

„Es ist sehr lecker", stimmte Draco zu. „Danke."

„Und ich habe euren Biervorrat gefunden. Gute Wahl", grinste Harry und hob eine Flasche prostend hoch. „Was?", fragte er angesichts der Gesichter die ihn beobachteten als er schluckte. „Es ist ein gutes, belebendes Getränk mit hohem Zuckergehalt und dem ganzen Zeug. Und schmeckt."

Es wurde gelächelt und als die anderen ihren Tee und ihre Mahlzeiten beendeten, wurden auch die anderen Flaschen geöffnet.

„Ist das Errichten von Schutzzaubern gewöhnlich so anstrengend?", fragte Albus und trank einen Schluck.

Harry konnte sehen das er besorgt war. Er war sich nicht sicher was er sagen sollte. Er hatte normalerweise keine Probleme damit.

„Es benötigt viel Magie und Konzentration", sagte Snape stattdessen. „Außerdem sind die meisten Zauberer nicht daran gewöhnt zusammen an Projekten zu arbeiten. Und zwei Mal Schutzzauber zu errichten, an einem Tag, ist sehr ungewöhnlich."

Draco hat wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht, dachte Harry während er ihn beobachtete während er seine Flasche zwischen den Fingern ziellos hin- und herdrehte. Nicht das er viel Farbe gehabt hatte, aber er sah weniger...totenbleich..aus als zuvor. Es war merkwürdig zu denken, das Malfoy wahrscheinlich tot sein würde, irgendwo auf einer kalten Totenbarre liegen würde oder schlimmer noch ein furchtbar schlaffer Körper der von den Dementoren zusammengesunken und sabbernd zurückgelassen wurde, wenn sie an diesem Morgen nicht gehandelt hätten. Er schaute zu Scorpius und wusste nicht wie Malfoy ihn das durchmachen lassen hätte können. Manchmal musste man seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken um zu leben und einem weiteren Tag entgegenzutreten.

Er stand auf und begann das Geschirr einzusammeln. „Wir machen das!", meinte Scorpius und sprang auf die Füße.

„Also gut, danke", sagte Harry. „Ich sollte wirklich nach Hause gehen. Ich habe Lily mit Hermine vor Stunden zurückgelassen. Sie sind wahrscheinlich beide wütend auf mich." Er zog eine Grimasse.

„Quatsch", sagte Albus und stand ebenfalls auf. „Sie wird froh sein etwas Ruhe gehabt zu haben um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Wo doch die U.T.Z.e dieses Jahr sind", fügte er hinzu.

„Sie sollten ihr eine Schulbefreiung geben", schlug Snape vor. „Auch wenn noch immer genügend Zeit vor den Examen ist."

Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er nicht wirklich genug darüber nachgedacht hatte wie diese ganze Zeit außerhalb der Schule, ganz zu schweigen von dem Schock und der Erschütterung ihre Mutter verloren zu haben Lilys Studien beeinträchtigten.

„Du bist nicht für alles verantwortlich, Potter", sagte Malfoy.

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass du nicht alles kontrollieren kannst. Und Ginny hat immer gesagt das Lily sehr klug ist. Du hast schwere Zeiten durchgestanden: Trau ihr zu das Gleiche tun zu können.“

Es war eine merkwürdige Rede. "Schwere Zeiten" war ein interessanter Weg seine Jugend und die lebensbedrohlichen Momente, in denen er sich regelmäßig befunden hatte zu beschreiben und es war noch merkwürdiger das Malfoy anerkannte, dass seine Schultage nicht Spaß und Gelächter gewesen war. Aber er fühlte sich berührt das Malfoy so gut von seiner Tochter dachte, dass Ginny über sie geredet hatte.

Er nickte.

Snape stand ebenfalls auf. „Draco, bleibst du hier - auf dem Sofa aufgrund des bereits erwähnten fehlenden zweiten Schlafzimmers - oder soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"

„Nach Hause", sagte Draco und rührte sich.

„Soll ich mit dir kommen und bei dir bleiben?", fragte Scorpius.

„Und Andy mit dem Aufräumen alleine lassen? Nach allem was er bereits durchgemacht hat? Hab ein Herz, Scorpius", lächelte er.

„Ehrlich, Mr. Malfoy. Es macht mir nichts-", begann Andy.

„Natürlich macht es das und das zu Recht", meinte Draco während er mit einem Hauch seiner alten Eleganz aufstand. „Ich möchte nur duschen und schlafen und ich bin nicht so senil, dass ich das nicht alleine schaffe. Es wäre jedoch gut euch bald zu sehen", fügte er hinzu und Scorpius trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn, bevor er, zu Harrys Überraschung, zu diesem trat und ihm die Hand gab.

„Noch einmal danke, Sir", sagte er.

Harry war sich bewusst, das Draco sie beobachtete.

„Dein Sohn hat mich gebeten dich besuchen zu gehen", erklärte er.

„Sich einzumischen?” meinte Draco zu seinem Sohn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja", sagte Scorpius. „Jetzt geh nach Hause ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Meister Snape."

„Gute Nacht, Scorpius, Andy", sagte Snape.

Draco war durch das Flo gegangen und Snape drehte sich um, Pulver in der Hand als er gerade im Begriff war hineinzutreten: „Wisst ihr, wenn ihr ein zweites Schlafzimmer hättet, könntet ihr feststellen, dass nicht nur dein Vater bleiben würde, sondern auch Freunde. So war es auf jeden Fall bei uns." Damit warf er das Pulver in die Flammen und war verschwunden.  
###


	22. Der Fuchsbau

Kapitel 22: Der Fuchsbau

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry sich ein Herz gefasst und war zum Fuchsbau gegangen. Molly hatte ihm Frühstück angeboten, aber Harry bemerkte schnell, dass es mehr eine Vermeidungsstrategie als ein Friedensangebot war. Sie fuhrwerkte in der Küche, größtenteils mit dem Rücken zu ihm und als er anbot zu helfen, bat sie ihm Schnittlauch aus dem Garten zu holen, das, soweit Harry wusste, nie ein Teil von irgendeinem Frühstück das er hier gegessen hatte, gewesen war.

Er ließ sich Zeit.

Die Ablehnung tat weh.

Das war ungerecht von ihm, dachte er. Er war nicht rausgeschmissen worden. Was hatte er mehr erwarten können?

Aber er hatte sich immer als Teil der Familie gesehen und nun nicht länger.

Er hörte die Hintertür und drehte sich um. George folgte dem Pfad zu ihm.

„Gib dem ganzen Zeit", sagte George und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen", in seiner aufgewühlten Verfassung zerdrückte er die Kräuter die er gepflückt hatte mit seinen Fingern.

„Sei nicht dämlich." George stupste ihn mit der Schulter. „Sie wären sehr verletzt gewesen wenn du weg geblieben wärst. Aber es ist eine Menge zu verkraften, weißt du? Das deine Tochter, die du auf einen Podest gehoben hattest, brillante Karriere, brillante Mutter, brillante Ehefrau und all der Mist, doch ein Mensch war. Es hat sie überrascht und lässt sie an ihrem Urteilsvermögen zweifeln. Und Mum wird nicht einmal die Gelegenheit haben sie anzuschreiben und ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihr Leben wegschmeißt. Und dazu wissen sie auch noch, dass du immer noch hergekommen bist, so getan hast als wärst du noch immer ein Teil der Familie, selbst als du wusstest, dass du gehen würdest."

„Ich habe mich immer als ein Teil der Familie gefühlt", protestierte Harry. „lange bevor ich überhaupt mit Ginny ausging. Und ich schätze ich hatte gehofft, dass ich noch immer ein Teil sein würde, insbesondere mit den Kindern. Es ist nicht so als würden sie nicht noch immer ihre Großeltern sein oder so."

„Ich weiß", sagte George. „aber ist schwer für sie. Gib ihnen Zeit. Komm her. Gib sie nicht auf."

Harry nickte und sie wandten sie um und folgten dem Pfad zurück.

„Sie haben jetzt einen Sohn und eine Tochter verloren", sagte George leise. „Es ist mehr als jedes Elternteil ertragen sollte. Lass sie nicht befürchten, dass sie dich oder die Kinder verlieren werden."

„Danke, George", sagte Harry und berührte ihn kurz am Arm.

„Nun, das sind die Eltern. Du bist auf dich allein gestellt was den Rest der Familie angeht", grinste George.

Harry stöhnte auf.

Bill hatte gerade Arthur, angekleidet und bereit für den Tag, in seinem Rollstuhl in die Küche hineingeschoben.

„Ginny!"

Es war einen Moment still. Harry konnte die Freundlichkeit, gefolgt von Beunruhigung auf Arthurs Gesicht sehen. Arthur hatte Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden und oft kam ein Wort das mit dem das er suchte verbunden war heraus; er rief seine Söhne bei dem Namen eines anderen Sohnes oder manchmal "Edward", mit dem Namen seines Bruders. Normalerweise lachte die Familie, aber dieses Mal...

Harry ging zu ihm und ging neben seinem Rollstuhl in die Hocke.

„Morgen, Arthur. Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Frühstück ist fertig", sagte Molly in einer betont gutgelaunten Stimme.

„Oh weh", sagte Arthur und Harry lehnte sich vor um ihn kurz zu umarmen. Arthur klopfte ihm mit seiner guten Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass wenigsten ein Teil seiner Schwiegereltern mit ihm redete.

Percy erschien ebenfalls und sie setzten sich alle um schweigend zu essen.

„Es schmeckt wunderbar, Molly", sagte Harry.

„Tu etwas Schnittlauch über dein Rührei, es wird noch besser schmecken", erwiderte sie. „Leg den Rest auf den Tisch wenn du genug gepflückt hast."

Nun, Snape hatte am vorigen Abend Kräuter in das Rührei getan, aber sie waren noch in der Pfanne hinzugefügt worden. Und Gott allein wusste in welcher Verfassung sein Körper sein würde, nachdem er für zwei Mahlzeiten hintereinander Rührei gehabt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz schnitt Harry ein paar Schnittlauchstängel und legte den Rest an die Ecke des Vesperbretts auf dem das Brot lag.

„Nun, es sieht schmackhaft aus", kommentierte Bill.

George schnaubte: „Wer isst Schnittlauch zum Frühstück? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Mum? Wir werden den ganzen Tag nach Zwiebeln stinken."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry, sie sahen zu Tode gequält aus.

„Ich nehme an das es dir Leid tut", sagte Bill einen Moment später.

Harry rutschte hin und her. „Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen", sagte er leise.

Und da waren sie, mitten in der Unterhaltung.

„Du hast den Ruf unserer Gin zerstört", schniefte Molly.

„Sie hat ihn geliebt", sagte Harry. „Was hätte sie von uns gedacht wenn wir ihn für etwas hätten sterben lassen das er nicht getan hat?"

„Wer...wer...wer", brachte Arthur heraus.

„Du hörst dich wie eine Eule an, Schatz", sagte Molly, während sie ihre Wurst aufschnitt und ließ Harry sich damit beinahe an seinem Toast verschlucken. „Wer was?"

„Wer..w...war...es?", fragte Arthur.

Harry setzte sich auf: „Das ist die Frage, Arthur. Und das schlimmste daran ist, das Malfoy dachte, dass er es getan hat und sich schuldig bekannte während diejenigen, die es waren Zeit hatten zu verschwinden."

Arthurs Frage schien das Eis zwischen Harry und den Weasleys zu brechen.

„Die Auroren werden es weiter untersuchen, oder nicht?", fragte Percy. „Ich meine, sie müssen!"

„Nun, ich hoffe verdammt noch mal dass sie es versuchen werden, aber es wird nicht einfach sein", sagte Harry. Er dachte nach. „Nicht für sie und nicht für uns. Ich nehme an sie werden vorbeikommen und uns Fragen stellen um zu sehen ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe das Gin sie kannte."

„Glaubst du das hat sie, Harry?" Molly sah entsetzt aus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe sie nicht erkannt. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand der Ginny kannte sie so behandeln würde", sagte er und seine Stimme brach.

Es war einen Moment lang still. Harry hoffte, dass er nicht weinen würde. Er hasste die plötzlichen Gefühlsausbrüche die ihn aus dem Nichts packten, unkontrollierbar und peinlich.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum Ron nicht involviert sein kann", Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist gut in seinem Job. Man könnte meinen das jemand möchte das die Schuldigen damit davonkommen."

„Vielleicht will das jemand", sagte Bill langsam.

„Ich habe mir schon ähnliche Gedanken gemacht", stimmte Harry zu. „Was bedeutet, dass wir dem Ministerium nicht trauen können.“

„Nun", sagte George und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dunkle Taten, maskierte Gestalten, Korruption im Ministerium: ist es an der Zeit den Orden des Phönix wieder auferstehen zu lassen?"

„George! Mach keine Scherze!", rief Molly aus. „Deine Schwester ist tot!"

„Ich mache keine Scherze, Mum", sagte er ernst. „Irgendetwas ist im Busch. Überall wird geflüstert. ES gibt wieder Feindseligkeiten gegen Muggelgeborene. Das Ministerium hat nichts getan um die Dinge zu verbessern und ich beginne mich zu fragen ob das absichtlich ist."

„Aber Hermine hat keine Probleme gehabt!", sagte Molly. „Schau wie erfolgreich sie ist!"

„Schau was sie bisher noch nicht erreicht hat", erwiderte George. „Sie könnte bereits Minister für Magie sein, sie ist auf jedenfall geeignet. Aber die Menschen haben Angst vor ihr."

„Das ist, weil sie ernstlich angsteinflößend ist", sagte Harry und George lachte. „Aber ernsthaft?" fuhr Harry fort. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Hermine in die Politik gehen würde."

„Komm schon", argumentierte George. „Hast du jemals jemanden gekannt der so gut damit ist absolut alles zu wissen? Sie kennt Muggel- und Zaubererbelange, sie ist Anwältin, sie ist eine Kriegsheldin, sie ist eine Mutter, sie ist analytisch, was kann sie nicht?"

„Kochen?", meinte Molly.

„Molly!" Harry brach in Gelächter aus.

„Nun, mein Lieber, es ist wahr und du weißt es. Sie könnte das Land regieren, keine Frage, aber wenn sie nicht zugestimmt hätte einen Hauselfen zu haben - bezahlt oder nicht - würde die Familie verhungern. Ron kommt noch immer dreimal die Woche her um noch etwas zusätzlich zu bekommen.“

„Das tut er nicht!", lachte Harry.

„Doch", sagte nun Arthur.

„Nicht", sagte Molly, „dass ich mich beschwere. Ich nehme am, das wir ihn sonst nie sehen würde."

„Du bist furchtbar, Mum", meinte George grinsend.

„Nun, Hermine ist wunderbar, das streite ich nicht ab. Aber sie ist keine Hausfrau."

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du mehr Zauber verwendest als alle anderen die ich kenne", sagte Harry. Doch zu seiner Überraschung, schien Molly sich in sich zurückziehen, statt das Kompliment anzunehmen.

„Nun", sagte sie schließlich. „wir müssen sehen, was Ron darüber zu sagen hat was die Aurorenabteilung macht. Sollen wir heute Abend hier ein Ordenstreffen abhalten?“

„Himmel, du fackelst nicht lange, Mum oder?“, George schaute seine Mutter bewundernd an.

„Ginny ist tot und drei gefährliche Menschen haben sie umgebracht", sagte Molly. „Wer wird der Nächste sein?"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

An diesem Abend traf sich eine merkwürdig freundlich gesinnte Versammlung in der Küche des Fuchsbaus.

Harry hatte mit Kingsley gesprochen und hatte mit Molly vermittelt: es war zu früh den Orden zusammenzurufen, stattdessen war eine Gruppe derjenigen zusammengekommen die daran interessiert waren herauszufinden wer Ginnys Mörder waren, was ein erster Punkt war um sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Das bedeutete das alle Weasleys da waren, Charlie miteingeschlossen, der wild aussah und vor Gesundheit strotzte, Hermine und Angelina, Neville, Teddy Lupin, James und Albus, Severus Snape und Kingsley Shacklebolt, und, begleitet von Harry, ein recht mervöser Draco Malfoy.

Es war wieder Arthur, der trotz seiner Schwierigkeiten beim Sprechen, die ohrenbetäubende Stille nach ihrer Ankunft brach.

„Willkommen im F...F..zuhause", sagte er und streckte ihm seinen guten Arm entgegen.

Draco ging zu ihm und schüttelte seine Hand. „Danke, Sir", sagte er. Und dann: „Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht beschützen konnte." Er drehte sich um, noch immer Arthurs Hand haltend und suchte nach Molly. „Es tut mir so leid, Mrs. Weasley", wiederholte er.

„Hättest früher kommen sollen", sagte Arthur.

„Es tut mir leid." Draco sah erschüttert aus. „Ich wurde gestern entlassen: ich hätte sofort kommen sollen, aber ich war nicht sicher-"

„Nein", schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. „Mit Ginny. Vorher. Glückliche Tage."

Harry schluckte. Es war seine Schuld, dass Ginny Malfoy nicht mit nach Hause bringen konnte. Er öffnete seine Mund, aber Molly sprach zuerst: „Nun, das ist vorbei. Wir sind alle aus dem gleichen Grund hier, nicht wahr? Wir wollen herausfinden wer Gin getötet hat. Und warum? Ron, kannst du uns irgendetwas sagen?"

Es gab zwei freie Plätze: einen zwischen Bill und Kingsley und einen zwischen Angelina und Percy. Harry setzte sich neben Bill: er wusste nicht wie Bill über Malfoy dachte und es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um es auszuprobieren.

„Nun, es ist offensichtlich nicht mein Team und sie sind sehr begierig mir zu sagen, dass ich mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern soll", sagte Ron. „Aber ich kenne ein paar der Auroren ziemlich gut, es gibt also keine Probleme etwas herauszufinden. Zusammengefasst, haben sie keine Spuren, was wir bereits wussten, und sie überprüfen die Erinnerung um zu versuchen Hinweise zu finden." Er schaute von Harry über Snape zu Shacklebolt. „Ihr habt das bereits getan. Gibt es etwas dass ihr uns erzählen könnt?"

„Ich erkläre euch besser", sagte Kingsley in seiner tiefen Stimme. „das ich in einem Europäischen Sonderkommando arbeite die nach neuen Bedrohungen Ausschau hält."

„Das erklärt einiges ", unterbrach Charlie. „Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass du einfach alles aufgegeben hast."

Es hatte viel Erstaunen und Willkomensgrüße gegeben als Shacklebolt und Snape angekommen war.

„Nun, ich habe für eine Weile "alles aufgegen" - für besseres", widersprach Kingsley. „Aber dann wurde ich um Hilfe gebeten und hier sind wir nun. Die schlechten Neuigkeiten sind, dass ich die Masken, die die Mörder trugen bereits auf dem kontinentalen Europa gesehen habe. Bei einer Gelegenheit wurde ein tödliches Attentat auf einen französischer Minister ausgeübt."

„Was glauben Sie also was geschieht, Mr. Shacklebolt?", fragte Angelina. „Und warum würde die Gruppe Ginny ermorden?" Sie war keine Politikerin. Ist es wahrscheinlich, dass auch andere Spieler ins Visier geraten?"

„Angelina schreibt eine Kolumne für das Quidditchhelden-Magazin", merkte Molly an. „Sie weiß alles über jeden in der Quidditchwelt."

„Danke Molly", lächelte Shacklebolt. „Tatsächlich habe ich ein Abonnement für Quidditchhelden: guter Artikel über Monty Perkins letzte Woche und ich hoffe Sie nennen mich Kingsley, so dass ich Sie Angelina nennen kann, denn Mrs. Weasley an diesem Tisch zu sagen wird einfach nur verwirrend sein."

„Was für eine gute Idee- ist jeder einverstanden damit wenn wir uns mit Vornamen anreden und uns duzen?", fragte Hermine inmitten dem leisen Lachen das folgte. „Meister Snape? Malfoy?"

„Okay."

„Natürlich."

„Exzellent", sagte Shacklebolt. „Eine Grundregel geklärt. Nun, was die Spieler angeht - die Antwort ist, wir wissen es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, aber wir wissen wirklich nicht wer ins Visier genommen werden wird, weil wir die Motivation der Mörder nicht kennen. Wenn wir herausfinden könnten was sie planen, ihre Ziele, wenn wir einen Mann oder eine Frau gefangen nehmen könnten, dann könnten wir beginnen zu verstehen. Draco, du könntest hier die größte Hilfe sein: hast du irgendetwas an den Tätern erkannt, irgendetwas - die Art wie sie sprachen, eine Bewegung..?"

„Zwei Auroren waren heute da um mich dasselbe zu fragen", sagte er.

„Wirklich?", wollte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen. „Niemand hat das erwähnt. Es macht natürlich Sinn. Wer war es?"

„Wilkinson und Freeman. Ich habe sie zuvor noch nicht gesehen."

„Ich kenne sie vom sehen. Warst du okay damit wie sie dich befragt haben?"

„Was kann ich dazu sagen? Sie haben mich nicht zusammengeschlagen oder so." Malfoy erkannte was er gesagt hatte und schaute zu Ron. „Ich-"

„Gerechtfertigter Kommentar", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. Er hatte sich bereits bei Malfoy entschuldigt.

„Haben ihre Fragen also etwas Hilfreiches aufdecken können?", fragte Kingsley.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie nicht erkannt. Nicht ihre Stimmen oder irgendetwas. Sie haben Englisch gesprochen, es waren alles Männer, einer war kleiner als die anderen."

„Waren sie weiß? Schwarz? Asiatisch? Konntest du die Hautfarbe sehen?", fragte Charlie. „Entschuldigt, wenn das eine dumme Frage ist, ich konnte nicht ins Gericht kommen, ich habe die Erinnerung daher nicht gesehen."

„Es ist eine gute Frage", sagte Kingsley. „Draco?"

„Es ist schwer sich sicher zu sein. Sie trugen Handschuhe wie auch Masken, es war also nur die Haut um die Augenpartie herum die ich sehen konnte. Ich glaube sie waren alle weiß; vielleicht nicht so weiß wie ich."

„Niemand ist so weiß wie du, Draco", sagte Hermine. „Was? Es ist wahr!"

„Das stimmt", stimmte Harry lächelnd zu. „Denkst du also an meine Hautfarbe oder Rons oder Sn-Severus'?" Wir sind alle weiß, aber in verschiedenen Schattierungen." Er legte seine Finger um seine Augen als ob er eine Maske aufhätte.

Draco schaute ihn an als sei er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. „Wirklich, P-Harry", sagte er außer sich. „du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich es so erkennen kann?” Er schaute am Tisch umher. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich - ich schätze ich war zu geschockt und-" Er hielt inne.

„Dir ist etwas eingefallen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass ich erstarrt war - wörtlich gesehen mit einem Zauber - und dass sie meistens ihre Rücken zu mir gewandt hatten, und dann habe ich mich an denjenigen erinnert, der das Erinnerungszeug ausgeführt hat. Er hat mein Gesicht festgehalten. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen - verschwollen. Und sein Atem..." Er hielt inne. „Er roch nach..Anis."

„Exzellent, Draco! Das Herausnehmen von Erinnerungen ist für visuelle Eindrücke und für Geräusche wunderbar, aber nicht so effektiv um Eindrücke wie die Kraft eines Griffes oder Gerüche wiederzugeben. Das Anis insbesondere ist sehr hilfreich, denke ich. Severus?"

„Es könnte sein, dass er nur eine Vorliebe für Anissüßigkeiten hat, aber es gibt eine Reihe von Zaubertränken die Pimpinella anisum beinhalten. Es wird in Heiltränken für Husten und Blähungen verwendet, beides Probleme, von denen ich denke, dass du sie bemerkt hättest."

Albus schnaubte. Harry schaute zu ihm und sie grinsten beide.

„Es ist jedoch", fuhr Snape nach einem vernichtenden Blick an alle an den Tisch fort, „es ist auch eine Zutat im Felix Felicis."

„Du glaubst der Mann brauchte etwas zusätzliches Glück?" Hermine sah nachdenklich aus. „Draco, schien er weniger involviert zu sein als die anderen? Von dem Erinnerungszauber abgesehen? Glaubst du er könnte gezwungen worden sein? Weil er der einzige ist, der die Erinnerungssache konnte?"

Alle, die die Erinnerung gesehen hatte, dachten nach. „Das könnte sein", sagte Draco langsam.

„Wir müssen die Erinnerung noch einmal begutachten", sagte Shacklebolt. „Und uns nur auf diesen Mann konzentrieren. Tatsächlich müssen wir die Erinnerung mehrmals anschauen und uns auf einen nach den anderen konzentrieren, um so gut wir können von jedem ein Profil zu erstellen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn er dazugeholt wurde nur um die Erinnerungen zu verändern, vielleicht durch Zwang oder Erpressung, und es fehlgeschlagen ist..."

„Du glaubst sie könnten ihn umbringen?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Ron, kannst du die Augen offenhalten für ungeklärte Tode bei Zauberern, die auf die Beschreibung zutreffen, so wenig wir auch haben?"

„Ich könnte meine Augen in St. Mungos offenhalten", schlug Teddy vor. „Ich bin Krankenpfleger in der Ausbildung", erklärte er. „Ich verstehe mich gut mit ein paar der Mädchen an der Rezeption, oder ich könnte zur Leichenhalle hinuntergehen und mich mit den Leuten dort unterhalten. Wenn dann bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus Verstorbene ankommen, könnte ich schauen ob es unser Mann ist."

„Bist du dir sicher, Ted?", fragte Harry. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst."

„Ich rede mit einer Menge Leuten. Niemand wird denken, dass es merkwürdig ist", zuckte er mit der Schulter. „Ich kann immer noch in einer anderen Gestalt gehen, wenn es sein muss. Ich habe meine Talente bisher nicht wirklich für etwas Ernstes verwendet."

„Du wärst mit deinen Fähigkeiten im Aurorenprogramm willkommen gewesen", meinte Kingsley. „Deine Mum war eine großartige Unterstützung."

Teddy nickte: „Das habe ich gehört, aber ich wollte mehr sein als jemand der nützlich ist nur weil er die Art wie er aussieht verändern kann."

„Das macht Sinn,” lächelte Kingsley. „Alle Informationen, die du finden kannst, werden hilfreich sein."

„Susan Boniface wird ebenfalls helfen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, denke ich", sagte Draco leise.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Charlie.

„Susan Bones, bevor sie heiratete", sagte Ron. „Wir sind mit ihr zur Schule gegangen."

„Es ist im Moment vielleicht besser die Dinge unter uns zu halten", schlug Kingsley vor.

„Sie ist außerdem die Mutter von dem Partner meines Sohnes", sagte Draco.

Harry war beeindruckt wie er es einfach sagte: keine Verlegenheit. Er beobachtete die Reaktion der Weasleys: sie wussten nicht, das Snape und Shacklebolt zusammen waren und er fragte sich wie weit verbreitet die im Zaubererbritannien heimische Homophobie tatsächlich war. Die Weasleys hatten einen Sohn, der einige Werwolftendenzen hatte, und eine Schwiegertochter, die eine Veela war. Teddys Vater war ein Werwolf gewesen. Sicherlich konnten diese Menschen keine Vorurteile gegen Personen hegen, die ein klein wenig anders waren? Aber Molly hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und Bill sah unbehaglich aus. Harrys Herz sank.

„Dann wäre es großartig wenn du sie fragen könntest", sagte Kingsley fest. „Wären dein Sohn und sein Partner bereit zu helfen?", fuhr er fort und entlockte Molly damit ein hörbares Japsen.

Kingsley ignorierte es. „Was wir brauchen", sagte er. „Sind Menschen in weitverfächerten Bandbreite, die ihre Augen und Ohren offenhalten. Ich mache mir Sorgen über diese Gruppe. Es tut mir leid, dass eure Tochter tot ist, Arthur, Molly, aber ich glaube nicht, das sie die letzte sein wird."

„Blut", sagte Arthur.

Sie schauten alle zu ihm.

„Menschen werden sterben, meinst du?", fragte Kingsley. „Das stimmt."

Aber Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Blut", sagte er wieder. „Oh verdammt", seufzte er. Es frustrierte ihn zu wissen was er sagen wollte aber nicht in der Lage zu sein die richtigen Wörter zu finden. Er benutzte seine gute Hand um auf seine Familie am Tisch zu zeigen, dann auf Angelina und Kingsley. „Blut", sagte er wieder. „Sauber", sagte er, dann schüttelte er denn Kopf, er sah entsetzt aus.

„Meinst du das Ginny ein Reinblut war, Dad?", fragte Percy.

Arthur nickte eifrig. „Puh!“, sagte er und brachte sie damit zum Lachen, wenn auch etwas unwohl.

„Du frägst warum sie getötet wurde obwohl sie ein Reinblut ist?", fragte Snape. „Wenn Blutreinheit für die neue Gruppe wichtig sein soll?"

Arthur nickte wieder, erleichtert.

„Es ist eine gute Frage", sagte Kingsley. „Und ich habe keine Antwort. Noch."

\--


	23. Weitermachen

Kapitel 23: Weitermachen

Am nächsten Tag, nach weiteren Gesprächen mit Kingsley und Snape, und einer Nacht, in der er alles überdachte, sandte Harry Lucius Malfoy eine Eule und eine Stunde später saß er in Malfoys Gesellschaftszimmer.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher schon in Kontakt getreten bin", sagte Harry und nippte an seinem Earl Grey Tee, der auf einem Tablett neben seinem Ellbogen aufgetaucht war. Harry fragte sich ob Malfoy zu zittrig war um ihn selber einzuschenken. Und ob es ein Tadel für seine eigenen fehlenden üblichen Höflichkeiten war.

„Ich beschwere mich nicht über ein paar weitere Stunden auf dieser Welt, Mr. Potter. Ich würde es jedoch sehr schätzen wenn Sie mir die Möglichkeit geben würden meinen Sohn besuchen zu können bevor ich sterbe. Ich werde die Vereinbarung natürlich nicht erwähnen."

„Sind Sie zufriedengestellt, dass ich meine Seite unseres Handels eingehalten habe?", fragte Harry ohne auf Malfoys Bitte zu antworten.

„Mein Sohn ist am Leben. Und auch für unschuldig erklärt", sagte Malfoy. „Sie haben Ihre Seite des Handels eingehalten und mehr, Mr. Potter." Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Gut, wir sind dann einer Meinung", sagte Harry. Er nippte an seinem Tee.

„Versuchen Sie absichtlich mein Unbehagen zu verlängern?", fragte Malfoy herrisch.

Harry setzte die Tasse neben sich ab. „Die Sache ist, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin kein rachsüchtiger Mann."

Harry konnte die kaum wahrnehmbare Anspannung von Malfoys Händen sehen.

„Wir sind jedoch einen Handel eingegangen. Wir sind uns einig, dass ich meinen Teil erfüllt habe. Nun werde ich einen Vorschlag machen.“

„Einen Vorschlag? Was haben Sie sich vorgestellt?" Malfoy holte plötzlich tief Luft und hob sein Kinn. „Wenn Sie möchten, das ich Ihr Hauself, Ihr Sklave sein werde und mich öffentlich erniedrige, dann ziehe ich den Tod vor, vielen Dank auch."

„Mein Hauself?", brachte Harry heraus. „Ich kann mir niemand vorstellen, der weniger dazu geeignet wäre! Und, so überraschend es auch sein mag, habe ich keinerlei Verlangen jemanden zu erniedrigen. Außerdem bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich es nicht aushalten würde Sie nur für eine Stunde in meinem Haus zu haben, ganz zu schweigen ein Leben lang."

Malfoy hatte seine Lippen so geschürzt und sein Rücken war so kerzengerade, das Harry den anhaltenden Drang zu Lachen zurückhalten musste. Malfoy als ein Hauself!

„Vielleicht möchten Sie mich dann informieren, was Sie sich vorgestellt haben", sagte der ältere Mann angespannt.

Harry lehnte sich zurück. Er konnte die Idee erzwingen oder verlocken. Er war in keinem der beiden Möglichkeiten gut, aber er wusste, welchen Weg er ausprobieren würde.

„Als ich Sie das erste Mal, schien es für mich offensichtlich, dass Ihr Angebot kein großes Opfer sein würde."

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung?" Malfoys Empörung wurde stärker.

„Ich dachte Sie hätten die Aura eines Mannes um sich, der das Leben so ziemlich aufgegeben hatte. Als gäbe es wenig, dass Sie interessieren würde, oder Sie am Leben erhielte."

„Viele meiner vorigen Aktivitäten sind mir nicht mehr möglich", sagte Malfoy kurzangebunden.

Harry nickte. Er lehnte sich vor: „Mr. Malfoy. Drei Personen - drei Personen von denen wir denken das sie nur ein Teil einer größeren Organisation sind- haben versucht Ihren Sohn für einen Mord, den er nicht begangen hat, die Schuld zuzuweisen. Und Sie haben ihn absichtlich dazu gezwungen zu leiden, indem sie ihm glauben machten dass er es war. Sie haben ihm seine Chance für die Zukunft, die er sich wünschte, genommen und für die Zukunft, die Sie sich für die Malfoyfamilie vorstellten. Um zum Punkt zu kommen, wir glauben das diese Menschen Pläne haben und zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind wir uns nicht sicher wie der Mord an meiner Frau, und die Art wie Ihr Sohn die Schuld gegeben wurde, in den größeren Zusammenhang passen. Aber wir haben vor es herauszufinden und sie aufzuhalten. Ich frage Sie ob Sie in der Suche nach den Bastarden, die dies getan haben, involviert sein wollen."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und wartete.

Malfoy versuchte seine unbewegliche Miene wieder aufzusetzen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz: „Sie vertrauen den Auroren nicht sich darum zu kümmern?"

„Sie etwa?", erwiderte Harry. „Wir glauben, dass diese Leute Zutritt zum Ministerium haben. Warum wurde die Verhandlung Ihres Sohnes verschoben? Jemand in einer Machtposition entschied das Zaubergamot aus seiner Pause zurückzurufen. Der Fall sollte zuerst viel schneller als frühere Verhandlungen vor Gericht kommen - das habe ich überprüft. Ich habe jemandem einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht als ich darum bat bis nach den Beerdigungsriten meiner Frau zu warten. Dann in der Minute als ich Snape dazu brachte an Draco mit Veritaserox Legilimentik anzuwenden, wurde die Verhandlung nach vorne verschoben. Zwei Tage! Keine Zeit also, dass er seine Meinung ändern oder an einer Verteidigung arbeiten könnte, wenn er dies wünschte - nichts!"

Malfoy sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich nahm an, dass die Geschwindigkeit mit Ihrer - Position- in der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte. Ich nehme an, dass alle anderen ebenso dachten. Um was bitten Sie mich hier genau? Bitten Sie mich darum mein Geld dazu zu verwenden Ihre Nachforschungen zu finanzieren?"

„Dieses Geld gehört nur mir, Mr. Malfoy, nicht Ihnen. Sie wussten das von dem Moment an als Sie zustimmten, dass ich meinen Teil unseres Handels eingehalten habe. Der magische Vertrag hat sichergestellt, dass Gringotts all Ihre Besitztümer in die von mir bestimmten Verliese transferierte. Aber ich frage nach mehr als das."

„Es scheint als würdest du das was Ihnen zusteht mit Genuss nehmen.” Malfoy beobachtete Harry mit Adleraugen. „Wenn es nicht mein Tod ist, den Sie wollen, was erwarten Sie was ich als armer Schlucker machen soll?"

„Ich werde Ihnen Zugang zu den Verliesen geben und Ihnen erlauben weiterhin in Ihren eigenen Häusern zu leben, so wie Sie das getan haben."

„Wenn..? Es gibt zweifelsohne Bedingungen."

„Es gibt eine Aufgabe", sagte Harry. Er sah die Überraschung in Malfoys Auge und fuhr fort. „Ich bin an Ihrem Geld nicht interessiert; Sie können so viel davon ausgeben während Sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen wie Sie möchten. Ich möchte, dass Sie besagte Organisation infiltrieren und uns helfen herauszufinden was sie vorhaben und uns helfen herauszufinden wer Ginny umbrachte und Draco die Schuld gab und warum. Interessiert?"

„Sie fragen mich ein Spion zu werden?"

„Mhmmm. Ist das ganze Ränkespiel und die Manipulation nicht verlockend?"

Malfoy schnippte mit dem Finger und sein Elf erschien. „Kaffee", befahl er. „Sofort."

Einen Augenblick später kehrte der Elf mit einer Kaffeekanne zurück. Harry dachte dass es fantastisch roch. Er war nicht wirklich ein Earl Grey Mann.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass es die Gedanken schärft." Malfoy machte eine Handbewegung zu der Kanne. „Es hört sich so an, als würde ich dies brauchen. Sie erzählen mit besser von dieser Gruppe und was genau Sie von mir erwarten."

Harry erläuterte was sie wussten. „Ich weiß, das es keinen Sinn macht, angesichts der Tatsache das Draco und Ginny Reinblüter sind", sagte Harry mehrere Minuten später. „aber alles andere was wir von ihnen wissen suggeriert das Anti-Muggel-Gefühle ein mächtiges Element in ihrer Sache ist. Angesichts Ihrer früheren Ansichten über den Reinblutstatus und der daraus folgenden Behandlung auf Ihre Taten, in einer, was sie als würdige Sache ansehen könnten, ist es möglich, dass Sie sich gut in ihre Bewegung eingliedern können."

„Mich eingliedern? Ich bin ein Malfoy", sagte Lucius hochnäsig.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich genau die Haltung, die sie lieben werden", kommentierte Harry ruhig.

„Sie erwarten also von mir dieser Organisation beizutreten und Ihnen zu berichten was sie tun?"

„Wir wissen nicht ob sie ausreichend organisiert sind um eine Mitgliedschaft zu haben, oder ob es etwas Lockereres ist. Aber grundsätzlich ja. Ich werde jedoch nicht Ihr Kontakt sein."

„Und wer würde es sein? Severus Snape? Wer genau ist dieses "wir", von dem Sie reden? Der Orden des Phönix?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Reihe interessierter Personen, die darum bemüht sind Ginnys Mörder zu finden und zu verhindern, dass noch jemand dasselbe Schicksal erleiden muss. Ich werde Ihnen keine weiteren Informationen gegen: es könnte für sie und auch für Sie gefährlich sein. Ich fürchte, Sie werden auf sich allein gestellt sein. Ich werde Sie in Kürze wissen lassen wer Ihre Kontaktperson sein wird, aber es wird nicht Meister Snape sein."

Unter keinen Umständen würde Harry Snape in die Position bringen auf Lucius Malfoy treffen zu müssen. Zuviel gemeinsame Geschichte. Snape hatte seinen Teil was das Spionieren anging geleistet und Harry hatte keine Absichten ihn je wieder in eine ähnliche Position zu zwingen.

„Wann werde ich wissen, dass ich die Aufgabe zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erfüllt habe? Und was passiert dann?", fragte Malfoy.

„Wir werden gemeinsam entscheiden wann die Aufgabe erfüllt ist", sagte Harry. Er hatte nicht wirklich über das danach nachgedacht. „Was dann ist..was genau fragen Sie?"

„Ich frage ob der Handel wieder zu seinen ursprünglichen Bedingungen zurückfällt, Mr. Potter", meinte Malfoy.

Harry sah verwirrt aus.

„Ist dies nur eine Verschiebung meiner Hinrichtung? Wird mein Leben danach vorbei sein?"

Harry war geschockt. „Ich weiß nicht was Sie glauben was für eine Sorte Mensch ich bin, Malfoy-", begann er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Ahnung habe", sagte Malfoy. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie meine Erwartungen zunichte gemacht haben."

„Ich glaube nicht, das ich fragen werde wie Sie erwartet habe wie ich sein würde." Harry lächelte. Er lehnte sich vor: „Ich kann Ihnen das sagen: wenn Sie diese Aufgabe zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen, werde ich unseren Handel als erfüllt ansehen. Ihr Leben wird das Ihre sein."

„Das ist...großzügig", gab Malfoy zu. „Sie werden mich nicht bitten weitere Aufgaben zu erfüllen?"

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Und meine Besitztümer?", fragte Malfoy delikat.

„Sie bringen mich in Bedrängnis,” sagte Harry. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Lassen Sie mich so viel sagen: Es wäre unklug von Ihnen zu entscheiden absolut alles im Zuge der Erfüllung Ihrer Aufgabe auszugeben, in dem Versuch mir zu schaden, so das am Ende nichts übrig ist."

Malfoy sah ehrlich zufrieden aus. „Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Sie sind ein interessanter Mann, Mr. Potter."

„Ich hoffe ich bin ein ehrbarer", sagte Harry. „Und ich hoffe ich gebe Ihnen die Chance auch einer zu sein."

Er sah wie Malfoy sich versteifte, gab aber nicht nach. „Als Ihr Sohn mich ansprach, dass er Ginny heiraten wolle", fuhr er fort. „Habe ich seinen Stammbaum angeschaut."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte?"

„Ihr Sohn würde unweigerlich Einfluss auf meine Kinder haben; selbst Erwachsene werden von denen die sie umgeben beeinflusst", sagte Harry. „Ich sah wie er seinem Leben eine neue Richtung gegeben hatte. Er tat was er konnte um den Malfoynamen wieder respektierlich zu machen. Ich begann mich zu fragen, warum er so stolz auf seine Herkunft war."

Er schaute ruhig zu Malfoy, der steif auf seinem Stuhl saß und versuchte nicht geschockt auszusehen. Harry fühlte ein kurzes wohliges Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das er den hochmütigen Bastard überrascht hatte. 

„Ich fand heraus, dass Ihre Familie über Jahrhunderte einen großen Einfluss auf die Zaubererangelegenheiten hatte, und nicht nur weil Malfoys eine Nase für Politik zu haben scheinen. Septimus Malfoy war ein unglaublicher Zaubersprucherfinder. Leonora Malfoy war eine vielbewunderte Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons. Hyperion Malfoy erschuf mehr Heilzaubertränke als jeder andere zuvor oder danach. Ich konnte sehen warum Draco so hart daran arbeitte diesen Stolz wiederherzustellen. Scorpius, denke ich, wird auch ein weiterer Malfoy sein der einen echten und vorteilhaften Einfluss auf die Zauberergesellschaft haben wird. Klar ausgedrückt repräsentieren Sie einen Schmutzfleck auf dem Malfoyerbe. Aber Sie haben nur - was - die Hälfte der Lebenserwartung von einem Zauberer gelebt? Sie haben Zeit die Dinge zu ändern. Der Welt und Ihrem Familiengeschlecht etwas zu geben, auf das Sie stolz sein können. Wenn Sie möchten." Harry stand auf. „Ich werde Sie in Ruhe über meine Anfrage nachdenken lassen."

Malfoy stand ebenfalls auf: „Natürlich werde ich akzeptieren, Mr. Potter. Ich werde sofort beginnen. Sie werden mich meine Kontaktperson wissen lassen. Sollte zuvor etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, werde ich Sie diskret kontaktieren. Ist das akzeptabel?"

„Sie können niemanden wissen lassen, was Sie tun, das verstehen sie?", fragte Harry. „Nicht einmal Ihren Sohn. Es tut mir leid, dass dies die Dinge zwischen Ihnen schwieriger machen könnte-"

„Wie Sie angedeutet haben, Mr. Potter, dies ist ein Geduldspiel. Sie wissen bereits, dass mein Sohn mich nicht in seinem Zuhause willkommen heißt. Sie haben mir vielleicht mehr Hoffnung gegeben als ich in vielen Jahren hatte."

„Darf ich Ihr Wort haben, dass Sie die Position und die Macht, die diese Aufgabe Ihnen geben könnte nicht missbrauchen? Sie werden vielleicht finden, dass Ihre Ansichten mit denen der Organisation übereinstimmen. Wenn sie dieselbe intolerante Gesellschaft errichten möchten, wie die Todesser, seien Sie versichert, dass ich alles notwendige tun werde um sie zu zerstören. Verstehen wir uns?"

„Sie sind natürlich, in der Position mich bedrohen-"

„Ich bedrohe Sie nicht, Malfoy. Ich bin nur ganz deutlich was ich von Ihnen erwarte. Entweder habe ich Ihr Wort oder der Deal ist gegessen."

„Sie haben es, natürlich." Malfoy streckte seine Hand aus und Harry schüttelte sie.

Harry trat zum Kamin.

Als sei er nicht in der Lage Harry gehen zu lassen, mit der Heft so deutlich in der Hand, sagte Malfoy. „Sie verstehen, dass Ihre Reputation als Goldener Junge nach dem Geständnis im Gericht nun - lass uns mitgenommen - sagen ist?"

Harry drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um. 

„Ich kann die Macht, die um Sie herum ist spüren."

„Ich kümmere mich nicht sehr darum was die Leute von mir denken", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Sie können denken, dass ich meiner Frau untreu war, so wie sie es auch mir war und das wir zusammenblieben um unseren Kindern ein glückliches Zuhause zu bieten. Wir wären nicht die einzige Familie mit solch einem Arrangement, da bin ich mir sicher. Oder die Leute könnten glauben, dass ich sehr wenig Macht habe, weil ich mich dazu entschieden habe nicht den Verlockungen nachzugeben. Es ist natürlich immer nett Leute überraschen zu können. Oder sie mögen feststellen wie viel Macht ich habe, so wie Sie es getan haben und sich fragen: ist das seine normale Macht, gefüllt durch ein aktives Sexleben? Oder ist es nur ein Bruchteil dessen was es sein könnte?"

Malfoys Augen wurden groß.

„Oder sie können glauben das Sex und Magie nichts miteinander zu tun haben", sagte Harry. „Ich werde mich melden."

Er warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und verschwand, wobei er einen sehr nachdenklichen Lucius Malfoy zurückließ, der ihm hinterherstarrte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es war eine volle Woche. Am folgenden Tag riefen die Auroren Hencliffe und Franklin an. Harry sollte sie ins Ministerium begleiten. „Nur das wir die Fakten durchsprechen können", sagte Franklin.

Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass Ron gerade, mit der Teetasse in der Hand, aus seinem Büro trat als er den Aurorentrakt betrat.

„Harry! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich heute hier zu sehen, Kumpel!"

„Ich wurde gebeten ein paar Fakten durchzusprechen." Harry deutete auf die beiden Auroren.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte nicht dass wir für dich bereit wären. Ich habe überhaupt kein Memo erhalten. Was um Himmels Willen ist mit dem System los? Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte die beiden Auroren an. „Wartet, ich hole nur kurz meine Roben. Die Vernehmungszimmer können verdammt frostig werden, nicht wahr? Möchtest du auch eine, Harry?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Auror Weasley", begann Hencliffe.

„Natürlich tut es das. Hey! Bolt! Daventry! Kommt und schaut auch zu", rief er über Hencliffes Schulter hinweg einem jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau zu, die an ihren Schreibtischen saßen.

„Was machen Sie, Sir?", zischte Aurorin Franklin. „Sie wissen, dass es Ihnen nicht gestattet ist in dieser Untersuchung involviert zu sein-"

„Was?", fragte Ron und sein oberflächliches Verhalten von eben war verschwunden. Harry dachte, dass er wirklich den großäugigen Blick, gemeistert hatte, auch wenn es erstaunlich war, dass er ihn in seinem Alter noch immer verwenden konnte. „Sie haben die Nachricht von Felton natürlich erhalten, nicht wahr? Das internationale Zusammenarbeitsdings?"

„Was für ein "Zusammenarbeitsdings", wollte Franklin voller Abscheu wissen, ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Worten ausspuckend als seien sie giftig.

Sie erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Professor McGonagall.

„Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir diese Unterhaltung vor einem Zeugen halten sollten", sagte sie steif.

„Das stimmt", sagte Ron und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Hier, kommen Sie in mein Büro. Es liegt auf meinen Tisch. Hencliffe, ich bin mir sicher Sie können diesen gefährlichen Kriminellen unter Kontrolle halten", lachte er leise.

„Hi Harry", sagte Jemima Bold die zu ihm trat. Harry hatte sie einige Male im Pub getroffen, Daventry auch, wenn er sich manchmal mit Ron nach der Arbeit traf.

„Wie geht's dem Knie?", fragte Harry.

„Jetzt super, danke. So gut wie neu", strahlte Jemima. „Auch wenn ich keinen Wronski-Bluff mehr versuchen werden, das kann ich sagen! Wer hat solch einen bescheuerten Spielzug erfunden?"

„Äh, Wronski?", schlug Hugh Daventry sarkastisch vor, als er zu ihnen trat. „Hi Harry." Er schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Hencliffe verdrehte die Augen.

Ron und Franklin verließen das Büro und Franklin sah aufgebracht aus. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Ron grinste zurück.

„Okay, los zu den Vernehmungszimmern, ich habe etwas Kaffee bestellt", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Das ist keine gesellschaftliche Zusammenkunft", sagte Franklin angespannt.

„Nein, es ist eine Unterredung mit einem verwitweten Ehemann und möglichen Zeugen", erwiderte Ron, die Stimme plötzlich fest. „Mit jemanden den wir mit Respekt behandeln."

„Es sind nur die Verdächtigen, die die härteren Umgangsformen zu spüren bekommen, mhmm?", murmelte Hencliffe vor sich hin.

„Es war völlig unangebracht und ich habe mich bei Malfoy entschuldigt", sagte Ron scharf. „Verdächtige sollten ebenfalls immer mit Respekt behandelt werden. Dieser Fall ist ein offensichtliches Beispiel dafür warum", fügte er für die beiden Aurorenauszubildenden hinzu. „da der Mann unschuldig war. Aber ob unschuldig oder schuldig, alle Gefangenen sollten mit Respekt behandelt werden", belehrte er. „Es ist das Zaubergamot das die Schuldfrage und eine passende Bestrafung bestimmt."

Ja, Boss”, sagte Hugh salutierend.

„Also gut, also gut, der Unterricht ist vorbei", sagte Ron. „Lasst niemanden sagen, dass ich meine Mentorenaufgaben nicht ernst nehme."

„Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihrer Ausbildung?", fragte Hencliffe die beiden.

„In den letzten Monaten; die Abschlussexamen sind im Juni, Sir", sagte Jemima.

„In welche Abteilung hoffen Sie zu kommen?"

Mein Gott, dachte Harry ein paar Minuten später als Hencliffe Jemima weiter ausfragte während sie weitergingen und Hugh vollständig ignorierte; flirtete er tatsächlich mit ihr? Er schaute kurz zu Ron, der zustimmend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Als sie das Vernehmungszimmer erreichten, sagte Ron: „Wir werden aus dem anderen Raum aus zuschauen." Er zeigte Harry das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen und verschwand.

Harry fühlte sich überraschend verlassen. Vielleicht hätte er Hermine bei sich haben sollen: sollte man nicht einen Anwalt bei sich haben wenn man von der Polizei befragt wurde? Aber Ron hatte nichts gesagt. Und Harry hatte nichts getan. Er war kein Verdächtiger, oder?

In der nächsten halben Stunde wurde deutlich, dass er "im Zuge der Ermittlung aus dem Kreis der Verdächtigen eliminiert wurde" wurde. Er musste sagen wo er am Tag als Ginny starb gewesen sei und andere Fragen dieser Art beantworten, dann wechselten sie dazu über ihn zu fragen ob er einen der Angreifer erkannt hatte oder einen Grund kennen würde warum jemand Ginny umbringen wollte.

Er war furchtbar froh, dass er wusste, das Ron, wenngleich er nicht im Raum war, auf der anderen Seite des Glases war.

Er verließ den Raum mitgenommen und geschockt. Was dumm war, da er erwartete hatte befragt zu werden. Ron kam heraus, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass er wirklich im Arbeitsmodus sein musste. Hugh und Jemima waren direkt hinter ihm. Harry stählte sich innerlich.

„Bist du okay, Kumpel?", fragte Ron und sagte dann: „Natürlich bist du das nicht. Schau-"

Harry hielt schnell eine Hand hoch. „Ein kleiner Schock", stimmte er zu und hielt seine Stimme ruhig. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Verdammt, ich habe einen Kunden der um drei kommt. Man sieht sich, ja?"

„Sicher", sagte Ron, der besorgt und erleichtert aussah.

Harry konnte sehen, dass Rons zwei Azubis sich nicht ganz sicher waren, was sie zu ihm sagen sollten: plötzlich hatte er sich von Rons Freund zu der Art Person gewandelt die über einen wackeligen Tisch hinweg und mit einem Aufnahmefederkiel der mitschrieb, befragt wurde.

Er verließ das Gebäude so schnell er konnte, trat auf die Straße und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Es war ein langer Spaziergang zu seinem Laden, aber er brauchte ihn.

Er hatte am Nachmittag einen schlechtgelaunten Kunden und ein widersinniges Stück Holz, das er mit einem schlechtgesetzten Schnitt ruinierte.

Albus war am Abend ausgegangen und Harry aß Brot und Käse und trank ein Bier bevor er ins Bett fiel, wo er schlecht schlief und von grausigen Bildern von Blut und Strümpfen und von einen furchtbaren Bild des subkutanen Fetts, dass von den aufklaffenden Ecken des Schnitts über Ginnys Brüsten zu sehen war aufwachte. Er taumelte aus dem Bett und musterte sein Gesicht im Badezimmerspiegel, seine Hände zittrig am Rand des Waschbeckens geklammert. Er ging hinunter und machte sich eine Tasse Tee, auf Zehenspitzen, so dass er Albus nicht aufwecken würde, nur um nach einem Blick auf die Familienuhr zu erkennen, das Albus nicht zu Hause war.

Er merkte voller Furcht auf, und fragte sich, ob Albus ebenfalls angegriffen worden war und eine Stunde verging bis er erkannte, dass die Uhr ihm sagen würde wenn eines seiner Kinder in Gefahr wäre und dass Albus überall sein könnte - bei seinem Bruder, bei einem Freund, bei einem Mädchen. Er schleppte sich wieder ins Bett und am Morgen, als Albus hinunterrannte und sich einen Toast schnappte, sagte er nichts.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Am nächsten Tag flohte Molly ihm und fragte ob er nach der Arbeit vorbeikommen könnte. Er war neugierig gegangen.

Molly hatte geschäftig in der Küche herumgewerkelt und hatte ihm ein Abendessen zubereitet. Albus musste einfach für sich selbst sorgen, dachte Harry und überlegte einen Augenblick lang Albus nicht wissen zu lassen wo er war um ihm die eigene Medizin schlucken zu lassen, bevor er erkannte wie kindisch das wäre. Er borgte sich daher ihre Eule und sandte eine schnelle Nachricht.

Nur Molly und Arthur waren zu Hause, obwohl die Jungen später da sein würden um zu helfen Arthur zu Bett zu bringen. Harry war über den ruhigen Trost des Weasleys Heims dankbar.

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitte, mein Junge", sagte Molly als Harry sich den dampfenden Eintopf mit Klößen schmecken ließ.

„Was brauchst du?", fragte Harry. „Natürlich werde ich helfen."

„Würde es dir furchtbar viel ausmachen die Treffen im Grimmauldplatz abzuhalten?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Harry sofort. „Wir sind nur hierher gekommen weil wir dachten, dass es für euch beide einfacher sein würden." Harry dachte nach. „Floh und Seit-an-Seit sind schwer für Arthur, ich weiß. Selbst Portschlüssel sind nicht einfach, aber wie wäre es wenn ihr schon die Nacht vorher kommt-"

„Ich- danke, aber nein Harry."

Molly schaute auf den Boden um seinem Blick auszuweichen. Arthur spießte mit seiner guten Hand eine Kartoffel auf seine Gabel.

„Molly?"

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir- es ist zu viel für uns, Harry. Ich meine nicht nur Menschen hier zu haben, mit unserer Magie die nicht mehr das ist was sie mal war, und die ganze Arbeit - es ist nur - ich kann nicht immer und immer wieder Ginnys Tod besprechen. Was auch immer in diesen Treffen besprochen wird, es wird Ginny nicht zurückbringen."

„Nein", sagte Harry leise. „Nein, das wird es nicht."

„Was ihr tut - was ich weiß was getan werden muss - der größere Zusammenhang, - aber ich - wir - können im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken", fuhr Molly fort.

„Natürlich", sagte Harry.

„Sag es uns", sagte Arthur.

„Euch informiert zu halten? Ich werde-"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf: „Vorbei."

„Wenn es vorbei ist? Okay. Und wenn ihr eure Meinung ändert, sagt einfach Bescheid."

„Du bist ein guter Hund."

„Arthur!"

Arthur schüttelte energisch den Kopf, aber Harry begann zu lachen.

„Ich hoffe du meinst ein guter Junge", sagte Harry und Arthur nickte enthusiastisch.

„Danke", grinste Harry.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht", sagte Molly. „Wir - du und ich - werden an einen dieser Tage eine Unterredung führen, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür."

„Also gut", sagte Harry und wurde sofort wieder ernst.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er je bereit dafür sein würde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Am Tag nachdem Harry bei den Weasleys zu Abend gegessen hatte, schickte Scorpius Malfoy ihm eine Eule um Harry noch einmal dafür zu danken, dass er seinen Vater aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte und bot ihm an ihm auf jegliche Weise wie er konnte zu helfen. Harry hatte ihn für den nächsten Freitag eingeladen. Andy Boniface war mit ihm gekommen und einige andere der jüngeren Generation - Victoire, Rose, Molly und Fred waren ebenfalls zugegen.

Es gab wenig zu berichten, aber jeder wurde gebeten darauf zu achten ob jemand regelmäßig Anti-Muggelgeborenenkommentare von sich gab oder es verdächtiges Verhalten gab. Mehrere hatten berichtet mit welcher Leichtigkeit solche Kommentare gemacht wurde, in Pubs und Clubs und selbst am Arbeitsplatz.

Als die Leute aufbrachen, meinte Hermine: „Du siehst erschöpft aus, Harry. Alles okay?"

„Es war eine lange Woche", erwiderte Harry und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er fühlte die Erschöpfung.

„Ich würde dich bitten zu uns zu kommen und bei uns zu bleiben, aber es ist das die goldenen Hochzeit meiner Eltern", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Gott, das habe ich ganz vergessen! Sag ihnen alles Gute, ja? Verdammt, Ginny hätte eine Karte organisiert und-"

„Sei nicht albern, Harry", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn. „Nun, kannst du dich an diesem Wochenende etwas erholen?"

„Wir können keine besonderen Aktivitäten anbieten, aber wenn ein wenig Sonne und gutes Essen helfen könnten, bist du herzlich willkommen mit uns zu kommen", bot Kingsley an, der von hinten zu ihnen trat.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um. „Oh, mir geht es gut. Wirklich-"

„Du siehst nicht so aus", sagte Snape direkt.

„Harry! Was für eine wunderbare Idee", sagte Hermine voller Wärme. „Ein Wochenende weg von zuhause wird dich tausendmal besser fühlen lassen."

„Ich kann nicht einfach gehen und Albus-"

„Albus!”, rief Hermine bestimmend und weckte damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Neffens, der anscheinend mit seinem Bruder diskutierte.

„Nicht, Mine", zischte Harry. „Mir geht es gut."

„Was ist los?", fragte Albus der zu ihnen ging und die Gruppe Erwachsener musterte.

„Nichts!", schnappte Harry.

„Whoa! Was hab ich getan?" Albus hielt die Hände abwehrend hoch.

„Entschuldige-", begann Harry.

„Dein Vater glaubt, dass er mit siebzehn alt genug war um Dunkle Lords zu vernichten, aber das du sogar etwas älter nicht in der Lage bist ein Wochenende alleine zu verbringen", sagte Snape. „Natürlich bist du ebenfalls willkommen zu kommen, wenn du es wünscht, aber die Gesellschaft ist ältlich."

„Was?"

„Mir geht es gut", bestand Harry.

„Du siehst beschissen aus, Dad", sagte James, der sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Danke dafür, Sohn." Harry tat so als würde er ihm einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf geben.

James grinste. „Was ist also los?"

„Profess- Meister Snape und Mr. Shacklebolt haben deinen Vater eingeladen das Wochenende bei Ihnen zu verbringen", erklärte Hermine. „Für etwas Sonne und Entspannung. Er ist damit beschäftigt Ausreden zu finden. Was ihr beide wärt."

„Nun, vergiss das Dad", sagte James. „Milly, das neue Mädchen auf der Arbeit hat gefragt ob ich nicht einen Freund hätte, der ein Vierergespann vervollständigen könnte um das Spiel der Cannons gegen die Pride of Portrees anzuschauen und ich habe gerade Albus gefragt ob er nicht kommen möchte und er sagte er glaube nicht das er sollte. Ich sagte, dass ich der Meinung sei, dass du mitgenommen wärst, aber nicht kurz davor dir die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden-"

„James!" Hermine war entsetzt, aber Harry grinste.

„Nun, das bist du nicht, oder Dad?" James grinste ebenfalls.

„Nicht einmal annähernd. Nur müde, das ist alles. Und ich brauche dich nicht um mich zu Bett zu bringen, Albus, aber danke."

„Nun, bitte, verschwinde also", sagte James und brachte sie damit zum Lachen. „Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten kein Spiel mehr gesehen und es fühlt sich nicht so falsch an wenn du dich auch amüsierst."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es okay für uns ist wenn wir zu einem Spiel gehen, Dad?", fragte Albus und sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Die Leute werden reden."

„Eure Mutter wäre hocherfreut gewesen euch zu einem Spiel gehen zu sehen", sagte Harry fest. „Denkt überhaupt nicht darüber nach was andere Menschen sagen könnten, oder es wird beginnen euer Leben zu ruinieren. Macht das was sich richtig anfühlt und zum Teufel mit den anderen."

„Hört Hört, Harry." Ron erschien und warf einen Arm um James' und Albus' Schulter. „Und du weißt, dass ich ein Saisonticket für die Cannons und ein Omniglas habe, ich werde also ein Auge auf diese Kerle haben und die jungen Damen mit denen sie unterwegs sind begutachten." Er warf den Jungen ein gemeines Grinsen zu, die daraufhin aufstöhnten. Albus gab ihm einen freundlichen Rippenstoß.

„Du kannst nicht umhergehen und junge Frauen anzüglich mustern", sagte Hermine schneidend.

„Oh, kann ich das nicht", erwiderte Ron und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Schauen ist alles was ich in diesen Tagen kann, wisst ihr, seit sie das Experiment über magische Theorie begonnen hat. Ich muss meinen Spaß irgendwoher nehmen."

„Nicht indem du unsere Dates beäugst, nein", sagte James.

„Noch immer in Ungnade?", lachte Harry und schaute von einem Freund zur anderen.

„Quidditch ist mein einziges Vergnügen", sagte Ron und wischte sich über beklagenswert über das Gesicht.

„Oh du!" Hermine schlug nach ihm.

Alle grinsten.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?", fragte Harry an Snape gewandt. Seine Jungen konnten etwas unschuldigen Spaß gebrauchen und ein Quidditchspiel wäre brillant. Harry fragte sich ob Albus die Nacht zuvor mit der jungen Dame die er mitnehmen würde verbracht hatte. Und nun sah es so aus als ob James ebenfalls jemanden gefunden hatte. Das war gut. Und der Gedanke wieder in dieser Hängematte zu liegen, die leichte Brise und die warme Sonne zu spüren und an nichts denken zu müssen war sehr verlockend.

„Ich denke es ist alles entschieden", antwortete Kingsley, aber Harry schaute weiter zu Snape.

„Potter, deine Gesellschaft ist erträglich. Insbesondere wenn du dich in der Sonne aalst und ich in meinem Labor bin."

Alle lachten, aber es war gut genug für Harry.

„Danke", sagte er.

oOoOoOoOoO

Für Harry war es ein wunderbares Wochenende. Erstaunlicherweise schlief er am Samstag bis nach Mittag und als er in den Garten hinausging, peinlich berührt und eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, sagte Kingsley nur: „Du hast nichts verpasst. Severus war dem ganzen Morgen am Brauen – ein eiliger Auftrag kam vom lokalen Krankenhaus. Ich habe gerade diesen Thriller fertiggelesen - er ist nicht schlecht. Möchtest du ihm mal eine Chance geben?"

Bevor er wusste was geschah, war es Sonntagabend und Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.

Harry dankte ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Unsinn, du bist jederzeit willkommen." Kingsley umarmte ihn.

„Und wenn du zufällig in Muggellondon unterwegs bist und Twinings’ Lapsang Souchong Tee findest, bist du doppelt willkommen", sagte Snape, der aufrecht und beherrst dastand.

„Severus! Du kannst Gäste nicht bitten Geschenke mitzubringen!", tadelte Kingsley, aber Harry grinste.

Das war von Snape kommend eine wahre Einladung.

oOoOoO

Er kehrte nach Hause zurück, saß ein wenig mit Albus zusammen und redete über das Spiel und fragte nach dem Mädchen, dass Albus mitgenommen hatte.

„Oh, ich bin nur mit Flora gegangen", zuckte er mit der Schulter.

Flora war eine gute Freundin aus Hogwarts, eine Muggelgeborene und ein oftgesehener Gast im Haus.

„Also keine Romanze?", fragte Harry nach.

„Mit Flora? Sie ist nur eine Freundin, Dad. Sie hat sich gerade von ihrem Freund getrennt. Ich war diese Woche einmal bis spät nachts bei ihr um zu reden. Er war ein Muggel, es war also alles ein wenig kompliziert."

„Hatte sie ihm alles erzählt?", fragte Harry.

Da war Albus also gewesen.

„Ne, es ist schwierig, nicht war?" Albus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Es muss so ein Schock sein zu erfahren, dass Magie existiert.“

Harry lachte.

OOoOoOoO

Später am Abend unter der Bettdecke in einem Raum der so viel kälter war als der, in dem er die letzten zwei Nächte verbracht hatte, lag Harry schlaflos aber entspannt im Bett. Er wusste, dass in dem leeren Raum neben seinem, seine Frau gestorben war. Er wusste, dass irgendeine furchtbare Bedrohung wieder entstand um die Zaubererwelt zu plagen.

Aber seine Söhne hatten ein Quidditchspiel besucht und hatten Freunde und vielleicht sogar Freundinnen in ihrem Leben.

Hermines Eltern hatten es all die Jahre zuvor überlebt mit weggenommenen Erinnerungen auf die andere Seite der Welt geschickt zu werden und feierten nun zusammen mit ihrer Tochter fünfzig Jahre glückliche Ehe.

Alte Bekannte schienen neue Freunde zu werden.

Das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit fühlte Harry Hoffnung.

Als er einschlief, kam einen Erinnerung von diesem Nachmittag in den Vordergrund. Er hatte sich ähnlich wie jetzt gefühlt: warm und eingekuschelt, auch wenn er von der Nachmittagssonnen gewärmt worden war, eine leichte Decke über ihm, nachdem er nach dem Mittagessen in der Hängematte eingeschlafen war. Er war geräuschlos aufgewacht, absolut bewegungslos, nicht in der Lage diese Gewohnheit abzuschütteln, die sich in all den Monaten entwickelt hatte, in denen er mit Hermine durch das Land gereist war, Horcruxe suchte und in der schwachen Sicherheit der dünnen Zeltwände Angst hatte. Er hatte seine Augen langsam geöffnet und versucht seine Umgebung nach der Verwirrung die nach dem Dösen einherging einzuordnen. Der gesprenkelte Schatten und die trockene Wärme ließen ihn behutsam an seinen Aufenthaltsort erinnern und seine Augen fokussierten sich auf Kingsley, der am Gartentisch saß und Zeitung las. Snape war aus der Hintertür getreten, zwei Tassen Espresso auf einem Tablett und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Als er sich hinunterbeugte, hatte Kingsley seinen Kopf leicht nach oben geneigt und Snapes Lippen in einem Kuss gefangen. Harry hatte zugesehen, bewegungslos, als Snapes Finger sich um Kingsley Hinterkopf legten, ihn sanft festhielten und Kingsleys Hand zu Snapes Hüfte gewandert war.

Der Kuss erschien Harry endlos und dann war es vorbei und Snape hatte sich neben seinem Liebhaber hingesetzt, einen Teil der Zeitung genommen und Kingsley hatte sich gestreckt um seine Tasse vom Tablett zu nehmen und hob sie sich an die Lippen.

Dieser ruhige Moment der Behaglichkeit, des gegenseitigen Besitzergreifens und sanfter Leidenschaft, ein Teil der Routine des täglichen Lebens, hatte Harry berührt. Als er sich nun daran erinnerte, war er bemüht den Kontrapunkt seiner Einsamkeit zu ignorieren und das Gefühl der Hoffnung, dass es gute Dinge in dieser Welt gab festzuhalten.

##


	24. Paris Teil I

Kapitel 24: Paris Teil I

Beim zweiten Treffen im Grimmauldplatz war die Stimmung gedrückt.

Teddy hatte am Tag zuvor Harry panisch angefloht, nachdem ein Mitschüler aus seinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts in St. Mungos eingewiesen worden war.

„Sein Gehirn ist wie Reispudding, Harry", erklärte er. „Es ist furchtbar. Aber ich habe an dich gedacht - na, du weißt schon - an den Mann über den wir uns Sorgen machen - weil Daniel war brillant in der Schule, bei allem brillant und ich weiß das er Privatstunden in Legilimentik und Okklumentik bei Professor Barnfield hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er zu den Auroren gehen würde, aber das tat er nicht. Er war bei allem so gut, dass er alles was er wollte machen konnte und er ging nach Paris um zu studieren. Wir standen uns nicht nahe oder so, und ich habe seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Und dann taucht er hier auf. Sie denken, dass er auf der Janus Thickey Station enden wird. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Sie haben die VAZ gerufen und ich habe mich ein wenig herumgetrieben und ich habe sie mit den Medimagiern reden hören. Sie sagten es wäre als wäre sein Gehirn Rührei, als ob es jemand einfach zusammengerührt hätte - dutzende von Zaubern und zum Abschluss Cruciatus bis er einfach vollkommen übergeschnappt ist. Merlin! Ich fühle mich krank, wenn ich nur daran denke, Harry und ist es nicht so als würde ich nicht regelmäßig ziemlich furchtbare Sachen sehen. Und es ist solch eine Verschwendung! Aber ich dachte es ist es vielleicht wert es näher zu untersuchen, weißt du, um zu sehen ob er derjenige gewesen sein könnte, der die Zauber auf Mr. Malfoy gelegt hat."

„Gut gemacht, Teddy", sagte Harry, als er schließlich zu Wort kam. „Ich werde Ron Bescheid sagen - wenn er nicht bereits gerufen wurde. Wo der Cruciatus solch eine Signatur für die Todesser ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass seine Abteilung zumindest unterrichtet wurde."

„Es wird besorgniserregend, nicht wahr?", sagte Teddy leise. Dann sah er entsetzt aus und entschuldigte sich: „Nicht, dass es das nicht war als Ginny ermordet wurde-"

„Ich weiß was du meinst, und ich stimme zu", sagte Harry. „Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen was die Ermordung Ginnys mit allem zu tun hat."

oOoOoO

„Ich habe mit seiner Familie geredet", sagte Ron nachdem Teddy seinen Bericht beendet hatte und schaute am Tisch in die entsetzten Gesichter der Versammelten des zweiten Treffens. „Traurige Geschichte. Der Junge ist nach Frankreich gegangen und hatte zu Beginn so wie es sich anhört auch eine großartige Zeit. War sehr gut in seinem Studium. Bekam einen Job im französischen Ministerium. Um ehrlich zu sein haben seine Eltern nicht viel von ihm gesehen, aber ich habe mit seiner Schwester geredet. Sie begann sich über merkwürdige Kommentare Sorgen zu machen und sie hat einmal ein paar seiner Freunde getroffen. Sie war nicht besonders begeistert von ihnen, hat es aber der Sprachbarriere zugeschoben, dass sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei ihnen hatte. Wie auch immer, sie sagte, er sei in den letzten paar Monaten immer verschlossener geworden. Sie hatte ihn besucht; sie war der Meinung, dass er - sprunghaft - und verängstigt erschien. Er wollte sie nicht da haben und sie hatten einen großen Streit, sie glaubt nun, dass er ihn absichtlich vom Zaun gebrochen hat um sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Sie fühlt sich auf jeden Fall ziemlich schlecht deswegen. Dann, letzte Woche, erschien er plötzlich vor ihrem Haus, betrinkt sich, weint, sagt ihr, dass er sie und seine Eltern liebt und appariert weg. Sie ist ernsthaft besorgt, dass er selbstmordgefährdet ist. Sie floht nach Frankreich, kein Zeichen von ihm in seiner Wohnung, sie ruft ihn auf der Arbeit an und findet heraus, dass er seit Wochen nicht dagewesen ist. Sie gibt eine Vermisstenanzeige bei der französischen Aurorenabteilung auf. Natürlich stellt sich heraus, dass der arme Kerl in England war. Wir müssen wirklich an der interkontinentalen Kooperation arbeiten", sagte er an Kingsley gewandt. „in allen Bereichen, nicht nur für besondere Missionen."

Kingsley nickte.

„Nun, es ist traurig, aber er war einer von ihnen", sagte Victoire.

Sie schauten alle zu ihr.

„Es ist nicht so als wäre er jemand komplett Unschuldiges", zuckte sie mit der Schulter.

„Manchmal kannst du dich übernehmen,” sagte Harry, dem sehr bewusst war das Snape am Tisch saß. „Es kann schwer sein herauszukommen. Es hört sich so an als hätte er das vielleicht wollen."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es eine ganze Reihe an Mitgliedern gibt, die sich gerade in die Hosen machen", kommentierte James. „Ich meine, das war eine Warnung, nicht wahr? Sie hätte ihn sauber töten können, aber das haben sie nicht. Er musste leiden und er wurde zum langsamen Siechen zurückgelassen aber noch immer am Leben, so dass niemand es vergessen wird."

„Manche werden zu verängstigt sein um herauszukommen, aber manche werden vielleicht realisieren, dass dies wirklich keine Gruppierung ist in die sie involviert sein wollen", sagte Kingsley. „was bedeuten könnte, dass es Menschen gibt die bereit sind zu reden. Haltet eure Augen und Ohren offen."

Harry schaute zu Neville, der sehr still dasaß. Neville hatte Jahre damit verbracht Pflanzen und Heilmethoden zu recherchieren, die seinen Eltern helfen könnten. Sie waren noch immer auf der Janus Thickey Station, und manchmal redeten sie mit ihm und erkannten ihn, aber es dauerte nie lange an.

„Neville", fragte Harry bedacht. „Könnte eine der Behandlungen, die du erdacht hast vielleicht helfen ihn zu befragen? Nur genug um zu helfen herauszufinden wer ihm das angetan hat?"

„Möglich", sagte Neville vorsichtig. „aber ich müsste sicher sein, dass seine Medimagier damit einverstanden sind, dass ich es versuche. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es so kurz nach dem entstandenen Schaden nicht gefährlich sein würde."

„Es sollte besser sein", sagte Teddy interessiert und setzte sich auf. „Das Gehirn reagiert noch. Wenn du etwas tun könntest, bevor eine Art Heilung einsetzt, könntest du ihm unter Umständen helfen."

„Ich würde gerne begutachten was Sie benützen und schauen ob es weitere Modifikationen gibt bei denen ich helfen kann", sagte Snape ruhig. „Manchmal macht selbst die Basis mit der Trank der Trank gebraut wird einen Unterschied aus."

Neville nickte. „Umso früher umso besser, wenn Sie Zeit haben. Morgen früh? Es ist die beste Zeit um einige der Blätter zu ernten."

Harry staunte wie Neville sich verändert hatte. Es hatte in dem Jahr der DA und der Mysteriumsabteilung begonnen, aber er war in dem letzten Schuljahr nicht da gewesen sondern hatte die Horcruxe gesucht, als Neville sich wirklich in eine Mann und einen mächtigen Zauberer gewandelt hatte. Es war schwer sich nun an den Jungen, der er gewesen war zu erinnern und Snape hatte ihn in den ganzen dazwischenliegenden Jahren nicht gekannt. Hatte Snape die Verwandlung gesehen als er Schulleiter gewesen war?

Audrey, Percy Frau hatte Harry früher am Tag gefloht und gefragt ob sie ein paar Snacks mitbringen solle, das es für die Leute viel angenehmer sein würde, wenn sie nicht hungrig wären oder versuchten vor oder nach der Zusammenkunft noch schnell etwas zu essen. Harry war glücklich mit allem was die Leute entschieden zu tun, war aber überrascht gewesen als Audrey mit einem enormen Kessel Curry und einem weiteren voller Reis erschienen war. Harry hatte Mitty schnell die Verantwortung übertragen. Während sie alle redeten, wehte der Geruch zu ihnen. Harry fand es ablenkend und gleichzeitig appetitanregend.

Die meisten blieben um etwas zu probieren, und bevor Harry wusste was geschah gab es eine Aufstellung um jede Woche eine Mahlzeit vorzubereiten. Harry war nicht überrascht zu sehen, das mehr als genug übrig war als alle gegangen waren um ihn und Albus die nächsten paar Tage zu ernähren.

Es war merkwürdig wie erwartet wurde, dass Männer keine guten Köche waren, obwohl die meisten bekannten Köche Männer waren. Harry hatte bei den Dursleys kochen gelernt und hatte immer für die Familie gekocht. Ginnys Stärke war das gewesen war Harry frickeliges Essen nannte - die Art von zeitraubenden Mahlzeiten, die Ginny zubereitete wenn sie Gäste zum Abendessen hatten. Harry mochte sie, aber er genoss auch ein einfaches Essen von Fleisch und Gemüse, einen Braten oder ein Schmorgericht oder auch ein zusammengewürfeltes Pfannengericht. Er war jedoch definitiv nicht zu stolz um die Kochkünste anderer anzunehmen.

Harry fragte sich ob jemand Draco mit ähnlichen Freundlichkeiten versorgte. Draco war in den ersten zwei Wochen direkt nachdem das Treffen vorbei gewesen war gegangen und Harry war fest entschlossen ihn in der nächsten Woche zu bitten zu bleiben. Der Mann sah aus als wäre er 20 Jahre gealtert, sein zurückweichender Haaransatz ließ ihn nicht länger distinguiert, sondern irgendwie abgekämpft erscheinen. Es schien nur ein Funken Leben in ihm zu sein wenn er zu seinem Sohn schaute. Seine Trauer war etwas, dass er alleine tragen musste. Harry fühlte sich schuldig, dass die Leute ihm sein Beileid aussprachen statt Malfoy und doch, es war nicht so als wäre Ginny ihm nicht auch wichtig gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt. Vielleicht hatte diese Liebe sich verändert, vielleicht war diese Liebe nie diese feurige Leidenschaft gewesen, die sie mit Malfoy geteilt hatte, aber es zählte für etwas.

Aber so auch Malfoys Liebe.

Harry hatte im Laufe der Woche viele Gedanken über die Liebe. Wie merkwürdig sie war, wie real auch wenn der Empfänger dieser Liebe nicht länger existierte. Er dachte über Molly und Arthur, Ron und Hermine und Snape und Kingsley nach.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, er empfand es als sehr schwer von Snape als Severus zu denken, auch wenn er es ein- oder zweimal geschafft hatte es zu sagen. Er war kein Mann der Wärme ausstrahle, so wie Kingsley es tat. Sein Name war fest und schneidend und passte zu ihm. Snape. Außerdem. "Severus" ließ ihn an seinen Sohn denken.

oOoOoOoO

„Hey, Harry!”, sagte George als er seinen stillen Teilhaber entdeckte wie dieser den Laden betrat. „Ich hatte dich heute nicht erwartet."

„Ja, ich dachte ich probiere es einfach mal. Hast du ein paar Minuten?"

„Sicher, komm hier durch." George hob den Thekendurchgang an. „Pete! Der Laden ist ganz deiner, Kumpel, ich bin nur kurz für eine Tasse Tee weg."

„Klar, Boss", sagte der junge Verkäufer, mit einem spielerischen Salut zu seiner Baseballkäppi und schritt hinüber um die Stellung nahe der Kasse einzunehmen.

Harry und George gingen die Treppe hoch.

Fünf Minuten später saß Harry an dem kleinen Tisch in der kleinen Küche über dem Laden. Obwohl George nicht mehr länger hier lebte, hatte er die Wohnung nie an jemanden anderes vermietet und er hatte hier wahrscheinlich weit öfters Familienmitglieder als in dem massiven Bau, den er und Angelina sich in den Cotswolds gekauft hatten. Trotz all seinem Reichtum hatte George überhaupt keine Anmaßungen und streckte Harry eine dampfende Tasse Tee in einer angeschlagenen Tasse hin, von der Harry sich sicher war, dass er sie verwendete, seit die Zwillinge Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze eröffneten.

Nach Freds Tod hatte George damit gekämpft weiterhin Enthusiasmus für Witze und Späße zu finden. Er hatte jedoch weiter im Laden gearbeitet und hatte die alten Ideen verkauft als helfe ihm dies eine Verbindung zu Fred zu finden.

Man sagt, das Zeit alle Wunden heilt: Harry bezweifelte es, aber wusste das es irgendwann einfacher wurde. George hatte begonnen nebenher zu experimentieren, wieder Dinge zu erfinden, nach und nach. Zuerst um Teddy zu amüsieren, dann Bills Kinder und verkaufte währenddessen die Ideen die funktionierten im Laden. Dann war Angelina wieder in sein Leben getreten und obwohl Fred es gewesen war, die sie all die Jahre zuvor zum Ball begleitet hatte, passten sie perfekt zusammen. Harry hatte sich oft gefragt ob es ihn zu schaffen machte das Angelina Fred gewählt hatte, aber der Fairness halber: Fred war derjenige gewesen der gefragt hatte. Vielleicht mochte George diese weitere Verbindung zu seinem Bruder, dass auch Fred Angelina gemocht hatte. Harry wusste es nicht. Es war gut genug das George glücklich war. Und mit diesem Glücksgefühl und der Geburt von Fred und Roxanne war eine große Kreativität über ihn gekommen, die nicht zu enden schien. Bei Roxanne insbesondere schien der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm gefallen sein und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie Hogwarts so aufregend erhielt wie ihr Vater und sein Zwilling dies getan hatten. Sie redete bereits davon in das Geschäft einzusteigen sobald sie mit der Schule fertig war.

Als er an Georges Kinder dachte, fragte er sich ob es unfair von ihm war zu George zu kommen.

„Was ist, Harry? Du siehst so ernst aus."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun ich wollte dich fragen ob du bereit wärst etwas zu tun, aber - ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollte ich es nicht."

„Großartig, Kumpel. Du weißt, dass ich nicht ruhen werde bis du es mir gesagt hast", neckte George.

Harry lächelte kurz. Es war lustig wie die Dinge sich über die Jahre verändert hatten. Die Trennung, die in der Schule durch die verschiedenen Alter vorhanden gewesen war, war durch die vergehenden Jahre minimalisiert worden und durch ihre geschäftlichen Interaktionen war George ein guter Freund wie auch Schwager geworden.

„Ich war besorgt dich in Gefahr zu bringen."

George lehnte sich zurück und streckte seine langen Beine aus. „Sieht so aus, als würden wir alle in Gefahr sein werden. Komm schon, spuck es aus. Ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.”

„Du hast Recht. Nun, es ist eine Art Geschäftsdeal, obwohl nicht wirklich. Nun, es könnte Geld abwerfen - nun, das wird es, aber-"

„Du lieber Himmel, Harry, komm zur Sache!"

„Ja, entschuldige, das war nichts", gab Harry zu. „Okay. Es ist so." Er schaute sich um als würde er um sich mit seinen Sinnen spüren.

„Dutzende von Schutzzauber. Wonach schaust du?", fragte George.

„Geräuschdämmzauber. Ich weiß, dass deine Mitarbeiter gut sind, aber-"

„Es liegen dauerhafte Einwegschutzauber auf diesem Raum", sagte George. „Ich kann hören, wenn sie rufen, aber keine Geräusche dringen nach unten."

„Gut. Okay. Die Sache ist, ich -wir-" Harry machte eine drehende allumfassende Geste mit seinem Finger. „-die "Lasst-uns-die-Bastarde-zur-Strecke-bringen-Brigade" benötigt eine Kontaktperson für einen Spion. Ich dachte, das könntest du sein."

„Nun, Mr. Potter, Sie sind voller Überraschungen", sagte George, lehnte sich vor und stellte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf. „Du - wir - haben einen Spion?"

„Gerade erst",sagte Harry ehrlich. „Ich denke nicht, dass er bereits etwas herausgefunden hat. Aber wir haben ihm die Aufgabe übertragen welche verdammte Organisation das auch immer ist zu infiltrieren. Er braucht eine Kontaktperson, mit der er sich legitim treffen kann. Ohne das es merkwürdig aussieht. Ich weiß, dass es sich so anhört als würde ich den anderen nicht vertrauen, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Aber als Snape spionierte, wusste der gesamte Orden wer er war. Es ist erstaunlich dass seine Tarnung nicht wenigstens zweimal die Woche aufflog. Voldemort war ein brillanter Legilimentiker: er hätte jeden von uns gefangen nehmen und innerhalb weniger Minuten das Geheimnis erfahren können. Ich weiß nicht warum er es nicht tat. Ich glaube er war zu arrogant um wirklich zu glauben, dass einer seiner Todesser es wagen würde."

„Hmm, es ist also nicht Snape. Und es hört sich an als wäre es jemanden um den du dir Sorge machst-"

Harry konnte das laute Schnauben das ihm entkam nicht zurückhalten.

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen um ihn? Es wird immer seltsamer", zwinkerte George. „Und wer ist dieses "wir" von dem du redest? Shacklebolt? Snape? Ron und Mine?"

„Shacklebolt und Snape."

„Warte, selbst Ron weiß nichts darüber?"

„Wenn Ron es wüsste, würde es seine Position im Ministerium kompromittieren", schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Er wird mich dafür umbringen, dass ich ihn im Ungewissen gelassen habe, aber - und wenn- wenn er den Spion anders behandelt, dann könnte das für alles schlecht sein."

George schaute ihn mit scharfsichtigen Augen an. „Er kennt den Spion also. Was bedeutet das er entweder ein Freund oder.." George dachte sichtlich nach. „Es wird Ron kompromittieren. Würdest du einen Spion besser oder schlechter behandeln? Besser, also jemand-"

Harry konnte sehen als George den Gedankensprung zur Wahrheit machte.

„Dein Spion ist einer von Rons Ex-Todessern?" George sprang auf. „Verfickte Hölle, Harry, du denkst nicht an Lucius Malfoy? Du kannst dem Mann nicht vertrauen! Merlins hängende Eier, er hat praktisch Ginnys Tod in ihrem ersten Schuljahr arrangiert! Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Was ich dir jetzt sagen werden kann diesen Raum nicht verlassen", warnte Harry.

„Mir fällt nichts ein was du mir sagen könntest, dass mich dieser schleimigen Schlange vertrauen lassen würde", schnappte George.

„Er hat mir sein Leben angeboten. Im Austausch für Dracos. Wie es in den Verhandlungen nach dem Krieg geschah."

„Das hat er?"

„Ich habe eingewilligt."

„Du- du hast eingewilligt?"

„Ja. Er gehört mir. Sein Leben und sein gesamter Reichtum.“

George war sprachlos.

„Du hast eingewilligt?", wiederholte er. Er verengte die Augen. „Bevor oder nachdem du die Wahrheit wusstest? Das Draco es nicht gewesen war?"

„Danach."

„Himmelherrgott, Harry, seit wann bist du so skrupellos?" George nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht nachdem jemand meine Frau umgebracht hat?", fragte Harry harsch.

George hielt seine Hände ergebend in die Höhe. „Okay, okay. Aber-" George schaute zur Seite.

„Was?", fragte Harry. „Wir reden über alles, halt dich nicht zurück. Das ist nicht dein Stil."

„Also gut. Das werde ich nicht", sagte George entschlossen. Er holte Luft. „Harry-." Sein Ton veränderte sich, die Aggression darin verschwand. „Du wusstest, dass sie eine Affäre mit Malfoy hatte. Das sie dich verlassen wollte."

„Glaubst du, dass bedeutet, dass ich mich weniger am Boden zerstört über ihren Tod fühle?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „George, ich mag nicht verliebt in sie gewesen sein, aber ich habe sie noch immer geliebt! Wir waren über zwanzig Jahre miteinander verheiratet um Himmels Willen. Wir wären nicht darüber eingekommen die Dinge so für die Kinder laufen zu lassen wie sie waren, wenn wir uns nicht verstanden hätten. Ich war nicht der richtige Ehemann für sie, aber wir waren Familie. Wir haben über die Kinder, über das Leben geredet. Wir wären Freunde geblieben, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich vermisse sie."

„Aber - komm schon, Harry, du musst wütend auf sie gewesen sein?", fragte George neugierig.

„Nein. Ja. Ich schätze ich war anfangs sauer das es Malfoy war, aber - sie war wirklich glücklich. Das machte das Leben einfacher, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich musste mich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil ich nicht sein konnte was sie wollte. Und es machte sie - froh, denke ich. Und mit Malfoy konnte sie es zeigen."

„Was heißt das?", wollte George wissen.

Harry seufzte. Sollte er es George sagen? „Schau, ich möchte nicht, das du glaubst, dass ich sie schlecht machen will."

„Aber?"

„Malfoy war nicht der erste", sagte Harry leise. Er konnte sehen wie Georges Augen größer wurden.

„Als die Dinge mit ihm ernst wurden, war es tatsächlich eine Erleichterung. Sich keine Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen, dass es rauskommt. Ich meine, wenn es rausgekommen wäre, wäre es okay gewesen, weil sie vorhatte ihn zu heiraten. Ich wollte nicht dass die Leute schlecht von ihr redeten. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Kinder verletzt werden."

„Merlin Unterwäsche, meine Schwester war ein Miststück!"

„Nein!", sagte Harry schnell. „Sie war eine gute Mutter, eine gute Tochter, eine brillante Quidditchspielerin-"

„Aber keine gute Ehefrau", sagte George.

„Ich glaube sie wäre Malfoy eine gute Ehefrau gewesen", sagte Harry. „Schau, es hat nicht funktioniert, aber ich bedaure es nicht, George. Wir hatten drei großartige Kinder zusammen und wir waren lange Zeit glücklich. Nicht alle Beziehungen sind für die Ewigkeit gemacht."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Du hörst dich so an als hätte Ginny dich als Fußabtreter benutzt und trotzdem bist du ein Arschloch zu Malfoy“, sagte er direkt.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Vor einer Minute hast du über ihn geflucht und jetzt hast du Mitgefühl?"

„Aber du wusstest das Draco unschuldig war."

„Ja, aber das habe ich Lucius gesagt", meinte Harry und nahm George damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Okay, erklärs mir. Ich verstehe es überhaupt nicht."

„Es wäre nicht fair gewesen ihn glauben zu lassen das Draco der Schuldige ist."

„Aber warum hat er es dann angeboten?"

„Er hatte das Angebot bereits gemacht. Ich zog es in Erwägung. Ich sagte ihm das Draco unschuldig sei. Aber, wie du weißt, hatte Draco noch immer vor sich schuldig zu bekennen."

„Aber du hattest vor die Beweise vorzulegen und Draco zu befreien."

„Ich sagte Lucius, dass ich Beweise hätte, aber das das Vorzeigen meine Familie viel kosten würde. Was die Wahrheit ist. Ich hätte das den Kinder, und Molly und Arthur lieber erspart."

„Und Malfoy hat - Himmel."

„Es dreht sich alles um Ehre in dieser Familie", sagte Harry. „So verdreht es auch sein mag."

„Was geschieht nun also? Wie kam das Spionieren zustande?"

„Nun, ich hatte nicht vor sein Leben zu nehmen, George. Komm schon!“

„Du wolltest sein Geld?" George konnte es nicht glauben.

„Sei nicht albern. Ich bin bereits stinkreich, mit den ganzen Erbschaften und der Knete die Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze einbringt."

„Du machst selbst ein oder zwei Mäuse", fügte George hinzu. „Ich dachte daran eines deiner Stücke zu kaufen und bin bei den Preisen fast gestorben."

„Ja, aber du bist für deinen Geiz bekannt", grinste Harry.

„Wie wahr", gab George gutgelaunt zu. „Also- warum Malfoy."

„Ich habe nicht vor ihm ein Leid zuzufügen, aber ich dachte er könnte nützlich sein. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass er vielleicht die Chance haben möchte denjenigen zu erwischen, der seinen Sohn die Schuld zugeschoben hat. Und es gibt eine schöne - Balance - sein Angebot über sein Leben zu verwenden um Ginnys Mörder zu finden nachdem was er ihr in der Schule angetan hat. Ich denke, sie wäre ziemlich zufrieden damit", sagte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

George lächelte. „Sie würde in ihrem Grab lachen, wenn sie eins hätte", stimmte George zu. „Also gut, wie passe ich hier rein?"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy saß, an einem exzellenten Burgunder nippend im Salon im ersten Stock des Pariser Stadthauses. Ihm gegenüber saßen, entspannter als er erwartet hätte, Harry Potter, George Weasley und Minister Shacklebolt in seinen Stühlen von Ludwig XVI. Ex-Minister natürlich. Nichtsdestotrotz war es einige Jahre her seitdem er Gastgeber für eine Gruppe von eminenten Gästen wie diesen gewesen war: ein Politiker von Shacklebolts Kaliber, ein millionenschwerer Geschäftsmann und der immer faszinierende Harry Potter.

Er hatte Neugier statt Verärgerung gefühlt als er Potters unverblümte Nachricht erhalten hatte, welche nur besagte:

Malfoy,

 

Ich benötige La Petite Maison. Treffen Sie uns heute Abend um 18:30 Uhr dort. Bitte bestätigen Sie postwendend ob dies für Sie möglich ist.

 

P

Er hätte es als unhöflich empfunden, wenn Potter das Haus nicht gehören würde. Ihn nicht besitzen würde. Es gab kein Herumgerede nur ein praktisches Vorgehen. Es gab die Option Abzusagen. Es hätte viel schlimmer sein können.

Er hatte sich gefragt wer "wir" war.

Er hätte in einer Million Jahre nicht George Weasley und Shacklebolt erraten.

Er führte seine Gäste von dem Floh zu dem beeindruckenden Salon. Das Leuchten der Abendsonne flutete durch die großen Fenster und warf Licht über die von Zauberern gefertigten Teppiche, früher einmal wertvolle fliegende Teppich aus dem Mogulreich. Ihre Zauber waren längst verblichen, genauso wie die Wolle und Seide von welchem sie gesponnen worden waren, aber schon als Kind hatte er sie geliebt, war viele glückliche Stunden lang auf ihnen gesessen als er gezwungen war still neben dem Stuhl seiner Großmutter zu verweilen, in seiner Vorstellung tausende von Meilen fort auf fliegenden Teppichen Abenteuern in exotischen Ländern erlebend von denen er sich ersehnte sie zu erkunden.

Er war erfreut, dass seine Gäste auf der Türschwelle kurz inne gehalten hatten. Es war kein Raum der ignoriert werden konnte.

Er hatte den Hauselfen früher am Abend eine Flasche erlesenen Burgunders öffnen lassen um ihn atmen zu lassen und war erfreut zu sehen, dass seine Gäste den Wein genossen. Potter schien den kleinen Teller voll Amuse-Bouche ebenfalls zu genießen.

Er wartete geduldig dass seine Gäste zum Punkt kamen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es Ihnen bewusst ist", sagte Potter und stellte das Glas ab. „Aber ich bin Aktionär von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

Nun, das war eine Überraschung. Potter musste Millionen wert sein. Selbst ohne sein Geld, dachte Lucius.

Was bedeutete, dass Potter sein Geld nicht gebraucht hatte.

„Es war mir nicht bewusst", sagte er vorsichtig. „Meine Glückwünsche."

Potter lachte.

„Wir würden gern dieses Haus mieten. Zumindest das Erdgeschoss", sagte Potter ruhig.

„Ich verstehe." Das tat er nicht. Es war Potters verdammtes Haus! Verstand er das nicht?

„Ich habe das Haus in der Liste der Besitztümer, welche Sie mir übergaben gesehen", sagte Potter und zog Lucius damit den Boden unter den Füßen weg. „Und dachte, es wäre genau richtig."

„Genau richtig? Darf ich fragen für was genau richtig?"

„Genau richtig für die Eröffnung einer neuen Zweigstelle von WZZ", sagte Potter.

„Sind Sie total übergeschnappt?", schnappte Lucius, bevor er erkannte, dass er kein Standbein hatte auf dem er stehen konnte. Aber zur Hölle! La Petite Maison war seit Generationen in der Familie. Das viele der Immobilien um es herum in Geschäfte oder Restaurants umgewandelt worden waren tat nichts zur Sache. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte er und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung", sagte Harry gutgelaunt. „Das ist tatsächlich genau die Einstellung die wir brauchen."

„Ist das so?", knurrte Lucius beinahe. Er schaute mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu George. Der rothaarige Zauberer war zwanglos gekleidet, aber seine Roben waren gut geschneidert und das dunkelgrau war mit seinen Haaren gut gewählt. Seine Stiefel schienen aus feinstem Drachenleder gefertigt. Shacklebolt saß zurückgelehnt da, smart und geschäftsmäßig und sah völlig in sich Ruhend aus. „Ich nehme an dass sie - persönliche Information - über meine- Situation - mit Ihren Kollegen geteilt haben?"

„Ja."

Er suchte keine Ausflüchte, was Malfoy überraschte. Er wusste nicht warum er erwartet hatte, dass Potter diskreter sein würde.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ich es überall verbreitet habe", sagte Potter als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Kingsley hat tatsächlich vorgeschlagen dass Sie ein guter Spion sein könnten, Sie schulden ihm daher auf eine Weise Ihr Leben. Nur eine weitere Person, von uns hier abgesehen", er machte eine Handbewegung um den Raum zu umfassen, „weiß von der Situation: sowohl die Tatsache das ich Ihr Leben in der Hand halte, wie auch von Ihrer Aufgabe. Es wäre unfair Ihnen gegenüber sollte niemand sonst von letzterem wissen, falls Sie in Gefahr geraten und ich nicht in der Lage bin zu helfen. Oh, Kingsley hat etwas für Sie."

Kingsley griff in seine Robentasche, holte eine kleine Münze heraus, und reichte sie Malfoy.

„Behalten Sie sie bei sich. Es ist ein Notfallportschlüssel, für den Fall dass sie in Gefahr geraten. Er wird sie in mein Büro transportieren."

Lucius war geschockt. Potters sachliches Verhalten - als ob Lucius jedes Recht dazu haben sollte Hilfe zu bekommen wenn er in Gefahr sein sollte - verschlug ihm den Atem. Er hatte gedacht dass er auf sich allein gestellt sein würde. Nun waren sie hier, und sagte nicht nur dass er nicht allein sein würde, sondern dass er die Macht Kingsley Shacklebolts hinter sich hatte. Er wusste nicht was der Mann im Moment tat, aber es war anhand seiner Anwesenheit offensichtlich, dass seine alte Stellung als Aurorendirektor nicht völlig hinter ihm lag. Er war hier, in Frankreich, was offensichtlich eine europäische Rolle zugrunde legte.

Er würde seine - Verbündeten, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes - etwas überprüfen lassen.

Er drehte die Münze in seiner Hand und ließ sie dann in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Potter redete wieder und er verpasste beinahe die Wichtigkeit seiner ersten Worte: „Das ist es was ich mir vorstelle. George hat Geschäfte in Amerika, Australien, Spanien - nun, ich werde sie nicht alle aufzählen - aber überraschenderweise, angesichts der Tatsache dass seine Familie ebenfalls Verbindungen hier hat, keines in Paris. Und da dachte ich mir das dies perfekt sein würde."

„Ich verstehe."

„Das tun Sie nicht, aber das werden Sie", sagte Potter. „Das wird geschehen. George macht Ihnen ein Angebot das Haus zu kaufen. Sie lehnen ab. Es gelangt an die Zeitungen, nur etwas. Hier drüben, statt in England. George möchte es. Die Örtlichkeit ist tatsächlich perfekt und jeder weiß wie gut jede Platzierung eines WZZ - Laden gewählt ist. Sie haben vor Kurzem begonnen in verschiedene Geschäfte zu investieren: Sie schaffen sich wie wir wissen einen neuen Platz in der Welt. Sie bieten George einen Deal an: die Benutzung des Erdgeschoss gegen ein Prozentsatz des Profits. George stimmt zu."

„Das ist alles schön und gut, aber-"

„Sie haben daher jeden Grund George einen Besuch abzustatten wann Sie müsse, was das Ziel dieser kleine Übung ist, da George Ihre Kontaktperson sein wird."

„Und es wird Sie wieder etwas mehr in den Mittelpunkt rücken", sagte Weasley. „was Sie, denke ich, brauchen werden wenn Sie nur die kleinste Hoffnung haben wollen irgendetwas erreichen zu wollen."

„Und welchen Prozentsatz des Profits darf ich erwarten? Es wird in Ihre Konten eingetragen werden, nehme ich an", sagte er an Potter gewandt. „Sie werden mit einer Hand zahlen und es mit der anderen wieder zurückverdienen."

„Sie kennen den Deal was die Konten angeht. Es liegt an Ihnen mit George über den Prozentsatz zu verhandeln."

Potter glaubte wirklich an die Zuckerbrot - und Peitsche-Methode. Die Profite könnten astronomisch sein. Aber er hatte auch Recht, dass es sein Profil erhöhen würde. Er würde einen Deal mit einem der profitablesten und beliebtesten Geschäften der Zaubererwelt abschließen. Das Klientel war von den jüngeren Generation, der zwei Generationen, Eltern und Kinder, was sein Profil ebenfalls über einen größeren Markt bekannter machen würde. Es würde ihm helfen sich schnell bei einer ganz anderen Audienz zu etablieren, als der, an der er bereits arbeitete. Er hatte irgendwie erwartet das Potter eine impulsive Persönlichkeit war und doch zeigte er wieder dass er ein ausdauerndes Spiel spielen konnte.

Nun, das konnte er auch.

„Nun gut."

Potter nickte. Er nahm sein Glas in die Hand und nippte am Wein. „Ich mag den Wein", sagte er.

„Es ist ein exzellenter Jahrgang. Ihnen gehören etwa zwei Dutzend Flaschen."

Es war einen Moment still.

Shacklebolt nahm einen weiteren Appetithappen und beförderte ihn in seinen Mund.

Potter stellte vorsichtig das Glas auf dem zierlichen Tisch neben seinem Stuhl ab und lehnte sich vor. Er machte eine kleine Geste mit seiner Hand.

„Ich habe einen Privatssphärenschutzzauber geworfen auch wenn Sie, offen gesagt, diese Rücksicht nicht verdienen. Sie haben die Wahl getroffen Ihr Leben anzubieten und Sie haben die Wahl getroffen diese Alternative zu akzeptieren. Ich habe Ihnen nie etwas aufgezwungen. Sie können also den Antagonismus und die schnippigen kleinen Kommentare sofort aufgeben, okay? Wenn ich etwas möchte, werde ich danach fragen." Er schaute hoch. „So wie ich es mit diesem Haus getan habe. Nur um das ganz klar zu machen, ich brauche nichts von Ihnen außer Ihrer Mithilfe den Mörder meiner Frau zu finden und die Organisation zu finden und aufzulösen die Ihren Sohn den Mord anhängte. Ich werde nicht mit Ihren Rembrandts oder Ihren Antiquitäten oder Ihrem Weinkellner davonrennen. Sie können genauso weiterleben wie Sie es getan haben - extravaganter als sie es in letzter Zeit getan haben. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, aber es ist notwendig. Nun, ich erwarte dass meine Freunde die Höflichkeit besitzen so zu tun als wären Sie gerade nicht unverschämt unhöflich gewesen. Wir sind hergekommen um die Dinge für Sie einfacher zu machen. Und dafür", er löste den Geräuschdämpfenden Zauber. „Haben wir einige Informationen die als Starthilfe nützlich sein könnten.

Lucius korrigierte wieder einmal seine Meinung über den Zauberer vor ihm und hörte aufmerksam zu als Shacklebolt ihm von Daniel Poulter erzählte.

###

AN: mehr Kapitel können hier gefunden werden:   
https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/57236788000021c62d531df6/1/Das-Schicksal-kann-so-ein-Miststueck-sein


End file.
